Ash's Galar Story
by raychiu
Summary: Join Ash Ketchum, the prince of Galar Region, on the quest of his region and take on the leagues, the story is based on the new versions of Pokemon: Sword and Shield with some differences. Ash will also have a harem of five different girls that he loves the most in the journey.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of aNew Journey

**With the Sword and Shield has come into the games, I decided that I am going to write a story about Ash traveling the Galar Region. But I am going to make it a betrayal Story just like Torren and Rikoto, but it will be most likely journey.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Journey

Ash looks at the photo of himself with his class on the plane, he sighs and says, "It is only a day and now I missed them..."

"Pika?" Pikachu looks at his trainer in wonder. Ash just rubs the ear of the mouse and then it squeals. "I know, we are going back to Pallet Town after this."

"This is the captain speaking, we are now arriving at Viridian City's airport, thank you for boarding this plane and we will see you in the future." Then they hear the sounds of the pilot, and then they take off their seat belts and then they step outside of the plane.

"Hello, Kanto. Your Alola Champion has come back." Ash says as he walks out of the plane.

After getting outside of the airport, Ash turns to Pikachu, "I'll race you back home."

Pikachu hops out of Ash's shoulder and rushes off. "Hey, no fair! I didn't say you can get a head start!"

The two of them are running towards Pallet Town, and then they see Mimey is sweeping the front door while Delia is watering the plants.

"Hey Mom! I am home!" Ash yells as the two of them look at Ash. Then Pikachu goes to play with Mimey and then Ash stops in front of Delia. Delia gives him a hug and says, "How is my little Champion, welcome back home."

After breaking the hug, Delia says, "You must be tired with your journey, why don't you go wash yourself and relax?"

"That will do it, Mom." Ash says as he goes to wash. Delia smiles as she sees Ash goes upstairs, just then, she gets a phone and says, "Hello?" Then a small talk and then Delia says, "Oh, hey, Leon! How are you?" Then Delia says, "You saw it on the news, right? Cool. So is that why you call me?" Just then, her face is full of surprise. "Wait, you mean...you want to do this? Well, sure. I'll inform him and we will return. See you."

After the phone call, Delia sighs, "Same old Leon..."

After a while, Ash comes downstairs and says, "Mom, can I go see Professor Oak? It is been a while that I have seen my Pokemon."

Delia looks at Ash and says, "Why yes, you can. How about I go with you, I also have some things that I need to tell Professor Oak.

Then the two of them go towards the lab, and they see Professor Oak talking to Gary. "Professor! Gary!" Ash says as the two of them turn around to look at them.

"Oh my, Ash, Delia. It is been a while since I last saw you two together." Oak says.

"Indeed. Ashy Boy, you are now a Champion." Gary says.

"Why thank you. Gare Bear." Ash says as they share a laugh. Then Gary says, "By the way, your friends were here not long ago, and they are in the back."

"I see, then we should go find them." Ash says as he and Pikachu rush away.

Then Ash rushes away to meet his Pokemon, Oak says, "He is still energetic, I see."

"Yeah." Delia smiles. "By the way, Professor, do you think that it is time that I tell her about this?" She whispers something to Professor Oak, then he turns serious and says, "I guess it is time, huh?"

* * *

As Ash steps outside of the ranch, they see that Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Clemont and Bonnie are there. "Guys? What are you doing here?"

The group is surprised to see Ash come back this soon. Misty says, "Well, Ash, we wanted to congratulate you for your win in the Alola League."

"Yeah, now you are a Champion. That is so awesome." Max says.

"Thanks guys." Ash says, but as he turns around, they see that his Pokemon are there, but the problem is that they are showing fear. Ash asks, "Guys? Are you all right?"

Much to his surprise, all of Ash's Pokemon suddenly hides behind him. Much to his confusion. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this? They are our friends, right?"

Just then, he notices that some of his Pokemon has scars on their body, and he is shocked. "Where did you get those scars?"

Just then, Bulbasaur points at the group in front of them, and Ash gasps, "You guys hurt my Pokemon?"

The group knows that they can't hide forever, then Iris says, "So what if we did?"

Ash can't believe what he is hearing, he says, "Why did you do this? What did they ever done to you?"

"They refuse to leave a weak trainer like you. That's the reason." Tracy says.

Ash and Pikachu are shocked to hear this, May says, "Yeah, without your Pokemon, you are nothing as weak. Your victory as the Alola Champion is also a fluke."

Ash can't believe what they are hearing. "You...how dare you say that..." Ash starts to form tears and then Clemont says, "Just like a baby, he is going to cry now."

As the others laugh, Delia, Professor Oak and Gary also come and Delia asks, "What's with all the ruckus?"

Then Professor Oak notices the scars on Ash's Pokemon, he gasps, "Who did this?"

Ash doesn't reply as he is now broken, then Gary turns to the traitors and says, "I know something is fishy about you guys...But what did you do to Ash and the others?"

Brock says, "Don't blame us because he is weak, he can't stand some harsh words, that's all."

"Harsh words?" Delia asks in a furious tone. "I heard what the Pokemon are saying, you tried to steal my son's Pokemon to your greed and you also said that my son is weak, is that right?"

The traitors are shocked to hear about this, but Iris says, "So what if we did?"

Now Delia is beyond rage, she says, "Nobody gets away after badmouthing my son." She sends out her Charizard, and then she says, "Charizard! It's time for Gigantamax!"

"Giga-what?" Gary asks. But just then, Delia recalls Charizard into her ball, but then the ball starts to grow really big, and Delia says, "Guys, step back."

They all nod as they step back, and then Delia tosses the giant Pokeball, and Charizard grows bigger than the lab itself much to everyone's shock. Ash also stops his break down and he looks at the Massive Charizard in shock as well.

"Charizard! G-Max Wildfire! Let them know the consequences of hurting my son!"

Charizard then prepares its flamethrower, and Misty says, "Can you reconsider this?"

Bonnie says, "Yeah, we are sorry for what we did..."

Delia says, "Liars. You just don't want to be hit by the attack, there is no excuses! Fire now!"

Then the traitors run for their lives after the fire hits the trees besides them. After it is done, Charizard returns back to normal, Delia then takes out the Pokeball and says, "Lapras, come out and use Rain Dance."

Lapras comes out as the rain makes the fire stopped. And Professor Oak says, "It is a good thing that you have used that, or my lab is going to be destroyed."

Delia says, "Well, I am sorry for the mess." She turns to Ash, who is in a state of shock. "Ash?"

"Mom? What was that?"

She turns to Ash. "What you have seen is the Dynamax." Delia says, "It is like a Mega or a Z Move, but it is much different since it makes your Pokemon giants and they do a lot of damage."

"Dynamax...wow..." Ash says.

"So what did they do to you?" Delia asks as Ash starts to cry again. "Maybe they are right...I am a failure, I don't deserve the title of Alola Champion. I couldn't save my Pokemon from being injured..."

This causes shock to the three people, and then Delia says, "Ash, you can't say that."

"But it is true." Ash says. "Or how was I able to win the Alola one while I kept losing the other regions?"

Delia frowns and then she turns to Oak, who nods back. "Ash, I challenge you to a battle, now."

This causes Ash to be surprised, he asks in surprise, "A battle? With you? Mom?"

"Of course, and I assume that you won't deny, right?" Delia asks with a smile.

"Not at all, I want to battle you." Ash says, "But the only thing is that I have never seen you battle before, why battle me so sudden?" Ash says.

"You are a Champion, and I am going to show you that you shouldn't take their words in your mind." Delia says. "And I am going to get you in another new level."

Ash nods as they stand besides the field and Professor Oak be the referee. Ash sends out his Pikachu and Delia says, "Alright, Charizard, I need your assistance."

Ash is sweating as he knows that the Charizard did manage to destroy the traitors back then, but he shakes his head and says, "Okay, Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Pikachu nods as he starts to move forward with quick speed.

"Dodge it with and then use Flamethrower!" Delia yells, then Charizard flaps its wings and dodges Pikachu, then shoots it with the Flamethrower on its back.

"Are you okay? Pikachu?" Ash asks, then Pikachu nods. "Good, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu tries to use the attack, but Delia says, "Dodge and use Dragon Tail." "Block it with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu and Charizard clash their attacks together, but Charizard overpowers Pikachu and then Pikachu falls down to the ground, much to Ash's shock.

"Pikachu..." Ash says. "Stop this mom..."

"Why do you stop? Charizard and I aren't serious." Delia says.

"I don't want Pikachu to get hurt...maybe this is the reason why I was so weak." Ash frowns.

Oak says, "Ash, what you did is not the weak act, in fact, you are showing your love towards your Pokemon. That is a good thing. So stop telling yourself like this."

Gary says, "Indeed. Ashy Boy, even though I used to call you a loser, but you did what I couldn't do, so stop saying yourself like that."

Ash looks at the three people and then he nods. "Thank you for supporting me..."

Delia recalls her Charizard and says, "Ash, It is time that I told you about my history."

"History?" Ash is confused. "What do you mean?"

Oak says, "Delia is a royalty from the Galar Region, which means that you are also one as well."

"What? I am a royalty? You mean...like a Prince?" Ash is surprised. "And Galar Region? Where is that place?"

"Well, that place is close to Kalos, and yes. We are royalties from that region. I am, as you can see, the queen of the place, but since I was pregnant with you, so I left the region and let Leon, the unbeatable Champion from the Galar Region, to be in charge until I return. Now that you won the Alola League, I should say that it is a great opportunity to make you return to the region."

Ash is surprised and says, "Cool...I want to go there, maybe I can travel there as well."

Professor Oak says, "Indeed. And Professor Magnolia of the Galar Region is also one of my associates, I am sure that with her help, you will understand more of the Dynamax Pokemon."

"Sure, Professor." Ash says. Then he looks at the Pokemon he takes care of, he says, "You know what, I think I can take some of my Pokemon with me there besides Pikachu."

"That sounds like a good idea." Professor Oak says. "Since you are now a Champion, I remove your carry limit, so you can take all your Pokemon with you."

"That's cool, thank you, Professor." Ash says as he turns to the other Pokemon. "Guys, we are going to the Galar Region together, we will show those traitors that we aren't weak. Who are with me?"

The other Pokemon cheer in agreement, and then Delia smiles to see that her son is recovering.

* * *

In the Postwick in the Galar Region, two girls are sitting at the sofa watching the battle between Leon and a person named Raihan, the first girl says, "Leon is going to win this match again."

The second girl says, "Yeah, Raihan won't stand a chance against Leon."

Just then, a boy comes into the place and says, "Oh my, Alice, I didn't know you are here in Gloria's house as well."

Gloria says, "Hey, Hop. How are you?"

"Great, and if you want to cheer Lee, you will have to do the famous Charizard pose!" Hop says. "And you know what, we are going to be trainers today."

Alice says, "But you already has a Wooloo, so that means that you are a trainer, right?" Alice is confused.

"That is different. Wooloo is not my official Starter Pokemon." Hop says. "And I already have a recording of the match at home, so I don't need to watch it."

"I see." Gloria says as she switches channels, and then they see the match between Gladion and Ash on screen. "Oh my goodness. It's Ash Ketchum."

Alice says, "You're right! I can't believe that it is him. And he won the Alola League! That is so amazing!"

Hop says, "Yeah, my goal is also be like him as well. If only I can have a match with him as well."

"You will be destroyed by him." Gloria says. "Alice, you have met Ash before, right?"

Alice blushes and says, "Yeah, back at my house. He defeated my mom and got her badge. I thought that he could win the league in Kalos if it wasn't for Alain..."

"You are so lucky, I really wanted to meet him." Gloria says.

"I am sure that you can meet them." Gloria's mom walks inside the room. Gloria asks, "What do you mean, mom?"

"The Ketchum Family has been the royalties of the Galar Region, it will be possible that he will return to our region." Gloria's Mother says.

"That is so cool." Hop says. "But first, we should go meet Lee now." Hop says as they go outside.

But as they are going outside, they see a Wooloo trying to break the fence. "Hey, you silly Wooloo, I see what you're up to! Don't go using Tackle on the fencing!"

But the Wooloo ignores Hop's words. Alice says, "Let me try." She then touches the Wooloo and says, "Now you listen, Wooloo, no going past that fence! No! Everyone knows there are scary Pokemon living in the Slumbering Weald!" Wooloo then nods as he rushes off.

Gloria asks, "Wow, Alice. How do you manage to do that?"

"Aura." Alice says. "My family is the second Aura Users, Royalties hailing by the Kalos Region overseas."

"Oh right, and speaking of which, Ash Ketchum is also an aura user as well." Hop says.

"Yeah, it will be great if we can share our Auras." Alice says as they go towards Hop's house.

* * *

**Here is the first chapter of the story, and in this story, Ash is going to have a Harem with five girls. And here are two of them. And I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ash Arrives in Galar (Edited)

Chapter 2: Ash Arrives at Galar

When they arrive at Hop's House, Gloria, Alice and Hop get into the room and greet Hop's mother. "There you are at last, Hop." Hop's mother says.

"Yeah, but where is Lee? Have you got him crammed in a cupboard?"

"He's still not here for the hundredth time...Honestly, Hop, you must learn to some patience! He's probably only just arrived at the station in Wedgehurst." Hop's mom says with annoyance.

"That's where I am going, you know Lee is hopeless with directions. I'll make sure that he doesn't get lost on the way."

"Oh, will you?" Hop's mother asks Hop. "Yes, that probably is for the best..."

Alice says, "Yeah, we should go together if we want to find him."

"Good idea." Hop says. "We can't miss out on your chance to meet the undefeated Champion!"

* * *

And while this is happening, Ash and his mother arrive at the castle in the Wyndon. Delia notices that Ash still has his mood down because of what happened back in the lab, she tries to help him change the mood. "Look Ash, do you see outside, this is Wyndon City, one of the largest cities in Galar."

Ash just stares outside the limo and then he nods, "I saw it, Mother. It sure is big and amazing...but..."

"No buts." Delia says sternly. "I am sure that you will be more surprised, Ash. Remember all the things I taught you yesterday, since your actions might influence our family. So keep up your smile and stop thinking about the past."

"I tried to, but their words still hurts me like hell...I am glad that I got to visit a new region and met Dad again after that, but...it somehow doesn't feel the void in my heart."

Delia sighs as she remembers yesterday how Ash's father comes back and teaches him a lot of things.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Yesterday, after going back to the house, they see a man sitting in front of the table, he looks like Sir Aaron, Delia notices the man and she quickly rushes to him._

_"Oh, Delia, good to see you again." The man says as they share a hug. _

_"Adam, I am glad you are back." Delia says, but then Adam notices the sad aura coming from her wife, and then he asks, "What happened? I notice that you're not feeling well."_

_Delia frowns and says, "It's Ash..." Then she explains the betrayal to him, and Adam widens his eyes, "I can't believe it! How dare they say that my son is weak? When I see them again, I'll be sure to-"_

_"I know, Adam." Delia says. "But right now Ash has taken the words into his heart, so right now, he doesn't come out of his room and I am worried about him."_

_Adam nods and says, "Let me talk to him. I'll make sure that I knock some sense into him."_

_Delia nods as Adam walks into his room, Ash is just staring at the cups he owned throughout the journey as well as the badges, Pikachu has been looking at him with worry._

_Adam says, "Ash." This causes Ash to break the glaze and then look at the man. "Um, excuse me, who are you? And why are you in my room?"_

_"I am here to talk to you." Adam says. "Though I apologize that I wasn't not there when you need me the most. I won't blame you for thinking me like that."_

_Ash then looks at the man, he looks like Sir Aaron, but Ash recognizes the voice and he asks, "Dad? Is that you?"_

_They share a hug and Ash cries in his arms. "Why...dad...why did you leave us alone?" Ash asks with tears in his eyes._

_"I am sorry, I don't want to. But my work is really dangerous. In fact, we have already met before, if it wasn't for you who saved me, I would have died in the past."_

_"Huh?" Ash is confused, but then Adam raises his hand and then the time stops. Adam glows and then appears in front of them is no other than Arceus._

_"Arceus?" Ash is surprised as well as Pikachu." No way..."_

_Adam changes back into his real self and says, "You are right, I am Arceus. But it is thanks to you and Delia that I know about humans. But that will be explained later. I heard everything from Delia, and I want to know why you would listen to their words?"_

_"But what they said is true, without my Pokemon, I am just a weakling..." Ash says._

_"Ash, stop calling yourself a weakling." Ash is surprised at his stern voice. "Trainers and Pokemon bond with each other, which is why you can win against everyone in battle. But if you feel weak, then I am here to help you."_

_Ash is surprised, "How are you going to help me?"_

_"First of all, I found a lot of your Pokemon that you once owned." Adam says. _

_Adam takes out some Pokeballs, and then appears two Butterfree, Pidgeot, Primeape, Lapras and his mother, Larvitar and his mother, Gengar, Greninja, Goodra, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel and Melmetal._

_"Everyone, it is so good to see you." Ash says as he give them a hug. The Pokemon knows what happened to Ash and they return the hug._

_"How did you find them, Adam?" Delia asks when she come upstairs to check out the two of them._

_"It is a long story, but they are willing to go back to Ash, so I brought them here." Adam replies as he turns back to Ash, "Now that your Pokemon are back, there is something I need to do with you I am going to try change that attitude of yours as well as training you with your powers, in other words, Aura."_

_"Aura?" Ash is shocked. "I have aura?"_

_"Of course, you have. Do you remember how you used it back in the Tree of Beginning?" Then Ash starts to remember as he nods. "Good. Now that it is done, I should stop the time so we can train for now."_

_Ash nods as he accepts his father's training, and he has been really in progress._

_(Flashback ends)_

* * *

As they go into the castle, Ash and Pikachu are surprised to see a lot of people in maid and servant costumes, and each of them even have Pokemon that they have never seen it before. "Mother, are they your friends?"

"Of course, honey." Delia says. Then the people there bow and one says, "Welcome back, Queen Delia and Prince Ash."

Delia smiles and thanks them for the welcome, then one servant takes Ash to the room and let him pack some stuff. After it is done, they hear a doorbell and a servant says, "Your highness, Champion Leon and Chairman Rose have arrived."

"Let them in." Delia says as they go wait for the two.

As the two people come in, Rose says, "Ah, Delia, it is nice to see you back here."

"Same here, Rose. How are you and your company been?" Delia says.

"It is really good." Rose says. "And you must be Ash, right? A pleasure to meet you."

Ash has been hesitating to shake the hand, but he did eventually and says, "It is also nice to see you as well. Chairman Rose."

"Delia, you sure did a good job raising him." Leon says as he walks towards Ash, "And I am Leon, the Champion of the Galar Region."

"It is nice to meet you as well." Ash says with a bow.

Rose then asks, "So Ash, I want to know, are you interested in challenging the Pokemon League in the Galar Region?"

"I..." Ash suddenly feels down, and then Leon asks, "Delia, something happened to Ash?"

Delia sighs as she explains everything about the betrayal to them, and the two adults are surprised and they feel pity towards Ash.

"I am sorry to hear what you have endured." Leon says with a sad voice.

"It is fine...I have been trying to forget about that." Ash says.

"Maybe joining in the Pokemon League in the Galar Region might help you a bit, so let me ask you again, do you want to join in the Pokemon League in the Galar Region?"

Ash contemplates for a while, then he says, "I am, chairman, I also heard from my mother that it is different from the other region."

"You see, we have a set of 18 gyms and there will be no Elite 4." Rose says. "And I am sure that you all know that they can use Dynamax Pokemon."

"Of course." Ash says. "Mother has showed me a Gigantamax before. I wanted to try out while traveling here."

Delia says, "Well, Ash. Why don't you go with Leon to Wedgehurst to find Professor Magnolia? I have some things to talk with Chairman Rose."

"Sure, mom." Ash says.

Leon says, "I remember that you have a Charizard, right? It will be faster if we fly on it."

"Sure." Ash says as they go outside and release Charizard, then they fly off into the distance to Wedgehurst.

* * *

As Ash and Leon arrive at Wedgehurst, Leon is already surrounded by his fans. Leon says, "Um, Ash, can you just wait for me, I have some fan problems to take care of."

Ash nods as he steps aside, and then Leon does his pose, and the crowd is cheering.

"Hello, hello, Wedgehurst! Your Champion, Leon, is back!" Leon says as the crowd cheers. "I promise I'll keep doing my best to deliver the greatest battles for you all to watch!"

"It's our unbeatable Champion! Leon, you and Charizard are the greatest!" One man yells at him.

"Well, thank you for that!" Leon says. "I hope you'll all carry on training up your Pokemon and never shy from battle. Then come challenge me for the Champion title!"

"We're on it! We've been working on our battle skills just like you taught us to, Lee!" "But that Charizard of yours is too strong for the likes of us to take on."

Leon smiles, "Too true that Charizard is blazingly strong. But other Pokemon can be strong as well! That's why I want the strongest of challengers to fill the Gym Challenge and come battle me! My wish is for Galar's Trainers to work together to become the strongest of the world!" Charizard nods in agreement.

At the same time, Ash notices something white back at Route 1, and he decides to go with Pikachu to see what's going on there.

"Lee!" Then Leon hears a voice, as he smiles, "Hop." Leon then walks towards him. "So my number-one fan in all the world has come out of his way to pick me up! Look at you, I reckon you've grown...exactly in inch and a quarter since the last time I saw you!"

"Bingo! That's the sort of sharp eye that's kept you undefeated so long, eh, Lee?" Hop asks.

"And these bright eyes over here..." Leon turns to Gloria. "I've got it! You must be Gloria-am I right? I heard loads about you from my little brother."

"I bet he tells you that I am annoying more than compliments, huh?" Gloria says.

"Hey." Hop retorts back.

"Anyways, I am the Galar region's greatest-ever Pokemon Champion-and a massive Charizard fan, too. People call me the unbeatable Leon!"

"Nice to meet you." Gloria says.

"Hey, where is Alice?" Hop asks. And then Gloria says, "You're right, where did she go?"

* * *

At the same time, Alice is back at the Route 1, since the Wooloos are preventing her from moving forward. Alice sighs, "How am I supposed to get there if they are surrounding me..."

"Hey, do you need a hand?" Then she sees a Pikachu rushing towards the Wooloos, causing them to spread out, and then a hand grabs Alice as she gets out of the Wooloo's sight.

"It's a good thing that Leon has warned me about these Wooloos." The boy turns out to be Ash, he asks, "Are you alright? Miss?"

Alice gets a closer look at the boy's face, then she gasps and says, "Ash? Is that you?"

Ash sees her face and then he starts to remember about everything, about the same white haired girl in his childhood, and also sitting in a cave after a blizzard back in Kalos. Ash stops and he says, "Alice..." He shows a small smile, "Good to see you again."

Pikachu then rushes to the female and then he nuzzles the person affectionately, causing Alice to laugh a little.

"Ash, I heard that you have become the Alola Champion. I know you can do it, congratulations." Alice says.

Ash frowns as the memories are flooding into him again, but he knows that Alice is genuine and he says, "Thanks." Ash smiles at her. "And it is been a while since we last saw in Kalos."

"You're right." Alice says as she smiles back. "I really missed you back then."

"There you are." They turn around and see Gloria, Hop and Leon. Hop gasps, "No way, you are Ash Ketchum! You have come back to Galar!"

Ash flinches as he mutters, "Um...yeah, my name is Ash Ketchum, um..."

Leon sighs, "Hop, you are making him nervous, Ash, this is Hop, my brother and this is Gloria, she is our neighbor."

"Oh, it is nice to meet you." Ash says with a bow. And the way Ash smiles at Gloria causing her to get nervous. Alice also notices it and she didn't say anything.

"Ash Ketchum, right? Can you come to our house? It will be great to have the prince of Galar in our house. Please?"

Ash sighs and he says, "Why not? Leon also asks me to come with him after all."

"Great, come on guys, bet I can beat all of you back home!"

As Hop rushes away, Leon sighs, "That Hop...always wanting to be the best, isn't he?"

Gloria says, "You have no idea."

"With a proper rival of his own, I bet he'd push himself to become something truly special..." Leon then turns around the crowd, who is also murmuring about Ash Ketchum's appearance.

"No way..." "The Prince of Galar, Ash Ketchum, has returned?"

Leon says, "Well, everyone! I bid you farewell for today, but don't you fret...I'll always be around to make sure everyone in Galar can have a Champion time! And also, since our Prince is back as well, maybe we will have a Champion time of me and Ash Ketchum."

The crowd cheers wild and Ash is blushing in embarrassment. Alice says, "Well, you are a legend after all."

"Yeah." Ash sighs as they go to Hop's house.

* * *

At the same time, the ferry arrives at Hulbury as three people step out of the ship, they all have blonde hair and the youngest girl asks, "So this is the Galar Region."

"Indeed. But will we find Dad here?" The only boy asks.

"I am not sure, Lillie, Gladion. But we might as well check it out." Lusamine says.

Just then, they hear some people murmuring, as Lillie asks, "Excuse me, what's wrong?"

The fisherman says, "Oh, I guess you are travelers? You see, our prince of Galar has returned to Galar with the Queen."

"The Prince?" Gladion asks.

"Yeah, you see, our Prince was born in the Kanto Region, but we are always waiting for his return, and after the Alola League, he has finally return to us." The second fisherman says.

"Not to mention that he is also the Alola Champion as well." The saleswoman says. "He really brought the great name to the Ketchum family."

"Wait, are you talking about Ash Ketchum?" Gladion asks.

"Huh? You know our prince?" The saleswoman asks, "Oh my, you were the one that battles him in the finals, Gladion, right?"

Gladion is surprised. "Um...yeah." Lillie says, "So Ash is in this region, where is he?"

The fisherman says, "The last time I heard that he is in Wedgehurst, you have to take a train to get there."

Lusamine sees the eyes of her face and says, "Lillie, if you want to find Ash then go ahead."

"Mother?" Lillie is surprised.

"After all, you are getting a liking to him, right? After all he done to us." Lillie is blushing. Gladion nods and says, "Indeed."

Lillie says, "But what about Father?"

"Don't worry, once we find him we will contact you." Gladion says, as Lillie thanks them all.

* * *

Not faraway in the Motostoke, a plane arrives and then a girl with a white beanie and a Piplup with her walks out of the plane, she says, "We are here, Piplup, this is the Galar Region."

"Piplup!" Piplup says with a cheer.

"I can't wait to see what this place has to offer. Let's go, Piplup." Dawn says as they keep moving. And then after 30 seconds, a honey blonde girl also arrives. She says, "Galar Region...I always wanted to come here since I was little."

She smiles and then she holds the blue ribbon on her clothes, she says, "It will be perfect if he is also here...I kinda miss him and I really want to know how he feels after that..." She starts to blush while thinking the words she said.

* * *

**Here is a second Chapter, and Ash has met Alice and Gloria, as well as Hop, Leon and Chairman Rose. Ash is still trying to recover after the betrayal, but he is starting to open up to new friends. I hope you like it.**

**Now I got a lot of complaints about me rewriting the story and changing it into a betrayal one. I want to say that I read all 37 chapters during the ****absence**** of this story, and I just feel like I missed a lot of things inside. I will keep the battles and the game plots of the story, but I am going to add a lot of stuff. As for why I changed into the Betrayal Story, because I think that it does't make any sense of how Ash just completely changed into a new person without a reason and how he suddenly knows how to love and care for the harem. If you hate my story because I am changing the genre and the rewrite, then I won't force you to keep reading. But I am not going to change my opinion of rewriting the story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ash's Past (Edited)

Chapter 3: Ash's Past

As they are back home, Leon greets his mother while the other 4 are sitting at the living room. Gloria asks, "So Alice, how did you and Ash meet? I am really curious about it."

Alice has a little faint blush and asks, "Um...why are you asking that?"

"I am just curious." Gloria says. "So please tell me."

Ash decides to help Alice out as he says, "Let me explain that. First, we were friends when we are born. I remember that we often play with each other for many years and we also keep our promise to be the best Pokemon Masters. But when we are 7 years old, Alice's family has to leave because of her mother, who is a famous Fashion Designer in Kalos."

Alice gasps as she can't believe that Ash remembers all of that. "And now you remembered all of that? Then why didn't you recognize me back in the Kalos when you are challenging my mom's gym?"

Ash frowns and says, "I am sorry for that. You see, because of Team Rocket attacking our family, Dad wanted to protect me as he erased my memories. But now that Team Rocket is gone, I got all of them back."

"But why did Team Rocket trying to target you?" Hop asks. "I know that they have been following you throughout the whole journey, but why?"

Ash says, "Because I am Dad's son. My father isn't a normal person, so by using me, he wants to get Father to do bad stuff. But I am glad that I stopped them back in the Alola Region..."

He turns to Alice and he shows a small smile, "And like she said, we reunited again in Lavarre City, where she and her sisters are helping her mother with the modeling event. We talked a little and since I didn't remember her back then, so our conversation ends quickly. And then we met again after I lost to her dad in Snowbelle Gym, it was my breaking point and I was at the woods until the blizzard comes. Then I hear something that gains my attention."

"What is it?" Hop asks.

"Her, sing and dancing in the blizzard, with the aura in the assistance, it is like an angel." Ash says, causing her to blush. Gloria feels a little jealousy and she says, "Yeah, Alice's voice is really good."

Alice says, "Yeah, and it is then he found me, we took shelter in the cave and someone has to get out to save Spewpa from falling. But it is then he managed to achieve his Greninja's bond."

"Yeah." Ash says. "And after the Snowbelle Gym, I promised that I will try to remember her again, and I did."

"I am really grateful for that." Alice smiles.

"It seems like you have some history." Leon says as he walks into the room. "Maybe she can help you after that happened."

"What happened?" Gloria asks.

Ash frowns and then he talks to them about the betrayal thing, and true to be told, the three of them are equally shocked and furious. "How could they say that to you?" Gloria gasps.

"Yeah, your Pokemon helped you win the league doesn't make yourself weak." Hop says. "What are those guys thinking?"

"And I can't believe that Clemont and Bonnie are in this as well." Alice shakes her head in disappointment.

"Yeah...they were my best traveling companions, but now they treat me as some sort of trash...I just don't know why...maybe I was weak like they say."

"Don't say yourself like this. We know you are strong." Alice says.

Gloria says, "Yeah, they are just jealous that you achieve something high."

Ash feels touched that they support them even though he just met Hop and Gloria for the first time. Ash says, "Thanks, guys."

Hop then turns towards Leon, "Come on, Lee! You promised us a present! So out with it! You brought Alice, Gloria and me Pokemon. You did, didn't you? I know you must have!"

"Right then, the greatest gift from the greatest champion, it's show time! Everyone!"

As they go outside, Leon takes out three Pokeballs and says, "Take a good look, you three."

As he sends out a three Pokemon, he says, "The Grass Type Pokemon, Grookey. The Fire Type Pokemon, Scorbunny. And the Water Type Pokemon, Sobble."

The three Pokemon then go to play, Grookey climbs into the tree, Sobble jumps into the lake, and Scorbunny runs around the battlefield. As Pikachu goes greet the Sobble, it is surprised as it spits out water, spraying Scorbunny, causing it to jump higher to get the water out of its fur, and the jump hits the branch where Grookey is knocking the Sitrus Berry, causing the berry to fall into the water, scaring the Sobble as it is about to cry, but Pikachu comforts him as well as the other two Pokemon. And the people can only laugh at the scene.

"All right! Line up, everyone!" As the Pokemon lines up, Leon says, "So who are you going to choose?"

Hop says, "You guys go first, I have a Wooloo, so I can choose the one left."

Gloria says, "Then I will choose Scorbunny. How about you, Alice?"

Alice says, "Eh...well...since my Dad likes Ice type...and Ice is close to Water, so I guess I choose Sobble."

"Nice one, you two, then Grookey, you're mine." As Grookey uses the stick to shake hands with Hop, he says, "I'm aiming to be the next champion, so be ready! You and I'll be doing some serious training!"

Grookey nods as it goes to play with Wooloo. Leon says, "I bet you do, Hop. That is why I brought along these Pokemon for you and the two girls. So you can battle and train and grow stronger together...to try to reach me."

Ash says, "Indeed. You guys really get along with your starter well, I am kinda envy to you."

"How come?" Gloria asks.

Ash glares at Pikachu and says, "Because someone doesn't want to listen to me at first, it was then we were chased by a flock a Spearow that he decided to listen to me." Pikachu just rubs his head in embarrassment.

"Wait, you mean your Pikachu didn't listen to you when you started your journey? I don't think I can ever imagine that since you two are the strongest pair." Hop says.

"It is not just him, my Charizard is also the same." Ash sighs. "But they are now my friends in the end."

"That is good news." Leon says.

"Enough with the trainer nonsense for this night." Then they see Hop and Gloria's mother, as they have prepared barbecue for them as dinner.

* * *

That night, Alice is cuddling Sobble while Gloria is playing games with Scorbunny, Alice says, "So Gloria, what are you going to do when you are traveling?"

Gloria says, "It is obvious. I am going to take part in the League. What about you? Are you going to take part in the league as well?"

Alice says, "Maybe, well, you know, back when I was with Ash, we promised to become Pokemon Masters together. And that won't change. But I want to befriend Pokemon and learn them all in order to become it."

Gloria says, "Sounds like you and Ash have a wonderful time back then...I am really envious. I hope I can be childhood friends with Ash as well."

In the room, Ash has been telling Hop about the adventures that he has gone through, Hop says, "Wow, you have been through 7 regions and I only have none. I really hope that I could be like you..."

"Yeah." Ash laughs. "But sometimes traveling is not only just winning badges, we have to enjoy being with our Pokemon."

"You're right." Hop says. "And I know it is awkward to ask, but I want to know if you have any girls that you like?"

Ash starts to blush, then he says, "I don't know...but including Alice, I have a total of 4 girls in my mind that I couldn't forget. And the problem is that I don't how to choose them."

"Woah, four girls?" Hop is surprised. "You are really lucky. And I can tell that not only Alice, but Gloria also likes you as well."

"What? But I just met her today." Ash says.

"Yeah, but she has been talking a lot about you, she treats you as her role model, she watches all your leagues, all your achievements, she learns them in order to become like you."

"Eh..." Ash says. "Then what about you?"

Hop says, "Don't worry, to me, Gloria is a bossy sister to me since Leon is not always home."

"I see." Ash says. "Then it will be a big problem since I don't know how am I going to choose one of them..."

* * *

The next morning, the four trainers walk outside and see Leon. Leon says, "So, you spent the whole night with that new partner of yours, right? Hop? Alice? Gloria?"

"Yeah." Gloria says, "We are getting on all right, understanding one another, and even built up a bit of love."

Leon smiles, then he turns to Ash, "So Ash, as the prince, do you have any words to say to the new trainers?"

Ash smiles and says, "Of course I do." He turns to Alice, Gloria and Hop. "Believe in yourself and your Pokemon. If you trust in one another and carry on battling side by side long enough, then someday...you might even become worthy rivals for me and Leon, the Champions. Though Leon is the Unbeatable Champion, right?"

Leon says, "One ever since age 10."

Hop says, "Don't just look at Ash, Lee. I am the one who'll be coming to challenge you. If you think that Ash might be able to challenge you, then I guess he's my first rival."

Gloria says, "And me too."

Ash asks. "How about you? Alice? Since we are aiming to be Pokemon Masters together."

Alice says, "Yeah, but I want to be the kind of Pokemon Master that makes friends with Pokemon. I may take part in the League, but I want to learn some more."

"I see." Ash says. "It isn't a bad thing to do that."

"But I'm not planning to lose to Ash and miss out my only chance to beat the unbeatable Champion." Hop says.

Gloria says, "Hop, just having a Pokemon with you doesn't make you a real trainer, you know. Proper trainers raise their Pokemon up to be first-rate in battle, too!"

"Oh, and you think you're worthy of calling yourself such a proper Trainer already? Gloria?" Hop retorts back as the argument is about to explode.

Ash says, "Cut it out, you two." Then the two look at him. "Let's see how you handle yourself in a battle. That is also a way to solve the argument."

Hop calms down and says, "You're right. Gloria, then let's have a battle."

"Don't think you have two Pokemon and I can't beat you." Gloria says.

Leon says, "Believe in your partner Pokemon! And care for them, too, with all your heart. Do those two things, and I'm certain you'll learn to choose moves that suit your Pokemon. And more importantly...to have a Champion time battling with them!"

As the two of them go to the battlefield, Ash says, "Looks like everyone's on board, Pokemon and Trainers alike? Then let's do this!"

"I've watched every match that Lee's ever had! I've read every book and magazine he left behind at home, too! I know exactly what to do in order to win." Hop says.

Gloria smirks, "And the thing that I learned from Ash's battles is that to never give up until the end, and to think outside the box. So don't think I'll let you win this easily."

Alice says, "She really did watch a lot of your battles, Ash." Alice then notices Ash in deep thought, she asks, "Are you alright? Ash?"

"Oh, I am fine, Alice, I was just thinking some personal things." Ash says, trying to assuring her.

"Is that so..." Alice says, but she isn't fully convinced.

As Scorbunny hits Wooloo with the Tackle, it deals a lot of damage, Hop says, "No way, a critical move? What beginner's luck is that?"

"You'll see, Ember!" Gloria says as Wooloo is defeated.

"It's not over yet! I've added another trusty ally to the team." He sends out Grookey, and then he yells, "Branch Poke!"

As the branch pokes the Pokemon, its speed lowers. Gloria says, "Then I'll deal with Type advantage. Ember again!"

And then with the Grookey is fainted after a series of fire attacks.

"You beat my two Pokemon with your one? You and that Scorbunny are too much." Hop groans.

"Why thank you, and I told you that Ash may be rival to Leon." Gloria says.

"Well, you do know that we are here, right?" Ash says. "But congratulations on your win."

Gloria blushes a little and says, "Thank you."

"Well, that was a shock! Guess I know now know why Lee thought he should give you two Pokemon as well." Hop says.

"You and your Pokemon all fought hard." Leon says. "Made me almost want to let out Charizard and join in all the fun."

Ash says, "Me too." Then he says, "How about I get you all sorted." Ash says as he raises his hand, and then Grookey and Scorbunny are healed.

"Wow, what was that?" Hop asks.

"Aura." Ash says. "I uses some in order to heal them."

Leon says, "Ash, you've got real promise! In fact, I've got a favor to ask you...be a real rival to Hop and Gloria, would you? Push them, and make all of you stronger."

Ash smiles, "I can do that."

Hop says, "I already want to get stronger and stronger! You see me battle now, Lee, Ash, so come on-you've gotta let me take on the Pokemon Gyms!"

"You? Join the Gym Challenge?" Leon laughs. "You think you're ready for the single greatest competition in the Galar Region? Not putting the cart before the Rapidash there, Little Brother? Is that's really what you want to do, you have a whole lot you need to learn about Pokemon."

He turns to Gloria, "Especially you, Alice and Hop. Before you think about getting Gym Badges, best to think about getting a Pokedex. A trainer's Pokedex helps them learn lots of things about all the Pokemon out there, including their strengths."

"But there is more than just a collection of data, you know. It's a record of a Trainer's love and passion for Pokemon training." Ash says.

"Right, right, we get it...Pokedexes, then! We're on it!" Hop says.

"Looks like it's off to the Pokemon Research Lab for us." Gloria says.

"That's the kind of enthusiasm a Trainer needs! I'll let the Professor know to expect you four." Leon says.

"I am going to be the next Champion, so completing a simple Pokedex will be nothing! Just another page in the tale of my legend." Hop says.

Gloria says, "Well, I have to go tell my mom that I'm going out, though."

Hop says, "I'll go with you." Then the two of them leave. Ash says, "Alice, why don't we have our battle to wait for them?"

"You're on." Alice smiles.

* * *

Back with Hop and Gloria, Hop asks, "So Gloria, I want to know, the way you acted when Ash is talking about Alice, you must be really jealous, right?"

Gloria glares him and says, "Why do you think so?"

"Because it is obvious, that's why." Hop says, "Though you may have a competition with Alice, but I hope that you won't break up as friends because of it."

Gloria sighs and says, "You're right." Just then, they hear a sound and Hop says, "Gloria, did you hear that just now?"

"Yeah." Gloria says as they rush towards the house, and they see the fence gate break open.

"The gate is open, and the Wooloo it was there..." Hop says.

"It was tackling the fence pretty hard earlier. You don't think it actually broke through there..." Gloria says.

"But it's off-limits. Nobody's supposed to go in there! I remember the professor's granddaughter went in once, and she came back in a real state...and that was nothing compared to the earful she got from the professor afterward."

Gloria says, "But if I learned something from Ash, is that even though it is dangerous, we still have to save the Wooloo."

"Right, even if we're not supposed to, this is the kind of scene where you simply have to do what's needed. I hope we are ready for everything." Hop says as he rushes into the woods with Gloria following behind.

* * *

**The third Chapter is complete, and Gloria has feelings for Ash as well as Alice. Now from the next chapter, I am going to add more about the new Pokemon and the stuff inside the story, so I hope you understand.**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting with the Girls (Edited

Chapter 4 Meeting with the girls

"Pikachu, finish Sobble with the Electro Web!" Ash says as Pikachu lands the final hit towards the Pokemon, causing it to faint. Alice recalls her Pokemon and mutters, "I still have a long way to reach you, Ash."

"Don't worry, you are just starting your new journey, what matters is you learn from your loss." Ash says as she nods.

"You're right. I have better get close to you if I want to be a Pokemon Master like you as well." Alice says with a smile.

Then after the battle, Ash, Alice and Leon have been waiting for the two, and they have not returned. Ash says, "You know, they are taking so long. I am afraid that something has happened..."

"Yeah." Alice says, "I think something is fishy here. Maybe we should go check it out."

They leave Hop's house as they go south, they see the gate to the Slumbering Weald is open.

"Oh no. Don't tell me that they have got into the Slumbering Weald!" Leon gasps, Alice also pales at the comment, but Ash and Pikachu are clueless.

"What is that place and why are you panicking?" Ash asks with confusion, and the two of them glance at each other before Alice decides to explain.

"Ash, this place is off-limits, there is supposed to be a monster inside."

"But if they go inside, then we must take them out there or else the monster might attack them." Leon says.

Ash realizes how serious it is going to be, and he says, "Then we must get inside. Alice, let's go."

"But..." Alice says with a little fear. Ash notices that she might be scared of whoever is inside the forest and smiles, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Alice nods as they rush into the Slumbering Weald, with Leon also following them behind.

Once they get inside the Weald, Ash looks around and he barely can see anything. He says, "It sure is foggy here."

"Yeah, who knows what might be lurking inside..." Alice says while she holds Ash tight, not wanting to let it go until they find Hop and Gloria.

They seem to be stepping through three patches of grass, and then they find Hop and Gloria, who are lying on the ground unconscious.

"Gloria! Hop!" The two shake them, but then a roar howls in the forest and then Ash and Alice turn around, they see two silhouettes looking at them. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

But the move just goes through it, Alice says, "The attack doesn't work?"

"What's going on, are they the monsters?" Ash and Alice think the same thing, but the fog is getting thicker, and the silhouettes disappear from their sight.

"Ash, Alice." Leon rushes up to them and he says, "We've better wake them up." They nod and they shake the two, after a while, they manage to open their eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ash asks.

"Wha- Lee?" Hop only sees Leon and he says, "How'd you manage to find your way here? You're pants with directions. You always get lost."

"Oh, that's nice to hear from the little brother who had me worried sick! We have been waiting ages for you two, and you never showed." Leon says.

"So we come looking for the two of you." Alice says.

"Wait. Where is the Wooloo?! We were trying to rescue that Wooloo!"

Then they see Wooloo is playing with Piakchu. "Don't worry, that little chap's just fine."Leon says.

"Though all of you had fainted by the time we found you here." Ash says with a frown.

"You know this place is out of bounds, but it took courage to come in here all the same. And we can understand well enough why you did it." Alice says.

"In fact, you did a good job." Ash says, causing both Gloria and Hop to smile back.

"At least the Wooloo's all right." Hop says.

"But did you guys see two silhouettes in the fog?" Alice asks.

"What? All I see is nothingness and the fog made us dizzy." Hop says. "I guess we fainted after that?"

"Really? You didn't see anything?" Ash says.

"What are you two talking about, Ash? Alice?" Leon asks.

"Nothing, maybe those are the fearsome Pokemon they say live in the Slumbering Weald..." Alice mutters. "Are they actually illusions or something?"

Ash smiles at her, "Get strong enough and maybe we could be the ones to reveal the truth someday."

"You're right." Alice smiles back.

"For now, let's simply get out of this place. You'll be all right now that I'm here with you." Leon says.

"Even if we did get an earful from Lee...what an experience! This'll make a pretty find first page in the tale of my legend." Hop says.

* * *

As they go back to the Postwick, they help Gloria pack out their stuff and Gloria's mom says. "So you guys are off to Wedgehurst, huh?"

"Yeah." Gloria says. "And I have decided. I am going to travel with Ash and Alice."

"Yeah, maybe it will be fun." Alice says.

"So don't you go pushing the poor dear too hard." Gloria's mom refers to Scorbunny. "And you, Scorbunny, also look after my little Gloria."

"Mom, I am not a kid anymore." Gloria blushes, but Scorbunny just puts his hand just like a soldier will do.

"All moms are the same." Alice says while giggling at Scorbunny's movements.

"Totally." Ash says as he is feeling the same way as Alice.

"Now remember to come home to rest anytime that you need. After all...east or west, home is best." Gloria's mom says.

"Okay." Then Ash and the two girls leave the place.

* * *

At the same time, Dawn has arrived at Wedgehust by taking the Flying Taxi, and then she turns to Piplup, "This is a perfect place to relax. Right, Piplup?" Dawn asks the penguin Pokemon, who nods back. "Now that it is done, let's go to the Pokemon Center."

As she goes inside the Pokemon Center, they find a seat with a girl sitting by the table. The girl is brushing her Sylveon, who is relaxing on her lap. "Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?"

The girl stops her brushing and then looks at Dawn. "Not at all." The girl then smiles, "I am Serena, how about you?"

"I am Dawn." Dawn says. "And this is Piplup, he is my partner Pokemon. I just came here with the Flying Taxi."

"I see, I got here with the Flying Taxi as well a few minutes ago, what a coincidence." Serena says.

Then Dawn looks at her and says, "Oh my, I know where I recognized you. You are the Serena that almost win the Kalos Pokemon Showcase, and the top coordinator in the Hoenn Region a few months ago."

"Ehh? You saw that?" Serena blushes.

"Of course, I really liked your style." Dawn says. "So straightforward and interesting."

"Thank you." Serena says as she manages to get a close look at Dawn, then she gasps and says, "And you are Dawn, you got the Runner Up in the Sinnoh, Hoenn and Knato Grand Festival and the winner of the Johto Grand Festival as well."

"Yeah, that's me. Seems like we might get along, so why are you here in Galar?" Dawn asks.

"Nothing important, I just feel like relaxing in a different region. And I have been wanting to come here ever since I was a kid."

"Me too, this place is a great place with Fashion and also some sights." Dawn says. "By the way, that is a nice Sylveon you have here."

"Why thank you, I got it when I was traveling in Kalos with my friends. She was dancing at the flower fields and that is why I wanted to capture her. And it evolves when I attended the dance party along with a good friend of mine."

"Wow, seems like you have a lot of great journeys." Dawn says.

"What about you and your Piplup?" Serena asks.

"Well, Piplup is my Starter Pokemon, at first he runs off the lab and I was asked by the Professor to find it. I found him trapped by a bunch of Ariados and I tried to save him. In the end, he saved me instead." Dawn says.

Piplup just shows his pride and Serena says, "It seems like he is quite a character." But their conversation is ended as they see a girl rushing inside the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy. Can you help me?" Lillie says as she takes Snowy to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy asks, "What happened to her?"

"She was accidentally attacked by a Grubbin. Please help me out, Nurse Joy."

"Okay, put her here and I'll heal her." Nurse Joy says as she takes care of the Pokemon. Then Lillie sighs as she sits at the table next to where Dawn and Serena are sitting.

Dawn says, "Excuse me." Lillie hears it and says, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Why is your Vulpix white colored?" Dawn asks. "I have never seen it before."

"Oh, you see, Snowy is an Alolan Vulpix. You see, living in the snowy mountains for so long, it changes its forms."

"That is so cool." Serena says. "I am Serena and this is Dawn. And you?"

Lillie smiles, "My name is Lillie Aether, and Alola to all of you."

"Alola?" Dawn and Serena asks, Lillie says, "Oops, it is our greeting back in the Alola Region. Just never mind that."

They all nod and then Dawn asks, "Wait, Aether? As in the Aether Foundation?"

"Yeah, my mom is the President of the Foundation." Lillie says with a smile.

"That is so cool, so what brings you here in Galar?" Dawn asks.

"Well, at first we are here to find my father, but then we heard that the Prince of Galar returned to this region, so I decided to find him." Lillie says.

"The Prince of Galar?" Serena and Dawn are confused. "You know the prince?"

"Yeah, he is the Champion of Alola after all." Lillie says. "Not to mention that he defeated my brother in the finals back then."

"Seems like he is a strong person." Serena says. "You know, we are just talking about our Pokemon, how did you acquire that Vulpix?"

"Well, it was an egg before I was asked to raise it. You see, I attended the Alola Pokemon Trainer's School to learn more about Pokemon, and we were taught about the form difference with the Vulpix."

"So you learned from a school? That is something new." Dawn says.

"Yeah, but Snowy and I have been through a lot of battles together and we even manage to be in the Top 16 of the first Alola League, but I lost to my brother..."

"I am sorry to hear that." Serena says.

Then the Pokemon are healed as Lillie is asked to take the Pokemon back, Snowy at first has a little trouble of getting to know Piplup and Sylveon because of her nature, but it slowly gets used to it and they have become friends.

"Looks like they are getting along well." Lillie says. "Nice, Snowy."

Serena says, "Since we just meet one another for the first time, how about we try to get to know each other more?"

"What are you thinking about?" Lillie asks.

Dawn claps her hands and says, "I have an idea, why don't we go shopping together? That is a good way to get to know each other."

"Sounds like a good idea." Serena says.

"Count me in as well." Lillie says. "I can't wait to see what this place has to offer."

The three girls then gives some girly squeals before they leave the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and Dawn, Serena and Lillie have met one another. At the same time, Ash and Alice are the only ones who see the silhouettes of Zacian and Zamazenta. I hope you like this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 Route 1 and Sonia (Edited)

Chapter 5 Route 1 and Sonia

Ash, Alice and Gloria are going to the Route 1, Gloria asks, "I wonder what Pokemon we can find here."

"Well, I am sure we can encounter some Pokemon with strange abilities." Ash says.

Just then, they see a bug like Pokemon. Alice says, "That is Blipbug! It is a Bug Type Pokemon." The bug then looks at them and uses its hair to look at them. Gloria feels excited and then she says, "Now I am definitely going to catch it."

She sends out Scorbunny, who is ready to battle. "Use Ember!" Scorbunny shoots out fire and it hits Blipbug. Blipbug then uses Struggle Bug, but it is the only move it can use. So eventually it no longer gets used to the flame and then it faints.

"Go Pokeball!" Gloria tosses the ball and then it shakes three times before capturing the Pokemon. "I caught a Blipbug."

Alice smiles, "Nice one, Gloria. She even mimics you, Ash."

Ash frowns and says, "Yeah...now that I think of it, it is really childish back then."

Just then, they hear a tummy rumble, and then Alice says, "I am hungry, I guess. How about we have some lunch?"

Gloria says, "Of course, all that battle also made me hungry as well."

Ash says, "Then how about I cook for you guys?"

The two of them nod and they send out their Pokemon, Ash sends out his two Butterfree, Noctowl and Unfezant. Gloria says, "Ash, I didn't know you have Butterfree."

"And one of them is pink as well." Alice says.

Ash is frying the sausage and then he says, "Well, back in Kanto, my first capture is a Caterpie, and it is now this Butterfree. I released it back then because the two of them are mates. But thanks to my Dad, they learned about what happened to me and then they come back to me."

"I see." Alice says, but then the Pink Butterfree suddenly lands on her hair, liking the smell of her perfume. Ash looks at it and then he smiles back.

"You seem like to be a nice trainer, are you and Ash mates?" Pink Butterfree asks, causing her and Ash to blush. Gloria asks, "Alice? Why did your face turn red so sudden?"

"Nothing." Alice says. But Ash notices it and he decides to ask it later. But then they hear the Pink Butterfree asks, "If you and Ash are going to be mates, then can I join in your team?"

"I..." Alice turns to Ash, who smiles, "If it wants to join your team, then I don't see the reason not to." Then he places the sandwiches on the table and then they start to eat.

"Thank you, Ash. But right now we don't have a Pokedex, so we have to wait until we get to the lab." Alice says as he nods.

* * *

At the same time, Dawn, Serena and Lillie are sitting at the cafe as they talk about their past journeys, but they didn't mention about Ash to one another. Just then, Lillie notices the Grubbin and she says, "You..."

"Huh?" Dawn and Serena are confused as Serena asks, "What's wrong with the Grubbin?"

"It was the same Grubbin that hurt Snowy." Lillie says. "What are you doing here?"

The Grubbin then jumps up and down and then Dawn says, "Maybe it wants to fight Snowy again?"

"If that's the case, then Snowy, are you ready for a rematch?" Snowy barks and then it goes to the field.

Grubbin starts to use Bite on the Vulpix, but this time Snowy uses Quick Attack to make it fall down on the ground and then uses Icy Wind to freeze it.

"Good, this time I am going to capture you. Pokeball!" Lillie throws the Pokeball at the Pokemon, then it is captured in the end. "I did it."

"Nice, Lillie." Dawn says. "You have a new partner."

"Yeah." Lillie smiles.

* * *

As they are eating, Gloria asks, "Wow, Ash. How did you make these sandwiches? It tastes so good."

"Thank you. My mom has been teaching me a lot about cooking." Ash says. "I learned from her."

"The queen could cook? I never knew about that." Gloria is surprised.

"Well, I also made a fruit salad. How about we try some?" Ash says, but as he takes it out, there aren't any berries on the salad.

"Huh? Fruit Salad? But there aren't any fruit on it." Gloria says.

"How could this be?" Alice asks, just then, they hear a munching sound and then they see a Skwovet eating the berries. "I guess we found the culprit."

"Yeah, Skwovet are heavy eaters." Gloria sighs. "Alice, why don't you capture that Pokemon?"

"Me? Are you sure?" Alice asks as they nod. Alice then takes out a Pokeball and says, "Go! Pokeball." Then Skwovet is captured easily. Alice then sends it back out and then they join them to eat.

After the lunch ends, they decide to continue the path. Noctowl and Unfezant are flying around until they see a tiny bird Pokemon yelling for having a battle. "What the?" Ash asks.

"It is a Rookidee." Gloria says, "It is a common Bird Pokemon in this region. But its evolution is really amazing."

"I see. So it wants to challenge Unfezant or Noctowl...Unfezant, do you want to do the honors?"

It nods and then they start the battle. "Unfezant, use Quick Attack." Unfezant hits the tiny bird with the attack, but it holds on and then it uses Power Trip. "Dodge the attack and then uses Peck."

Unfezant then dodges the bird and then it pecks on him, causing it to faint in the end. Ash says, "Now go, Pokeball!" Ash tosses the Pokeball and then he successfully captures the Pokemon. "Okay, I have a new partner."

"And another Flying Type as well." Gloria says. "Good for you."

"Yeah..." Ash says. Just then, he looks around and asks, "Hey, wait, have you seen where Pikachu went?"

Alice and Gloria look around, but they do not find the mouse. Alice says, "Yeah, where is he?"

"Give that back!" Just then, they see Pikachu chasing a fox like Pokemon, who has a branch with berries on it. Ash says, "What is that?"

"A Nickit." Gloria says, "And it is a cunning little thief as well."

"Cool, then I want to capture it as well." Ash says as he tells Pikachu to use Quick Attack, but Nickit just dodges and uses Tail Whip, causing Pikachu to be more angrier. It uses Thunderbolt in full power to defeat the thief.

"Pikachu, that is an overkill." Ash scolds the mouse as he rubs his head, and then Ash captures the Pokemon, much to Pikachu's annoyance.

"Why did you capture that Pokemon?" Pikachu says in annoyance.

"It is useful in the future." Ash says simply. But as they are almost approaching the Wedgehurst, they hear a rumbling and then Alice says, "I have a bad feeling about this."

They turn around and then they see 30 Wooloo rolling towards Alice, Ash and Gloria gets out of the way and then the Wooloo tackle her.

"Stop it, it tickles." Alice laughs as the Wooloo are nuzzling her affectionately. Ash and Gloria are sweat-dropping, then Ash asks, "Gloria, does this happen very often?"

"Yeah." Gloria sighs. "And too often, it is like that she is the magnet for the Wooloo."

Ash nods and she turns to Alice, he says, "Alice, I think that you don't have a chance to go away if they are blocking you."

Alice groans and says, "Then what should I do?" Just then, they hear the Wooloo calling her to capture them. Much to the shock of the girl and Ash, since they understand what the Pokemon are saying.

"Wait, I don't have enough Pokeballs even if I want to capture all of you..." Alice says.

Ash says, "Maybe I can help." He gives her the Safari Balls. "I had these back in the Kanto Safari Zone, where I caught 30 Tauros. I guess now you are going to use them to catch 30 Wooloos."

"Not funny. Ash." Alice pouts as she throws the Pokeballs, and then after the fifth one, Alice says, "But where should I place them? Since I can only carry up to six Pokemon..."

Ash says, "About that, I have contacted my Mom, and she agrees to let you put your Pokemon there with our breeders help taking care of them."

Alice smiles and says, "I should know that you are this thoughtful." Then Alice captures all 30 Wooloo, and leaving only one in her team.

"Now that disaster is gone, let's leave this place." Gloria says as they leave.

* * *

Once the group arrive at the Pokemon Research Lab, Leon is already waiting for them. "Well done finding the Pokemon Research Lab. You did a far sight better than I did my first time. I'm hopeless with directions."

"Yeah, we heard it from Hop." Gloria says.

"See how your world has already grown, all thanks to having Pokemon with you? I know I'm sure glad I've got Charizard with me...to keep me from getting lost all the time. Now in there we go." Leon says as they get inside the Lab.

Once they get inside, they look around and see a lot of books as well as the stuff. "Wow...this place is bigger than Professor Oak's Lab."

"I know. I've got to give it to Professor Magnolia. Everything in here looks fascinating."

"Yam~" Then they see a cute dog running over to them. Gloria says, "What a cute puppy."

"Yeah." Alice says as she pets the dog.

"What is it today, Leon?" Then they see a girl walking towards them. "Looking for into on another never-before-seen, super strong Pokemon? I wish you'd stop with these outlandish requests."

"Good to see you too, Yamper." Leon says to the three. "Yamper here is a real champ when it comes to helping you find your way around. He came to my rescue plenty of times back in the day, when I got lost on the road. Oh yeah, and that's his trainer, Sonia. What can I say about Sonia? Well, I like the way she cooks. She makes food you can gobble down in a flash."

"Tsk." Sonia looks annoyed. "What kind of an introduction is that? Did you forget we were rivals during our Gym Challenge? It wasn't just Yamper helping you out. I did, too."

Then she turns to Ash and the others, "Anyway, nice to meet you! Name's Sonia. I'm the professor's assistant. And I know you, the Prince of Galar, Ash Ketchum. It is an honor to meet you."

"Likewise." Ash bows to her.

Leon says, "And they are Alice and Gloria, they are new Pokemon Trainers. Set them on the right path, would you?" Then he left the lab.

Sonia sighs, "*sigh* What does he think I am? He's always got his head in the clouds. It's no wonder he gets lost all the time."

Sonia says, "By the way, Ash. Since you are the Champion of the Alola Region, I am sure that you know about Professor Kukui, right?"

"Of course I do. Why?" Ash asks.

"Because he sent me something this morning that you can use it." Ash is confused, but then a phone floats into the sky and it says, "Alola, Ash. Long Time no see."

"Rotom? Is that you?" Ash is surprised. "Now you have possessed the Cellphone?"

"The phone is as comfortable as the Pokedex. Don't worry, we are handy, and we have a map and a navigation tool as well." Rotom says proudly.

"Yeah." Ash says.

After introducing Alice and Gloria to him, Rotom is happy to meet new friends. Then Sonia asks, "So tell me, Alice, Gloria. Do you know a lot about Pokemon?"

"Of course we know." Gloria says.

"In that case, I'll make it so that you can use the Pokedex." Then Sonia asks for their cellphones and then she add the Pokedex inside.

"Cool." Alice says. Then she scans her Pokemon.

**Sobble: The Water Lizard Pokemon: Water Type. When scared, this Pokémon cries. Its tears pack the chemical punch of 100 onions, and attackers won't be able to resist weeping.**

**Skwovet: The Cheeky Pokemon: Normal Type. Found throughout the Galar region, this Pokémon becomes uneasy if its cheeks are ever completely empty of berries.**

**Wooloo: The Sheep Pokemon: Normal Type. Its curly fleece is such an effective cushion that this Pokémon could fall off a cliff and stand right back up at the bottom, unharmed.**

"Me too." Gloria says as she scans hers.

**Scorbunny: The Rabbit Pokemon: Fire Type. A warm-up of running around gets fire energy coursing through this Pokémon's body. Once that happens, it's ready to fight at full power.**

**Blipbug: The Larva Pokemon: Bug Type. A constant collector of information, this Pokémon is very smart. Very strong is what it isn't.**

"Rotom, can you help me?"

"Of course." Rotom says.

**Rookidee: The Tiny Bird Pokemon: Flying Type. It will bravely challenge any opponent, no matter how powerful. This Pokémon benefits from every battle—even a defeat increases its strength a bit.**

**Nickit: The Fox Pokemon: Dark Type. Aided by the soft pads on its feet, it silently raids the food stores of other Pokémon. It survives off its ill-gotten gains.**

"Cool Pokemon you all have here." Sonia says. "Just that you know, the Pokedex is a gift from my gran. Could you let Gran know that you received the Pokedex? She lives in the house down along Route 2."

"Sure, we can go there." Ash says as they leave the lab.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this chapter is why I am going on a rewrite. I am really sorry for those who can't tolerate the betrayal stories, but the revenge part will be after the Tournament. I hope you understand.**


	6. Chapter 6 Accidental Encounter (Edited)

Chapter 6 Accidental Encounter

Right now they are outside the lab, they see a chef chasing a Grookey, who has an Oran Berry and a Sitrus Berry tied on a branch that he is holding with his mouth.

"Stop! You thief!" The chef yells.

As the two run pass the three people, Rotom and Pikachu, Alice says, "It seems like there is a Pokemon stealing berries..."

"What should we do?" Gloria asks.

"We'll help them." Ash says. "But who should I use?"

"Nickit is a good thief, we can use it to steal the berries he stole and then give it back to the chefs." Rotom suggests.

"Good idea, Rotom." Ash says as he calls Nickit to do what Rotom instructed, after it gets the berries and gives it to Ash, the Grookey is mad as he starts attacking Nickit, but four Beat-Ups are enough to stop him.

"Here are your berries." Ash says as he gives the berries back to the chef.

"It's the prince, thank you so much." The chef says.

"No problem. But why is the Grookey trying to steal your food?"

"He has been a headache to us ever since a trainer abandoned him a few days ago." The chef says. "I hope that someone can get this monkey to stop stealing."

Ash nods as he walks towards the monkey. He says, "Grookey, I know your pain, why don't you come with me, I'll take good care of you."

"Why do you care?" Grookey glares at him. "You humans are the same."

"He is the prince." Nickit says, causing him to widen his eyes as he knows the story of the Galar Prince. "And I stole all the time, but he decided to give me a family."

Grookey then ponders the words Nickit says to him, and then he nods as Ash captures him.

**Grookey: The Chimp Pokemon: Grass Type. When it uses its special stick to strike up a beat, the sound waves produced carry revitalizing energy to the plants and flowers in the area.**

After the capture, the chefs thank Ash for the help and then they give him a lot of discounts so that he can use it whenever they stop by at their restaurant. Ash thanks them and then they go to the Pokemon Center.

Once they get there, they meet Hop. Hop says, "Hey guys, I saw everything, it is nice how you found that Grookey."

"Yeah. So why are you here? Hop?" Gloria asks.

"I was at the Pokemon Center healing up my Pokemon. Since I am going on with the Gym Challenge."

"So you just signed up for the Gym Challenge?" Ash asks.

"Not yet, this is an annual competition where Trainers can battle it out for the right to challenge the Champion. But the trick is that you've got to be endorsed if you want to take part."

Ash takes out the letter and says, "So that is why Mom give me this..."

"Wait, you got your endorsement from your Mother? The Queen of Galar herself? That is so awesome." Gloria says.

"Yeah, and Lee doesn't think that I am up to something like this, so I am going to talk to the Professor and see if she can help. You have to take part as well, Gloria, Alice. A proper rival is just the thing every Trainer needs to keep growing stronger, after all."

"I know, we will go to the house." Gloria says, "But first, we have to see what this place has to offer."

Alice says, "You are right. So we'll see you later, Hop." Then Hop leaves.

Once the heal their Pokemon as well as transferring Butterfree to Alice, Ash turns to the two girls and asks, "So where should we eat for now?"

Gloria says, "How about the restaurant that we saved the chefs from the Grookey? I am sure that they can give us some discounts."

"You're right, they did give us some discounts." Alice says as they decide to go there.

* * *

At the same time, Dawn, Serena and Lillie are also in the same restaurant, and then they are now talking about their goals, Pokemon and fashion. Dawn says, "It is nice to hear a lot of different Pokemon in Alola, I would like to go there one day."

"I am sure that you will like it, you see, my goal is to be a researcher, I want to pass on the knowledge to others." Lillie says.

"Good for you." Serena says. "Just don't give up and I am sure that you can achieve it."

Just then, they hear a commotion as some people yell, "It's the Prince!" "No way! He is here in Wedgehurst!"

Then the group turn around and see the group blocking the gate, Ash sighs, "If you excuse me, can we have something to eat? We are kinda starving if you are in our way."

Then the crowd nod as they leave a path for Ash and his friends sit on the table. Gloria says, "Well, you sure are a celebrity."

"Yeah." Ash groans. "But right now let's eat, so what do you want to eat, it is on me."

"Wait, are you serious?" Alice gasps.

"Sure, after all, you are my friends." Ash smiles as the two girls thank them.

Rotom says, "The Ash has become very thoughtful? The world is going upside down, what is going on here?"

Pikachu says, "Calm down, Rotom." Then he explains the betrayal to him, and he is surprised and furious. "I can't believe they would do that..."

Ash says, "Don't worry, Rotom. Now that I am a Prince, I am trying to forget about the past."

As the three are chatting, Dawn, Serena and Lillie notice the prince and then Dawn says, "Hey, that guy looks like Ash..."

"But he won't be in this place, right?" Serena says.

"No...it certainly is Ash." Lillie says, then after a silence, then Serena says, "Wait, you guys know Ash?"

Lillie says, "Yeah, how did you guys know him..."

Dawn says, "I did travel with him in Sinnoh..."

"And I travel with him in Kalos."

"I travel with him in Alola..." This causes the three girls to get surprised. "So it seems like we are really similar." Serena says.

"Yeah." Lillie says. "Should we go greet him?"

"Well, I am curious about who are the other two people that are sitting with him." Dawn says with a little jealousy.

Serena says, "I know one is Alice, since we met back in Kalos and her mother is Valerie, the famous fashion designer. But I don't know the other one."

At the same time, Ash, Gloria and Alice's meals come and then they are eating. Pikachu tries to gobble on his food, but Ash says, "Pikachu, remember your manners."

Pikachu flinches at Ash's tone and he nods, then he starts to gobble down quietly. Alice says, "Wow, you are so strict to Pikachu."

"I am sorry." Ash says. "We are in a public place, as a prince, we need to behave and make sure we have a good image."

Gloria says, "I see. Are you afraid that if you become just like before, the news would spread out?"

"Yes." Ash sighs. "And then those traitors would come and hurt me again. I can't let this happen."

As they continue to eat, Dawn, Serena and Lillie are looking at them with unease. Then Ash eating his food slow and gently made them horror. Dawn says, "I have never seen Ash eating so politely like this..."

"Same here, he usually gobble the food like his stomach is an endless pit." Serena says.

Lillie says, "Not to mention that he also tells Pikachu to eat politely...he really behaves just like a prince."

At the same time, Alice notices the three girls and then she asks, "Ash, I somehow see Serena with two other girls that I didn't know over there."

"What?" Ash flinches as he stops eating, then he notices the girls as they are now looking at one another. "Dawn...Serena...Lillie..."

"Ash!" Dawn, Serena and Lillie exclaim as they hug Ash, much to Gloria and Alice's confusion and jealousy. Ash says, "I am sorry, but you are crushing me, can you please let go?"

"Sorry." Serena says as they break the hug. Dawn says, "So you are here in the Galar Region?"

"Yeah. Ash says with a frown. "Since my family is the royal family of this region. So I am back here as a prince."

"I see." Lillie says. "No wonder you are so famous."

Serena says, "Alice, it is nice to see you again."

"Same here, Serena. It sure has been a while when I last see you." Alice says.

"Alice, Gloria, this is Dawn and Lillie, they are my travel companions in Sinnoh and Alola respectively. And this is Gloria and Alice, they are my current companions in the Galar Region."

"Gloria, right? It is an honor to meet you." Dawn says.

"Same." Gloria says as they shake hands.

Pikachu and Rotom stop their eating and then they also greet the girls. "Pikachu, it is nice to see you as well." Dawn says as Piplup greets him.

"You too, Rotom. I see you possessed a Cellphone?" Lillie says.

"Yep. Alola, Lillie." Rotom says.

"Since you all are here, why don't we have a seat so we can talk with one another?" Ash asks as they nod.

"Sure. We'd like to." Dawn says.

After that, the girls are now talking happily, but Ash is just eating his food silently with Pikachu and Rotom showing concern towards him.

"Ash, are you feeling alright?" Pikachu asks.

"I am fine, Pikachu." Ash says. "It is just...though I am happy to see them again, but now I am starting to remember the past again..." He holds his face with his palm and then he forces a tear to come out of his eye.

Just then, the girls notice Ash and then they are surprised to see Ash so sad. Dawn asks, "Ash, what's wrong?"

Alice knows what he is thinking and she goes to comfort him. "It's okay, Ash. I am sorry that you have to remember that again..."

As Ash cries into Alice's arms, the three girls are surprised and jealous, Serena asks, "What did we do?"

Gloria puts the dots together and then she realizes, "Oh, you see, before he comes back to Galar, there is something that happened back in Kanto."

Then she tells them about the betrayal and the stuff. The three girls can't believe their ears and Dawn says, "You're telling me that Brock and May said that he is a weakling and the Alola Champion is a fluke?"

Serena says, "Not only them, but Clemont and Bonnie as well?"

"Misty too? How could they do that?" Lillie says as the three girls are in rage.

Gloria says, "I know how you feel. But ever since that happened, Ash starts to question himself about if he is really weak like they say. Sometimes he tries to forget about it. I guess this time it is because that seeing you guys again makes him remember the past of how happy you were traveling together..."

"I see..." Lillie frowns. Then they see Alice manages to soothe Ash down and then she asks, "Gloria, is Ash and Alice close?"

Gloria says, "Well, they are childhood friends before she has to go with her mother to the Kalos Region. It is also said that they promise together to be Pokemon Masters."

Serena says, "Childhood friend? Since when?"

"From born. And they played with each other for seven years." Gloria says, causing the three girls to be jealous. "That is even longer than the time I met Ash..." Serena mutters.

After Ash calms down, he says, "I am sorry, Dawn, Serena, Lillie. I just can't help it."

"We understand, it is not your fault. Next time if I see them, I am going to make them regret for saying that to you." Serena says.

"Same here." Dawn says.

Ash smiles as they support him, he says, "Thank you, it means a lot." Then he gives them a group hug, causing them to blush a little.

As they are continuing eating, Serena asks, "So Ash, since when did you eat this politely?"

"Oh, that is because I learned a lot of manners ever since I was told as the prince and I have to be a model for the group." Ash says.

"I see." Lillie says.

"By the way, Lillie. I thought that you are looking for your father, how is your search?"

"Well, my brother and mother decide to let me go with you ever since we know you are in this region." Lillie says.

"I see." Ash smiles. "And I heard that you two are now Top Coordinators, congratulations."

Serena and Dawn blush, Serena says, "Thank you. And I heard that you have become a Champion of Alola as well."

"Yeah..." Ash frowns and then Serena notices it, she says, "And we know you won it fair and square, it is not a fluke."

The others nod and then Ash says, "Thank you."

"After the lunch is done, Ash says, "So Dawn, Serena and Lillie, where are you going next?"

Dawn says, "Is it possible that we can travel with you?"

Alice says, "Indeed Ash, maybe we should travel together."

Ash smiles, "Sure. It will be like old times, but with different style."

Then they show their Pokemon, Ash has Butterfree, Unfezant, Nickit, Grookey, Rookidee, Noctowl, Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Krookodile, Greninja and Lycanroc out. While Alice shows her Wooloo, Sobble, Skwovet and Gloria shows her Scorbunny and Blipbug.

Greninja sees Serena and he greets him, Serena says, "It is nice to see you too, Greninja."

Infernape also does the same to Dawn, and Lycanroc nuzzles at Lillie's leg. The two of them are also happy to see them as well.

Dawn then sends out her Pokemon, there are Piplup, Mamoswine and Togekiss. Ash asks, "Where is Buneary, Pachirisu and Quilava?"

"Oh, they are at home, since my Mom wants to teach them about the contest stuff." Dawn says.

"I see." Ash says.

Serena sends out Delphox, Pancham and Sylveon. The three greet Ash and Pikachu, as well as Greninja. Ash asks, "You didn't capture any new Pokemon in Hoenn?"

"Well, I just focused on these three..." Serena says. "Without you by my side, I don't feel like having another Pokemon in my team."

And then Lillie sends out Grubbin, Snowy and Magearna. Snowy sees Ash and greets him. Serena says, "Wait, you have a Magearna?"

Lillie says, "Yeah, it was left to me by my dad."

Gloria says, "Wow, you all have a lot of great Pokemon."

"Yeah." Alice says, "But we can capture some more in Route 2."

"Sure, let's go." Dawn says as the group of six leave the town.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this time Dawn, Serena and Lillie meet Ash and they learn the truth. I hope you like it and the next ****chapter**** will be Pokemon Hunting.**


	7. Chapter 7 Route 2 Adventures (Edited)

Chapter 7 Route 2 Adventures

With Dawn, Serena and Lillie in the team, Ash and his group arrive at Route 2 after leaving the Wedgehurst. And Ash has been looking at the grass for so long, much to the others' confusion.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Serena asks.

"I think that Zigzagoon looks kinda different." Ash says as he points at the Pokemon. The others notice the Zigzagoon has black and white stripes, and it likes to make funny faces. Lillie says, "Maybe there are Galarian Forms in this region, just like Alola?"

Rotom says, "You are correct, Lillie. This is a Galarian Zigzagoon. It is Dark type and it likes to wreak havoc upon its surroundings."

Gloria asks, "So what are you going to do with him?"

"I have no idea." Dawns says. But then Serena's Pancham comes out and he tries to get close to the Pokemon. Much to their surprise, Zigzagoon just fights back without warning. Causing Pancham to get angry and then they start to have a fight.

"Stop it, you two." Serena groans as she tries to push the two away, but they won't listen and then they keep fighting. Zigzagoon then uses Snarl, causing Pancham to get angrier and then it uses Arm Thrust, causing the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon to faint in the end.

"Pancham, that is enough." Serena yells and Pancham faints. "Geez, what is wrong with you? It is like you and Chespin again..."

Serena then uses Revive and Potions to heal the Pokemon, and then Zigzagoon wants to fight back the Pancham, but fails as Serena recalls the Pokemon. "Zigzagoon, I am sorry for Pancham's reckless. I promise that I won't do it again."

Zigzagoon nods and then it starts to rub against her leg, Serena asks, "You want to come with me?"

Ash and Alice hears how the raccoon says that he isn't going to let that panda take the credit, and they are sweating. Serena says, "Then welcome to the team."

Ash tosses the Pokeball and then she successfully captures the Pokemon.

**Zigzagoon, Galarian Variant: The Tiny Racoon Pokemon: Dark and Normal Type. Its restlessness has it constantly running around. If it sees another Pokémon, it will purposely run into them in order to start a fight.**

"So you caught a Zigzagoon." Lillie says.

"I find it cute, maybe it will be beneficial for the Showcases." Serena smiles.

"Everyone Pokemon has a chance to shine." Ash says. "You did the right choice."

As for Gloria, she walks towards the bay and then she finds a Chewtle relaxing at the bay. "What do you know, it is a Chewtle."

Just then, the Chewtle wakes up and then it starts to bite on Gloria's hand. "Hey!" Gloria is in pain as it doesn't let go. Scorbunny notices it and then it uses Double Kick on the Pokemon, causing it to fly into the water.

"Scorbunny, thank you." Gloria says. But then the Chewtle appears back to the shore and then it uses Water Gun, but Scorbunny dodges it.

"Scorbunny, use Quick Attack!" Gloria yells as Scorbunny hits the turtle head on, causing it to fall on his back. Gloria notices that the Pokemon struggles to get back up, she takes out the Pokeball and says, "Go! Pokeball!"

Then she throws it at the Chewtle and then it is successfully captured.

**Chewtle: The Snapping Pokemon: Water Type. Apparently the itch of its teething impels it to snap its jaws at anything in front of it.**

"Since I only have two Pokemon, it is vital that I catch him." Gloria says as she holds Chewtle's Pokeball. Dawn says, "But why did you use Scorbunny to attack him?"

Gloria says, "Type advantages are nothing, that is what I learned from Ash's battles." Gloria says.

"Indeed. I can say that is a good capture as well." Alice says.

"Thanks." Gloria says. "And I have a new target over there."

They then see a Purrloin walking by, but as it sees Ash's Nickit, it starts to attack him, much to everyone's surprise. "Stop it, you two." Ash says as he tries to stop the fight, but they didn't listen as they are attacking each other with Scratch and Fury Swipes.

"Why do Dark Types get into fights this easily?" Lillie asks.

"I have no idea. But I am going to capture that Purrloin." Gloria says, and then they see that both Nickit and Purrloin are tired after the face off. So Gloria uses the chance to capture the Pokemon in the end.

"Why did she have to capture that cat?" Nickit groans. Ash says, "Sorry, she likes it. And we can't force her to hate it because it is your rival."

Just then, a Yamper appears in front of them, Pikachu tries to get close to the dog Pokemon, and then they become best friends as Yamper keeps licking Pikachu.

Alice says, "Since I just got 30 Wooloos, I guess it will be better if I had someone to take care of them." Alice bends down at the level of Yamper and asks, "Do you want to come with me?"

And then puppy Pokemon immediately agrees as it licks Alice. Then Alice takes out the Pokeball and captures the Pokemon.

**Yamper: The Puppy Pokemon: Electric Type. This Pokémon is very popular as a herding dog in the Galar region. As it runs, it generates electricity from the base of its tail.**

"So how did you get 30 Wooloos?" Lillie asks. "I don't think it is normal for a person to get 30 same Pokemon."

"Well, besides Ash, since he has 30 Tauros as well." Serena says, "But I am curious about it as well."

"It's a long story." Alice sighs as she explains the story. Serena feels pity for her as she is the same, with the Rhyhorn trying to get close to her as well.

After that, Serena notices the Seedot happily shaking on the trees, she is attached to the dancing and she says, "That Seedot dances so well."

Dawn says, "You're right. Serena, are you interested on capturing it?"

"Of course." Serena then asks Sylveon to dance in front of Seedot, and much to her delight, Seedot is happy that Sylveon dances with him.

"So Seedot, do you want to come with me? We can be performers." Seedot nods at her question, but when Serena throws the Pokeball, it accidentally misses as it falls down to the ground besides Seedot. Serena says, "This time I am going to get it!" He tosses the Pokeball and then he is successfully captured.

"Good, I caught a Seedot." Serena says. But then they notice a Lotad comes close to the fallen Pokeball, as they look at it, Lotad touches the Pokeball and then it is sucked inside.

"And I guess I also caught a Lotad?" Serena asks as the others giggle at the sight.

Ash notices a Fishing spot and then he decides to fish out new Pokemon, but as he fishes out, Rotom says, "That is an Arrokuda."

"Arrokuda seems cool. Pikachu, help me paralyze the fish so I can capture it."

Pikachu nods as it fires Thunder Wave, and in the end it is successfully captured by Ash. "Thank you, Pikachu." They high five and then Rotom states its entry.

**Arrokuda: The Rush Pokemon: Water Type. If it sees any movement around it, this Pokémon charges for it straightaway, leading with its sharply pointed jaw. It's very proud of that jaw.**

* * *

As they arrive at the house, they meet Hop, and Hop says, "Ash, Alice, Gloria, there is the Professor. Wait, why do you have three more girls with you?"

Ash then introduces the three girls to Hop, and Hop says, "Oh that's nice. To travel together with Ash the prince is a lucky thing, though I was worried at first since Ash has encountered that..."

Then the girls frown as Hop is mentioning about the Betrayal. Gloria notices it and then she sighs, "You are making them uncomfortable, Hop."

"Sorry, we should talk about this later, right now we should see what is going on."

Then much to their surprise, they see Leon and Delia there talking to Magnolia.

"Wait, is that the Queen herself?" Hop says. "No way..."

"You mean, Ash's mother?" Gloria asks as the other people nod.

"So have you unraveled all the secrets of the Dynamax phenomenon yet?" Delia asks.

"Oh goodness, no. The whole thing is still full of questions. I'd hoped that my granddaughter would take over my research, but..."

"Mother? Is that you?" Ash says as the group of seven go into the yard.

"Oh, Ash, it is nice to see you again." Delia and Ash hug at each other.

"Dear me, I'm sorry. I didn't even notice my guests." Magnolia says as she walks forward. "My name is Magnolia. Welcome, young trainers. Now come, let's head indoors."

As they get into the house, Delia says, "Ash, I see that you are feeling a little well."

Ash nods and says, "Yeah. In fact, Mom. I found Dawn, Serena and Lillie on the way, so we decide to travel together again."

"It is nice to see you again, Ms. Ketchum." Serena says.

"Hello to you as well, Serena, Dawn, Lillie, and even Alice. It is a good thing that there are someone who can help me watch over my young prince ever since that happened."

The four girls blush, while Gloria frowns as she isn't mentioned. Ash notices it and says, "And mom, this is Gloria, she is also my travel companion as well."

"It is nice to meet you as well." Delia smiles.

Magnolia says, "Prince Ash, right? I trust you received the Pokedex from Sonia. I'm sure that you'll have it complete in no time!"

Leon asks, "You must already know about Dynamaxing, right? Ash? Everyone?"

Ash says, "Of course, I have seen my Mother using it."

"Professor Magnolia's been doing research into the Dynamax phenomenon for years and years. And it takes a proper understanding of the thing if you plan to use Dynamaxing to the fullest!"

"There you go again, Leon, always talking about Pokemon." Magnolia sighs. "There are other things that are worth knowing about, too, you know. Like how many different types of tea there are!"

"Indeed." Delia giggles a little.

Hop says, "Professor, do us a favor, would you? Help me convince Lee he should endorse us for the Gym Challenge."

This causes the two female adults to surprise, Delia asks, "Leon, why wouldn't you endorse them?"

"Hop and Gloria only just start out as Pokemon trainers...There are still loads they don't know yet."

"Dearie, I thought your dream was to have everyone in the Galar region become strong Trainers, isn't that right?" Magnolia asks.

"Well, yeah...you're not wrong. The goal's precisely the reason I gave them both Pokemon, in fact."

Delia says, "Then in that case, how about this? Let's see if you can show us such a brilliant battle that Leon is left with no choice but to endorse you."

"Sure." Hop says.

Alice asks, "But what about me? If Gloria and Hop are battling against each other, then what about me?"

Ash says, "Don't worry, since I am going to partake the Gym challenge, so how about you team up with me to battle these two?"

"Sure." Gloria, Hop and Alice nod as they go outside, and then Gloria sends out Chewtle and Hop sends out Wooloo. Ash sends out Grookey and Alice sends out Sobble. Professor Magnolia also come outside, since she is also interested in the battle.

"Listen you three." Leon says. "The reason I'm unbeatable is because I learn from every battle I see or take part in. That is how I've gotten to where I am today. So show me something good in this battle."

Then the battle starts as Sobble uses Water Gun, but Wooloo uses Cotton Guard to block it, and then Grookey uses Branch Poke on Chewtle, Chewtle is hurt, but it does land a bite on the monkey. In the end, the two Pokemon are fainted. So Gloria sends out Scorbunny while Hop uses Grookey. Ash uses Rookidee and Alice uses Yamper this time. And the two Pokemon is much tougher than the others can handle as they are fainted.

"Oof! Gutted that I lost..." Hop says.

"But I'd expect nothing less from Ash and Alice together." Gloria sighs.

"Thank you, Ash. We won." They high touch together.

"But I even got my Poke Ball throw perfect, too." Hop sighs. "The sting of defeat and the joy of victory. I guess going through both is the key to all of us getting stronger, right?"

Leon claps his hands and says, "Well, after seeing a match like that one...I suppose I've little choice but to give you both an endorsement as Champion." Then he gives two letters for each Gloria and Hop. And Delia decides to endorse Alice with Ash.

"Yes, thanks, Lee! I am going to win my way through the Gym Challenge to reach you!"

Delia says, "You may both be young still, and plenty rough around the edges, but it was a proper battle."

Ash says, "Indeed, Pikachu and I were both feeling the excitement in every last cell in our bodies."

Alice sighs, "That sounds so like Ash, but I also enjoy it as well."

Dawn, Serena and Lillie says, "Agreed."

"Hop, you've always tended to get caught up in things like how you throw your Pokeball out...Things that have nothing to do with real strength. Honestly, I'd been worried about you still obsessing over that sort of nonsense, but it seems like you have grown a little bit, little brother. And I'd like to see some more thrilling Pokemon battles out of you, too. Ash, Alice, Gloria." Leon says.

"All right, Ash, Alice Gloria. You and me are going to train up against one another to aim for that Champion's title. That's the way of it when you've got a great rival! Just like you've got me, and I've got you." Hop says.

"Yeah." Gloria says.

Much to their surprise, they see seven shooting stars from the sky and Lillie asks, "Huh? What's that?"

Then the group rush towards the ground and see seven glowing items. Alice says, "Ash, guys, would you look at this? They are Wishing Stars!"

Ash says, "And there are seven of them, so we should take each one."

The other 5 nod as they get the star. Hop says, "With one of these, my Pokemon can Dynamax! They're gonna be massive! YES!"

Leon says, "Trust you to pull something like this. They say Wishing Stars fall down for those who have a true wish in their heart, you know."

"And I'll be the greatest trainer ever!" Hop says three times, much to the nine's surprise. "There, I've said it three times, so surely my wish will come true now, right?"

"Don't be silly, Hop." Magnolia laughs. "Those Wishing Stars are composed of a curious sort of rock containing unknown power... They are one of the most precious resources we have here in the Galar Region. But they won't do a thing for you in that state. Give them to me now, and I'll have you sorted."

Lillie says, "Professor, you've done heaps of research on the Dynamax phenomenon, haven't you? So it is possible that we will have the power to Dynamax our Pokemon, right?"

Alice says to Ash, "First we got to see the Pokemon in the Slumbering Weald, and now this... it really feels like we're getting caught up in the adventure of a lifetime."

"I agree." Ash smiles.

Delia says, "I do understand your excitement, but don't get carried away. You want to save your energy for tomorrow's journey."

"And seems I came back home right in time for all the excitement." They see Sonia walking towards them. "Hey, you lot, why not have some dinner. You must be hungry, right? I've been totally obsessed with making the latest trendy curries."

"Curries, you know, Curry is also popular in the Galar as well." Delia says to Ash.

Sonia notices Delia and says, "Oh my gosh, your highness, it is an honor to see you here at my home."

"Don't be too surprised, dear Sonia. I was here to ask something with your Grandma." Delia says.

Sonia thanks her as they go into the house for some curry.

* * *

**Now Dawn, Serena and Lillie are getting along with Alice and Gloria, now Ash's harem only has two left. I hope you like this chapter. To answer a question, Serena is one of the girls in a harem, but she isn't the main one.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodie, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Snivy, Oshawott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Nickit, Thwackey, Arrokuda**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Sobble, Butterfree, Skwovet, Wooloo, Yamper**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Scorbunny, Blipbug, Chewtle**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pancham, Zigzagoon, Lotad, Seedot**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Vulpix (A), Magearna, Grubbin.**


	8. Chapter 8 Wild Area (Edited)

Chapter 8 Wild Area

The next morning, the group arrives at the kitchen where Delia and Sonia are helping cooking curry. Hop stretches his arm and says, "It's morning at last! And time for our adventure to truly start."

"Indeed." Gloria says. "I can't wait to battle the gyms."

Magnolia says, "Good morning to you, young Challengers."

Sonia then puts the plate on the table as she asks, "So Ash, Alice, is it true that you really met some Pokemon you didn't recognize? Is there anything more you can tell me about it?"

"Er, well, there was a weird heavy fog, and then this even weirder Pokemon appeared... But we are so focused on the fainted Gloria and Hop, so we didn't see it clearly." Ash says

"A right fount of information you are." Delia says as she also puts the plate on the table. Gloria says, "Wait, the queen is cooking breakfast for us?"

Delia giggles, "Just because I am the queen doesn't mean that I can't cook for you."

Ash gives out a small smile and says, "Indeed, Mom's cooking is the best, won't you agree Alice?"

"Of course." Alice says. "I remembered how much I liked to eat it back when we were kids."

The four girls are very intrigued at how Ash is so close to Alice, but they didn't say anything as they have breakfast, once they are finished, Magnolia takes out 7 bands and says, "These are for you."

Then they take the band and slips it on their wrist. Ash says, "So we can now use Dynamax?"

"Yes, I made them by fitting the Wishing Stars you found last night into those bands." Magnolia says.

"Thanks, Professor, this looks beautiful." Serena says as they wear the bands on their wrists.

"It's just like the one Lee has on him, too." Hop says. "Now we can Dynamax our Pokemon like he does."

"My word, you don't waste any time, do you?" Magnolia sighs at Hop. "I think you'll find it's not so simple as all that. There are a number of conditions you must meet if you hope to have your Pokemon Dynamax and take on that gigantic form. Now don't be afraid to go all sorts of places and meet all sorts of Pokemon. That will help you fill out your Pokedex, too."

Delia says, "And now that you have your endorsements, you can go to the Motostoke. There will be an opening there."

Ash says, "And I will be going there fast. Thank you for everything, Mother."

Then the two of them share a hug, much to the warmth of the other 5 girls, then they bid farewell as they leave the house.

* * *

Once they are back at Wedgehurst, Lillie says, "So the Gym Challenge will begin in Motostoke, huh? So Ash, you are ready to win it, right?"

"Of course. This is a best opportunity to get into my next level." Ash says.

"But I will beat you first." Gloria says. "And Hop as well."

"Don't think that you can beat me like last time." Hop says as they go into the train. "There are loads of trainers ahead of us, my excitement's running ahead of me even faster than that train can go."

"Isn't that really exaggerating?" Dawn asks.

"Whatever." Hop says.

But they are stopped as they see a salesman selling Magikarps, and Ash immediately recognizes the man. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

The Magikarp salesman sees Ash and he pales, then he quickly rushes off. Dawn asks, "Ash, what's wrong with that guy?"

"He was selling Magikarp to anyone foolish enough to buy one. He would tell them that they would reproduce at a rapid rate and make the buyer rich. But all of it are lies." Ash says.

"But it seems like he dropped one Magikarp." They see that the Magikarp is splashing around wanting water, Ash notices it and quickly helps him up, after giving some water to it, Ash decides to capture the Pokemon so that it won't be sold again.

After the commotion, the group finally gets on the train. Once they have their seats, Alice says, "You know, Motostoke is surrounded by a vast Wild Area. It is a real sight. There are all sorts of wild Pokemon just wandering about-everywhere you look! Plus, you can camp out, do a spot of fishing... I don't think I could ever get tired of it!"

"Me too." Ash says as he looks at the guide.

But just then, the train stops at the Wild Area as the passengers are confused. Ash decides to ask the captain.

"Excuse me, isn't this the Wild Area? What're we stopped here for?" Ash asks.

"Ah, Prince Ash. You see, I am sorry to tell you that the train is halted, due to a flock of Wooloo on the tracks."

"What's there to be sorry about? This is brilliant. The Wild Area is massive! There are loads of Pokemon to battle here! It is the best possible place to put together the greatest team." Ash says with a smile.

* * *

Then they go outside the station, they see a giant plain with a lot of Pokemon roaming around.

"Look at that..." Dawn says with amazement. "That's Motostoke, way off that way!"

"And between there and here are countless new Pokemon waiting to be met!" Ash says.

Sonia then comes and greet them, Gloria asks, "Sonia?"

"My gran gave me a proper earful, in her own way...'Those seven young trainers are setting out on a journey, but what are you doing with your life?'"

The seven wince at the tone, but Sonia says, "Ah...Never you mind that! Nothing to worry yourselves over! Besides, I'd been quite curious about the Pokemon you two met in the forest. I'd been thinking I should look into it, so the timing works out fine. If I discover something really huge, then maybe even Gran'll admit I've got some talent!"

"Yikes...Being an adult has got its own challenges, eh?" Hop says.

"I said you needn't worry about it! I'm glad to be on the road. Really! It's been ages. It'll be great fun to fish and camp and rough it outside again."

"Well, I am off to go stick my head in as many of those red glowing dens as I can find. I am going to battle the snot out of a bunch of Dynamax Pokemon and fill in another page in the tale of my legend!" Hop then leaves.

Alice sighs, "What cheek! Dynamax Pokemon are really on another level, you know!" She turns to Ash, "Maybe we had better Dynamax our Pokemon if we really need to take on opponents that strong."

"I agree." Ash says. "But how are we going to find the Dynamax Pokemon?"

Sonia says, "You'll find spots here and there in the Wild Area that emit a red beam of light. If you think you are up to it, check them out There'll be Dynamax Pokemon lurking inside. And I almost forgot, your mother asks me to give you this."

She takes out the box and gives it to Ash. "What is this?"

"This is the Pokemon Box Link. You can use it to exchange Pokemon in your party if you want to without going to the Pokemon Center." Sonia says.

"That is awesome, so I can train them all if I had this box. Thank you so much." Ash says while not forgetting to behave like a prince.

"That is great, so I can also train up with my 30 Wooloos as well." Alice says.

Serena says, "You sure are some sort of Wooloo magnet, right? Alice?"

"Yeah...just like you are Rhyhorn magnet as well." Alice says as they laugh. Then Sonia bids farewell to them as the group goes towards the Wild Area.

* * *

Once they get to the wild area, their first stop is the Rolling Fields. Ash says, "It is good that the weather is normal. I heard that there are a lot of weird weathers in the wild area."

Serena says, "I've also heard of that. But with the different weather, different Pokemon will appear."

Then they walk for a while and then they see some Combee dancing around. They look happy and then Lillie remarks, "It looks really adorable."

"I know." Ash says. "What about you, Alice?"

"I like how they are acting." Alice smiles. "It looks really adorable."

"So what are they saying?" Dawn asks.

"Well, it is a mating dance." Ash says. "They are propose each other with dancing. That is what Bug Type Pokemon find their mate."

"Wow..." Serena says in amazement.

Just then, the two Combee, one male and another one is female, come towards them and the male one asks, "Can we join in your teams?"

"You want to join us?" Ash asks, much to everyone's shock.

"Of course, you are the Prince of Galar, we want your blessings." The female one says.

"I see." Ash smiles. Then he captures the male one, while Alice captures the female one, much to the other girls' jealousy.

"I really wish I can know what Pokemon are saying..." Dawn mutters.

"I am sure you can eventually." Alice says with a smile at her new friend.

* * *

After walking around, Serena is currently fighting with Pancham and Zigzagoon against a Diggersby. But the two Pokemon aren't facing Diggersby, instead they are fighting against each other, causing Serena to panic.

"What should I do..." She holds her head as she doesn't know how to solve the problem.

Ash arrives and he says, "Stop fighting, you two."

The two Pokemon doesn't notice Ash, so he turns to Serena. Ash says, "Serena, what are you doing?"

Serena sees Ash and says, "Ash..."

"Remember what Aria said, what you need is smile, never give up until it's over, okay?" Ash says as he holds her hand, causing her to blush a little.

"Smile...Never Give up..." Serena smiles at him. "I know what I need to do."

Serena then turns to Pancham and Zigzagoon. "You two, I know you want to fight, but right now we are a team, so let's work together."

This causes the two Pokemon to stop fighting and nod at each other, then they fight the Diggersby together. In the end, Pancham evolves into Pangoro and then defeats Diggersby with a Seismic Toss.

"Well done, you two." Serena says as she tosses the Pokeball, and Diggersby is captured. "Thank you two so much."

The two blushes in embarrassment, and then they share a fist bump, Ash smiles and says, "I know you can do it, Serena."

"Thanks Ash." Serena smiles back.

* * *

"Ash, can you help me?" At the same time, Lillie notices a Dynamax Tsareena in front of them, she calls Gloria, Alice and Ash for help.

"A Tsareena, good. We can work together to capture this Pokemon." Ash says.

"And we can try out our Dynamax as well." Gloria says as they all try it out. Ash uses Pikachu, Gloria uses Scorbunny and Alice uses Combee. But all of them wants to Dynamax, but only Lillie's Vulpix does the job.

"What's going on? Why can't we Dynamax?" Gloria asks.

"It seems that only one Pokemon is able to Dynamax, and that goes to Lillie." Ash says. "Lillie, you are the one that can use Dynamax, so try using some Dynamax moves."

"Okay." Lillie says, "Let's see...Snowy, use Max Hail Storm!"

Snowy barks and then it shoots out a giant snow storm, and then it not only damages the Pokemon, and it also makes the weather hail.

"So Max Moves also have additional effects, that's good to know." Ash says. Then Pikachu uses Iron Tail, Scorbunny uses Growl and then Combee uses Bug Buzz, all manages to hit the Tsareena.

Just then, it growls and then a shield is forming in front of them. Gloria asks, "Wait, what's going on here?"

"It's getting desperate." Alice says. "So it uses the shield to protect itself."

"All wild Dynamax Pokemon can do that?" Dawn asks.

"I suppose so." Serena says.

And then it suddenly attacks with Max Overgrowth, causing a lot of damage to Pikachu and also makes the field into Grassy Terrain.

"I think we should break the shield first." Ash says as they nod.

Then after breaking the shield, Combee and Scorbunny are defeated, causing a giant storm. "What's happening?" Lillie asks.

"The storm...I think if we lost four Pokemon, then we will be flew out of the place." Ash says as he tries to hold Lillie on. But thanks to Lillie delivering the final blow, and then Ash says, "Do it, Lillie!"

Lillie nods as she throws the giant Pokeball, it shakes violently until it is successfully captured and shrunk. Lillie says, "Wow...so this Max Raid Battle..."

"I know." Ash says with a sigh.

And then they also encounter the Dynamax Steelix, so they also have another battle with this time Ash is the one who uses Dynamax, but when Pikachu becomes bigger, it looks different, much to their surprise.

"It is not a Dynamax Pikachu, but a Gigantamax Pikachu..." Alice says.

"So Gigantamax Pikachu? How is it possible?" Ash mutters.

"I don't know. But it is a good opportunity." Lillie says.

Then with the help of other Pokemon, it defeats Steelix with the Max Knuckle. Ash also captures the Pokemon in the end.

Then they also see a Vileplume and a Bellossom in the Dappled Grove, and then Dawn asks Ash to capture the Pokemon, and he agrees. They work together and eventually they capture both Pokemon in the end.

"So how is your first capture in the Galar Region, Dawn?" Ash asks.

"I will like to say I finally capture one Pokemon." Dawn says with a laugh.

Now they are arriving at Lake Axewell, Dawn sees a Quagsire, she says, "All Pokemon can have their styles on Pokemon Coordinating. Just like this Quagsire. I am going to capture it."

She sends out her new Bellossom, using the Solar Beam under the sun, it manages to knock it out in first try. Dawn then captures the Pokemon in the end. Lillie also fishes out the Cloyster, with the help of Tsareena, she manages to defeat the Pokemon and captures it.

Dawn also captures a Xatu with the help of her Mamoswine, but Mamoswine gets hit by the Confuse Ray of the Pokemon, so Dawn tries to capture it as quick as possible so that Mamoswine won't go on a rampage.

* * *

Ash and Gloria are still walking together and he asks, "Gloria, are you fine with your Pokemon?"

"Of course. I will be fine, after all, I am excited to see this many Pokemon outside." Gloria says. Then they arrive at the den with the red light, and there they see a giant Unfezant in front of them.

"A Dynamax Unfezant, I really want to capture this." Gloria says with a smile.

"Then I'll help you out." Ash says as Pikachu jumps into the field, and Gloria says, "Scorbunny, I choose you."

As the two Pokemon are on the field, the two of them raise their hand as Ash says, "Pikachu, I know you don't like this, but I will have you return for now."

Both trainers recall their Pokemon and then the ball goes bigger, then Ash and Gloria sends out their Pokemon as they Dynamax Scorbunny.

"I did it. My first own Dynamax." Gloria cheers.

"Yeah." Ash says. "You should try out our moves."

"You're right, Scorbunny! Max Strike!" Gloria yells as the bunny charges at the bird, causing the bird to get hit and the speed goes lower.

Ash says, "Nice move, Scorbunny." Ash says.

After defeating the shield and the Pokemon, Ash yells, "Gloria, now it is your chance."

Gloria nods as she takes out the Pokeball, it suddenly goes bigger, Gloria says, "Does that mean I have to capture this Pokemon like this? Here goes nothing. Go! Pokeball!"

The giant Pokeball hold by Gloria and Ash together throw at the Unfezant, as the bird stuck inside, the ball falls down with a shockwave that goes to Ash and Gloria. Then the ball shakes as the floor is rumbling, and then they see the Pokeball lying on the crater.

"That is...wow..." Gloria says.

"Yeah, I agree." Ash then gives the Pokeball to Gloria, who gets it and thanks him.

"But now that I have a male Unfezant, and you have a female one as well." Gloria says.

"Yeah. I wonder what does it mean?" Ash says innocently, causing her to blush a little. "Well, I am going to help others, so I'll see you." Gloria nods as Ash leaves.

* * *

Once they manage to get to the gate to Motostoke, Ash asks Alice, "So have you got something else?"

Alice says, "No, but I manage to train my Pokemon a little, and look what I found." She then takes out a bag.

"What is that?" Ash asks.

"They are special sort of energy measured in Watts. And they act like money as well, the more watts you have, the more things you can buy in this place."

"Oh, I see. It sure is cool." Ash says.

"I also find something as well." Lillie says as she walks over to them. She shows them a black disc.

"It's a TR. They can teach Pokemon moves but for one time, since it will break after learning it." Alice says. "And what is that for?"

"It says that it is TR99 for Body Press, I guess that it is a new move for Fighting Types, so I decide to give it to you."

"Thank you, Lillie." Ash says as he accepts the gift. And then Ash decides to gather everyone as they are going to Motostoke for the upcoming Gym Challenge opening at night.

* * *

**I am sorry for those who want to see more of the Wild Area, but don't worry, since when Ash and his friends beat 2 gyms, they will be back into the Wild Area again to capture more Pokemon.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodie, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Snivy, Oshawott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Rookidee, Nickit, Grookey, Arrokuda, Magikarp, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Sobble, Butterfree, Skwovet, Wooloo x30, Yamper, Combee**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Scorbunny, Blipbug, Chewtle, Purrloin, Unfezant**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pacirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Pangoro, Sylveon, Zigzagoon, Lotad, Seedot, Diggersby**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Vulpix (A), Magearna, Grubbin, Tsareena, Cloyster**


	9. Chapter 9 Team Yell (Edited)

Chapter 9 Team Yell

Ash and his friends are now at the Motostoke City, they are amazed at how big the city is, Once they are at the crossroad, they hear Sonia's voice.

"Hey, over here!" Sonia yells as they meet her in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, Sonia. Nice to see you again." Ash says.

"Indeed. Real ace of you to make it through the Wild Area. Seems like your trek ran your Pokemon ragged, though. You should pop into the Pokemon Center."

"We are going to do that right now." Alice says with a smile.

"Good, besides, there's something in there I bet you'll get a kick out of...if you're a real Trainer and all." As they get inside the Pokemon Center, Sonia takes them to a machine.

"Oh, looks like the Rotomi's free." Sonia says.

"What is a Rotomi and what is that machine?" Dawn asks in confusion.

"Rotomi are kind of Rotom information service." Sonia says.

Rotom pops out of Ash's backpack and says, "Indeed. It is a handy machine for Trainers. You can even use one to customize your League Card!"

"League Card?" Ash asks. "What is that?"

Sonia says, "Well, I should give you this." She gives Ash and the others the League Card that has Leon on it. Serena says, "Wow...this is Leon's League Card."

"Yeah." And it is very fashionable...and there are texts behind the card as well." Alice says.

"Indeed. You can make your own with the machine, why don't you give it a try?"

Ash looks into the Machine with Rotom's help, he makes a League Card. Then the other 5 girls also does the same.

"Now that it is finished, how about we go sightseeing before the night comes?" Lillie asks.

"Motostoke sure is big, right? Not to worry! Sonia is here to show you around a bit." Sonia says with a smile. Everyone just looks at her with an 'are you serious' face, then she says, "The opening ceremony, huh...I get a bit worked up when I think how exciting and moving it was to actually stand on a stadium's pitch for the first time."

Once they get outside, Sonia takes them on the main street. She says, "By the way, the ceremony is being held at Motostoke Stadium at night."

"But where is the stadium?" Alice asks.

"Oh, just use that lift over there to get to the stadium, okay?" Sonia says. "Well, laters! I am going to swing by the shops while I am here, but don't forget to register at the stadium 'K?"

As Sonia leaves, the group decide to check out the shops, but they didn't go in since Gloria wants to get registered as soon as possible.

Once they get to the lift, they hear a Charizard's voice and Leon arrives. "I'd surely never make it to the stadium without you to show me the way, partner. Even with a huge old thing like this bang in the middle of the city, I still get lost." He turns to Ash and the rest, he says, "All right, you guys?"

"Good to see you again, Leon." Gloria says.

"You too." Leon says. "One look tell me that you've become a Trainer worthy of that endorsement I gave you, Gloria. And Ash of course. And I suggest that Sonia told you that you can take that lift up to the city's upper level, if you're headed for the stadium next."

"We are going to do that actually." Serena says.

When they get to the top of the stadium, Hop is already there waiting for them.

"Hop." Ash greets his rival.

"I see you made it as well. Motostoke Stadium...This is where the opening ceremony will be held. Everyone will be watching the opening ceremony for the Gym Challenge. My mom...your mom...the whole world..."

"Yeah, I am kinda nervous actually." Gloria says. Ash smiles and says, "Don't worry, just be your best."

"As for me, I am only trembling because I am so excited! Come on, guys. It's time the world learned our names!"

"Sure." Ash says as they get into the stadium.

"Wow, this sure looks nothing like a gym..." Dawn says as she remembers the past when she travels with Ash in Sinnoh.

"Yeah...it looks wonderful..." Serena says as she also remembers the Kalos ones.

Ash accidentally bumps into a person who has a Pokeball head. "I am so sorry for that."

"It's fine." The man turns around and he says, "You took the time to talk to a Pokeball, so you deserve a little reward." He gives him a Pokeball. "If you are wondering, I am not just an old looking ball, but then who am I, you ask? Well, the answer is simple. They call me the Ball Guy."

"Ball Guy? Seriously?" Lillie asks.

"He is a mascot of the Galar Gym Challenge. Mr. Goodshow and Chairman Rose like the design as well." Gloria says.

Hop then says, "But would you take a look at this...The place is packed with Gym Challengers! Every one of these folks is another rival! Let's get signed up."

"Yeah, let's go." Ash says as he, Hop and Gloria go to the counter, where a staff is there. "If you're here to register for the Gym Challenge, I'll need to see your endorsement, please."

"Ladies first." Gloria says as she gives the endorsement to the staff. The staff is surprised and he says, "Fancy that...This is the first time we've had a challenger endorsed by the Champion!"

"Well, now you've had two, because I am as well!" Hop says as he gives him the letter.

"What?! Two of you at once?! I wonder what's come over Leon this year...The two of you must be something special."

"I am Hop! I'm Leon's little brother, in fact. And the next Champion." Hop says.

"Hop..." Gloria face palmed and Ash just gives an apologetic smile.

"W-well, yes, I am trying to...If you'll just give me a moment..." Then the staff types on the computers and then he says, "There! You two have been successfully registered as Gym Challengers. You can choose your preferred number for your uniform, if you be so kind? It will be displayed on the back of the uniform you must wear for any official match."

Gloria says, "Here, 890 is my lucky number."

"And I choose 189." Hop says.

"Very well. And here, please wear this Challenge band at all times to identify yourself as a Gym Challenger. The opening Ceremony for the Gym Challenge is this night, all the trainers taking part have been booked a room at the nearby Budew Drop Inn."

"That's the League Chairman for you!" Hop says. "He even booked us all hotel rooms. I am off to check out the fancy digs!"

Then Ash and Alice are the next one, the staff sees Ash and he gasps, "Oh my goodness, Prince Ash, it is an honor to meet you in person. Are you going to take part in the League Challenge?"

Ash says, "Yes, and here is my endorsement from my Mother."

The staff member nods as he asks for Ash's number, and Ash chooses 151. Alice also gave the Endorsement from Delia to the staff and he is surprised to see that not only one but two people got the Endorsement from the Queen. Alice's number is 038, since it is the Pokedex Number of the Ninetales and she likes it.

One they are finished, they are given the room key and the Challenge Band as well, so that they can go to the hotel for rest until the Opening Ceremony starts.

* * *

When they are outside, they see some staff members outside as one says, "You must be Prince Ash and his friends, right?"

The second one says, "The Budew Drop Inn is down this way. If you would be so kind as to follow us..."

"Thank you, we really need it." Ash says as they follow the staff.

As they get to the inn, the staff says, "Now you can try to get some rest and build your strength for what's to come."

"Thank you for everything." Ash bows to them as the staff leaves.

But when they get inside, they see Sonia. "Hiya! Looks like you both got yourselves registered."

"Oh hey, Sonia, what are you doing at the hotel?" Gloria asks.

"I'm researching the mysterious Pokemon that are said to be in the Slumbering Weald. I reckon if I look into some of Galar's legends, I might figure something out. Care to join me?"

"Sure." Serena says as they are in front of the statue.

"What's this, then?" Alice asks.

"It's a statue of the hero who once saved the Galar Region. I could run through the legend right quick, if you fancy?" Sonia says as they nod.

"Long ago...a great black storm covered the Galar Region. People called it "the Darkest Day." The land was assaulted by gigantic Pokemon...but they were defeated by a single young hero bearing a sword and shield. This statue here is meant to depict the young hero of that legend. We still don't understand what kind of sword and shield the hero actually had. And what this "black storm" is supposed to be is just another mystery...Whatever it was, it blotted out the skies all across Galar. I suppose that tracks with it being called the Darkest Day, but still..."

Ash says, "I suppose that hero must've been about as strong as Leon, right? It seems like you're going to have your hands full with plenty to research, though, Sonia. Black storms and swords and shields and all..."

"Well, I have the queen to help me out as well." Sonia says. "We'll muddle through somehow-don't you worry! By the way, you guys are staying here at the hotel tonight, though, aren't you? Shouldn't you check in?"

"Sure." Lillie says. "And if we hear anything about any hero or whatnot, we'll tell you."

After Sonia leaves, they go to the check-in desk, but they see people with masks and uniforms are at the desk.

"We came all the way out to this big city so that we could properly cheer on Gym Challengers! Team Yell is here to help after all. You're in for a battle if you wanna stop us." The person stands in the desk yells with the megaphone.

"Don't tell me that there is another evil team in this region as well..." Ash groans as the other 4 girls sigh.

As Ash walks forward, he says, "Excuse me, can you please get out of the way, we need to check in the hotel."

"Didn't we tell you, mate? You get in our way, and you're in for a battle! Team Yell's all about helpin'...Helpin' one very special Trainer win the Gym Challenge, that is! We wanna make sure she gets cheered on nice and proper...And now you're gonna help us make some noises."

Then they send out Zigzagoons and Nickits, but Ash and his group defeat them with ease.

"Guess it was defeat that I heard comin'" One female grunt says. "I think I am about to cry..."

"What are you lot doin' here?" Just then, a black haired girl walks inside as the grunts are surprised. "Marine?" "Nothin'...We was just..."

"I know you all are terribly curious 'bout the other Gym Challengers, but you gotta show a bit of restraint." Marnie says.

Then she turns to Ash, "The prince, right? Sorry 'bout them! They're just a bunch of my fans. Call themselves Team Yell and follow me around, cheerin' for me. I think they've let it all go to their heads a bit..."

"Okay..." Ash and the group is speechless.

"Come on, you lot! Back home with you now!" Marnie yells as they leave.

Alice says, "Marnie, right? So what is up with them?"

Marnie sighs, "They're just so caught up with wantin' to support me and all that they tend to get a bit shirty with other Gym Challengers. Sorry if they caused you any trouble."

"So you are a Gym Challenger, too?" Gloria asks.

"Of course, I guess you're all as well."

"Team Yell, was it? Pretty impressive that you already have a set of fans to call your own!" Ash decides to say it, but Marnie doesn't know why, she starts to blush a little and then she shows a little smile.

Then they go check in the rooms, and much to the group's surprise, both him, Alice and Gloria get the two deluxe rooms in the hotel.

"No way...even my room as well?" Gloria asks.

"I guess my Mom did make some effort to it consider that we have 6 people." Ash says. "So who is going to share a room with me? From the looks of it, I can have one more in this room."

Then the girls discuss and then Gloria says, "Well, Dawn and I share a room, and Serena and Lillie share one while Alice and you share one, who is that sound?"

"Then it is settled." Ash says as they go pack their stuff in the room. During that night, Ash also receives a Pokemon from his father, it is a Normal Zigzagoon and he thanks him with the Pokemon.

* * *

**Here is another new chapter, and we introduce Marnie and Team Yell, I hope you like it and I will reveal the 18 gym leaders in the Galar Region. I hope you like it.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodie, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Snivy, Oshawott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Rookidee, Nickit, Grookey, Arrokuda, Magikarp, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Zigzagoon**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Sobble, Butterfree, Skwovet, Wooloo x30, Yamper, Combee**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Scorbunny, Blipbug, Chewtle, Purrloin, Unfezant**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pacirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Pangoro, Sylveon, Zigzagoon (G), Lotad, Seedot, Diggersby**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Vulpix (A), Magearna, Grubbin, Tsareena, Cloyster**


	10. Chapter 10 The Opening Ceremony (Edited)

Chapter 10 The Opening Ceremony

Once night time is near, Ash and the girls find Hop at the lobby. He says, "Hey guys, so this is it...Now my legend really begins. Watch out, Ash, Alice, Gloria! I'll beat you to Motostoke Stadium!"

As Hop leaves, Lillie asks, "Is he the type like that?"

"Yeah..." Gloria sighs.

Then they see Marnie feeding something to a Pokemon. Ash says, "Hey, Marnie."

"Oh, good to see you again." Marnie says.

"Wow, what is that Pokemon?" Dawn asks.

"It is a Morpeko." Marnie says, "It is always hungry, so I have to feed him every time."

"Urara!" Morpeko says as it gets along with Pikachu since both are Electric Types.

"You know, I wish you luck, but I am going to win this Gym challenge." Marnie says. "May the best trainer wins."

"Sure." Ash says. "Let's hope we can battle together some time."

Marnie blushes a little again, but she quickly says, "Let's go, Morpeko." Then she leaves the hotel as well.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice asks in confusion.

"Beats me, but we should get there as well." Ash and his friends also leave the stadium.

Once they get to the Gym Stadium, they get to the counter as the staff says, "Well, Prince Ash. You see, we must ask that Gym Challengers wear their uniforms for all official events. The opening ceremony marks the beginning of the Gym Challenge...so you know what that means."

"We are going to wear it, that is why we get these clothes inside the closets in the Hotel Room, right?" Gloria asks.

"Yes." Ash says. "Sorry girls, but we are going to change our clothes, so we'll see you later."

Then Dawn, Serena and Lillie bid the two farewell as they go to the audience seats. As for Ash, Alice and Gloria, three of them wear white shirt with white shorts as there are numbers on the back of the shirt and the sides of the leg as well.

"Wonderful, Gloria." Ash says. "You look sharp as a pin. And that 890 there. That really is the number for you."

Gloria blushes and says, "Thank you, Ash. And your Number 151 is also the same as well."

Ash turns to Alice, "And your number 038 is also perfect for you as well."

"You are flattering me, Ash." Alice says with a smile. "Like Gloria says, your number fits you well."

"Thanks, now let's go." Ash says as they leave the registration room.

* * *

There are a lot of people sitting in the seats in the stadium, and they are cheering as Rose appears on the field.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am Rose, chairman of the Pokemon League! I know that everyone gathered here and everyone watching from home have all been waiting for this big moment! It is my pleasure to announce that finally, the Galar region Gym Challenge will now begin!"

In the seats, Dawn says, "So he is the chairman?"

Lillie says, "I guess so, he is the chairman in the Galar League."

"Yes, the Gym Challenge! Participants must defeat the 18 gym leaders...and gather the 18 gym badges to prove their skills as a Trainer! Only the most worthy will have the honor of challenging the greatest Champion in History! Now I will like to invite the Gym Leaders to show themselves!"

Just then, 18 people walk towards the center of the stadium, as the crowd goes wild.

Serena says, "Amazing... all the gym leaders are here..."

Lillie says, "I never knew that it is a big deal."

Chairman Rose says, "Now let's introduce them all! First, we have the Fighting Farmer! Here's the Grass Type expert, Milo!" Milo just waves his hand.

"The raging Wave! It's the master of Water Types, Nessa!" Nessa just gives a flying kiss to everyone.

"And then the aspiring bookworm! Specialize in Normal Type. Namie!" A girl with the white shirt with a logo on it walks with her glasses sparkling. She just adjust her glasses as she looks at the crowd.

"The ever-burning man of fire! Here comes the Fire-type veteran, Kabu!"

And then the crowd goes really wild with the four are the first to come.

"Next we have the Quake of the blade! The Ground-type adventurer, Nora!" The girl just holds her hat down as she didn't show her face.

"And then we have the silent boy of mystery, Alister, friend to Ghost types." And this time a boy with a mask walks like a zombie appears.

"The Galar karate prodigy, nobody's better than Fighting types like Bea." The girl just shows her strict face.

"Next we have our superstar, the astronomer of Psychic Types! Luna!" A girl walks in with a smile that isn't very clear.

"The great artist, Bug types are brilliant in the work from Shelia." A girl smiles as she takes pictures of the crowd.

"And then the master of a fantastic theater, it's the Charming Fairy Type user, Opal!" An old woman walks in with slow steps.

"The twin of Guitarists, the Electrical Band members, Bolt and Boltera." A boy and a girl walks in with smiles on the face.

"The iron in the beauty, our Steel Type performer, Elena." A girl wearing like a robot just twirls around as she walks forward.

"And then the inventor of the Flying Taxi, our dreamer of flying types, we have Glen!" A man spread his arms as to welcome the crowd.

"The Hard Rock crusher, please welcome the Rock type master, Gordie!" The person does a pose of lucky seven and winks at the crowd.

"The Ice Cold Professional, please welcome the Ice type master, Melony." The girl just waves her hand.

"The Rough Doctor, Poison types aren't the challenge to Gabe!" A doctor wearing a strange purple and green outfit appears as he bows to the crowd.

"And last but not least, the tamer of dragons...It's Raihan, the top Gym leader!" After Rose finish the names, he says, "Unfortunately, we're missing one, but...these are the Gym Leaders that we in the Galar Region are proud to call our own!"

As the crowd cheer, Dawn says, "The one that didn't show is the Dark Type Gym Leader Piers..."

"I wonder where is he?" Serena asks as the others don't know.

And then Ash and the others arrive in the stadium as the crowd are going wild.

"And here are this years' challengers. Among them all, we have a very special guest that is going to challenge the Gyms! Our beloved Prince, Ash Ketchum!" Rose yells as the crowd goes wild.

Ash is asked to get on the stage to give a speech, as he is doing it, the gym leaders are looking at him.

"So the prince has returned to the Galar Region." Kabu says.

"I wonder how will his strength be with it comes to battle." Bea says.

"I am sure that we will be facing him in the future." Glen says.

Once Ash finishes his speech, he says, "And in the end, I want every Challenger to give it all you got. Thank you for listening to my speech."

The crowd is going nuts as Lillie says, "Wow...I never knew that Ash is a good speaker."

"I guess Ms. Ketchum's training really goes well." Alice says as the four are blushing at the sight of Ash.

* * *

Once the opening is ended, Hop says, "Standing there on the pitch...in the stadium...in front of everyone...there's really no words for it, but...I can barely contain myself! My heart's racing!"

Gloria says, "Indeed, it is really exciting."

Dawn says, "To see you guys in the stadium, I am sure that everyone is really hyped up."

Lillie says, "Especially you, Ash. You are the prince and you did give a good speech."

"Thank you." Ash says.

Just then, Chairman Rose and Delia walk towards them as Delia says, "I see that you have done your speech well, Ash."

"Hey, mom. Chairman Rose." Ash says as he greets them.

"Good to see you in top shape, Ash." He turns to Gloria and Hop, "And you're the two trainers our Champion endorsed himself. Welcome, and it's a delight to meet you! I am Rose, of course."

Just then, he sees the Dynamax Bands on the seven trainers' wrists. He says, "Oh, and what's this? I see you both already possess Dynamax Bands! How wonderful! It seems you seven have been led here by the guiding light of Wishing Stars. By the way, it was my wonderful company that invented those Dynamax Bands, you know! I daresay this year's Gym Challenge is looking to be an absolute blast. Very good-very good indeed! That means the whole Galar Region is in for some excitement."

Delia says, "Indeed. The Gym Challenge is an excellent opportunity to show off your Dynamax Pokemon."

"Now I am terribly sorry, but there is some urgent business I need to attend to, so I must be on my way. The best of luck to three of you." Rose then leaves.

"I can't believe that we met the chairman here and in front of us." Alice says with a gasp.

Delia says, "He is really in high spirits. Now listen closely, Gloria and Hop. You've both only just started on your path as Trainers. If you want to win, you need to do more than just train your Pokemon. You need to train yourselves, too."

"We will do it." The two say in union.

Delia smiles and says, "Also, there is a set order in the Gym Challenge that you've gotta visit the Gyms in. So it means that you have to go to Turffield first. The way to go there is head to Route 3."

"Okay, got it, Mother." Ash says as he still gives her a hug.

"It is nice to see a family reunion." They see one of the Gym Leaders, Glen standing in front of them.

"Wait, you are the Flying Type Gym Leader, Glen, right?" Gloria asks.

"Yes, I am the gym leader in the town known as Glaglider. And here are my League Cards." He shows them the cards and they have the number 215 on it.

Delia says, "So Glen, what are you doing here?"

"I just think that I should give our prince a special gift." He takes out the card with the phone number on it to Ash. "The Flying Taxis, they allow you to Fly around the region."

"It will be easier since I remember that after Hulbury's Gym, it will be back to Wedgehurst before you challenge the Motostoke." Gloria says.

"And one thing I have to say is that you four are the talk of us Gym Leaders, three being endorsed by the Champion as well as the queen, and one is the Prince of Galar. We are really wanting to have a battle with you."

Hop says, "And I will give all of you a battle, so I can get to Lee."

Then the man bids farewell as he leaves. Delia says, "So I'm also going back to my castle. I wish all of you good luck." Delia also leaves.

Hop says, "So Ash, why don't we have a battle? We have to stay keener than anyone else if we want to steal the spotlight from our rivals."

"Sure. Serena, can you be the referee?"

"Sure." Serena says as the two go to battle in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Wooloo, you are first." "Scraggy, you're up."

As the two Pokemon appear, Scraggy starts to Leer on the Wooloo, causing it to be a little scared. Wooloo uses Rollout, but Scraggy barely dodges. Scraggy uses High Jump Kick, but it misses as Scraggy is hurt. And Wooloo uses Tackle, but a Headbutt counters it as the two Pokemon are sent backwards. In the end, Scraggy defeats Hop's Pokemon with a Focus Blast.

The second Pokemon is Rookidee, and Ash recalls it for Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Rookidee, but it is dodged by using the Agiliy. And it uses Peck on Pikachu, causing it to cover its head. But in the end, Pikachu survives the attack and then uses Iron Tail, defeating it. And the final Pokemon is Grookey. Ash sends out Rookidee to battle. Rookidee suddenly evolves during the battle into a Corvisquire.

"Wow, a Corvisquire!" Ash says with excitement. Rotom also scans the Pokemon.

Corvisquire: The Raven Pokemon: Flying Type. Evolved from Rookidee at LV:18. Smart enough to use tools in battle, these Pokémon have been seen picking up rocks and flinging them or using ropes to wrap up enemies.

With the new move Fury Swipes, it defeats Grookey with ease.

"Just as expected from my rival." Hop says. "You know what? I'll even give you all my League Cards." He takes out six of them and gives it to each person.

"Thanks?" Dawn says.

"That's how good I think you did in that battle." Hop smiles. "Our Gym Challenge starts right now-from here in Motostoke. Although the first Gym Leader we'll have to challenge is in a town away far off from here... Still, you'd better believe I'm going to keep on winning my way to that Championship Match."

Then as he leaves, he yells, "Hello, Galar! Meet your next Champion! From the sleepy town of Postwick-it's me, Hop!"

Everyone is sweat-dropping as Dawn says, "You know, he kinda remind of me when you are back at the Sinnoh League."

"Kalos as well." Serena says.

"And even Alola." Lillie says.

Ash sighs, but he then frowns, and the three girls stop as they remember the betrayal and then they apologize.

"I didn't mean to let you remember that. What we wanted to say is that you become matured." Lillie says as the other two girls agree.

"I see." Ash sighs as he makes a small smile. Then after Ash is in front of the five girls, Alice says, "Well, his maturity is what makes him attractive, don't you think?"

The five of them blush red like tomato as they nod. Ash turns around and says, "Girls, we have to take a rest now, it is really late."

"Yeah." The girls say as they follow Ash back into the Hotel.

* * *

**Here is another new chapter, and in my story, all 18 gym leaders are in 18 different places, and I will add some OC places for the purpose of Gym Leaders. I hope you like all 18 gym leaders I choose, and you can guess which Gigantamax will they use.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodie, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Snivy, Oshawott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Nickit, Grookey, Arrokuda, Magikarp, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Zigzagoon**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Sobble, Butterfree, Skwovet, Wooloo x30, Yamper, Combee**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Scorbunny, Blipbug, Chewtle, Purrloin, Unfezant**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pacirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Pangoro, Sylveon, Zigzagoon (G), Lotad, Seedot, Diggersby**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Vulpix (A), Magearna, Grubbin, Tsareena, Cloyster**


	11. Chapter 11: Route 3 (Edited)

Chapter 11 Route 3

The next day, the group arrives at Route 3, as they are on the road, they see some flowers flying around. Lillie sees the flowers in awe and she asks, "Wow, what are those Pokemon? I have never seen them before..."

"They are Gossifleurs." Rotom replies as he says the entry.

**Gossifleur: The Flowering Pokemon: Grass Type. It anchors itself in the ground with its single leg, then basks in the sun. After absorbing enough sunlight, its petals spread as it blooms brilliantly.**

One of the Gossifleur flies on Alice's head, and then it lands on her hair and gives a content sigh. Alice giggles at the Pokemon and then she asks, "Gossifleur, you like it?"

The Pokemon nods in agreement and the others smile at them. Ash says, "It seems like the Pokemon has attached to you."

"Yeah, and I really like this Pokemon as well." Alice says, "How about you join in my team? We can travel together." The Gossifleur nods and then Alice captures the Pokemon, then she sends it out so that it can continue to attach to her.

Lillie has Snowy out of the Pokemon so that she can breathe in the Galar's fresh air. And the way she reacts caught a male Kantonian Vulpix's attention. He can't believe how pretty is the Alolan Vulpix, so he walks forward to greet the Vulpix. But Snowy sees it as she quickly hides behind Lillie's leg. Lillie sighs and says, "Don't worry, she is just shy."

The Vulpix then frowns a little, but then Snowy starts to walk towards the Vulpix as they start chatting. "Nice, Snowy, you are opening up to other wild Pokemon." Lillie says.

Ash says, "Indeed, it is a good start."

Then Snowy asks Vulpix to join them in the team, causing the two Vulpix to blush a little. Gloria says, "Looks like your Vulpix is in love..."

"Yeah..." Lillie says. "Hey, Ash. Why don't you capture this Vulpix? I am sure that it will be a great addition to your team."

"Sure." Ash says as he captures the Pokemon in the end.

Alice also has Yamper out of her Pokeball and then it starts to run around, but then it tackles on a Growlithe who is relaxing, and then they cause a fight.

"Stop it, you two." Alice breaks the fight as the Yamper apologizes to the Growlithe. The Growlithe is surprised to see it, but then it decides to join Alice's team since she is a nice person.

Gloria is walking around and she mutters, "Since the first Gym Leader uses Grass Type, so I think that maybe a Poison Type will be nice." Then she sees a Trubbish sleeping at the road. Gloria says, "A Trubbish...if I remembered correctly...Garbodor has a Gigantamax. And it will be cool to have another one as well. Alright, I am going to capture it."

Gloria sends out Blipbug, and with the constant Struggle Bug against the Poison Type, it evolves into a new Pokemon and uses Confusion, the move defeats the Pokemon and Gloria captures it.

"All right, I caught a Trubbish." Gloria cheers. Then she also scans the new Pokemon.

**Dottler: The Radome Pokemon. Bug Type. Evolved from Blipbug at LV:10. It barely moves, but it's still alive. Hiding in its shell without food or water seems to have awakened its psychic powers.**

"Nice one, Gloria." Dawn says. "But its smell sure is nasty even though you have captured it."

"Um, Dawn, I think that the one who causes the smell is that Pokemon." Serena points at the Stunky. Stunky heard how the trainers said that he smells nasty and then he frowns. Dawn notices it and then she feels guilty, then she says, "I have decided. I am going to capture it."

"Huh? You want to capture the Stunky? Why?" Lillie asks.

"No need to worry. Even though it is smelly, it is still a Pokemon. Besides, a Gloom can evolve into a Bellossom, so I will make it a shining star." Dawn says as she tosses a Pokeball, but the ball misses as it lands in front of Stunky. The Stunky looks at Dawn and then the ball, then it uses its paws to press it, causing it to get captured in the end.

"Well done, Dawn." Ash says, "Your words are truly spectacular."

"Thank you, Ash." Dawn says with a little blush.

"Now that is done..." Ash turns around and then he sees three more Pokemon training with karate. They are all Tyrogue, their battling is just like they are dancing. The other girls also see it and they marvel at the sight. After the battle ends, Ash claps at them, and the Tyrogue finally notices them and they are surprised.

"That is an unique battling style you have." Ash says, as the three Pokemon are now curious. "But there are some things I have to tell you in my opinion."

Then he starts to tell them about their flaws as well as how the opponent will find a way to stop the battle. The more Ash says to them, the more they are interested. In the end, the three of them decide to join the group. With one goes to Ash himself, one goes to Dawn and one goes to Lillie.

Lillie says, "Nice, I have a new addition to the team."

"I know." Dawn says. "There are still more, how about we find some more Pokemon?"

"Sure." Ash says as they continue forward.

* * *

Lillie looks at her Pokedex and then she spots a Machop training its Karate Chop on the tree. Lillie says, "A Machop...I have never seen it train before, right? Snowy?"

Snowy barks, and then they see that the Machop winces as his hands are in pain. Lillie rushes up to the Pokemon and says, "Can you let me check the injury?"

Machop is surprised to see a human approaching him, but he nods as he shows the hands, which has a lot of bruises. Lillie quickly spray the Super Potions as it winces a little.

"It will be hurt at first, but it will be better." Lillie says as he nods. After it feels better, Lillie says, "Now you are well...take care." Then she leaves with Snowy. Machop feels a little sad at first, but then he decides to secretly follow her.

Lillie says to Snowy on the way, "I can't believe I managed to do that to a Wild Pokemon. But they are also Pokemon as well."

Snowy nods and then suddenly a mud flies towards her and then covers her eyes, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Snowy, are you okay?" Lillie quickly wipes the mud out of Snowy's face, and then they see a Mudbray is kicking mud without noticing them. "What should we do? We have to stop it from making us dirty."

Just then, the Machop from before appears and then it attacks Mudbray with a Pound, causing it to turn around and face them.

"You're the-" Lillie gasps as Machop then uses Close Combat on the Mudbray, causing it to faint in the end. "You don't have to knock it out because of us..." Lillie sweat drops, and then Machop lowers his head in shame. But Lillie notices it and quickly says, "But thank you for your help."

Then Lillie decides to throw a Pokeball at the Mudbray, capturing it. Then the Machop points at the Pokeball and himself. She says, "You want me to capture you?"

It nods and then Lillie smiles, "Sure, welcome to the team." Then she also captures a new Pokemon.

"Two new captures in this small amount of time..." Lillie says. "And Mudbray...remember how we went to Kiawe's farm? If Ash didn't go with Lana to her Water Trial..."

Gloria is also walking around and says, "Now we also had a team of six, but we can capture one more, right? Scorbunny?"

The rabbit Pokemon nods and then they see two gears spinning and she says, "Look, Scorbunny, it is a Klink. How amazing it is to spin around like that..."

Scorbunny nods and then it accidentally kicks a pebble on the Pokemon, making it stuck and it starts to have difficulty spinning. "Scorbunny, what have you done?"

She quickly rushes to the Pokemon and says, "Klink, hang in there." Then she slowly takes the pebble out of the Pokemon as it starts to spin normally. "I am sorry for making you uncomfortable, but Scorbunny doesn't mean to do it."

The Pokemon nods and then it decides to join Gloria. Gloria says, "Really? It will be cool to have a Steel Type Pokemon to my team. Sure." She tosses the Pokeball and then captures the Pokemon. But with the seventh Pokemon, it disappears, Gloria says, "It is a good thing that I have this PC Box Link from the Queen herself."

And then Ash is walking with Alice as they are chatting. Ash asks, "So Alice, how is your capture?"

"Besides the Growlithe and the Gossifleur..." Alice frowns. "In fact, I don't know what Pokemon I want to capture."

Just then, a bug crosses by as it looks at them with confusion. Ash says, "Do you know what is that Pokemon?" But before Alice can say something, Rotom has to beat her up to it.

**Sizzlipede: The Radiator Pokemon: Bug and Fire Type. It stores flammable gas in its body and uses it to generate heat. The yellow sections on its belly get particularly hot.**

"Geez...thanks, Rotom." Alice says annoyed. "But Sizzlipede is a Fire Type..."

"Huh? You don't like Fire Types?" Ash asks.

"No, it is not like it. But you know about my father, his Pokemon are Ice Types and they are my friends. I was afraid that a Fire Type might hurt them."

"I see, that is very nice of you." Ash says. "But that won't be a problem since we are now traveling together."

Alice looks at Ash, and then she nods. She sends out Sobble and then she says, "Sobble, Water Pulse." Sobble nods and fires a ball of water at the Pokemon, but then the Sizzlipede spins around and then it uses Flame Wheel, causing Sobble to take damage.

"Sobble. Don't give up and then use Bind." Sobble wraps around the bug, but then the bug starts to use Bite, causing Sobble to wince in pain. "Don't worry. Sobble. Please hold on." She takes out the Pokeball and tosses it at the Sizzlipede, and then it is captured.

"Good, I capture a new friend." Alice cheers.

"I know you can do it, Alice. After all, we are both similar in a way." This causes her to blush again.

Then they hear a scream as they go check it out, then they see that Dawn and Serena are watching how Piplup is chased by a Cherubi. "Dawn, Serena, what's wrong?"

"Piplup keeps shaking the berry tress, and it accidentally knocks Cherubi out of the tree." Dawn says.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Alice asks.

"Well, how am I going to do since Water attacks doesn't do well on Cherubi." Dawn says.

"Don't worry, it can use Pluck, right?" Ash says as Dawn tells Piplup to use it, and then Piplup manages to raise the Pokemon in the air. Dawn also uses the chance to throw a Pokeball. Eventually it gets captured.

"That was easy." Dawn says with a smile as the others anime fall in the end.

After Dawn sends it back out, Piplup apologizes to her as her anger is gone.

* * *

Once the six of them are gathered again, they find Sonia on the way, Sonia says, "Hey guys. I saw the opening ceremony. You looked real ace out there. Ash, Gloria."

"Thanks, Sonia, so why are you here?" Ash asks.

"Well, let me tell you about something a bit interesting." She then shows a building from a distance away from where they are.

"You see that building over there? It's a company owned by Chairman Rose. Just past Route 3, there's a mine where they dig up ore. That building over there processes it into energy."

Lillie says, "So in other words, the chairman is responsible for providing the Galar Region with its energy, too?"

"Can't say I really get him, but the chairman seems like a pretty brilliant guy, right?" Sonia says.

"You're right, so you are just showing us that place?" Gloria asks.

"You have to pass through the Galar Mine in order to get to Turffield. But I am sure that you can pass it." Sonia says.

"Thanks for advice, see you." Ash says as they bid farewell to Sonia.

* * *

**Now here is a new chapter. And this is the chapter of Route 3. I hope you like it and the next one will be the Galar Mine.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodie, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Snivy, Oshawott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Nickit, Grookey, Arrokuda, Magikarp, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Zigzagoon, Vulpix, Tyrogue**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Sobble, Butterfree, Skwovet, Wooloo x30, Yamper, Combee, Gossefleur, Growlithe, Sizzlipede**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Scorbunny, Dottler, Chewtle, Purrloin, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pacirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Tyrogue, Cherubi**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Pangoro, Sylveon, Zigzagoon (G), Lotad, Seedot, Diggersby**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Vulpix (A), Magearna, Grubbin, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Tyrogue, Mudbray, Machop,**


	12. Chapter 12 Galar Mine (Edited)

Chapter 12 Galar Mine

"So this is the Galar Mine..." Gloria says as they marvel around the place. They also see some workers working inside the mine with a Pokemon they have never seen before. Those Pokemon look like coals and they have a small wheel and an eye on it. "What are those?" Lillie asks.

Rotom says, "That is my job, let me show you what this Pokemon is."

**Rolycoly: The Coal Pokemon: Rock Type. Most of its body has the same composition as coal. Fittingly, this Pokémon was first discovered in coal mines about 400 years ago.**

"So they are the Pokemon that gives out the energy to the Galar?" Serena asks as they keep looking at the Pokemon rolling around.

"Yes." Gloria says. "And they are rare as well."

But as they walk further into the mine, they hear strange sounds and then a lot of Woobats fly out of the cave they are in and the girls are screaming.

"What are those?" Lillie asks as they are trying to get rid of the Pokemon.

"Girls, calm down. They are just Woobats, I think we just get into their territory and we just need to leave as fast as we can." Ash says.

"He is right, but I want to capture one." Gloria says as she throws the Pokeball into the air, and one of them gets hit and it is captured successfully. "Now another Psychic Type. That is awesome."

"Well, luck is important in this kind of capturing after all." Alice says with a little giggle.

As they continue to walk forward, they find themselves walking on the track. Without seeing any mine carts, they decide to walk on them until they find another opening. Much to their surprise, they see two kinds of Diglett pops out of the ground at the opening. Gloria says, "Hey, what does that Diglett has hair?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it is for fashion..." Dawn says.

"That is an Alolan Diglett. Those hairs are made with high iron that causes it to become a Steel Type Pokemon. But the truth is, that Diglett can only be found in Alola and what is it doing in the Galar Region?" Lillie says.

Rotom says, "This may be a huge discovery! Region Variants living in the regions that aren't native on, I am going to record this."

Ash asks what the Alolan Diglett is doing here, it says that it was a normal Diglett, but he lived near the richest steel energy that he changed. Ash says, "I see...the reason we called you Alolan Forms is because that it was first discovered in Alola, but not meaning that it only natives to Alola."

Rotom says, "That explains everything, roto."

The Steel Type Diglett nods and then it asks if he can join in the group as well as the normal Diglett. Then Ash and Alice capture the Pokemon each.

Gloria spots a Pokemon popping out of the ground, she says, "I thought it is another Diglett, but it turns out to be a Drilbur."

"You're right." Serena says. "It could be a good addition since it also evolves into a Steel Type."

"But if I remember, I knew a person's Excadrill didn't listen to her in the end, but I know you won't be like her." Ash says as the group knows that he is referring to one of the traitors.

Gloria says, "If that's the case, Chewtle, I choose you." She sends out the Pokemon and says, "Use Bite."

Chewtle bites on the Drilbur, who tries to use Metal Claw to knock it back. Then it glows as it starts to use Drill Run, but Chewtle dodges the attack and then it uses Water Gun, causing it to be smacked into the wall.

"Go, Pokeball!" Gloria tosses the Pokeball and then it is successfully captured. "Alright, another new member for my team."

"You sure like to capture Unova Pokemon." Dawn says. "Well, it is my second favorite region after all." Gloria says.

"What's the first?" Ash asks.

"Galar, Ash." Gloria laughs. Then she also spots a Timburr working on its timber, she says, "And what do we have here? Another Unova Pokemon for me to capture it."

"And that Pokemon is a Timburr, it is a Fighting Type Pokemon." Ash says as they see it hitting the wall with its timber. "Just by the look of it, I guess it is helping the construction of this place."

"I guess so, or maybe it is a wild Pokemon." Gloria says, "There is one way to find out." She throws the Pokeball, and then it is successfully captured, much to the others' shock.

"So it is a Wild Pokemon." Lillie says. "But why does it hitting the wall to dig some coals?"

"I don't know. And that is why Pokemon are interesting." Ash says.

Serena has Lotad and Seedot out, and then Lotad shares some water to Serena. "Thank you." She drinks the water and then says, "Now we are going to train, is that fine? You two?"

The two Pokemon nod as they start to find Rolycoly, Drilbur and Diglett to battle. In the end, they manage to defeat some of them and gain a lot of experience. Eventually, they evolve into Lombre and Nuzleef.

"Now that is nice evolution." Ash says to Serena. "But why are you let them battling instead of training performances?"

"I want to relax after all." Serena says. "And battling is a good way to relax, don't you think?"

"There sure are a lot of ways to relax, maybe to you, Battling is a kind of relaxing. But to me, I take it as a profession and I aim to be the Pokemon Master." Ash says.

"That was the same old Ash, only talking in a mature tone." Dawn says as the others laugh, but they stop as they hear a strange sound.

"What is that?" Lillie asks.

"Well, we are standing on the track...don't tell me..." Ash doesn't finish his words as he is being hit by a cart with coal as he is sent to the wall.

"Ash!" As the five girls go to Ash, Ash says, "Aww...what just happened?"

"Who did this?" Alice asks, but then the car starts to move as the face appears on the Pokemon.

"This Car is a Pokemon?" Dawn asks. "I never know that."

"Just leave it to me and I'll tell you, roto." Rotom says.

**Carkoal: The Coal Pokemon: Rock and Fire Type. Evolved from Rolycoly at LV:18. It forms coal inside its body. Coal dropped by this Pokémon once helped fuel the lives of people in the Galar region.**

"So that is the evolution of Rolycoly? It sure looks like a mine cart with a face on it." Alice says.

Ash sees that the car is laughing at his misery, he decides to be patient with him and says, "If you truly think it is funny, then I think you are pretty mistaken."

He then sends out Oshawott to give the Pokemon a lesson, but the Pokemon uses Flame Charge, causing Oshawott unable to dodge every time. In the end, Oshawott evolves into Dewott and defeats the Pokemon. And Ash captures the Pokemon in the end.

"Ash, can you stand up?" Alice asks with worry.

"I am fine, Alice. I am an Aura User, this is nothing to me." He says as he stands up.

"Aura Guardian or not, what matters is that you are injured." Serena says as she heals him, much to his delight.

* * *

After the healing is done, they try to find the exit as they encounter a white haired boy who they had seen in the opening ceremony.

"Coming this way? I'd advise against it. Any Trainer with a Wishing Star is in for a beating from me and my Pokemon. Even it is the prince or you pretty girls." The boy says.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Gloria demands, not liking the attitude of this boy in front of them.

"You, you're the Gym Challenger endorsed by the Champion, aren't you? What a joke. You are aware that the chairman is more important than the Champion, right? I was chosen by the chairman himself, so that makes me more amazing than you." The person says, and it causes Gloria to lose her temper.

"Oh yeah? Then you must know that the Chairman is successful if it wasn't for my mother's help." Ash says, almost losing his cool.

"I suppose I should prove beyond doubt just how pathetic you are and how strong I am." Then he says. "And if you don't know, the name is Bede."

He sends out a Solosis. Ash says, "Then I'll use Grookey!" Ash sends out the Pokemon, with the hard work, Grookey uses Knock Off on the Pokemon, causing it to faint.

Then he sends out Gothita, so Ash uses Vulpix to battle. Vulpix bites on the Gothita, causing it to be in pain. Gothita tries to tickle the Pokemon, but then Vulpix uses Confuse Ray to make it stop and let it get confused. In the end, Vulpix's Ember is able to defeat Gothita. Bede says, "Oh dear, what have I been doing? Well, whatever." He looks at the watch. "Let's just get this over with."

He sends out his final Pokemon, and the Pokemon that they have never seen it before.

"It's a Hatenna." Rotom says. "Another Psychic Type."

Ash uses Nickit to battle. But Nickit isn't paying attention as it looks at the jewels in the mine. Hattena's Disarming Voice manages to gain the Pokemon's attention and then it defeats the Hattena using Thief.

"I see...Well, that's fine. I wasn't really trying all that hard anyway." Bede says. "That was unexpected. I suppose you're more able than I thought."

"Oh yeah?" Gloria asks.

"Naturally, I'll remember your battle style and strategies now. I am sure to easily defeat you if and when we face each other in an official match. Now that we've established that, I won't waste any more time on you. I have already gathered every Wishing Star in this area." Then he leaves.

Dawn says, "Geez...what a rude guy."

"Yeah. I am glad that you beat him, Ash."

Ash just keeps silent and he says, "So Bede, huh... I'll make sure to look out for you...Right now we have to find the exit."

But then, Nickit is stealing the coals inside the mine, Ash sighs as he starts to chase the fox Pokemon and brings the coals back to the workers. And this causes the girls to giggle, Ash notices it and his face becomes really red.

"It is not funny, you know." Ash pouts as they leave the area.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter and Bede is here in the story. I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter will be Route 4.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodie, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Snivy, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Nickit, Grookey, Arrokuda, Magikarp, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Zigzagoon, Vulpix, Tyrogue, Diglett (A), Carkol**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Sobble, Butterfree, Skwovet, Wooloo x30, Yamper, Combee, Gossefleur, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Diglett**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Scorbunny, Dottler, Chewtle, Purrloin, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Woobat, Drillbur, Timburr**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pacirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Tyrogue, Cherubi**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Pangoro, Sylveon, Zigzagoon (G), Lombre, Nuzleaf, Diggersby**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Vulpix (A), Magearna, Grubbin, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Tyrogue, Mudbray, Machop,**


	13. Chapter 13: The news and the kingdoms (E

Chapter 13: The news and the kingdoms

Back in the Kanto Region, Professor Oak and Gary are sitting at the lab watching the news from the television. The news of the annual Galar League is something that they are interested in and now that Ash has returned to the Galar Region, they want to check it out themselves. "So it seems like the league is going to start."

"Indeed, the Galar League is very different since the Macro Cosmos Company buys the league from the PLA and it manages to make it a big event in the whole Galar Region."

Just then, they hear the door knock and then they open it, only to see the traitors standing at the door way. All of them are having evil smirks and Gary just groans in anger. "Great, you guys again, what do you want?"

"Where is that weakling?" Iris asks. "You will tell us or you are going to be in a world of hell."

"Then I am gladly to tell you that there are no weaklings in the lab." Professor Oak says as he also approaches them. He says, "Only weaklings will try to act all high and mighty. Surely you don't want to be ones, right?"

The traitors drop their smirks as they growl, but they know that if they attack the Professor than it will be trouble for them. Brock says, "Then where is Ash and his Pokemon? Surely he hasn't left, right?"

"I am sorry that he already left with his mother to somewhere else. And he brings along all his Pokemon, so you are not going to steal them for your own greed." Professor Oak says.

"Man, now that they didn't travel with Ash, they start to act like Team Rocket?" Gary mutters, and Misty yells, "Don't compare us to them!"

"Sure, they know how to give up while you don't, that makes you ever worse than them." Gary taunts back.

Before a fight can happen, they hear the Chairman Rose asking Ash to give out a speech, and the traitors notice it. "So Ash is now in Galar Region..." Misty says.

"Not only that, he is a prince..." May says as they all have greed in their eyes. "Then we must go there."

"Oh no you don't!" Gary takes out the Venomoth and he tries to stop them, but it is too late as they manage to run away.

"Just how fast they are? Especially I know that one of them doesn't even like running." Gary groans.

Professor Oak says, "We can think about them later, right now what we should do is that we warn Delia and the others about their coming to the Galar Region."

Gary says, "You're right. And I know that people in the Galar Region have high respect for the Ketchum family, so I am not going to worry about them trying to make Ash a weakling in front of the crowd."

Then they decide to sit back into their seats and see how Ash gives out the speech to the crowd.

* * *

After Delia got the call from Professor Oak, she can't believe what she is hearing. She uses her status as the Kanto Champion to gather all the Champions in the meeting. Goodshow asks, "Delia, what's the matter? Why holding a meeting this instant?"

Delia says, "It is about my son, the new champion of Alola, Ash. I suppose you all know about him, right?"

"Of course we know." Lance says, "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be able to stop Team Rocket, Team Magma and Team Aqua."

Cynthia says, "Team Galactic as well."

Diantha says, "Not to mention Team Flare. But what's wrong with him?"

Leon says, "Let me explain." As he explains the betrayal to the Champions, they are surprised and then Wallace asks, "How could they say and do such a thing? No wonder you didn't let Ash come here."

"You're right. Now he was in a trauma as he now doubts his abilities. Right now we are trying to see if the harem will cure him." Delia says.

"So he is having a harem? That is new." Alder says. "Never know he is that kind of person."

"Excuse me, Alder, he is not a pervert like you." Cynthia glares at him, and then she turns back to Delia, "But her actions sure captured a lot of girls' hearts, I know Dawn is one of them."

"If you ask me, Serena is quite obvious as well." Dinatha says, "But we shouldn't go off the topic, so Delia, what should we do to help you?"

Delia says, "Right now Ash is challenging the Galar League, I decided to let them come into the Galar Region."

This causes the other Champions to be surprised, "Why? Aren't you worried that they might be trying to interrupt Ash? Or maybe worse, hurt him and steal his Pokemon?" Lance asks.

"Of course I am, but that is when I want your help, I want you to all help me by sending some staff members to the stadiums so that those traitors won't try to get near him."

Goodshow says, "Normally it is exaggerating to use full force to protect a person, but then again it is Ash Ketchum, who has been famous all over the region. Have you contacted Rose and Leon about this thing?"

"You bet, I just hope that everything goes well." Delia says with a sigh as they continue the meeting.

* * *

Gladion and Lusamine arrive at Wedgehurst as they are still searching for their father, they come across the lab and they see Professor Magnolia there. Lusamine says, "Professor Magnolia. It is nice to see you again."

The old Professor notices the president of the Aether Foundation and she smiles, "Hello, Lusamine dear. And I see you bring young Gladion here as well."

"Mom, you know the Professor of this region?" Gladion asks in surprise. "And how did she know me?"

"Of course. We had worked together for one time." Lusamine says, then she turns to Magnolia as she says her reasons for this region. "I see. So you think that Mohn is alive and you are searching for him. That is good news."

"Indeed. But the problem is that we don't know where he is. So I want to see if we can borrow some books to find some answers?"

"Sure thing." Magnolia says as she shows the bookshelves with a lot of books. Lusamine and Gladion are now reading one after one, but as Gladion is finding the book, he accidentally bumps into a girl, who says, "Oww..."

"I am sorry." Gladion says to the girl in front of him and holds her up, the girl blushes a little and she says, "My answer: It's fine. I should be the one apologizing. Reason: I didn't look my surroundings."

Gladion looks at the girl, he asks, "Why are you talking like a robot?"

The girl just doesn't reply as she gives him a League Card, then Gladion reads it and he knows, "I am sorry to hear that. I should introduce myself, I am Gladion Aether."

"Introduction: My name is Namie Ketchum." The girl says back, and Gladion asks, "Ketchum...are you perhaps related to Ash Ketchum?"

The girl nods and says, "Correct: He is my brother. Question: You know him?"

"Yeah, he is a rival of mine and my sister has a crush on him." Gladion replies. Namie nods and she asks, "Question: What are you doing here?"

"I want to find any clues about my father, which is why we are here." Gladion says as Namie nods. "Question: Do you want me to help you?"

Gladion is surprised and he stutters, "Well..." Then he notices a book and asks, "What is this?"

Namie looks at the cover and says, "Answer: This is the history about the royalties in the world."

Gladion decides to read it and he notices that there are 8 kingdoms in the world in 8 different regions. Hailing from Kanto is the Rota Kingdom, the queen is Ilene Ketchum and he is surprised to hear the name. Then he continues to read as he notices that the Johto is the Mikan Kingdom, and the current king and queen are the Gym Leaders Morty, who can see the future and Jasmine, the one who discovered the Steel Types. They also have children with a boy and a girl.

In the Hoenn Region there is the Mirage Kingdom, the current queen is Sara, who got a Togepi to become the new ruler. In the Sinnoh is the Berlitz Kingdom. The king of the region is known as Professor Berlitz since nobody knows his first name. But his wife is no other than Johanna and they have two daughters. One is named Salvia and the other one is named Dawn. Since Johanna wants to live a normal life, since she takes Dawn and they lived in Twinleaf Town.

In the Unova Region there is Harmonia Kingdom, and the current king is named Natural Harmonia Gropius, he liked to prefer himself as N. Due to Team Plasma and his former father, he believed that Pokeballs are torturing Pokemon and he wants liberation. But thanks to his father's arrest and he becomes the new king, he also changed his views after that. In the Kalos Region is the Gabena Kingdom, and the king is named Calem Xavier, it is said that he married a common woman known as Grace and they have two children. But with the Conservative families, he is forced to leave the woman and one of the princess to Vaniville Town as she takes the only one by his side: Aria Xavier. It is said that the queen is named Grace Yvone and her daughter is named Serena Yvone.

In the Alola Region is the Aether Kingdom, Gladion knows it so well as it is about themselves, so he just skipped the part and goes to the final part, the Ketchum Kingdom in the Galar. And he is surprised to see that the Queen become the Kanto Champion and she takes Ash away from the Galar to raise him normally.

"Gladion, what are you reading? I thought you were trying to help me find the books that may help us find Mohn?" Lusamine asks.

"I am sorry, mother. But this book of royalties caught my attention. Lillie and I knew that we are royals from the Alola Region, but how come we never knew about the other kingdoms?" Gladion asks.

Lusamine says, "Oh, about that I do owe you some apologies, since I forgot to tell you about it." Lusamine says, causing Gladion to anime fall and his Lycanroc is just tilting his head.

"Mother..." Gladion whines.

Then she also notices Namie, who is giggling at Gladion's antics, she says, "And who might you be?"

After the introduction, Lusamine is surprised to know that the girl is Delia's daughter. And she says, "That reminds me, I did forget that Delia is the queen of this kingdom, no wonder she looked familiar back when we met at Alola's school..." Lusamine says. "Maybe I should call her for help as well."

"I guess so." Gladion gets back up and nods, then they continue to search for the books, and Namie offers to help out as well, much to Lusamine's joy.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. I have to say this again. I know some of you really hate the fact that I make it a betrayal story, but that doesn't mean that I am not going to change it back nor abandon it. And here is the new chapter and I decide to give Gladion a pairing in this fic. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be Gym battle.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodie, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Snivy, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Nickit, Grookey, Arrokuda, Magikarp, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Zigzagoon, Vulpix, Tyrogue, Diglett (A), Carkol**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Sobble, Butterfree, Skwovet, Wooloo x30, Yamper, Combee, Gossefleur, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Diglett**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Scorbunny, Dottler, Chewtle, Purrloin, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Woobat, Drillbur, Timburr**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pacirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Tyrogue, Cherubi**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Pangoro, Sylveon, Zigzagoon (G), Lombre, Nuzleaf, Diggersby**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Vulpix (A), Magearna, Grubbin, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Tyrogue, Mudbray, Machop,**


	14. Chapter 14 Route 4

Chapter 14 Route 4

"Look, there is the exit!" Gloria yells as they see the light shining from outside. And as they rush out of the mines, they see the gym up ahead.

"Wow, there is still a route and we can even see Turffield." Lillie says.

"Indeed." Ash says. "Let's see what we can capture there."

As they walk on the route, they see an Electrike near the golden grass. Serena says, "Maybe I should have an Electric Type Pokemon after all."

"That sounds like a good idea." Ash replies as Serena sends out her Ground Type Diggersby. "Diggersby, use Mud Shot." Serena says.

Diggersby throws the mud on the Electrike, causing it to turn its attention towards Serena and Diggersby. Electrike uses Ice Fang, causing it to get frozen. "It can use Ice Fang?" Lillie gasps.

"That is a strong looking Electrike." Alice says.

"Don't worry." Serena says confidently. "Use Double Slap once it tries to use the mouth to attack." Diggersby nods as he charges up the attack, and then Electrike tries to Bite, only to be slapped back. Serena takes out the Pokeball and says, "Go! Pokeball!"

She tosses the Pokeball and then it is successfully captured. "I caught a Electrike. That is good news." Serena says with a smile.

"Well done, Serena." Ash says. Just then, they hear something that causes them to groan.

"Prepare for trouble." "And make it double." Then they see four figures jumps in front of them.

"To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie." "And James." "Team Rocket blast off with the speed of light." "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right." "Wobbuffet!"

Ash says, "Team Rocket, you are here in this region as well?"

Dawn says, "When would you ever learn?" But as they look closer, they see that Meowth is not the same Meowth as they know. "Hey, what happened to your Meowth?" Serena asks.

"Eh, the blasting off causing parts of my body into iron. But twerps, we are not going to take Pikachu." Meowth says.

"Why should we listen to you? How many times you have fooled us?" Lillie asks.

"But this time Team Rocket is no more." Jessie says, causing them to be surprised. "Really?" Alice asks.

Ash checks their hearts and then he says, "So Team Rocket is destroyed by my Mother, huh? Considering that your boss is her brother?"

"What?" This causes shock to everyone as James says, "Yes, twerp. No, Ash. Team Rocket has been changing good thanks to the help of your father. Our boss wanted to give you these to you guys as the compensation for what we had done in the past."

Ash took four Pokeballs and then he opens it. Inside the balls are a Persian, an Alolan Persian, a Kantonian Meowth. Ash sighs, "I guess it can't be helped. Since I check your hearts and you were telling the truth. I appreciate your help."

The trio nods and then Meowth says, "And twerp, is it possible that if I travel with you guys this time? Ever since I lost to that Pikachu, I wanted to become stronger as him."

"Are you serious?" Serena asks in shock.

Jessie says, "He has been yelling about this for a while, we couldn't stop him."

"I see. Welcome to the team." As Ash tries to take the Pokeball, he says, "Wait, twerp. I want to be like that Pikachu, I am not going inside the ball."

"Okay. But I have to register you first." Then he captures Meowth and immediately sends it out. Dawn asks, "Then what about you two?"

Jessie says, "I am going to Unova for my movie career." James says, "And I decide to return to Kanto since I have to face my family problems."

"I see, I hope you have a good journey." Then the Team Rocket members leave. Lillie says, "I still can't believe that they have a change of heart."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter since people changes." Ash frowns. Then he decides to give the Persian to Gloria, Alolan to Lillie and then Meowth to Alice. While Ash has the former Rocket Meowth which becomes the Galar Form. Rotom also scans the Pokemon to see more information.

**Meowth Galarian Form, the Scratch Cat Pokemon: Steel Type. Living with a savage, seafaring people has toughened this Pokémon's body so much that parts of it have turned to iron.**

As they continue to walk forward, Serena falls down to the ground thanks to a Grass Knot, Ash rushes towards her and asks, "Are you alright? Serena?"

"I am fine...but what's going on?" Then the ground starts to split and then a Pumpkaboo appears. "A Pumpkaboo?"

"I guess it was resting inside the ground." Lillie says. Serena then tosses the Pokeball at the Pokemon, and then it is successfully captured. "I captured it." Serena says.

"No way." Ash says. "That easily?"

Meowth says, "It is possible, consider Jessie did the same thing back in Kalos."

Then they spot 9 Eevee playing under the tree. Pikachu wanted to join in the fun, so they play together for a day. As for Ash, he decides to train up his Pokemon so that some of them can evolve into strong Pokemon.

Bulbasaur evolves after the training, which causes Ash to be confused. "I thought you don't want to evolve? What makes you changed?"

Ivysaur says, "I don't want to be weak, it was my fault that those traitors hurt us...I couldn't protect them..."

"I see. It is your choice after all." Ash says with an assuring smile. Not only that, his Squirtle also does the same, as well as Grookey, who has been training with Infernape for a while.

"So this is Grookey's evolution...Rotom, what is it called?" "Leave it to me, Roto."

**Thwackey: The Beat Pokemon: Grass Type. Evolved from Grookey at LV:16. ****The faster a Thwackey can beat out a rhythm with its two sticks, the more respect it wins from its peers.**

Pikachu and the Eevee are playing as they notice some cream like Pokemon, they also play together as Dawn asks, "What are those Pokemon?"

"They are Milcery. They are cool Pokemon." Alice says. "It can evolve into all kinds of forms."

"Seriously?" Gloria asks.

Then they also notice a female Pikachu hiding in the yellow grass with a small blush after seeing Ash's Pikachu. So Pikachu decides to approach the Pokemon. And then the two of them feel comfortable with each other as they start to nuzzle. Ash giggles, "So Alice, why don't you capture this Pikachu?"

"Me?" Alice asks as the female Pikachu prepares for a battling stance. "So you want me to battle you?" It nods and then Alice sends out Sobble out.

"Why are you using a Water Type like Sobble?" Serena asks.

"I trust Sobble to handle this. Use Water Pulse." As the attack tries to land, Pikachu uses Thunder Shock to reflect it. Then it uses Tail Whip, causing the Pokemon to lower its defense.

"That won't scare me, use Pound." Sobble charges, but then Pikachu winks and then hearts appear. "Oh no, it is Attract!" Ash says.

Pikachu suddenly feels uneasy as he sees how Sobble is acting towards her. But Sobble's evolution causes him to break out of it and then defeats Pikachu.

"Wow, Sobble evolved." Gloria says as she scans the Pokemon.

**Drizzile: The Water Lizard Pokemon: Water Type. Evovled from Sobble at LV:16. ****A clever combatant, this Pokémon battles using water balloons created with moisture secreted from its palms.**

Alice uses the chance to capture the Pokemon in the end, but like Ash's, it refuses to go inside the Pokeball.

"Looks like we have two fishes to catch." Gloria says as she spots the Joltik and Ferroseed. She sends out Scorbunny to battle them. With the Blaze Kick, it manages to double hit the two Pokemon. Joltik tries to use Electro Web, but Scorbunny dodges it, only to be hit by Ferroseed's Iron Head.

"Scorbunny, are you okay?" Gloria says as she tries to take out Drillbur to help, but Scorbunny stops her and then evolves, using the Flame Charge to knock out two Pokemon.

"Now it is a Raboot." Rotom says.

**Raboot: The ****Rabbit Pokémon: Fire Type. Evolved from Scorbunny at LV:16. Its thick and fluffy fur protects it from the cold and enables it to use hotter fire moves.**

"Nice work, Raboot." Gloria then takes out two Pokeballs and then captures all two of them. "And two new partners for my team."

As for Dawn, she notices that her Buneary is feeling heartbroken after seeing how Alice's Pikachu is close to Ash's Pikachu. She tried to break them apart, but she got scolded by Ash's Pikachu, causing it to be sad.

"I feel so sorry about Buneary..." Dawn frowns.

"I agree." Ash says, "She got rejected. What are you going to do?"

"If only there is a way to cheer her up..." Dawn spots a Budew and says, "How about I capture this Budew?"

"Sure, I guess it can help." Ash says as Dawn calls Buneary to battle. Buneary at first isn't interested in doing anything, but with Piplup's persuasion, she manages to lash out her anger by battling the Budew. After some Dizzy Punch, Dawn captures the Pokemon in the end. "Good one, Buneary."

Buneary nods, but then she wants to stay back in the Pokeball and Dawn agrees.

Lillie is relaxing with Snowy by her side, she says, "Snowy, it looks like the Melemele Meadows, don't you think?"

Snowy barks and then they see a Cutiefly resting on the fox Pokemon. "It seems like you have a Cutiefly approaching you."

Snowy at first is a little scared, but with Lillie's persuasion, she gets relaxed and then the Cutiefly feels comfortable. Lillie then decides to capture the Pokemon in the end.

"Now that we have enough relaxing, how about we go fishing?" Lillie asks as they go to the lake, then they fish out a Goldeen as Lillie uses Tsareena to battle. In the end, the Trop Kick manages to land a mark and then Goldeen faints, so Lillie captures the Pokemon in the end.

"Well, it sure is time for us to go." Ash says to the Eevee and Milcery, who are sad since they made some new friends. Just then, they tell them that they want to come with them. Causing Ash and the others to get surprised. "Sure, you can join us." Ash says. Then they all divide the Pokemon together so that no one is left out.

**Milcery: The Cream Pokemon: Fairy Type. This Pokémon was born from sweet-smelling particles in the air. Its body is made of cream.**

* * *

As they are down going the hill, they hear someone yells, "Wooloo, where do you think you are going?"

They turn around and see a Wooloo rolling down as it stops as Alice is the one that it bumps into.

"Not again..." Alice groans as the Wooloo is on top of her.

"My, are you OK?" They see the First Gym Leader, Milo rushing towards them. "You took that Tackle head on..."

Alice is held by Ash and Ash says, "She is fine, you don't need to worry."

Milo sees Ash and says, "Oh my, the Prince of Galar. It is an honor to meet you, I saw you and you two girls at the opening ceremony, and I liked your speech."

"Why thank you." Ash says.

"My name is Milo as you know. I am a Gym Leader and rather partial to Grass-type Pokemon. I've been itching to see just how good the prince and the Champion-endorsed Gym Challengers are. Let me find out at the Gym Stadium. Just head on through this route and you'll run right into my stadium. See you there."

Gloria says, "Thank you."

As Milo is about to leave, the Wooloo is still nuzzling Alice. Milo says, "Come on, Wooloo, we have to go, we can't let the gym trainers waiting."

Wooloo then pouts as it goes with Milo. Alice sighs and says, "I just don't get why Wooloo tends to get close to me..."

"Who knows?" Serena says, "But I know how you feel."

* * *

**Team Rocket is disbanded in the story and the trio splits up. And Meowth is now a Galarian Pokemon and he will be another traveling companion for Ash. I hope you like it and the next chapter will not be the gym yet. I have a surprise in the next chapter.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodie, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Snivy, Oshawott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Nickit, Thwackey, Arrokuda, Magikarp, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Vulpix, Tyrogue, Diglett (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Eevee x2, Milcery x2**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Skwovet, Wooloo x30, Yamper, Combee, Gossifleur, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Diglett, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Chewtle, Purrloin, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Woobat, Drillbur, Timburr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Tyrogue, Cherubi, Budew, ****Eevee, ****Milcery**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Zigzagoon, Lombre, Nuzleef, Diggersby, Electrike, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Vulpix (A), Magearna, Grubbin, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Tyrogue, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Cutiefly, Goldeen, ****Eevee, ****Milcery**


	15. Chapter 15 Turffield Date

Chapter 15 Turffield Date

Ash and his friends manage to arrive at the Turffield, a town nestled within the nurturing bowl of many terraced farming fields. They see Hop at the Pokemon Center and then he says, says, "Guys, look, there is the Turffield Stadium."

As the others notice a giant building with the Grass Type logo on it, Ash says, "It sure looks different than the ones we have seen before."

Hop says, "But since Milo has returned, so that this place is jam-packed with challengers. It'll be ages before our turn comes up..."

"Aww man. I just want my Gym Battle to come..." Gloria groans.

Lillie says, "Her patience is just like Ash, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Serena says. "But now Ash isn't saying anything."

"Oh, but Sonia was looking for you, Ash, Alice, and you guys." Hop says.

"Why us?" Alice asks.

"She wanted to ask you about something, she tried asking me, but I had no idea. She's up on that what's-her-face hill. You know the one."

"Sorry, what?" Ash asks.

"What? You don't know the hill? Well, have a look at your map if you're not sure." Hop says.

Rotom appears and says, "I'll help you." But as he is finding the map, Yamper comes and Dawn says, "Sonia's Yamper, maybe it wants us to follow it."

Rotom face fells as he doesn't help with anything, but they go towards the hill.

"Sonia." Ash and his friends greet her, but then they see a giant Geoglyph on the ground as they are shocked by it.

"I had you come because I wanted to hear what you thought." Sonia says. "So that Geoglyph...What do you think of it?"

"That is so...amazing...is it about the Darkest Day that you told us?" Lillie asks.

"Right perceptive of you." Sonia says. "Especially since the portion depicting the black storm has mostly disappeared."

Sonia takes a deep breath. "A long time ago...a great black storm covered the Galar region. Giant Pokemon ran rampant... But what was that black storm they called "the Darkest Day"? What connection does it have to Dynamax? Guess I am the lucky lady who'll be looking into that...Gran sure gives me a lot to do."

"Well, I hope you can find out the truth." Alice says.

"Thanks for your thoughts on the matter. As thanks, I'll give you a League Card." They get Milo's League Card.

"Milo is a Grass Type leader, so it will be well for you if you use Fire-, Flying-, or Bug- type moves." Sonia says.

"And it is a good thing that I have all that covered." Gloria says.

"Good, go on, then! Get yourself to Turffield Stadium and battle yourself silly." Sonia says as they bid farewell. Then Ash turns around and says, "Well, just like Hop says, it will be ages before that we get our turn. How about we have some time here in this place for some fun?"

Dawn says, "Nice idea. We can see what this place has to offer."

"But I want to do some training." Gloria says.

"Then maybe we should split up and then we can do what we want." Alice says.

"Good idea." Lillie says.

Then with the rock paper scissors, Ash is decided to go with Alice in the Turffield. As they are walking on the road, Alice says, "So Ash, have you ever gone on a date before?"

Ash blushes a little and says, "Well...I don't think I would consider a date back then..."

"Do you want to try it out with me?" Alice asks with a cute face, causing Ash to think, "Why did you do this to me..."

"I think I can try it out." Ash says, then Alice is happy as they decide to walk around the town.

As they are walking on the town, they notice how many Grass Type Pokemon are in this area. Ash asks, "So Alice, where are we going?"

Alice says, "You know that my mother is a great fashion designer. So I want to check out the clothes here and see if we liked them."

Ash says, "I see..." As they are walking on the streets, they are going towards the clothes store, but they are stopped by a street performance as they decided to watch a singer with his Rillaboom drumming and the Ludicolo shaking maracas. They enjoy the music as they also clap with the crowd in the end.

They finally get to the clothes store, and they start trying out different outfits, Alice shows her in a green sundress and she asks Ash, "How do I look?"

Ash is surprised to see how beautiful she is in the dress, he says, "You look like a perfect Angel. Alice."

"You mean it?" Alice blushes a little and Ash says, "I mean it. It is just like you were born to be a model."

Alice smiles and she hugs Ash, causing him to blush as well. Then Alice quickly breaks the hug and then changes the clothes back.

Once they are finished, they head outside and Ash sees a Shiftry Mask. He asks, "Alice, do you think it is a good idea to buy this mask?"

Alice is confused, "Why do you want this mask? I know it is just like a Shiftry, but it doesn't suit your style." She notices a scarf that is like Whimsicott and says, "And even this Whicsicott scarf looks better."

"True. But I think that maybe we can use this to scare the others." Ash says.

"That is not funny, Ash." Alice groans as Ash sighs, "Just kidding, let's go see something else." Ash grabs Alice's hand as they run off.

As they continue on the road, they see a boxing show where a man is fighting against a Tsareena, but the Tsareena kicks the man out of the circle and she wins, much to the two's amusement. Then they see the dance of Bellossom on the stage with Maractus shaking besides them.

"Alice, do you know what Bellossom's dance mean?" Ash asks.

"No, what?" Alice asks.

"You see, they dance because they want to be a sunny day. Plants may need water, but they also need Sunlight as well." Ash says.

"I never knew that...since when you were this smart?" Alice asks.

"As I said. I trained by my father." Ash says.

Then they go to a perfume shop, since Alice likes a perfume made by Roserade, then this time Ash decides to tell her something. "Alice, do you know? When I was in Kanto, I tried to challenge the Celadon City's Gym. But I didn't like the perfume there, which is the reason why they kicked me out of the gym."

"What?" Alice asks. "How could they do that?"

Ash sighs, "Well, I was at fault as well...since I shouldn't express my thoughts loudly. But that is in the past..." Ash frowns. "Still, I can't believe that both Misty and Brock betrayed me..."

Alice sighs and says, "Ash, it is in the past. You don't need to dwell in it."

"You're right." Ash sighs, "But it is still hurt."

"I know a way to cheer you up." Alice says as she takes Ash to an Ice Store, but they ordered a shaved ice with Matcha flavor on it. Ash asks, "I know that having Ice can help, but why choose Matcha?"

Alice says, "Because it looks like an Abomasnow, and Abomasnow is my favorite Pokemon."

"I see..." Ash says with a smile. "Maybe I can eat this with you." As they are eating, they see some Eldegoss floating past them, and with the sun shining, the Cherrim start changing into Sunshine forms.

"Eating Shaved Ice and also watching the scene...it sure is beautiful." Alice says.

"I agree, nothing makes it better with you by my side as well." Ash says, causing the two of them to blush madly again. "Did I just say that?"

"Well..." Alice says, "Let's change the topic for now."

"Sure." Ash says. As they continue to talk, Ash then tells her the stories of the Grass Type Gym Leaders he had encountered.

"So you mean that Team Rocket left a Cacnea to Gardenia? The Eterna Gym Leader?"

"Yeah." Ash says, "Since James really wanted Cacnea to learn Drain Punch. But I remembered how Grass types like Cacnea, Victreebel and Carnivine liked to hug James to show their affection."

"Sounds like he is kinda Grass Type Magnet." Alice giggles. "But I wonder what would it happen if he got a Ferroseed?"

"Then he maybe in pain everyday." Ash sighs. "Though he got an Amoonguss in the end, and it is very natural."

"I see." Alice sighs.

Then they walk around the park as they see a Leafeon passing by, the smell of the Pokemon made the walk much more interesting.

"You know, I am kinda hungry after that walk." Alice sighs, Ash says, "Me too, even though we ate that Shaved Ice, I think it is still not enough."

Then they see a restaurant selling an Apple Pie that looked like an Appletun, he says, "How about we try out the Appletun Apple Pie? I heard from my Mother that it is famous around here.

"Sure." Alice says as they buy one to eat, as Alice eats the pie, she says, "Wow, this pie is so sweet."

Ash takes one bite and says, "You're right, it is full of nectar and honey, the taste sure is special."

"So you haven't tried one before?" Alice asks Ash.

"No, I just heard it from my Mother and never tried one myself." Ash sighs. Then he notices the Shiinotic and says, "By the way, do you want to hear a story about Shiinotic?"

"Sure." Since they are going to sit at the place longer, so they decide to order some more food to eat. As they are eating, Ash tells her the story of how he was in Alola and the Morelull tried to absorb their energy. Alice finds it amusing to hear Ash eating curry while feeding the Morelull with his energy.

As they are eating, Ash says, "Speaking of the journey, Mallow sure has the best cooking, though Cilan's is also good..." Ash frowns. "If only he didn't betray me..."

"Ash, stop thinking about those." Alice says sternly. "How about you tell me about this Mallow person."

Ash says, "Oh, she is just a good friend, we have nothing happening between us." Then they continue to chat and then they start to talk about how to battle Milo tomorrow.

Ash says, "You know, I remembered how the Coumarine Gym Leader Ramos told me, if a person only looks at what is in front of them, then they will lose sight of what is important. Maybe it would be useful in the upcoming Gym."

"I agree." Alice says. "Anything is useful in our upcoming Gym Battle."

"There you are." The two of them are surprised to see Dawn, Gloria, Serena, Lillie, Pikachu, Meowth and Rotom walking towards them. "Eating Apple Pies without inviting us? That is no fair." Gloria says.

"Sorry, so you guys are finished what you were doing?" Ash asks.

"Of course." Serena says. "How about you two?"

Alice says, "It is great." Then she mutters under her breath, "until you came..."

Pikachu then sits on Ash's lap and Ash starts to feed him with the apple pie. Pikachu likes the taste and then Ash says, "Looks like I am going to buy another pie for my buddy." The others laugh as they sit down and talk about tomorrow's battle.

* * *

**Yep, since I rewrite the story, I am going to add dating chapters for each city that has the gym. And here is the Grass Type one. The next chapter will be the gym battle and if you like this chapter, I hope you will be more excited for the upcoming Water Type one.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodie, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Snivy, Oshawott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Nickit, Thwackey, Arrokuda, Magikarp, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Vulpix, Tyrogue, Diglett (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Eevee x2, Milcery x2**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Skwovet, Wooloo x30, Yamper, Combee, Gossifleur, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Diglett, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Chewtle, Purrloin, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Woobat, Drillbur, Timburr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Tyrogue, Cherubi, Budew, ****Eevee, ****Milcery**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Zigzagoon, Lombre, Nuzleef, Diggersby, Electrike, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Vulpix (A), Magearna, Grubbin, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Tyrogue, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Cutiefly, Goldeen, ****Eevee, ****Milcery**


	16. Chapter 16 Turffield Gym Battle

Chapter 16 Turffield Gym Battle

The next day has arrived, and then Ash and his friends go to the Turffield Stadium. Once they get to the stadium, they see Hop there. Hop smiles and he shows the badge to Ash and Gloria. "See it, Ash, Gloria? The Grass Gym Badge. I got it on one try. I reckon I'm just about the greatest when it comes to wrangling Wooloo..."

"Wait, don't tell me there are a lot of Wooloo in the stadium." Alice says with a fear, since she is going to participate.

"Don't worry, Alice. It will be fine." Hop says. "I am sure you can win this one, too. After all, you all are my rivals." Then Hop leaves.

Gloria says, "Damn it...he got it first..."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter who gets first." Ash says as he is looking at Milo's League Card, it has the number 831 on it. "And it seems like this Gym Leader likes to hold back when he battles because of his gentle nature, huh..."

"So that is the reason he is the first one." Dawn says as the others nod.

"Well, we don't know what will he use, so we just have to watch out." Gloria says as they enter the gym.

* * *

Inside the stadium, they see a woman with a Grass Type uniform standing in front of them, "Welcome, Prince Ash. Are you here to challenge Milo's Gym?"

"Of course. So what should I do?" Ash asks.

"You see, you have to do a Gym Mission first, and then defeat the Gym Leader in order to get the badge." The staff says. "And also I suggest that you wear this."

She gives Ash some clothes, and Ash goes changing it. Once he gets out, he is wearing a white and green shirt with the Grass Type logo on it, green shorts and also green socks and shoes.

"Wow...what is this outfit?" Alice asks.

"This is the Grass Type Uniform. Every Gym has their own uniform and you wear them in battles. Of course, you can have the uniforms once the battles are over."

"So when we finished the gym challenge, we have 18 different kinds of uniform corresponding to 18 types of Pokemon..." Gloria says. "That is so cool."

"I am really jealous. Those clothes look great." Dawn says.

As Ash walks into the stadium while the others go to the seats, Ash sees a giant field with 30 Wooloo in front of them.

"Wooloo?" Ash is confused.

"The mission given by the Turffield's Pokemon Gym is this." The referee says. "To chase our unruly Wooloo. To that blockade we've made from our bales of straw over there!"

The referee says, "By the way, I am one of the referee brothers in the Gym Challenge, we are referred to Dan. And it is also our job to report the results of battles to the League HQ."

"So you are like Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, you have a lot of look alike brothers." Ash says as he nods.

"Now let the Gym Match begins, young Prince." Dan says.

Ash says, "Pikachu, Meowth, help me gather some Wooloo." The two Pokemon nod as they rush towards the field, since Pikachu's Electric and Meowth's Steel Body, the Wooloo are running from their opposite ways.

"Pikachu, Meowth, lure them to the blockade, not back to me!" Ash yells as the two Pokemon turns around and so does the Wooloos. In the end, they are at the blockade.

In the audience, Serena says, "Wow...I have never seen a Gym Challenge like this before."

"Yeah, herding Wooloo, this must be a new experience." Lillie says.

And in the second phase, they have Yamper on the way as well as a Gym Trainer. The Gym Trainer battles Ash with Grass Type Pokemon, but Ash defeats him and Meowth manages to stop Yamper to scare Wooloo as Pikachu herd them to the second blockade. And then the third blockade is a maze with two Yampers inside as Ash has to try avoid them as soon as possible.

As they get to the last blockade, Ash only counts 19 Wooloo. "Where is the last one?" Ash asks.

"Here it is!" Meowth yells as he chases the Wooloo into the blockade. "This one is really annoying."

"Thank you for your help." Ash smiles.

"Gym Mission cleared!" Dan yells. "Please proceed to the battlefield behind that door."

Ash nods as he goes into the door. Once he goes out from the door, he walks into the battlefield as he is amazed that everyone is watching him.

"Ash did it." Dawn says. "It seems like that is really tough."

"I know." Gloria says.

As Ash and Milo walk out of the two different sides of the stadium, Milo says, "My Gym is the firsts one people face, so we get a lot of challengers. That's why I try to keep the Gym mission challenging. But...that didn't stop you from completing it, Ash Ketchum. Proper job."

"Why thank you." Ash says.

"Sure seems like you understand Pokemon real well. This is gonna be a doozy of a battle! And everyone in Galar knows how strong you are. So I'll have to Gigantamax my Pokemon if I want to win."

This causes surprise to the crowd as no one has ever seen Milo Gigantamax before. Serena asks, "Gloria, does he Gigantamax before?"

"No, in fact, when he battled on the TV, he uses only Dynamax. I wonder what his Pokemon will be..." Gloria says.

Dan yells, "The match between Gym Leader Milo and the challenger Ash Ketchum is about to begin, each trainer will be using two Pokemon and with one lost all his Pokemon, the other one wins."

Milo says, "Here is my first Pokemon, Gossifleur." As the flower Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Carkol! I choose you!"

Ash sends out the Coal Pokemon as the match begins. "Gossifleur, use Sunny day."

As the Pokemon causes the sun to get here. Ash says, "You made a mistake, use Flame Charge!"

With the sun shining, the fire attacks are boosted and Carkol deals a lot of damage to the Pokemon. "Good, now use Smack Down!"

"Dodge it." Milo says as the Pokemon dodges the attack, much to the surprise of Ash. "What? How come? I speed up my Pokemon."

"So does I." Milo says. "Gossifleur's ability is Cotton Down, when it is damaged, it also raises its speed. Solar Beam!"

The beam of light shoots towards Carkol, causing it to get a lot of damage. "Are you okay? Carkol?" Ash asks as the Pokemon nods. "Now I trust you with this. Wait until it gets near you."

Milo says, "I don't know what you are planning, but use Rapid Spin." As Gossifleur comes closer, Ash smiles, "Self-Destruct." This causes everyone to wide their eyes.

"Oh no, stop the attack now, Gossifleur!" Milo yells, but it is too late, as the explosion occurs, both Pokemon are now on the ground fainted.

"It is a draw!" Dan yells.

Alice says, "Using Self-Destruct...Ash is a little reckless..."

"But it works, now both have only one Pokemon left." Serena says.

Milo says, "I can see your strength, but time to show the bitterness out of sourness! Go! Flapple!"

As Milo tosses the Pokeball, an apple appears on the field, and then it breaks apart as a dragon emerges from it.

"Phew...I thought I am going to fight an apple..." Ash says.

"It is too soon to be relieved. Now Flapple, it's Gigantamax time, show your combination of the fruit and power!" Milo recalls his Pokemon and then tosses it into the air, as it breaks out, it becomes a giant apple with a head and a tail out of it.

Ash looks at Rotom and says, "Grass and Dragon...then Ice Types will do the trick. Glalie! I choose you!"

As Ash sends out his long-time-no-see Pokemon, Ash says, "Even we can't Gigantamax, but we can Dynamax!" He also does the same trick as he summons a giant Glalie.

"Ice Type, huh? You seem to know Type advantages, but it takes some type advantage to knock us down." Milo says. "Max Wyrmwind!"

The Pokemon roars as the wind is damaging Glalie. Glalie is hurt as Ash says, "Don't worry, Glalie! Max Hailstorm!"

The heavy snow hits the Flapple as the hail appears, damaging the Pokemon in the process.

"Time for the G-Max Move! G-Max Tartness!" Then the Pokemon shoots out some juices on the Glalie, and the sourness causing it to have a face of horror.

"Glalie, are you alright?" Ash asks in worriedly.

Pikachu and Meowth sees the pile of juice on the ground as they lick it, then they also shivers. "It's too sour..." Meowth yells as well as Pikachu.

"Glalie! Time to finish it off! Max Hailstorm! With the combination of Max Darkness!" Ash yells as the Pokemon uses the two moves at the same time, it causes Flapple not to see clearly as it is defeated and returns to its normal form. Much to Milo's surprise.

"The power of Grass has wilted...what an incredible Gym Challenger..." Milo sighs.

"Flapple is unable to battle, which means our Prince Ash is the winner!" The crowd cheers wild as Dawn yells, "He did it!"

"That is very interesting." Alice says.

"Yeah, I can't wait to have my turn." Gloria says.

Milo walks towards Ash and says, "That must have been a fulfilling Pokemon battle for you. As proof that you have defeated a Gym Leader for the Gym Challenge, allow me to present you with your very own Grass Badge."

They shake hands and Ash gets the badge from him. "You need to obtain all 18 gym badges in order to complete the Gym Challenge. And the only way to gather the badges is to defeat every Gym Leader."

"Thanks." Ash says as they walk indoors from each side.

* * *

Alice is the next one as she enters the field, Dan also explains the rules for her, but then as she gets to the stadium, the Wooloo suddenly rushes up to her as she is being licked by the other Wooloo.

The crowd are murmuring as they are surprised to see a person that is being loved by a lot of Wooloo. Alice says, "Okay, Wooloo, with me by your side, don't worry about the obstacles and please follow me."

The Wooloo nod as they follow Alice, causing the mission to end quickly. The crowd is cheering for them and Serena says, "Alice sure has a thing for Wooloo."

"I know." Ash says.

As Alice walks towards the battlefield, Milo says, "To think you easily get through my gym mission. You really are something else, young lady."

"I know." Alice sighs. "I don't know why, but I am kinda Wooloo magnet."

"I see. Well, let's see if you can past your final barricade." He sends out a Cherubi, Alice sends out her Combee to battle.

"Now let's get started by using Growth." Cherubi starts to stretch and then it raises the Attack and Special Attack stat. Alice says, "Combee, use Gust!"

Combee makes a giant wind as it blows towards Cherubi, Milo says, "Use Magical Leaf."

Cherubi's Magical Leaf hits Combee after going past the wind. Alice says, "At least Combee is four times resistant to Grass Type. But I should be careful. Use Struggle Bug!"

Then a red aura appears besides Combee and then it shoots out, hitting Cherubi and Milo is surprised. "Oh no..."

"Finish with Bug Buzz!" Alice yells as the Combee manages to defeat Pokemon with the Bug Move.

Milo says, "I can see your strength, but time to show the bitterness out of sweetness! Go! Appletun!"

As the Pokemon appears, Dawn says, "That is just like the Apple Pie we ate yesterday..."

"Yeah." Serena says.

"Combee, use Bug Buzz again." As the Pokemon shoots out the attack, Milo says, "Dodge it and then use Rollout!"

Alice gasps as Appletun rolls and hits Combee, and it makes it fainted easily. "A One Hit Knockout..." Ash mutters.

"Appletun sure is strong." Meowth says.

Alice recalls her Pokemon and then she says, "Butterfree, come on out."

As the Pink Butterfree appears, Milo says, "A Shiny Butterfree, you sure are something else."

"I know. And I am going to trust her." Alice says.

"Very well, then it's Gigantamax time, show your combination of the fruit and power!" Milo recalls his Pokemon and then tosses it into the air, as it breaks out, it becomes a giant apple with a head and a tail out of it.

Alice says, "So it is the same as the Flapple... Butterfree, let's Gigantamax as well."

Everyone is in awe at the sight of the Gigantamax Shiny Pokemon. They are so focus on the match that they don't want to miss it. Alice says, "Use G-Max Befuddle."

Butterfree shoots out a lot of butterflies, and then it hits Appletun as it gets paralyzed.

"It takes some type advantage to knock us down." Milo says. "Max Wyrmwind!"

The Pokemon roars as the wind is damaging Butterfree. Butterfree is hurt as Alice says, "Don't worry, use Max Airstream!"

The strong wind blows on the Pokemon, causing it to shake a little. And Butterfree's speed is raising.

"Time for the G-Max Move! G-Max Sweetness!" Then the Pokemon shoots out some juices on the Butterfree, and then its Paralysis is cured.

"Oh no..." Alice gasps.

Not only that, the juice had sprayed on Meowth, causing him to groan, "Why did I get hit?"

"Sorry." Ash says.

"No problem." Meowth then licks the juice and says, "Now this is sweet."

"Butterfree! Time to finish it off! Max Strike!" "Use Max Rockfall, dodge it!"

Butterfree charges at the Appletun, but a giant stone wall blocks in the way, thanks to Butterfree's dodging, it lands a direct hit and then Appletun is defeated and returns to its normal form. Much to Milo's surprise.

"Not only my Flapple, but my Appletun as well...I think this isn't my day.." Milo sighs.

"Appletun is unable to battle, which means Alice is the winner!" The crowd cheers wild.

Ash says, "Good, she also did it as well."

"Finally, it is my turn." Gloria says.

Milo walks towards Alice and says, "You have shown me a lot to experience, I give you that. Here is your Grass Type Badge."

They shake hands and Alice gets the badge from him.

* * *

And then it is Gloria's turn, and she wears just like Ash, only with the number is different, she finishes the Gym mission as she goes towards the field. Milo says. "I have been waiting for you, Gloria. To have a Champion's endorsement and also traveling with Ash, I can see that you must be a special person. I hope you can give me anything I got."

"Sure. And I won't lose." Gloria says.

After stating the rules, Milo sends out Oddish first. Gloria says, "Woobat, this is our first Gym battle!"

After sending the Pokemon, Gloria yells, "Air Slash!"

"Dodge it and then use Poison Powder!" Milo says as Oddish dodges the air slashes, then it manages to poison Woobat.

"A little poison is nothing for now, Woobat, Confusion."

Woobat uses the move to damage Oddish. Milo says, "Now heal your power with the Mega Drain!"

Gloria widens her eyes that her Pokemon's energy is taken, and with the poison effect, it doesn't help her a lot. Gloria stays calm and says, "Oddish is almost going down...and so does my Woobat..."

Ash says, "This is tough for a beginner like Gloria."

"But she can handle this." Alice says. "We trust her."

Gloria smiles and says, "Woobat, let's use Psychic!"

Then Woobat raises the Oddish into the air, much to Milo's shock, and then Oddish is landed on the floor hard and fainted. But Woobat also fainted due to the Poison.

"Both Oddish and Woobat are unable to battle."

This causes the crowd to get hyped. Dawn says, "A Draw, that is better than nothing."

"I agree." Ash says. "Now what will be his second and final Pokemon?"

Milo says, "Woohoo! We're not going to be done in that easy! We're tough as weeds! Go! Eldegoss!"

As the evolution of Gossifleur appears, Milo says, "Come on, then! It's Dynamax time! You're about to be uprooted!" Then he makes his Eldegoss bigger than it looks.

Gloria says, "Then I'll do the same. Raboot!" She also Dynamax her Pokemon as the match begins.

"Gossifleur, use Max Overgrowth!" The plants rise from the ground and then it hits the Raboot, also making the Grassy Terrain.

"Then I'll use Max Strike first!" As the Pokemon charges at the Eldegoss, it also lowers its speed. Then both Pokemon heal up with the Grassy Terrain's effect.

"Now use Max Flare!" Gloria yells as the attack goes towards the Pokemon. But Milo says, "Block it with Max Guard!"

Then with both moves are colliding, Gloria says, "More Power!" Raboot roars as it goes more power, and it blocks the guard and then defeats the Pokemon, sending it back to normal."

"Eldegoss is unable to battle, which means Gloria is the winner!" The crowd cheers wildly, and Ash smiles, "So that is the three of us."

Lillie says, "Man, I think I am starting to like the battles like this."

"Me too." Alice says.

* * *

Once they are outside, they see Milo reaching the group. "I guess that you know that the gym challenge has a set order, right? The next stop should be in Hulbury to meet Nessa."

"I know, she is a Water Type user, right?" Alice asks.

"Indeed. Hulbury is just beyond Route 5. Or since you got the Grass Badge, you could head to the Wild Area. It's a bit tricky to catch Pokemon that are a higher level than the Pokemon on your team, but they make powerful allies if you succeed."

"Yeah, thank you for everything." Ash says as they bid farewell to the gym leader.

"Great, now we have the badge and the uniform, I can't wait to get them all." Gloria says.

"You are really excited, aren't you? Gloria?" Alice asks.

"Of course." Gloria says as they go to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Now all three people have their Gym Battles. I hope you like all three of them and the next chapter will be Route 5.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodie, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Snivy, Oshawott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Nickit, Thwackey, Arrokuda, Magikarp, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Vulpix, Tyrogue, Diglett (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Eevee x2, Milcery x2**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Skwovet, Wooloo x30, Yamper, Combee, Gossifleur, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Diglett, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Chewtle, Purrloin, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Woobat, Drillbur, Timburr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Tyrogue, Cherubi, Budew, ****Eevee, ****Milcery**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Zigzagoon, Lombre, Nuzleef, Diggersby, Electrike, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Vulpix (A), Magearna, Grubbin, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Tyrogue, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Cutiefly, Goldeen, ****Eevee, ****Milcery**


	17. Chapter 17 Route 5 and Confession

Chapter 17 Route 5 and Confession

Now the group are in Route 5, Ash says, "I guess this is a day that we capture new Pokemon."

"You're right." Alice says as the others nod. Just then, Meowth sees a Stufful in front of him, he flinches as Ash asks, "What's wrong?"

The Stufful just looks at him and then leaves, but Lillie says, "I am going to capture that Stufful. Since it is really cute. Go! Tyrogue!"

As the Pokemon appears, she tells Tyrogue to use Tackle, which hits Stufful. Just then, Stufful stands up and swings his arm. Lillie says, "It's Brutal Swing! Dodge it!"

But it is too late, Tyrogue is hit and then it falls down on the ground. "Are you alright? Tyrogue?" Lillie asks.

Just then, Tyrogue glows white and then it starts to change its form. Now it is a Hitmonchan as it learns Drain Punch, which absorbs the energy of the bear.

"Wow, Hitmonchan looks really strong." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie says as she is happy about it. Then she throws the Pokeball at the Stufful, and then it is successfully captured.

"Ash! Please come here!" Ash hears Serena's voice as he rushes towards her. "What's up? Serena?"

"Look over there." They see a Swirlix and a Spritzee, she asks, "Why don't we capture these two Pokemon together?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Ash says as he sends out Magikarp while Serena sends out Zigzagoon.

"Why are you using the Magikarp?" Serena asks in confusion.

"Well, it is close to evolving, and I want to make it happen with this battle." Ash says. "But what about you? Dark Types aren't good against Fairy Types.

"I am the same." Serena says.

Magikarp uses Hydro Pump on the Spritzee, but the Spritzee uses Draining Kiss, causing Magikarp to lose some health. But in the end, Magikarp evolves into a Gyarados and then it uses Bite, causing it to get trapped and then Ash throws a Pokeball at it. As for Serena, Swirlix uses Fairy Wind to trap Zigzagoon, but it evolves into a Linoone and then it uses Night Slash, giving Serena the chance to capture the Pokemon.

"I wonder what is the Galarian Linoone in the Pokedex." Alice says as she scans the Pokemon.

**Linoone Galarian Form: The Rushing Pokemon: Dark and Normal Type. Evolved from Zigzagoon at LV:20. It uses its long tongue to taunt opponents. Once the opposition is enraged, this Pokémon hurls itself at the opponent, tackling them forcefully.**

After sending the new Pokemon out, Swirlix starts to attach to Serena as it is covering her with sweet smell, causing others to laugh. "Not again..." Serena groans.

"Relax, Serena." Ash says. "You will get used to it."

Ash decides to go training his Pokemon, he sends out Snivy and Oshawott. Ash says, "Now you two. I am going to train you so that you will evolve at no time." Oshawott pats his belly and nods, while Snivy just sighs. Piplup is besides them as he smirks at Oshawott, causing the two of them to fight again.

"Hey, cut it out, you two." Dawn says.

Gloria asks, "Did they really like to fight?"

Ash says, "Ever since they are trying to earn Meloetta's love."

Then Oshawott and Piplup have a battle. Oshawott uses Razor Shell on Piplup, who winces in pain and then it Pecks Oshawott. Then it uses Ice Beam to freeze. Luckily that Oshawott breaks free with the new move Scald and then it evovles, using Fury Cutter to finish Piplup.

"Good, Oshawott, you evolve into a Dewott." Ash says as he smiles. "And Piplup, thank you for helping him training." Piplup gets back up and nods.

Snivy also practices on her own and eventually it also evolves in the end. Alice asks, "That Snivy...she sure likes to train alone?'"

"Well, she did abandoned her first trainer before meeting me..." Ash says.

Then Totodile is dancing around and it accidentally bumps into the sleeping Rowlett, causing the Ever Stone to fly away, much to the owl's horror, and then the owl evolves into a Dartrix as it is shocked.

"Oh no, Totodile, what have you done?" Ash asks as Dartrix is sad at being evolved. Totodile tries to apologize, only to be peck back. Then Totodile volunteers to find the Ever Stone back, only to find it being played by Nuzleef. He challenged one Nuzleef with the battle and then it evolves after getting a lot of Leaf Blade. Then it uses Ice Fang to freeze them and take the Ever Stone back. But Rowlet decides to forget about the stone and it forgives Totodile for helping him get it back.

And the next one that evolves in Ash's team is Nickit, who wants to play as it takes Ash's hat. "Hey, get it back." Ash chases the Pokemon until the Pokemon fall into the river. Ash jumps into it to save him, but then they notice that they are going to fall into a Waterfall.

"Oh no, Ash!" The girls are in horror, but thanks to Nickit evolving into a Thievul, it gets Ash back to the shore. "Thank you so much, Thievul." Ash hugs the Pokemon as it licks him.

**Thievul: The Fox Pokemon: Dark Type. Evolved from Nickit at LV:18. ****It secretly marks potential targets with a scent. By following the scent, it stalks its targets and steals from them when they least expect it.**

"Ash, stop doing this again." Alice yells at his reckless. Ash sighs, "I am sorry. Girls."

As they continue forward, they find that their stuff has gone missing and then a Minccino is cleaning it. Gloria says, "That is so cute. I am going to capture it."

"But we have to get our stuff back first." Dawn says.

"Don't worry." Gloria says as she sends out Purrloin, it uses Thieving skills to get their stuff back, and then the Minccino tries to use Tail Slap on the Purrloin, only to be Night Slashed. And in the end, Purrloin evolves into a Liepard and uses Snarl, causing the Minccino to faint.

"Go, Pokeball." Gloria throws the Pokeball and then the Minccino is captured. "I caught a Minccino. Thank you, Liepard." The cat purrs and then it somehow annoys Thievul. Then before they can have a fight, Ash and Gloria recall them.

Dawn notices a lot of Wobbuffet wandering around the grass, and then she says, "Though I have seen a lot of times when Team Rocket using Wobbuffet in contests, but I will like to have one for myself." She throws the Pokeball swiftly, and then it is a success.

Ash decides to find a new Pokemon, then he sees a Farfetch'd holding a giant leek. Ash asks, "Is it natural that this Farfetch'd holds that large leek on its own?"

Alice says, "Well, it maybe a Galarian Form."

Rotom says, "It is a Galarian Form."

Farfetch'd Galarian Form: The Wild Duck Pokemon: Fighting Type. The Farfetch'd of the Galar region are brave warriors, and they wield thick, tough leeks in battle.

"I see." Ash says. "Maybe this can be my new Pokemon. Tyrogue, I need your help."

As Tyrogue comes, Farfetch'd uses Rock Smash on the Pokemon, but Tyrogue manages to Protect itself from the attack. And then it evolves into a Hitmonlee and then it kicks the Pokemon with the Blaze Kick, causing it to get injured on the leg. Ash captures the Pokemon and heals him in the end. Lillie also finds a smaller Farfetch'd and she also uses Snowy's help to capture it.

Dawn is seen fighting a Drifloon and she is commanding her Tyrogue. Tyrogue is hit by the Gust and Dawn asks, "Are you okay?"

Tyrogue nods and then it evolves into a Hitmontop, Dawn is happy and she says, "Use Gyro Ball!" The attack hits Drifloon and then it falls down on the ground. Dawn throws a Pokeball and then captures the Pokemon.

"I can't wait to see how I use him just like Fantina's Drifblim." Dawn says excitedly.

Serena notices two Espurr playing together in the wild, and then they suddenly approaches her and throws a ball at her. "Are you asking me to play with you?"

The two Pokemon nod and then they start playing, much to the two Pokemon's enjoyment. Ash also joins in per Serena's request. And in the end, the two Pokemon want to join in their team so that they can play some more.

Alice sends out Combee and Gossifleur to fish a Dewpider that she fishes out. Gossifleur is hit a lot by the Bug Bite, but the help of Combee, it saved Gossifleur and they both evolve in the same time.

"Alright, you two look really great." Alice cheers as she captures the Dewpider. Then Eldegoss stays at her hair as Alice is scanning her.

**Eldegoss: The Flowering Pokemon: Grass Type. Evolved from Gossifleur at LV:20. The seeds attached to its cotton fluff are full of nutrients. It spreads them on the wind so that plants and other Pokémon can benefit from them.**

"Wow, Eldegoss looks beautiful in your hair." Ash says.

"Thank you, Ash. It means a lot." Alice says.

"Ash, check it out!" Gloria says as she shows him an apple. Ash asks, "An apple?"

"No, Ash. This is an Applin!" Gloria says. "A Pokemon and you've faced his evolution from Milo!"

"Oh, I see." Ash then notices the face and the tail, "So what's with it?"

"I decide to give it to you. For helping me win my first battle." Gloria says with a blush.

"I didn't help you, you won it yourself. But thank you." Ash says as he accepts the Pokemon.

**Applin: The Apple Core Pokemon: Grass and Dragon Type. It spends its entire life inside an apple. It hides from its natural enemies, bird Pokémon, by pretending it's just an apple and nothing more.**

Then in the end, Serena witness a Nincada evolves into a Shedinja and a Ninjask, she asks Ash to capture them together, Ash agrees and then they capture the Pokemon without battling them.

* * *

They find the Pokemon Nursery in the way. Ash says, "Hey, there is a Nursery here as well."

Serena says, "You're right. I wonder how many eggs where we can see here."

When they get there, they see the woman here and she says, "Welcome trainers, and also Prince Ash. Will you want to leave your Pokemon here?"

"No thank you. We are just here looking around." Ash says.

Just then, they hear a cry of a baby. The lady at the counter says, "Oh, geez." She picks up two purple crying lizards and says, "Here, here...please don't cry."

But the small lizards are crying again as the lady sighs. Alice says, "Can we help out?"

The lady gives both Ash and Alice the Pokemon,they feel a little tingling sensation as they keep cuddling him, and then the Pokemon stop crying.

"Amazing, you have calm down the Toxel..." The lady says.

"What's wrong with them if I may ask?" Gloria asks.

"You see, these Pokemon are hatched a few hours ago, and they keep crying as we don't know how to calm them down. Since you calm them down, why don't you raise them?"

Alice and Ash are surprised. "Are you giving us Pokemon?"

"Sure, I know you can be a good mother to the Pokemon." The lady says as both Ash and Alice smile.

**Toxel: The Baby Pokemon: Electric and Poison Type. It stores poison in an internal poison sac and secretes that poison through its skin. If you touch this Pokémon, a tingling sensation follows.**

When the girls are watching the eggs, Ash is outside seeing the Pokemon playing. Alice sees him and asks, "Aren't you going inside to see the egg?"

Ash says, "I could, but I have a lot in my mind as I can't shake it off."

"What is it? Can you tell me?" Alice asks.

Ash sighs, "You see." He points at a Ditto, who has changed into a Farfetch'd and goes to mate with a Pokemon, then after it is gone, it goes towards a Nuzleef.

"That Ditto sure is helping Pokemon lay eggs." Alice says.

"Indeed. It makes him gather a lot of lovers." He sighs. "And in fact, I know that I am like that Ditto. I have some pretty girls that is pursuing me. But the problem is...I can't decide."

Alice is surprised. She knows what this is going. She says, "You mean...you want to love the girls, but you are afraid that you could only choose one, right?"

"Yeah...I just hope that I can find a way to love them but also not hurting them very much."

Alice nods and says, "Ash, there is a way."

"Huh?" Ash asks.

"That is having a harem." Alice says. "You love the girls equally. And you can still be with them. But the problem about it is that the girls might not agree."

Ash looks at Alice, he then asks, "Then if you are one of the girls in the harem, will you agree?"

Alice is surprised and then blushes, she says, "I think I can get used to it. But only for the person I liked."

"Can you tell me?" Ash asks, causing the girl to blush.

"You..." Alice says as Ash is stunned. She then waves her hand and says, "Forget about anything I said. This is really embarrassing..."

Ash stops her and says, "No. I am glad that you told me." This causes confusion to the girl. Ash says. "Alice, you see, you are the first one that I loved. But I also loved Dawn, Serena, Lillie...and even Gloria. I don't want them to be hurt since I want you to be my first."

Alice feels warm as she says, "I don't mind if you also want them in your harem. Since I am glad it is them as well. When we are traveling together, I have this feeling that it might happen. Thank you for telling me."

Ash smiles at the girl and says, "Anytime." Then they go back into the nursery.

* * *

Once the two of them are back at the Nursery, the sky is getting dark. But thanks to the Nursery Woman, she offers three rooms for them as they decide to share. As for Ash, he decides to let Alice stay with her in one of the room, causing jealousy to the girls.

That night, everyone is sleeping except for Ash and Alice, since they are enjoying the moon together. Ash says, "Alice, since you have confessed to me, I want to ask you if you want to be my first girlfriend?"

Alice smiles, "I know you had told me about a harem, but yes. I am glad that I can say that I want."

Ash smiles as he kisses her on the lips, as she kisses back. After breaking the kiss, they get to the bed as Ash decides to gives him a gem.

"What is this?" Alice asks.

"This is the Ketchum Gem, right now I have a total of 7 different colors of it. This is the Blue Gem. I will give the four of them to other girls."

"Then what about the other 2?" Alice asks in confusion.

"I don't know. But I will find it eventually. Right now let's have some rest." Ash says as they sleep at the bed, but Alice smiles as she goes towards Ash's bed, she says, "Wait a second. I want to sleep with you."

Ash is surprised. But he nods as he lets Alice sleep with her, and then they cuddle together as they fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, Ash and his group leave the Nursery. And then they see Ash holding hands with Alice. Dawn says, "All right, Alice. Spill the beans. Why are you holding hands with Ash?"

Alice is confused, but then she notices her arm and she blushes, she says, "I am so sorry, Ash. I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine." Ash says, as they agree to keep the relationship a secret. "Besides, what's the problem with two friends holding hands together?"

Serena says, "So can we also have our turns?"

"Sure." Ash says. "But one at a time. I don't want you guys to drag me around, especially since I am a prince." Ash laughs, then the girls understand as they let Alice go first.

When they get to the bridge that goes to Hulbury, they see Team Yell grunts harassing a bike owner.

"Oi! Just hand over the bike already! We need it to cross the long bridge!" The female grunt says.

"We're gonna use that bike to chase around Gym Challengers! It'll be a scream!" The male grunt says.

"How barbaric. It wouldn't work anyway. You didn't even have your smartphone with you!" Then the owner says, "Can you guys lend a hand? They are trying to steal my bike."

"Are you serious? Team Yell?" Ash says in surprise.

"Please, if you could give them a good thrashing. I would be in your debt." The owner says.

"Sure." Alice says.

"Oi, we're not tryin' to steal the bike! Only borrowing it!" "We're gonna use it to chase after Gym Challengers and make'em all tired!"

"I don't think that Marnie will like to see you guys do that, right?" Gloria asks, causing them to flinch.

"She does make a point. What should we do?" The male asks the female.

"Well. Alright, but I'm thinkin' you deserve a special shout-out. I'm gonna crush you in a battle."

Then the female sends out Zigzagoon and Thievul. But Ash's Pikachu and Meowth defeat them easily.

"Gah...you crushed my attempt to crush you..." The female says.

"Why you...I want that bike! Don't get in my way!" The male sends out Sableye, but Gloria uses Milcery to defeat it.

"You're too strong! If you stay in the Gym Challenge, you're gonna cause problems for our lady."

"You 'aven't seen the last of us! We're gonna make sure you stay out of our lady's way!" Then the two grunts flee.

"My, you are a strong trainer, and you also have a smartphone too." The bike owner says.

"Thanks?" Ash is confused.

"You know. I am a Bike salesman. My store is in Hulbury. If you come by, feel free to get one of my bike for free each of you. Better you have it than Team Yell!"

"Thanks." Ash says as the bike owner leaves.

Once they get to the middle of the bridge, Hop is there waiting for them. "Hop?" Ash asks.

"There you are, guys. I am warning you, though...any closer than that and we're going to have to have a battle- you and me." Hop says with confident.

Gloria says, "Oh, yeah? Why don't I have a battle with you? We're both Gym Challengers who've earned ourselves a Grass Badge. This is the perfect training."

"I guess you will also be okay." Hop says. And Gloria feels annoyed that he looks down on her. But she uses Timburr to defeat his Wooloo, and the Klink to defeat the Corvisquire, and in the end, her Raboot defeats the Thwackey.

"We both got ourselves the same Grass Badge, so how come you're so much stronger?" Hop groans.

"Maybe you shouldn't look down on me since I am a girl." Gloria smirks.

"You've gotten strong, Gloria. Seems I've got to train even harder from now on." After Hop smiles, he says, "The next up is Nessa, the leader of the water gym." Then he leaves.

"He just here for a battle, huh?" Ash sighs. "Same old Hop." Gloria sighs.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and Alice has confessed about the harem to Ash. And will Ash successfully add the four girls in his harem? **

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Arrokuda, Magikarp, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Vulpix, Hitmonlee, Diglett (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Eevee x2, Milcery x2, Farfetch'd (G), Espurr, Applin, Ninjask, Toxel**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Skwovet, Wooloo x30, Yamper, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Diglett, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2, Dewpider, Toxel**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Chewtle, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Woobat, Drillbur, Timburr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery, Minccino, Applin**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherubi, Budew, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Wobbuffet, Drifloon**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Lombre, Nuzleef, Diggersby, Electrike, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2, Espurr, Shedinja**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Vulpix (A), Magearna, Grubbin, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Cutiefly, Goldeen, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Stufful, Farfetch'd**


	18. Chapter 18 Hulbury and a Cruise Ride

Chapter 18 Hulbury and a Cruise Ride

When they get to the Hulbury, they see a commotion. They go to check it out and see a woman standing in front of a man with a girl.

"Our sincerest apologies! The chairman is quite busy at the moment..." The woman says. "Everyone, please disperse! Please leave now!"

"Okay, see you later, Chariman!" The crowd leaves as the Chairman yells, "No need to rush off! I can still do more autographs! I'll even give you my Pokemon League Card!"

"Papa! I know we need the support of our fans to keep doing what we're doing, but this is too much." The girl says. "But Oleana, chasing them off like that...aren't you being a bit too harsh?"

"Fans are very important, of course. That's why your father need to keep doing his work- for their sake."

"And I'll promise to do everything in my power to assist you, too, Chairman." Bede says as he walks towards them. The girl mutters, "Nobody has asked you, Mr. So called winner guy..."

"I daresay I'm impressed how far you've come since I gave you that Pokemon all those years ago, Bede." Rose says. "Will you be the one to win the Gym Challenge? Or perhaps it will be one of the trainers endorsed by the Champion."

"Or maybe it is Prince Ash of course. He is the wonder of battling." The girl says.

"I'll prove your faith in me was well placed, Chairman. I won't lose to anyone." Bede says. "Anyway, I'll be on my way now." Then he leaves.

Then as Ash and his team come closer, Rose says, "Ah, Ash. We were just talking about you and Gloria."

"Good to see you again, Chairman." Ash says.

Gloria says, "Wait, you are Elena, one of the Gym Leaders in the Gym Challenge..."

Elena says, "Yes. I am the gym leader of the Bermingsteel."

"By the way, I admit I am curious about Leon's reasons for endorsing you." Rose says to Gloria. "Ah, I just had a good idea, as I tend to do! You three are going to face gym leader Nessa soon, yes?"

"We are." Ash says.

"If you get a Gym Badge from her, I'll hold a celebration. I'd like to get to know you a little better after all."

Oleana says, "Chairman, we should really be going..."

"But..." Rose has something to say, but Elena says, "Papa, don't worry. I want to see how they fare in Nessa's Gym. I'll watch over them."

Rose sighs and he says, "Sure, Elena. Please do your best." He turns to Ash and Gloria. "For the sake of Galar's future."

Then as the two leave, Dawn asks, "So you are Chairman Rose's daughter? You must be really rich."

"Well, it is true since my papa wants to make us all happy." Elena says. "By the way, he will be heading to this town's seafood restaurant. We should go to the gym so you two can get the gym badge and join him. Dad is a little impatient."

"Sure." Gloria says.

"By the way, I am sure you need these." Elena gives them her League Card. Which has a number 892 on the card.

"Thanks." They put the card away as they go to the gym, only to see Nessa not at the gym. "If you are looking for her, she's off at the lighthouse." The staff says.

"The lighthouse is, well...if you head toward the sea from here, we shouldn't be able to miss it." Elena says.

"Okay." Ash says as they go there. Once they get to the lighthouse, they find Nessa watching the sea.

"There you are, Nessa." Elena sighs.

"Oh, Elena, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Nessa asks in surprise.

"Coming with an errand with my dad." Elena says. "By the way, Prince Ash and the trainer endorsed by Leon is here to battle you."

"Oh." Nessa turns to the two people. "You two become something of a hot topic among the Gym Leaders."

"Thanks?" Gloria asks.

"Here you go, Mr. and Ms. Famous. I already heard about you, so you should learn about me, too." Then she gives them each a League Card with the number 049 on it.

Once they put them away, Nessa says, "I am going back to the stadium. Though I love fishing, but I love Pokemon battles even more and I'm itching to battle with you tomorrow." Then she leaves.

"Why not today?" Serena asks in confusion.

"Well, she has been busy these days as the second Gym Leader." Elena says with a sigh. "As the second Gym Leader, she is quite exhausted for a lot of trainers challenging her."

"I see." Ash says, "So how much do you know about Nessa?"

Elena says, "Well, her father is a fisherman and her mother is a market saleswoman. So she lives with the style and she is close to Water Type Pokemon. Not to mention that she is a rival with Sonia and Leon when they are younger."

"Wow. She must be very strong." Lillie says "But what should we do now?"

Ash looks at his girlfriend, who nods back and then he says, "Well, I got a letter from Mother, inside the letter are two tickets on the S.S. Rainbow. I can take one of you on the ship."

This causes the girls to get excited and frown at the same time. Ash says, "So I have been thinking who to come with me, and I made my decision with the help of Alice. Dawn, do you like to come with me?"

Dawn is surprised as she is chosen, she says, "Of course, I'd like to."

Serena and the others aren't happy as she asks, "Why her?"

Ash says, "I know you don't like my choice, but everyone has a turn, only that this time I chose Dawn."

The three girls sighs and they reluctantly agree, though Elena is confused as she asks Alice, "What's going on here?"

"Well, it's a long story. Since we have to wait until tomorrow, how about we go see what the market has to offer?" Alice asks.

"I agree." Gloria says as they go towards the market. But Alice has Drizzile out and it is going to spy on Ash and Dawn.

* * *

"Why are you choosing me to come with you?" Dawn asks Ash once they are on the ship. Ash says, "Well, it was random, you see, back in Turffield, I was with Alice this whole time, so I think that it would be better to take turns."

"I see." Dawn says as they see some posters, one with the Ludicolo playing maracas and one with Nessa and her Drednaw. "So Nessa's ace Pokemon is Drednaw?"

"Maybe...it would be cool to see how it Gigantamax." Ash says with a smile.

With Wingulls passing by, Ash and Dawn are having lunch in the restaurant on the ship as they are eating Kingler and Crawdaunt meat. Dawn says, "So you meant that Misty and May's bike were also destroyed by Pikachu, as those were the reasons that they traveled with you?"

"Yeah..." Ash frowns, "Though I should have known that they care about fame and fortune more than friendship..."

Dawn says, "They are really mean. It is not your fault. No need to worry, I am sure that with our help, you will be able to be stronger."

Ash nods as he looks around, he says, "By the way, Dawn, do you notice how this restaurant is like an aquarium?"

"You're right. I can see Woopers over there, their walking is very funny." Dawn says.

"Yeah. And those are Tympoles. You see, I have a Palpitoad when I caught in Unova." Ash says. "In fact, it was thanks to Oshawott that I caught him since Pikachu and the others were badly poisoned by Foonguss."

"Oshawott sure is strong, but I don't think Piplup will like to hear that." Dawn says as Piplup nods. Pikachu just sweat drops at the penguin.

Once they finish eating, they decide to check out the bottom part of the ship, which turns out to be transparent with glasses to see the underwater Pokemon. Ash can see Magikarp and Seaking swimming by, and an Octillery resting on top of Cloyster.

As Dawn sees the Milotic, she says, "Remember how we entered the Wallace Cup together? Ash? That was one of my most precious memories."

"I remembered that. Since I was surprised that the Hoenn Champion would invite me to his Special Contest." Ash says with a smile, he is trying too forget about May entering the same contest as well. "Though I lost to a Lanturn."

"It's fine. At least I managed to conquer my fear of Appeal Rounds back then." Dawn says as they see two more Basculins swimming past.

Just then, Dawn notices how Wishiwashi turns into School Form and then she asks, "What is that?"

"Oh, that is Wishiwashi." Ash says, "I remembered back in Alola, my classmate Lana has to battle a giant Wishiwashi for her Z Crystal."

"Wow..." Dawn says, "It sure is big."

Then they see a Pyukumuku as it gives a V pose, while the two of them does it back as they giggle. As Arrokuda swims past, Ash decides to go back to the deck so that they can relax.

On the deck, they get to see a Water Show performed by the performers there and they see how Vaporeon jumps through the rings and how Dewpider made bubbles. And then they feel the ship shaking as Ash and Dawn hold together tight, they blush a little and then they notice that a Whiscash is the one who does that, causing them to laugh a little.

Now the show ends, Ash and Dawn change their swimsuits as they sit on the beach chairs and they see how the Gastrodon swim past, but then Dawn sees a Wimpod as she tries to walk towards it, Wimpod gets scared as it quickly rushes back to its trainer, who apologizes to them. Then they see how Binacle cooperates together, which makes them think of themselves. Even though the thought isn't clear, the two of them are blushing hard.

"How about we go fishing?" Ash asks Dawn as she agrees. Then they fish out Qwilfish, Frillish and Mareanie, which are Pokemon that are very dangerous, so they quickly release them into the water while laughing as Cramorant flies past and Mantine jumps over them.

The ship almost arrives back at Hulbury as they see Wailord and Lapras swimming with the ship. Then the ship stops as Ash and Dawn get back on land.

"Ash, thank you for this wonderful experience." Dawn says while hugging him.

"No problem, now we should go find others for now." Ash says as they all find them at the market.

Lillie asks, "How is the cruise ship?"

"It is amazing." Dawn says, "We got to see a lot of Water Type Pokemon and even a show that will help me with the Contests."

"You must show me about it." Serena says.

Ash turns to Alice and Elena, "How about you guys? Did you have any fun?"

"Well, we did get to shop some more. Look Ash." Alice shows him the necklace, Ash says, "What is this?"

"This is the Fossilized Fish. If I gathered 3 more fossils on this necklace, then it will make my wish come true. Though that is just a superstition." Alice says.

"Maybe your wish would come true." Elena laughs as they decide to have some dinner.

* * *

**Even though it isn't obvious to Ash, this is his second date and his date partner is Dawn in this chapter. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be the Gym Battle.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Arrokuda, Magikarp, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Vulpix, Hitmonlee, Diglett (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Eevee x2, Milcery x2, Farfetch'd (G), Espurr, Applin, Ninjask, Toxel**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Skwovet, Wooloo x30, Yamper, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Diglett, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2, Dewpider, Toxel**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Chewtle, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Woobat, Drillbur, Timburr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery, Minccino, Applin**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherubi, Budew, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Wobbuffet, Drifloon**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Lombre, Nuzleef, Diggersby, Electrike, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2, Espurr, Shedinja**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Vulpix (A), Magearna, Grubbin, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Cutiefly, Goldeen, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Stufful, Farfetch'd**


	19. Chapter 19 Hulbury Gym Battle

Chapter 19 Hulbury Gym Battle

When they arrive at the Gym in the next day, they see the staff in front of them. Gloria says, "Ash, Alice, will you mind that I go first?"

"Sure." Ash says as Gloria stands in front of the staff. "Hey, there. Gym Challenger! Shall we start the process to get you ready for the Gym mission?"

"Of course." Gloria says.

"Then you have to change into our Uniforms. " She gives Gloria the uniform as she goes to change, once she is done, she wears a top that is white and orange with the Water Type logo on it, the clothes also shows her belly. And then the orange, blue and white swim trunks with the number 890 on it.

"Wow...this is the Water Type for female...I wonder what will it be like for male?" Dawn asks as the girls are blushing.

"Well, I don't think that it will be like this." Ash sighs as they go see Gloria enter the Gym mission.

* * *

As they get into the stadium, Dan is already there and behind him are a lot of pipes that go with different colors, not to mention that some have water shooting out of them.

"The Hulbury Gym's mission is this!" Dan says. "A challenging maze, and you must clear it if you want to clear the mission. However, some paths in the maze are blocked by water. What should you do then? Try pressing that red button over there, and I imagine you'll figure it out, future champ. Now let the Gym Mission begin."

Gloria says, "This is going to be fun." Then she goes towards the red button, not before battling some of the gym trainers with the help of Joltik and Ferroseed.

As she pushes a button, then the water from the first red pipe changes into the other red path that leads to the dead end as well as pouring the water in it.

"This is going to be easy." Gloria says as she clears the place with no problem.

At the audience, Lillie says, "This challenge sure is associated with water."

"At least the gym uniform of this gym is also a swimsuit." Elena says. "Or else that she will be wet."

After the challenge is done, Gloria is at the other side of the battlefield as she walks from the dark alley. Then Nessa also shows up.

"Welcome, honored Gym Challenger. I think you already realize, but I'm Nessa. Sorry to have made you look for me." Nessa says.

"It is fine." Gloria says. "Since now we can battle with each other."

"I don't doubt my humble mission's difficulty...Yet you cleared it. Your mind as a Pokemon trainer must be quite refined. No matter what kind of plan your refined mind may be plotting, my partner and I will be sure to sink it."

Then the referee states the rules, it is a three on three match.

Nessa takes out a Dive ball and says, "Go, Goldeen!" As the Pokemon appears, Gloria says, "Applin! Come on out!"

As the Grass and Dragon Type appears, the battle starts. "Goldeen, use Water Pulse first."

The Pokemon hits Applin as it is starting to be confused. Gloria says, "Damn it...Applin, Rollout!"

Applin starts to roll around, but the confusion makes it turns left as it becomes to spin in circles.

Serena says, "It is confused...what should she do?"

Nessa says, "Horn Attack." But the rolling makes Goldeen misses the attack, much to her surprise. After a few spinning, Applin goes back to normal.

"Good, Astonish!" Gloria yells as the Pokemon scares the Goldeen, causing it to flinch and then defeats it with a Rollout as it hits the target.

"Return, Goldeen." Nessa recalls her Pokemon and says, "Looks like I'm down to one last Pokemon. I've saving the best for last! Dreanaw!"

As the Pokemon appears. It is a turtle like Pokemon with a brown shell. "Chewtle's evolution, right?" Ash asks Alice.

"Yeah." Alice says. "And also a Rock Type, which is not good against Applin."

Nessa yells, "Flood the stadium and make it our ocean! Dreadnaw! Time to Gigantamax!"

Nessa recalls her Pokemon and the ball goes bigger, then as it sends out, the Drednaw is standing on two legs as its head is in the shell.

"Gigantamax..." Gloria says in horror.

"This is a little gift from us...I hope you can take it. G-Max Stonesurge!" Nessa yells as both water and rocks attack Applin, causing it to faint.

"What power..." Gloria says. "Return." She recalls Applin and then she sends out Ferroseed as her last Pokemon, but much to her surprise, Ferroseed is injured as it is sent out.

"What..." Gloria says as she looks at the field, "Stealth Rocks? Damn it..."

"I told you not to underestimate me. Now Max Darkness!" As the Pokemon shoots out darkness, it damages the Ferroseed. But the ability Iron Barbs also hurt it a little.

"Ferroseed, we need you to be strong! Let's Dynamax as well!" Gloria yells as she recalls the Pokemon, causing the ball to get bigger, and then sends it out with a loud roar.

"I see, you have Dynamax as well." Nessa says.

"Of course. Max Overgrowth!" Gloria yells as the grass attack causes the Pokemon to get a lot of damage.

"Max Geyser!" Nessa yells as the move not only hurts Ferroseed but also causes the rain. But then Drednaw becomes back to normal as its Gigantamax time is up.

"Now it is our chance! Max Overgrowth again!" And this time the giant whips defeat the Drednaw.

"Drednaw is unable to battle, Ferroseed is the winner, which means the match goes to Gloria." Dan yells as everyone is cheering.

"How...?How can this be?!" Nessa is surprised. "*sigh* Now that I've battled you, I think I understand. Continue to seize victories in the Gym Challenge with your Pokemon. You have an incredible spirit that may even be strong enough to challenge the Champion."

Then Nessa walks towards Gloria, she says, "You and your Pokemon are indeed deserving of this Gym Badge." She gives her the badge as she thanks her.

* * *

Alice is the second one and then she arrives at the stadium with Nessa waiting for her. "So you are the next one, huh? To think you also got the endorsement from the queen, you seems to be special just like my last opponent."

"Why thank you." Alice says as the match begins. "Let's go, Golisopod!" Nessa says.

As the Pokemon appears, Alice says, "A Bug type, Vespiquen, I choose you."

As the Pokemon appears, Nessa says, "A Vespiquen, it is surely a special choice. But that is if you are faster than me. First Impression."

Just then, Vespiquen is hit by the full force attack, Alice says, "That won't scare me, use Heal Order, then Air Slash."

Once Vespiquen heals herself, it shoots out air shurikens and Nessa yells, "Dodge it and use Pin Missile!"

Golisopod swiftly dodges the coming attack, and then missiles goes to Vespiquen and deals a lot of damage.

"Vespiquen, use Attack Order!" Alice yells as the Golisopod gets hurt, but then Nessa says, "Golisopod, use you ability Emergency Exit!"

"No you don't! Hurricane! Before it goes back to its Pokeball!"

And much to Nessa's shock, before the Pokemon can become a red light, it is hit by the attack and then faints.

"Well, down goes my first Pokemon, but here is my second and final. Go! Arrokuda!"

As the fish appears, Nessa says, "And time to Dynamax, make a giant splash in the water with your gigantic body!"

Then Arrokuda is becoming bigger and stronger, Alice seems to be unfazed and then Nessa says, "Use Max Geyser."

Alie widens her eyes as the strong Geyser defeats Vespiquen in one hit. Gloria notices the rain and says, "Great, I didn't bring an umbrella."

"Well, we are all wet now, so don't worry." Elena replies.

Alice says, "I am sorry, Vespiquen. Return for now." Then she takes out a Pokeball, "Eldegoss, you're up."

As the Pokemon appears, Nessa says, "A Grass Type, what a smart choice."

"Thanks, and Eldegoss, Dynamax time." Alice says as she manages to do the same. It uses Max Overgrowth, causing the rain to end and turns into Grassy Terrain.

"Since water types aren't hurting Grass type like Eldegoss, I guess Alice is doing a good job?" Serena asks.

"I don't think it will be this easy." Ash says.

"Arrokuda, Max Darkness!" Then it shoots out the darkness at the Eldegoss, causing it a lot of pain. It tries to use Max Strike until Alice calls Eldegoss to use the same. In the end, Arrokuda is the one that falls and it is fainted.

Nessa sees how her Arrokuda falls, she says, "You and your Pokemon are too much. even though I used Dynamax, I am still not able to defeat you." She then gives her the Water Badge and shakes her hand. "Good luck on your challenge."

* * *

Ash's turn is next, as he also wears the Gym Uniform, but Ash's is like a diving suit without the goggles, but it also shows his muscles through the clothes as the girls are blushing at the sight.

As Ash walks towards the stadium, Nessa says, "I have been waiting for you, Prince Ash." She says. "You look really handsome in that uniform as well, I am sure that you have been attracting a lot of girls I must say."

Ash blushes a little and says, "I know. But can we go on with the battle for now?"

"Sure. And for this special occasion, I will also Gigantamax for this battle as well. First, here is my Pelipper!"

As the Pokemon is out, Ash says, "Pikachu, I choose you!"

As Pikachu goes out to the field, Nessa says, "Water Pulse on Pikachu!"

As the same thing happened to Gloria happens to Ash, Ash is calm as he asks Pikachu to use Quick Attack, like Gloria, he is also running in circles and then find a chance to get rid of the Confusion and hits Pelipper.

"Air Slash!" Nessa decides to go for the special move as she learned not to use Physical since it might miss. But Pikachu uses Iron Tail to break every move.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash yells, as the move defeats the Pelipper. Nessa is stunned at first, but she says, "I see why you are the prince, the strength is really surprising, but it will be easier if I want you to drown into the Water of passion. Kingler!"

As the second Pokemon appears. Ash says, "A Kingler? Pikachu, return for now." As Pikachu returns, Ash says, "Hitmonlee, I choose you."

Ash sends out his second Pokemon and Alice says, "Good, with the new Pokemon, it has a lot of energy."

"But I don't think it will be this easy." Lillie says.

Nessa says, "Use the sharp claws you have to our victory! Gigantamax time!"

Then as the same process is going, Kingler becomes surrounded by foams as its claws also grows longer.

"This is what I am not expecting, but High Jump Kick!" As Hitmonlee tries to attack the Pokemon, but it dodges and Hitmonlee crashes into the ground.

"Oh no..." Dawns says.

"Ash is giving her a chance to defeat the Hitmonlee..." Alice says in worry.

"Now this is a gift for you! G-Max Foam Burst!" Ash yells Hitmonlee to dodge the attack, but its knee pain causes it to get dragged into the whirlpool with bubbles, and then it faints.

Ash recalls his Hitmonlee and sends back Pikachu.

"Pikachu, let's show our Gigantamax!" Pikachu nods as it goes bigger. Then Ash yells, "G-Max Volt Crash!" As the move hurts Kingler, Nessa yells, "Max Guard!"

Kingler quickly shields the move for the purpose that it gets lower damage. But then it paralyzes the Kingler.

"Now to finish it off! Pikachu! G-Max Volt Crash!" Pikachu starts a quaking dash again, then it hits the giant Kingler, causing it to get sent to the wall as the Audience there are sweating in surprise as the Kingler becomes to get smaller until it is fainted on the ground.

Alice and the others sigh in relief as Dawn says, "That is close."

"I agree." Lillie says while using her handkerchief to wipe her sweat.

Nessa says, "Oh my, not only I get to see your Pikachu battle in action, I also got defeated by it. You surely are something. Here is your badge."

As Nessa gives Ash the badge, she says, "You'll want to challenge the Normal Gym Leader next. As you and your Pokemon are now, she'll definitely want to battle you."

* * *

As they get outside to the reception room, Gloria says, "Well done, Ash. We all win our second badge."

"Yeah." Ash says. "16 more and we can become the very best."

"But before you go back to Wedgehurst with the train there, you have to remember that we have a meeting with my papa at the seafood restaurant-the Captain's Table." Elena says. "And I almost forgot, I should give these to you once I give you mine."

She takes out six cards to them and Alice says, "Chairman Rose's League Card?"

"Yeah. You know, he is the kind of man who gets downhearted if he doesn't take care of things he needs to right away...so we should go there so as not to keep him waiting."

"Sure, let's go there. Since all the battling makes me hungry as well." Gloria says as they leave the stadium.

* * *

**Here is the second Gym Battle, and this time I give Nessa two Gigantamax just like Milo for the battle. I hope you like it and the next chapter we will be going to the seafood restaurant and then the Wild Area again.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Arrokuda, Magikarp, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Vulpix, Hitmonlee, Diglett (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Eevee x2, Milcery x2, Farfetch'd (G), Espurr, Applin, Ninjask, Toxel**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Skwovet, Wooloo x30, Yamper, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Diglett, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2, Dewpider, Toxel**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Chewtle, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Woobat, Drillbur, Timburr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery, Minccino, Applin**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherubi, Budew, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Wobbuffet, Drifloon**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Lombre, Nuzleef, Diggersby, Electrike, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2, Espurr, Shedinja**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Vulpix (A), Magearna, Grubbin, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Cutiefly, Goldeen, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Stufful, Farfetch'd**


	20. Chapter 20 Overcasting in Wild Area

Chapter 20 Overcasting in Wild Area

As they reach the restaurant, they see Chairman Rose, Oleana and, much to their surprise, Delia and Sonia are also there as well.

"Mother?" Ash is surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you, Ash, and to you guys as well." Delia says.

Rose says, "Indeed. Let's celebrate your recent victory, we saw the gym match and you guys sure are something."

"Thanks." Gloria says, as she is surprised that the Chairman says that to them.

Sonia says, "And it is nice to see you again, Elena. You sure have your father's looks."

Elena sighs, "It is nothing. So you are invited as well?"

"Yeah." As they take a seat, they have their orders. Delia says, "Hulbury is a seafood town."

Rose says, "Indeed. If one is going to eat here, the obvious choice is the local cuisine. Everything on the menu is delicious."

Elena asks Sonia, "By the way, how is Professor Magnolia getting on?"

Sonia says, "She is doing fine."

Rose says, "I am in debt of her. She was the one who figured out how to unleash the power of Wishing Stars and use that power to Dynamax Pokemon. We would never have been able to create Dynamax Bands without her."

"Indeed." Alice says. "Our bands are from her as well."

Sonia sighs and says, "She was saying that there's still so much we don't know about Dynamaxing. It's causing her some worry. She even made me take a Power Spot Detector with me when I started traveling..."

"A Power Spot Detector." Rose says. "That's the device that allow me to discover the Power Spots. Locations that emit Galar particles and allow Pokemon to Dynamax!"

Delia sighs, "I don't like hearing that Professor Magnolia is so worried, though. If only there were something I could do..."

"Mother...you are not the only one." Ash says. "We all are worried as well."

Rose says, "Delia, you have such a fine Prince."

"Why thank you." Delia says as she sips on a cup of Water. Rose turns back to Sonia, "Sonia, it may be good for you to visit the vault in Hammerlocke. I believe the key to unlocking the secrets of the Dynamax phenomenon lies in the history preserved there."

"Understood, Chairman. I will arrange a meeting with Ms. Sonia." Oleana says as she leaves.

After the lunch is ended, Oleana comes and says, "Chairman, it is time for you to leave now."

"But I've hardly had a chance to speak with Ash and his friends." Rose says. "It's regrettable, but I suppose it can't be helped. If something needs to get done, there's no time like present, after all."

Elena says, "Indeed. Dad and I have to leave now, in any case, we bid you farewell."

"See you." Ash says as he involuntarily gives her a hug, causing the girls to get a little jealous and Elena to blush a little, then she leaves with Rose and Oleana.

"Does he think he's doing me a favor?" Sonia sighs.

Delia says to the girl. "It is right that the vault would be a good place to look for info on the legends. But..."

"But what?" Lillie asks.

"Nothing." Delia says. "By the way, you got the Water Badge, yeah?"

Sonia says, "Defeating Nessa's no small feet. Nessa is a good friend. Perhaps I should drop in on her."

After Sonia leaves, Delia asks, "So Ash, Gloria, you two are going to Wedgehurst for the Normal Gym Badge, right? Then I suggest that you can take the Flying Taxi or the Train back."

"We will get on the train, Mother. Since we want to go to the wild area for Pokemon catching."

"I see. I bid you all good luck." Delia says as they bid farewell.

* * *

Now they are back to the Wild Area, Ash and the group are separated as they go capture new Pokemon. Dawn finds a Chinchou swimming around the lake, she says, "A Chinchou, Pachirisu, I choose you."

As she sends out the Pokemon, it immediately uses Discharge, but it doesn't have any effect. Ash says, "It's ability is Volt Absorb, it has no effect when using electric moves."

"I see." Dawn says, "Then use Super Fang." Pachirisu bites the Pokemon, causing it not to be able to escape, and then Dawn captures the Pokemon easily. "Nice one, Dawn." Gloria says.

"Yeah, the Volt Absorb might be powerful if it goes with Pachirisu." Dawn says with a smile. And then, Ash and Serena are walking as they notice a Gardevoir tending a Gallade with the Heal Pulse, but the power isn't enough. So Ash says, "Let us help you."

The two Pokemon notice that the prince is approaching as they bow, then Ash helps them tending the injuries and after that, they are fully healed. "Now you are free to leave now."

The two Pokemon look at each other and then they use Telepathy to tell them that they want to go with them.

"Sure, you can come with us." Ash says with a smile as they join the group. Serena notices that there are two sparkling glows on the ground and she gasps, "Look, Ash."

Ash sees it and gasps, "No way...that a Water Stone and a Leaf Stone. With these you can evolve your Lombre and Nuzleaf."

You're right." Serena says as she sends out the two Pokemon, they touch the stone and evolve, Serena smiles, "Now I have more possibilities to perform."

"Good for you." Ash says to her. Then he notices something, "And there is a Shiny Stone as well. I should give it to Gloria so that she can evolve her Minccino."

"Good idea." Serena says as they go find her, who has been training with her Minccino. Gloria hears the news and she immediately gives the stone to Minccino, and Minccino evolves into Cinccino in the end.

Dawn has been training with Budew at the same area, and Dawn's encouragement as well as cheer causing the Pokemon to evolve. "A Roselia...now you are going to be one step closer to Roserade."

"All you need is a Shiny Stone over there." Alice says to her as they see the stone on the ground. "Wow, what's going on here? Where did this stone come from?"

"I have no idea." Alice says. "But it will work."

Then Dawn evolves her Roselia into Roserade, and she likes it a lot.

Lillie also finds a Fire Stone and then she gives it to Ash, but then the two Vulpix wag their tails at their trainers. Ash says, "You guys want to evolve?"

Lillie is surprised, "Snowy? But what makes you change?"

"I want to be stronger, that's why." Snowy barks as Ash translates to her, then they agree to use the Fire and Ice Stone together, causing them to evolve.

After evolving Vulpix into Ninetales, Ash goes to find Alice. "Alice, there you are." Ash and the group see that Alice has set out a camp and a pot with food inside. "What are you doing?" Dawn says. "It smells good."

"I am making Curry." Alice says. "And besides, I have set a camp so we can have some rest here."

"That is nice of you." Ash says. "It sure is getting dark, we must get some rest after all."

"And I will like to try some of your curry." Gloria cheers as they start to help her and end the day with the camping.

* * *

Once Delia comes back to the castle after the talking with Professor Sonia, a guard tells her, "Your highness, they are coming here."

"They?" Delia asks, but then she gasps as she sees the traitors' ship is about to arrive at Wedgehurst. Delia thinks, "Oh no...although I asked the regions to enforces the harbors, but they are coming here this soon? This is bad...especially since Ash's third gym is going to be fighting with Namie..."

Adam walks towards her and asks, "What are we going to do now that they are approaching?"

"I will call Namie about this, and then we are going to protect Ash no matter what." Delia says as Adam nods.

* * *

**Now here is a new chapter, and the traitors are going to arrive at the Galar Region. The next chapter will be the Normal Type date, but who will Ash be dating? And will the traitors interrupt it?**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Arrokuda, Gyarados, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Diglett (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Eevee x2, Milcery x2, Farfetch'd (G), Espurr, Applin, Ninjask, Toxel, Gallade**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Skwovet, Wooloo x30, Yamper, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Diglett, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2, Dewpider, Toxel, **

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Chewtle, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Woobat, Drillbur, Timburr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery, Cinccino, Applin, Chinchou**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherubi, Roserade, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Wobbuffet, Drifloon**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Diggersby, Electrike, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2, Espurr, Shedinja, Gardevoir**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Ninetales (A), Magearna, Grubbin, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Cutiefly, Goldeen, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Stufful, Farfetch'd**


	21. Chapter 21 Wedgehurst

Chapter 21 Wedgehurst

Ash and the group finally arrive at the Wedgehurst, Ash says, "So before we go to the gym, how about we go have some fun?"

"I guess so." Alice says, "So whose turn is it to go alone with you?"

Ash looks at the females, and then he says, "How about Lillie? I am sure that you will want to see a lot of things, right?"

Lillie beams as the other girls are jealous, but they know that in the next city it will be their turn. Lillie says, "Thank you, Ash. I am sure that your trust won't be in vain."

Then the other girls bid farewell as they go to visit the city themselves, Ash and Lillie then go to a park so that they relax. In the park, they can see a lot of children shaking trees to give Hoothoot and Skwovet to eat, but once the berries are fallen, some Pidove just come and snatches it.

Ash says, "So Lillie, did you call your mother and your brother about the search of your father?"

Lillie shakes her head and says, "They still haven't find him yet. And they have gone to Motostoke to find some clues."

"I see." Ash says, but then he flinches as he sees a train arriving at Wedgehurst and the traitors are coming out of it. "Lillie. I am sorry." Ash suddenly grabs her hand and then they go to Sonia's Lab, Sonia is surprised and she asks, "Ash? Lillie? What's wrong?"

"Sonia, did you have a place for us to hide?" Ash asks as she nods. "I'll send out Obstagoon to help you hide as well."

Once they are hiding at the second floor with Obstagoon blocks the exit, Lillie asks, "Ash? What's wrong? You seem to be in a panic."

"It's them...those guys who broke my heart...those...traitors..." Ash says as Lillie notices the group walking into the Lab. Lillie gasps as she sees Brock and Misty with them and she understands. "Just great, I won't let them ruin our time alone. Once they are gone, we should try any mean to escape them."

Ash nods as they hear how the group wants to have a Pokedex and then they are asking locations of Ash.

"Um...you mean Prince Ash? I think he is somewhere training for his next gym. But the last time I see him is in Hulbury." Sonia says.

Brock says, "Great, for the rules, it is said that after the Hulbury Gym, the next one should be the Wedgehurst Gym."

"And it is a matter of time he will be back in the Wedgehurst. We'll try to catch up to him if he comes." Iris says as the group leave the lab. Once they are fully gone, Sonia recalls her Obstagoon and says, "They are gone, Ash. Lillie."

Ash and Lillie sigh as they come out of the room. Sonia says, "So they are the guys that badmouth you and also tried to steal your Pokemon?"

Ash frowns and says, "I believe so. I just want to spend some time with Lillie and they have to ruin it..."

Sonia says, "You can still spend some time. Here in the Galar Region, you are the Prince and people like you. I am sure they won't be able to do anything to you once they find out. Besides, the Gym Leader of Wedgehurst will be helping you as well."

Lillie asks, "The Gym Leader will help us? Why?"

Sonia says, "I suggest that you go to the Gym Stadium and you'll know the reason. After all, our highness is there as well."

"Mother is there? Great, we should go find her." Lillie nods as they all go to the Gym Stadium. Once they arrive at the place, they see a school where children are playing with the Wooloo, Bunnelby, Minccino and Stufful. Delia and a girl is also there as Ash and Lillie greet them.

Delia says, "Where are the others? Why only you two?"

Ash says, "We decide to split up as I promise to give each girl a lone time in every city."

Delia smirks, "I see, so you are having a date with Lillie I assume?" This causes the two of them to blush.

The girl says, "Greetings: Hello to you, Brother." Ash is confused, "Brother? Are we related?"

Delia says, "This is your youngest sister Namie, she is the Gym Leader of this city and she is also the Princess."

Ash and Lillie are surprised as Ash says, "Wow, I always wanted a sibling and you never tell me this?"

Namie says, "Apology: We are sorry, but in fact we have 4 more siblings." Then her face turns serious, "Problem: We heard the news of the traitors coming here. Happened: They have come asking if you have come here. Answer: I told them you haven't and they leave."

"Um...why are you talking like a robot?" Lillie asks with confusion. Delia says, "That's another story to tell. But you can say she was traumatized."

"I see." Ash frowns. "And this gym field...are you a school teacher?"

"Correct: I want children to take part in the Gym Mission for Gym Challengers." Namie says.

"I see." Lillie says, "That is so cool."

Then Namie decides to take them around as they are greeted with a lot of children who are happy to see Ash as the prince. So Ash decides to show them his Pokemon so that they can play with him. The Pokemon he sent is Eevee, Snorlax and Pikachu, who have been the children's favorite.

Namie asks, "Request: I have to take some things to my sister Shelia, can you help me take care of this class? Ash? Lillie?"

Ash and Lillie smile and they nod, so they go help out the class as they do their best to play with them, while Namie just rides her Braviary and leave the town for now.

* * *

In the Pokemon Center, the other girls are waiting for their Pokemon as they see a Helioptile sun bathing outside. Dawn says, "I wonder what they are doing now?"

"Probably doing something very great I assume." Alice says as the Indeedee called them to take their Pokemon back. Once they did, they see that the traitors come into the Pokemon Center as they flinch.

"Hey, is that Dawn over there?" May says. "Serena is there as well." Bonnie says as they try to approach them. The group can only show fake smiles and Dawn says, "Brock, May, Iris, Cilan. It is good to see you again." "You too Clemont, Bonnie. What brings you to this place?"

Brock introduces the others to them and the same goes to Dawn and Serena then Misty asks, "So you four are traveling alone?"

"No, we have two more companions but they are having their time alone." Alice says, not wanting them to know that one of the two is actually Ash himself. "I see, then did you meet Ash anywhere in this region?"

They decide to act as Dawn says, "Ash is here? Of course he is here. Since he is the Prince of Galar Region."

"Yeah, and it will be a dream to be with him." The four girls see how the group are showing their greed and they are disgusted. Serena says, "But if he is the prince, then he might be in his castle."

"But we heard that he has finished the challenge in the Hulbury, so he must be going here if he is going to take part in gym Challenges." Clemont says as the girls pale. "So he is going to be here...that's wonderful." Dawn says as she looks at Alice, who nods back and says, "Dawn, Serena, I think it is time to go, remember that we are Gym Challengers as well? I think we should go challenge the Gym now."

Dawn says, "Sorry, since our friends are challenging the gyms, we must go cheer them on, so we'll see you later." Then they leave, making the group to look at them with suspect.

"Do you think they are hiding something?" Max asks as they decide to sneak up to them. Only to find them inside the gym.

In the gym, they see how Oranguru and Drampa are teaching the children, with Ditto pretending to be other Pokemon and making the children laugh. They also find Ash and Lillie there along with Delia.

"Ash, Lillie what are you doing here?" Gloria calls out to them as they turn around. Ash says, "Hey guys, you see. We are asked by the Gym Leader to play with those children."

Lillie says, "Yeah, and it is so much fun."

"I see." Dawn says. "Then I think we should join in the fun as well."

The others also nod as they send out their Pokemon. At the same time, Delia notices that the traitors are entering the school grounds and she says, "It seems like the traitors are coming."

Ash and the 5 girls pale as Ash says, "There is no point in hiding, if they want to face me, then I will give them a lesson."

The traitors are inside the classrooms and they finally find the place where Ms. Ketchum and Ash are. "There you are, you sure are hard to find." May says.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asks with a tremble and Misty says, "We are sorry about what happened in the Kanto Region. We just want to apologize."

"Are you really going to apologize or you are here for evil intentions?" Ash asks.

This causes them to be offended and they are still pretending. Brock says, "Are you not trusting us? We are friends, right?"

"Friends? Don't make me laugh." Ash says. "You must have seen the news of how I am back to Galar Region as the prince and you just want to be friends with me through greed. Don't you dare think I am clueless about your foolish intentions."

As the staff hears about it, they start to gather around and they are shielding Ash and Delia. "So what if we are?" Misty says as they are going to send out their Pokemon, but they hear a sound and then a Braviary and a Silvally appear. Gladion says, "Harm my friend and you are going to regret it."

The traitors see that they are surrounded, they have no other choice but to retreat. Brock says, "This isn't over." as they left.

Ash then notices Namie with Gladion as he asks, "Gladion? What are you doing here?"

Gladion says, "I was asked by Namie to come, since we have become close friends when Mom and I are here searching for Dad. How is Lillie?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Ash says as the 5 girls decide to step out of the classroom. Lillie says, "Gladion? Is that you?"

They share a sibling hug and then introduces the other girls to him. Then Namie says, "Question: Are you ready for our Gym Battle? You guys should stay out for a while since we have to prepare it."

Ash and the others nod as they all head out of the school grounds so that Namie can prepare the Gym Mission.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. I have to say this again. I know some of you really hate the fact that I make it a betrayal story, but that doesn't mean that I am not going to change it back nor abandon it. And here is the new chapter and I decide to give Gladion a pairing in this fic. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be Gym battle.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Arrokuda, Gyarados, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Diglett (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Eevee x2, Milcery x2, Farfetch'd (G), Espurr, Applin, Ninjask, Toxel, Gallade**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Skwovet, Wooloo x30, Yamper, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Diglett, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2, Dewpider, Toxel, **

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Chewtle, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Woobat, Drillbur, Timburr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery, Cinccino, Applin, Chinchou**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherubi, Roserade, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Wobbuffet, Drifloon**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Diggersby, Electrike, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2, Espurr, Shedinja, Gardevoir**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Ninetales (A), Magearna, Grubbin, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Cutiefly, Goldeen, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Stufful, Farfetch'd**


	22. Chapter 22 Wedgehurst Gym Battle

Chapter 22 Wedgehurst Gym Battle

Ash and his 5 female friends are going outside the gym stadium as they see Hop rushing towards them. "Ash, guys. Good to see you again." Hop says.

"Hey, Hop. So are you here for the Gym Battle as well?" Gloria asks.

"I got my training done and I am ready to take on Namie." Hop says. "How about you guys? Did you beat the gym?"

Ash says, "Well, Namie is preparing the gym field, so it will be our turn soon." Ash says.

"I see." Hop says. Ash then takes out the League Cards and give them to each. "Well, here is the League Card."

The others read it and they can see her with the number 682 on it. And after reading the contents, Hop says, "It says that Namie is born from the Unova Region, her father is a rich businessman who got arrested for domestic abuse. And rumors has it that the wife of this businessman is also killed before the police arrives."

"Yeah, it was killed by a Meowth, for protecting her from the severe beating and knife injury. And that Meowth becomes her partner." Ash says. "She is adopted into our family and because of that incident, she still talks like a robot and is healing."

Serena says, "She must be really hurt in the inside...no wonder that she has a mark on the neck..."

"A mark on the neck? What do you mean?" Gloria asks.

"Didn't you guys notice? She has a knife wound on her neck, though she tries to hide it using the make-up, but I still saw it." Serena says.

"Oh...and with the bullying..." Alice frowns. "You know, I think we had a lot in common."

"How so?" Dawn asks.

"After I moved to Kalos, I was also being bullied in the Kalos High School..." Alice frowns.

"Wait, you mean...I heard my classmates gossip about weird girl in the other classroom, that means you?" Serena asks. "I didn't know anything about it, but I heard about it and I didn't think much about it..." Serena says.

"I know." Alice says. "But the reason I was called a freak is because of the Aura. You see, our family are aura users. So it is common that we can talk to Pokemon."

"But being able to speak to Pokemon doesn't mean you are a freak." Ash says. "What happened in the end?"

"I dropped out of school with Mom's help." Alice shrugs. "And then she decides to find me a tutor."

"That is so nice of you." Lillie says.

Hop says, "I have heard about it before, but wow...I didn't realize that you two are a lot in common."

"Yeah." Alice sighs as they enter the field.

* * *

Once they are inside, they see Gladion who is there waiting for them. Lillie asks, "Brother, aren't you going with Mother to find Father?"

Gladion says, "I called her, but I may have watched Namie and Ash's battle before going back."

Lillie notices the pink in Gladion's cheek and she gives a smirk, but she didn't say anything as Ash, Gloria and Alice go to the counter first.

"So Gym Challengers, are you ready for your next Gym Challenge?"

Gloria says, "Of course, Ash, Alice. You don't mind I go first, right?"

"Not at all." Ash replies.

"The same here." Alice says.

"Good. Then here is the Uniform." Gloria goes to change her uniform as it is grey with the Normal type Logo on the front. As Gloria goes into the stadium, she finds Dan, who is waiting for her.

"The Wedgehurst Gym Mission is this." Dan says, "The spelling challenge. You have to find six things in the classroom that starts with 'SCHOOL' in order to complete the challenge. But there is a problem. Some items are not obtainable unless you battle against the owner for it. I imagine that you can solve this problem. Now let the Gym challenge begin!"

As Gloria goes into a classroom, she finds a scissor on the tool box, a cup from the female gym trainer, a hat from the male gym trainer, an organizer on a desk nobody is using, an oven in the front of the door as well as a Lock from the gym trainer's school bag.

"This gym challenge has to be the easiest one if you ask me." Lillie says. "Since it is all about the letters."

"But from this challenge I can see why Namie is doing it." Ash says. "She wants to have a nice class with no bullies."

"I can tell." Alice says.

As Gloria goes to the battlefield as well as Namie, Namie says, "Expectation: I know you will arrive. Purpose of Gym Challenge: I had a hard childhood, so I want to restart my childhood again, but with the happier one. Conclusion: Now that you beat the Mission, we should have a battle."

Namie sighs as she takes out a Premier Ball, she says, "First Pokemon: Minccino, come on out."

As the Minccino appears on the field, Gloria says, "Timburr, you're first."

Namie says, "Minccino, move: Tail Slap."

"Dodge it and then use Low Kick!"

Timburr dodges the upcoming tail, and then it sends Minccino backwards.

"Hyper Voice!" Namie yells as the Minccino covers her ears and roars, Timburr is flying backwards, but it manages to hold on. "Timburr, can you continue?"

The Pokemon nod. "Good, use Rock Throw!"

Timburr tosses the rock at the Pokemon, and then Minccino uses Sing, trying to make Timburr falling asleep, but Timburr uses the timber to go into her mouth, much to Namie's surprise, and then uses Low Kick again to defeat the Pokemon.

"Surprise: I don't know you can use your timber to shut my Pokemon's mouth. Decision: I choose Greedent next."

As the second Pokemon appears. Serena says, "So that is Skwovet's evolution?"

"Yeah. I wonder how will it do." Alice says.

Gloria is surprised that the Greedent can use Counter, since it strikes back the move Low Kick and then defeats the Pokemon. Gloria recalls her only Fighting Type and then sends out Trubbish. Using the Gunk Shot to make the Pokemon poisoned, and then she uses Sludge Bomb to defeat the Greedent, who tries to use Rest but failed.

Namie says, "Determination: I will look forward to my last Pokemon. Third Pokemon: Eevee."

As the Pokemon appears, Lillie says, "An Eevee? She is going to Dynamax?"

"Or it could be a Gigantamax." Ash says.

Namie says, "Gigantamax: Ready. Time: Now." She takes the Pokeball back and then it becomes bigger, then Eevee appears with thicker neck.

"Move: G-Max Cuddle." Namie says as the move shoots out from the bottom of the Pokemon, causing Trubbish to faint.

Gloria recalls her Pokemon and then she says, "I am not going to lose. Drednaw, come on out!"

As her Pokemon appears on the field, she says, "Now I will use Gigantamax as well." She recalls the Pokemon and the Pokeball goes bigger. Then Drednaw's Gigantamax version appears.

"G-Max Cuddle." Namie is not afraid as she tells Eevee to use the move again, but much to Gloria's shock, Drednaw has hearts in its eyes and she asks, "What's wrong?"

Alice says, "G-Max Cuddle's side effect is that after the move is used, the opponent with a different gender will become infatuated."

Ash says, "Which means that Alice has to one hit KO or else she can't beat her with the Gigantamax."

Gloria is watching that Eevee keeps using G-Max Cuddle on Drednaw, but then her calling reaches Drednaw as it goes back to normal and then finishes it with a Max Knuckle.

After Namie is lost, she says, "Lose: That is a good match." She walks towards Gloria once she recalls her Pokemon. "Badge: For you."

After Gloria takes the badge, it is Ash's turn as he also finds the objects fast. But as he is going to the stadium, he sees that the Traitors are watching him in the stands, and he tenses up as he walks towards the field.

Namie says, "Brother." Then she bows to him. Ash takes a deep breath and then he says, "Namie. Even though we are a family. I really do hope you talk like a normal person instead of a robot." Ash says. "But why don't you do it?"

Namie flinches as she says, "Truth: I could. Answer: There is no reason since you are my new family. Deal: If you win against me, then I will try and change."

Ash nods as she sends out Diggersby as her first Pokemon. Ash sends out Gyarados first. Gyarados uses Flamethrower to the rabbit, but the rabbit uses Dig to dodge it. Then it appears and gives it a Double Slap. Then it uses Dizzy Punch, causing Gyarados to be confused.

"Snap out of it, Gyarados." Ash says, but it is in vain. The traitors are watching this as they laugh at how Ash can't handle the Gyarados. In the back of the traitors, the females and Gladion are watching as Gladion says, "Somehow I feel an urge to punch them..."

"Don't do it, Brother. You'll get arrested." Lillie pleads as he sighs.

Hop says, "So what is wrong with those group?"

Then they tell him about the ones that betrayed Ash. Hop says, "So they are the ones, huh. I can see why you are angry."

"I have been waiting for this." Ash says "Outrage." Then Gyarados glows red and then it starts hitting Diggersby hard, causing it to faint in the end.

"Determination: Don't think this is easy, Brother. Second Pokemon: Dubwool."

Namie sends out the evolution of Wooloo. Its Rollout attack and the fatigue due to the Outrage causes Gyarados to end.

Ash says, "Namie. Your past is in the past, right now you have a bright future. I can see it in your eyes, you still have thoughts to trust people because of your actions. But right now everyone is watching you and me battle. And I'll show you why trust is important."

He sends out Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee uses Double Team and surrounds Dubwool, Dubwool uses Rollout again, but this time Hitmonlee is using Kicks like Dubwoo is a Soccer Ball. And the scene makes Namie think of the friendship and the past. She starts to smile again.

After Dubwool faints. Ash asks, "Namie?"

Namie says, "This...this is what I am pursuing..."

The crowd are shocked to see Namie talking normally. Namie beams and adjusts her glasses, "But I am not going to lose. Here is my final Pokemon. Meowth!"

As the Kantonian Meowth appears on the field. The crowd are also surprised. Meowth's Fury Swipes cuts through the Hitmonlee's clones, and then defeats the Pokemon with a pay day.

Meowth says, "Twerp, no Ash. I want to battle this Meowth."

"Sure, Meowth." Ash says as the Galarian Meowth appears on the field. Then Namie Gigantamax the Pokemon while Ash uses Dynamax.

"What? I am glad that I am not a Kantonian Meowth..." Meowth says. "That is really weird to have that long body..."

The crowd is also surprised at a Talking Meowth, and the traitors realize that the Meowth is Team Rocket's Meowth that changes into a Galar Form.

But Ash says, "Meowth is one of my precious Pokemon. I will need your power. Use Max Strike!"

Meowth feels touched as it charges at the Kantonian Meowth. "G-Max Golden Rush!" Namie yells.

Then the former evil Meowth is swallowed inside the coin sea as it pops its head, it starts to seeing coins as it is now confused.

"Confused again..." Ash says. "Meowth, hang in there."

Meowth is getting attacked by the Max Darkness and also G-Max Golden Rush. Until it gets back into senses and finishes it with a Max Steelspike.

Namie says, "Nice battle." But then she realizes one thing. "I can speak normally now...this is really amazing..."

She smiles as the audience cheers for her. She says, "Thank you, for making my speaking back to normal. I can say this out loud. As the gym leader of the Wedgehurst, I present you this Normal Badge."

Ash gets the badge and thanks her. Then Ash goes to the mission field and finds Alice there. Ash gives her a good luck kiss and says, "I know you can do it."

Alice smiles, "I'll try my best."

Then she goes to the mission field and also finishes the mission. As she goes to the field, Namie says, "Alice. I can see why Mother is the one that endorse you. But I am not going to hold back."

"I will like to see your full strength as well." Alice says as they send out their first Pokemon. Heliolisk versus Eldegoss. "Use Magical Leaf." Alice says as the leaves are cutting at the skin of the Heliolisk. "Parabolic Charge." Namie says.

"Don't let it use it. Sing!" Alice says as she manages to make the Electric Type Pokemon falling asleep. Then Alice starts charge up the Solar Beam, and with the Heliolisk didn't wake up in time, it is defeated by the powerful Grass Type Attack.

"Good, the sleep status really made some good stuff." Gloria says.

Then Namie sends out Ditto as her next Pokemon. Ditto transforms into the Eldegoss and then defeats it with her own move Pollen Puff. So Alice sends out her next Pokemon, the Pink Butterfree. And its appearance causes a lot of people to be surprised.

"How did she get a shiny Butterfree?" Max says.

"But if we have them, it will boost our contests." May says as they all are having greed in their eyes.

At the same time, Ash's Butterfree pops out of the Pokeball and Ash says, "You want to cheer your mate, don't you?"

Butterfree nods in happiness as the battle continues. Then the Pink Butterfree uses the Air Slash to make the Eldegoss flinch, but once the Eldegoss tries to use Solar Beam, it misses the attack and lets Butterfree finishes it with a Silver Wind.

"Thank you, Butterfree. You are the best." Alice says as the Butterfree flies towards her and nuzzles her. Namie says, "Nice Butterfree you have. But it is not going to scare me. Snorlax, you are my last hope."

As the Pokemon appears, it is sleeping on the ground and Alice asks, "Snorlax? But it is sleeping..."

"He will be awake, just wait until you see my Gigantamax! Namie says as she amplifies the Snorlax, as it has a tree on its belly.

"Seriously...there is a land growing on a Snorlax." Dawn says.

"That is the Gigantamax Snorlax after all." Ash says.

Alice says, "Butterfree, U-Turn!" Then Butterfree hits the giant Pokemon and then returns, Alice sends out Drizzile as her last Pokemon. Drizzile uses Liquidation multiple times, causing Snorlax to deal with a lot of damage, but then a Sitrus Berry heals the damage as Alice is groaning.

"Too bad for you, now that my Berry is taken. I can make one more. G-Max Replenish!" As the Pokemon hits the Drizzile, causing it to faint, it also gains another berry.

"This is bad..." Alice says as she sends back Butterfree, "But the time of your Gigantamax is losing, so I should do my own." Then she Gigantamax her Butterfree as it goes bigger. Once the Snorlax is getting back to normal, it uses the G-Max Befuddle, causing Snorlax to lose a lot of health and gets the poison effect, even the health points is recovered by the Sitrus Berry, it doesn't help much as it is defeated by the Max Airstorm.

"Well done, seems like I have more to learn." Namie says as she shakes hands with Alice. Also giving her the badge.

After Hop finishes his battle as well, Namie goes to the group as she says, "4 Battles in a row...this sure is tiring."

"I know." Ash says."But at least we got three badges and now there are only 15 left."

"Yeah, you are in one sixth of completion." They see Delia walk towards them. "Mother, did you watch our battle?" Namie asks.

"Of course, dear. And I am proud that you manage to overcome your fear, Namie." Delia says.

"Thanks to brother here." Namie says.

Hop says, "All right! Mate. You've got the Grass Badge, the Water Badge and the Normal Badge by now, right? In that case, we're both headed for Motostoke and the Fire Gym Leader, Kabu!"

Namie says, "In that case, how about I share with you a little tip about the Leader Kabu?"

"Sure, it will be a help, sis." Ash says.

"From what I heard, he's holed up now in Galar mine No.2, undergoing some special training! If he's in there, then you can't take him in Motostoke even if you zip right over there."

"Aww man..." Hop says. "Then we will go there to find him. Let's go see what all the fuss is about."

"Sure, we can go there." Ash says. "Though it is too soon to leave, but it is good to see you, Namie."

"You will be surprised. I am not the only person that is adopted by the Queen. You have to find them on your own." Namie says.

"Is that true? Mother?" Ash asks as she nods.

"Yes. I did adopt a few more children because of their background. I am sure you will find them easily." Then they bid farewell to the family as they head on the train to Hulbury. And as they leave the stadium, the traitors also notice them leaving as they quickly follow them.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and since Alice is also in the gym battle, I have to add hers and it is not easy to write. I hope you like it.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Arrokuda, Gyarados, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Diglett (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Eevee x2, Milcery x2, Farfetch'd (G), Espurr, Applin, Ninjask, Toxel, Gallade**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Skwovet, Wooloo x30, Yamper, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Diglett, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2, Dewpider, Toxel,**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Chewtle, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Woobat, Drillbur, Timburr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery, Cinccino, Applin, Chinchou**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherubi, Roserade, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Wobbuffet, Drifloon**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Diggersby, Electrike, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2, Espurr, Shedinja, Gardevoir**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Ninetales (A), Magearna, Grubbin, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Cutiefly, Goldeen, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Stufful, Farfetch'd**


	23. Chapter 23: Galar Mine No2

Chapter 23: Galar Mine No.2

With the help of the train, the group manage to arrive at Hulbury. They are now in front of the Galar Mine No.2 and then Hop says, "So Kabu is inside this mine training..."

"Yeah. We must go find him if we want to face him in the Motostoke." Ash says as they get inside. Water sounds can be heard dripping in the cave and Gloria asks a question, "Strange. Kabu is a Fire Type Leader, right? Why would he train here? Isn't it weird?"

"Well, he must have his own reasons." Alice says.

"Or maybe that this cave is full of Water and Rock Types, it may give Fire types a hard and tough challenge." Lillie says as the group all nod in agreement.

Hop says, "Then how about we train as well, then we will meet up after a while?"

Dawn says, "Great idea. I feel that there are a lot of new Pokemon we can find in this mine."

Then they split up as they go search for new Pokemon. Alice notices a couple of Basculin in the water, she calls Ash and says, "Ash, why don't we capture these two Pokemon together?"

"Sure, Alice. I'd like to help." Then they send out Gible and Dewpider to battle. "Gible, use Crunch." As Gible bites the Red-stripped Basculin, he turns to Alice, who nods and says, "Use Bubble."

But then the Blue Stripped lands a Take Down attack before Dewpider can even land. And it also uses Water Gun at Gible, causing it to jump in pain.

"Wow...those two sure make a good couple." Alice says as Ash agrees. "You're right. But that doesn't stop us from getting them. Draco Meteor." Gible then fires the meteors and then it rains down on the two Pokemon, causing them to faint.

"Oh no, Piplup." Ash winces as he hears Dawn's voice. "Not again."

Alice is confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"My Gible somehow has a tendency of hitting Piplup with the Draco Meteor every time." Ash says as they both capture the two Pokemon. Then Dawn's Piplup rushes and yells at Gible, who just tilts his head and then Piplup stops as they see that Gible and Dewpider evolves.

"Wow, now it is a Gabite and an Araquanid." Alice says. "You're right." Dawn says. "Both of them are strong."

Ash asks, "So Dawn, did you capture anything?"

"Of course. I got a Gastrodon." Dawn shows the two Pokemon. "Cherubi and Roserade did a good job on capturing them."

"I see." Ash says, then they hear Lillie's voice, "I won't let you guys take them." As they rush towards the sounds, they see that Lillie is confronting the traitors, Ash groans and asks, "What are your guys problem?"

Lillie says, "They want to capture the Wishiwashi, but they are harming them." Then they see how the Wishiwashi is injured.

"What we are going to do to that Pokemon is not your business." Misty retorts.

"Yeah." Ash says sarcastically. "Trying to follow us I see...it is a bad thing that the registration of the gym challenge is over a few weeks ago. So you decide to stalk me like Team Rocket did huh?"

"Do not compare us to those weaklings." Iris yells.

"Yeah, and we know how to give up." Meowth says as Pikachu agrees, causing them to get furious. But then the shaking occurs and then the Wishiwashi they bullied just become a school form. Its loud roar causes Misty to drop the ball and then it breaks.

"How dare you..." Misty yells, but then a Hydro Pump sends them out of the cave. "That was a strong Hydro Pump..." Lillie says, but then the Wishiwashi turns back to normal and then decides to join Lillie.

"Really? You want to come with me?" Lillie asks.

"Well, you are the one that helped him." Ash says. "It is a good choice."

Lillie nods as she captures the Pokemon. But then they hear a cry as they notice a Wimpod stuck under the rubble. "Oh no, the sound Wishiwashi made must have caused it to get stuck." Dawn says.

"I'll handle this." Ash says as he goes help the Pokemon. After moving the rocks, he also soothes the Wimpod, causing it to be relieved and it wants to join Ash's team. Ash says, "Sure, Wimpod. I'll make sure you'll be the best."

After the capture of the Pokemon, they go check out Serena, who has been using a Barboach against a Binacle. "Serena, is that a Barboach?"

Serena turns to them and says, "Of course. I caught it thanks to Espurr. And right now I am going to capture this Binacle for my team. Barboach, Mud Slap again!"

Barboach then shoots the mud at the Binacle, causing the two of them to get their eyes shut, then they try to move, but with two bodies in a rock, they are confused. And then Serena uses the chance to capture the Pokemon.

"And that's that." Serena says. "How did I do, Ash?"

"Fantastic." Ash says. "Now there is only Gloria and Hop left."

Dawn then spots a Croagunk and a Shuckle. She says, "You know, I always think that Croagunk and Shuckle are cool. I think I want to capture those two."

"I am sure you can do it." Ash says to her as she sends out Xatu and Piplup to battle. Both of them show the great teamwork to let those two Pokemon get captured.

Alice says, "Is that the move you came up with a few days ago?"

Dawn replies, "Yeah. I think it is great for Piplup and Xatu together."

"There you are." Gloria and Hop come to them as Ash asks, "So how about you? Any new captures?"

"No, but my Chewtle evolved after a fight with some Noibats." Gloria shows them as Rotom scans it.

**Drednaw: The Bite Pokemon: Water and Rock Type. Evolved from Chewtle at LV:22. ****With jaws that can shear through steel rods, this highly aggressive Pokémon chomps down on its unfortunate prey.**

"And it somehow likes to bite me..." Hop groans as he feels his hand in his mouth again.

"But I can use it against Kabu in my next gym battle." Gloria says.

Just then, they see the familiar white haired guy in front of the pond. "You again..." It turns out to be Bede as Ash and him locked their eyes.

"Bede..." Ash says.

He walks towards them and shows his coolness. "I'd feel sorry for my Pokemon if I made them take part in a battle against low-level opponents. I'm not in the mood to deal with weaklings right now."

Gloria says, "Oh, really? You are just afraid to lose, huh?"

Bede feels offended and he turns back, "Then again, I suppose it's a form of mercy to crush weak opponents early on. If you're under the misguided impression that you're stronger than me, then surely you would be up for a Pokemon battle."

"Naturally. And as the challenger endorsed by the Champion, I will show you why I am endorsed." Gloria says as she asks Ash and the others not to interfere.

"It's utterly inconceivable that I, the challenger chosen by the Chairman, will lose." Bede says as he sends out Solosis first.

"Then again, it is a Psychic Type." Gloria says as she sends out Joltik first. Joltik uses Thunder Shock, but Solosis dodges the attack and then uses Psyshock. But a string shot manages to capture the falling rocks and then it uses it to shatter the Solosis. Eventually, the Solosis is hurt by the Bug Buzz as it faints.

Bede says, "Hmph, looks like you are not as weak as I imagine, then again, it is only a little bit stronger than I imagine." He sends out Gothita. Gothita uses Rock Tomb to eventually defeat the Pokemon. So Gloria sends out Liepard next. Liepard uses Sucker Punch before Gothita can land an attack, so it is defeated fast.

Bede's third Pokemon is Hatenna, still a Psychic type, but its Disarming Voice is fighting against its Snarl as both moves are in a tug out war. In the end, the Disarming Voice goes through the Snarl and defeats Liepard. So Gloria sends out Klink. Klink's Gear Grind manages to defeat the Hatenna though.

Bede says, "Excellent! Not everyone can corner my team like this. But you are still going to lose, Ponyta, you're up."

But much to others' surprise, the Ponyta looks different. Dawn says, "Does that mean Ponyta has Galarian forms as well?"

Rotom says, "It does, and not to mention that it is Psychic, too. He is specializing Psychic types I see."

But Gloria isn't fazed at the Pokemon as it calls Klink to use Mirror Shot, Ponyta dodges and then uses Confusion, not hurting Klink a lot of damage. In the end, the Thunderbolt defeats the Pokemon.

"You showed at least a little effort, so I decided I should let you win!" Bede grits his teeth.

"Again? You said the same thing when Ash beat you." Gloria says.

"Ah, pardon me. It seems I must take back my words." Bede regains his cool and says, "You are not weak, you just lack talent. Your chances of completing the Gym Challenge are pretty slim, I must say. Here, I'll give you these, something to show you that at least you tried."

He gives a League card to Gloria, Alice and Ash. Hop says, "What about me? I am a Gym Challenger as well."

"You are?" Bede just looks at him, as Hop tries to explain himself, Bede just walks away and says, "Now, where shall I go next to collect Wishing Stars?"

"Hey! Come back here!" Hop yells, but Alice stops him. "Hop, we will meet him again, so be patient."

Hop just grits his teeth as Ash looks at the card. "So he is an orphan huh...he seems like he has difficulty getting along with others and would constantly get into fights..."

Gloria says, "But thanks to Chairman Rose, he gave him a Pokemon and it changes his life. He has become stronger since then and then he wants to prove that Chairman's faith was not misplaced."

Lillie says, "So his personality is like my brother, but with a sadder background..."

* * *

As they move forward, they see Team Yell over there. As they step in front of Alice, one grunt says, "Excuse me mate, you're one of them takin' part in the Gym Challenge, right?"

"What if I am?" Alice asks with unease.

"Crikey, but that's really somethin'! I'd love a battle against a great Trainer like you." The second member says.

"Are you serious?" Alice asks in surprise as the others are also worried.

But Hop just steps forward and says, "Well look at that, Alice. Surrounded by adoring fans, eh? You'll even be showing up Lee very soon."

"Oi, jog on, mate! Can't you see we're in the middle of a conversation here?" The first grunt says in annoyance.

"Yeah? And can't you see that I'm Hop, the trainer who'll be your next champion?" Hop says.

"He is so overconfident..." Ash mutters.

"Oooh, so we've got a joker here, eh? You're so funny, I forgot to laugh." The second grunt says.

"You think I'm joking? Then I'll prove you it. And I think a battle with you lot would definitely end with some laughs."

Then the two of them take on the Tell Yell. The first grunt says, "Team Yell's gonna teach you kids that the Gym Challenge's no joke! You better not be yell-ow."

"What'd this other kid have to come waltzin' up for, eh? I just wanted to knock off challengers one at a time..."

As they are battling, Ash is in deep thought as Serena asks, "Ash? What's wrong?"

"Well, I was thinking about something about Team Yell...they seem to be fans of Marnie, the girl who had a Morpeko."

"Yeah, and why are you thinking about it?" Lillie asks.

"In fact, their logo on their uniforms, it is the same logo of the Dark Type. And that the Dark Leader didn't show up in the Motostoke Stadium at that time...is there some kind of connection?"

"I think you must be thinking a lot, and it doesn't be like you." Gloria says as Ash can only sigh.

After Alice's Skwovet evolved, Alice says, "Cool, you are a Greedent."

**Greedent: ****The Greedy Pokemon: Normal Type. Evolved from Skwovet at LV:24. It stashes berries in its tail—so many berries that they fall out constantly. But this Pokémon is a bit slow-witted, so it doesn't notice the loss.**

Then it uses the Super Fang to defeat the grunt's Pokemon. Then the first grunt says, "That little mug's the Champion's little brother...Guess that's what you get when your older brother's not useless..."

"I know we're Team Yell, but we'll leave quietly once we're beaten..." Then the grunts leave. Serena says, "Cool battle, Alice."

"Thanks." Alice says.

Just then, Gloria steps on something, and then it causes an Earthquake that shakes the mine.

"Everyone, dodge!" Ash yells as he sees the rock on the ceiling starts falling. Then he is in horror as he sees that a rock is falling on top of Serena, so he quickly pushes her out of the way and then the constant rocks fall between Ash, Serena with the rest of the group.

"Oh no, Ash! Serena!" Alice yells. "Are you okay?"

"We are fine, how about you guys?" Ash yells.

"Same here." Dawn says. "But what causes the Earthquake?"

Gloria sees the Pokemon laughing and she says, "It might be this Stunfisk over here." She scans the Pokemon with the Pokedex.

**Stunfisk Galarian Form: The Trap Pokemon: Ground and Steel Type. Living in mud with a high iron content has given it a strong steel body.**

"Though it looks really different, but I can't let that Pokemon doing what he did. So I am going to capture it." Gloria says.

"But how are you going to do it?" Hop asks.

Gloria says, "I will play fire with fire. Timburr." As the Pokemon appears, it uses the timber to grab the fish, then spins it around. Causing it to get dizzy. And eventually Timburr evolves into Gurdurr and then smash it into the ground, causing it to faint.

While the others are watching Gloria fighting the Stunfisk, Alice has Greedent, Wooloo, Yamper, Pikachu, Drizzile and Basculin trying to break the rocks. "Hang in there, Ash. I will try break these rocks."

At the same time, Ash is sitting besides Serena as Pikachu, Sylveon, Scraggy, Diggersby, Ninjask and Hitmonlee are breaking the other side of the rocks. Ash sees Serena, who is holding her knee in pain. He asks, "Serena, are you okay?"

Serena says, "No...my knee hurts...again..."

Ash sees the injury and he says, "Stay still." He takes out the medicine from his bag and then uses it on her, causing her to wince a little. And then he wraps it up with his blue handkerchief.

"How are you feeling, Serena? Can you stand up?" Ash asks in worry.

Serena tries to stand up, but she winces, "No...it still hurts..."

"Don't give up until it is over." Ash says as he helps her up, then she manages to stand up until Ash carefully lets her sit on a rock nearby the wall.

Serena says, "Ash, do you remember...this is the second time you do this to me..."

Ash notices the handkerchief and says, "You are right... the last time it happened...it is the time when I first meet you, right?"

Serena nods and says, "Thank you so much for helping me."

"No problem, Serena." Then Ash takes a deep breath and sits down as well. He says, "Serena, can we talk?"

Serena nods as Ash says, "I want to ask you, what do you think of our friends, the four girls that are traveling with us?"

Serena is confused about why Ash is asking about this, but she honestly answers, "Ehh? Well...they are all nice. And I am glad to travel with them since we have a lot in common. Why do you ask?"

Ash says, "I want to ask you for a long time, but I couldn't since we were not private. Let me ask you, when we were leaving Kalos, why did you do that?"

Serena starts to blush as she knows that Ash is talking about the kiss at the escalator. "I don't know...I..."

"Serena, can you please be honest to me?" Ash looks at her with determined eyes. Serena then takes a deep breath and she says, "Fine, it is because I like you. Ever since we met in childhood, I have feelings for you. It is also the reason I started my journey at the first place, I want to find you. But every time I was giving out hints, you seem not to understand it or ignore it..."

Ash sees that tears are about to form in the girl's eyes. Ash says, "Serena. Can I be honest with you?"

Serena looks at him as he says, "Well, it is true that I love you as well." This causes Serena's heart to beat faster and she can't believe what she is hearing. Ash admits that he loves her. "But, there is a reason that I acted dense...you are not the only one I love, and I am afraid that if you learn it, you will be heartbroken."

Serena frowns as her heart is about to break. Ash says, "You see, the other 4 girls that we are traveling with, I also had some affections with them as well. But I didn't say anything because I don't want any of you to be sad for my decision. I don't know what to do since love is confusing, but thanks to Alice, she gave me a solution to this matter."

Serena is confused as Ash says, "As the prince of the Galar Region. It will be fine for me to have a harem. I will love all of you equally and there will be no preference. But the problem is that I don't know if you are okay with this."

Serena is in deep thoughts, she knows that Alice and the others are in love with Ash as well. Maybe he can be shared, since it is no big deal. Serena smiles and says, "If I can love you like I did before, then yes, I agree to join your harem."

Ash smiles at the girl and gives him a kiss, causing her to widen her eyes, but she doesn't resist it. Once the kiss is over, Ash takes out the red gem and says, "Serena, this is the Ketchum Gem. It is given by my mother so that I will have to find my princess. And there are seven in total. I gave one to Alice, so the Red one is for you."

"So Alice knows?" Serena asks.

"Yes." Ash says. "And since Alice is originally an Aura User, so the gem has no use rather than showing that she will be in one of my harem. But you on the other hand, you can become an Aura User with the gem."

Serena takes the gem and then she can feel a warm energy flowing into her body. She says, "I feel warm...is it because of Aura?"

"Yes. Serena. Now you will be the same as us, you can talk and hear your Pokemon, it will be a big help if you are achieving something big."

Serena nods as they decide to keep working on the wall. On the other side, Alice is also working on breaking the wall. Her main Wooloo also evolves into a Dubwool.

**Dubwool: The Sheep Pokemon: Normal Type. Evolved from Wooloo at LV:24. Weave a carpet from its springy wool, and you end up with something closer to a trampoline. You'll start to bounce the moment you set foot on it.**

Dawn says, "I know you are worried about Ash, Alice. But using violence can't save them."

"But at least we need to try." Alice says. "I can't give up now, who knows what danger Ash and Serena have to face..."

"What seems to be the problem here?" A man walks towards them with a red outfit and the fire logo on the shirt. Hop says, "Kabu, the Motostoke Fire Type Gym Leader..."

"Ah, you two are the Trainers endorsed by Leon! Hop and Gloria, am I right? I was just training right up until the last moment so that I can guarantee the perfect match when I face you Gym Challengers."

"I know. But we can save the introductions later, Kabu." Gloria says. "Prince Ash and one of our comrades are stuck behind this wall, and we need to get them out."

Kabu says, "Is that so?" He takes out the Carkol and says, "Step back and let Carkol do its work."

Then Carkol's Giga Impact causes the wall to break down, and the 7 Pokemon on Ash's side jump out of the way as they are surprised.

"What?" Ash and Serena turns to the wall as they see that it breaks and everyone is there looking at them.

"Ash, are you guys all right?" Lillie asks in worry as Ash and Serena smiles, "We are fine."

* * *

Kabu comes and helps Ash hold on Serena after hearing that her knee hurts, the other females are worried for her, but Kabu says, "Don't worry. Prince Ash has done some treatments, so it should be fine."

The others sigh in relief. And Ash says, "Kabu, thank you for helping us. But why are you training in the Galar Mine No.2?"

Kabu says, "I specialize in Fire-type Pokemon, and the Water-type Pokemon in Galar Mine No.2 are the perfect opponents to train against!"

He looks at the sun that is about to set, "Regardless, it's getting late. Just go straight once you get out of this mine, and you'll reach Motostoke. Get a good rest at the hotel, and make sure you're all in your top condition." Then he turns to his Carkol, "Come on, Carkol. Time for us to head back to Motostoke."

Carkol nods and then he says, "We are going to be on fire tomorrow."

As he leaves, Hop says, "I remember Lee talking about Kabu. He said that a lot of Gym Challengers give up because they just can't beat Kabu."

"But that is also why we are fired up as well." Gloria says.

"That Carkol that Kabu had..." Alice says. "I guess it must've been here on a job. You do know about Poke Jobs by now, right?"

"Poke what?" Dawn asks.

"Well, basically, you can have your Pokemon go about and help companies or other folks who are in need of something. You can take Poke Jobs from the Rotomi at any Pokemon Center." Lillie says. "I read them from a book."

"I see." Ash says. "We can go try it out."

"But for now, I am cream-crackered! I'm for the Budew Drop Inn and some sleep. Come tomorrow, that Fire Gym Leader Kabu better be ready, because I'll be coming for him!" Then Hop leaves the group.

"So?" Serena asks.

"We might as well go there." Ash says as they start moving.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and Serena finally confessed to Ash and there will be 5 left to go. **** I hope you like it and the next chapter will not be in the Gym yet.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gabite, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Arrokuda, Gyarados, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Diglett (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Eevee x2, Milcery x2, Farfetch'd (G), Espurr, Applin, Ninjask, Toxel, Gallade, Basculin(Red), Wimpod**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Greedent, Dubwool, Wooloo x29, Yamper, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Diglett, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2, Araquanid, Toxel, Basculin(Blue)**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Chewtle, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Woobat, Drillbur, Timburr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery, Cinccino, Applin, Stunfisk (G)**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherubi, Roserade, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Wobbuffet, Drifloon****, Chinchou**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Diggersby, Electrike, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2, Espurr, Shedinja, Gardevoir, Barboach, Binacle**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Ninetales (A), Magearna, Grubbin, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Cutiefly, Goldeen, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Stufful, Farfetch'd, Wishiwashi**


	24. Chapter 24: Motostoke Riverbank

Chapter 24: Motostoke Riverbank

Once the group are now at the Motostoke Outskirts, they can see some Sudowoodo pretending to be trees on the way. Dawn says, "You know, ever since our journey in Sinnoh, I have a lot of thoughts about Sudowoodo with the Contests."

"Yeah, thought it is a shame that there aren't any contest in the Galar Region." Serena says with a sigh. "But you want to catch it?"

"Of course." Dawn says. "And because it is Rock Type, Cherubi,spotlight!" Dawn sends out her Grass Type Pokemon and says, "Use Razor Leaf."

Then the Cherubi shoots out the leaves and then it hurts the Pokemon. Then Dawn uses it as the chance to capture the Pokemon. "Good, I got a new member to my team."

"Nice one." Ash says, and then Cherubi also evolves into a Cherrim, much to Dawn's happiness. Gloria asks, "But why is it look different from what the Pokedex says?"

Rotom says, "Let me explain. This is the Overcast form, and the one in the Pokedex is actually the Sunny Form. It only appears under the great sun."

"Yeah, these days are Overcast...probably going to rain after some days..." Alice says.

Lillie says, "In that case, I am not going to lose as well. I am going to capture some new Pokemon." Then she sees two Koffings and Lillie says, "Ash, do you know that in the Galar Region, Weezing have different forms as well?"

"Like the Stunfisk? I think I want to capture it myself to see it." Ash says as they send out Cutiefly and Arrokuda to battle. Both of them work together to distract the Koffings, but the smog causes them to be blinded by the attacks. It is a good thing that in the end, they both evolve. Ash then scans his new Pokemon.

**Barraskewda: The Skewer Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Arrokuda at LV:26. This Pokémon has a jaw that's as sharp as a spear and as strong as steel. Apparently Barraskewda's flesh is surprisingly tasty, too.**

This causes Barraskewda to take a step back, as he is afraid that he is going to get eaten. Ash notices it and says, "Calm down, I am not going to eat you." It makes the Pokemon sighing a little as Rotom also apologizes. Then they all focus on the battle and then both Ribombee and Arrokuda manages to defeat them with the Pollen Puff and Hydro Pump.

"Now go, Pokeball." Both trainers throw it at the same time and then both Koffings are captured.

"That's great Ash, Lillie." Serena compliments, "You both have new Pokemon as well."

"Thanks." Ash says. Then he notices a new Pokemon and Gloria says, "Wow, a Hatenna in the wild."

"Yeah, though you managed to defeat Bede's." Alice says.

Ash says, "This Pokemon will be a good addition to my team." Then he sends out Diglett to battle. With itself being part Steel Type, it resists a lot of Psychic Moves, and then it evolves into an Alolan Dugtrio and then defeats the Hatenna, also prompting Ash to capture it.

**Hatenna: The Calm Pokemon: Psychic Type. Via the protrusion on its head, it senses other creatures' emotions. If you don't have a calm disposition, it will never warm up to you.**

Ash sends it out as Hatenna gets close to Ash, and then it warms up to him easily. "Thank you, Hatenna." Ash smiles at the Pokemon.

"Ash, can you help me with it?" Then they hear Gloria calling as they go check it out, they find a Sawk and a Throh training together. "Can you help me capture these Pokemon?"

"Sure." Ash says. They both use Timburr and Espurr to battle. Both Pokemon also evolve during the battle as Timburr becomes a Gurdurr that blocks the attacks of Throh while Espurr becomes a Male Meowstic who uses the Psychic to stop Sawk's movements. In the end, they are both captured in the Pokeball by Ash and Gloria.

"You sure have a lot of Pokemon, Ash." Gloria says. "But I don't mind at all." Ash says. "They are a big family."

"Yeah." Gloria says, and then they see Alice using a new dog like Pokemon against a Salandit. Ash notices the color and says, "Alice? Yamper evolved?"

"Yeah, now it is a Boltund." Alice says as she shows the entry.

**Boltund: The Dog Pokemon: Electric Type. ****This Pokémon generates electricity and channels it into its legs to keep them going strong. Boltund can run nonstop for three full days.**

"This is so cool." Ash says as Alice captures a Salandit in the end. At the same time, Lillie also captures a Male Salandit since it has been trying to attack her.

"Are you hurt, Lillie?" Ash asks as she sees the burn scar on the hand. "I am fine, Ash." Lillie says as Ash helps her out.

Gloria also captures a Pawniard with the help of Throh, who uses Circle Throw on it. And then she notices a pink Pokemon walking around.

"What is that?" Gloria asks, and then they all gather and then Rotom says, "It is an Impidimp."

The Impidimp then starts to make fun of Alice, causing her to get a little annoyed. "Can you stop doing that to me?"

Rotom says, "It feeds on the negative emotions as its energy."

Ash says, "And since it is attached to you, why don't you capture it?"

"Why should I?" Alice asks, but then the Impidimp jumps onto the girl's back and then finds a Pokeball, then it is captured. "Grr...it manages to annoy me somehow..."

Gloria whines, "I was about to capture that Pokemon... You beat me first..."

Alice sighs, "It is not my fault, I guess."

**Impidimp: The Wily Pokemon: Dark and Fairy Type. Through its nose, it sucks in the emanations produced by people and Pokémon when they feel annoyed. It thrives off this negative energy.**

"That is a rare type combination if you ask me." Serena says. "I don't think that there are Dark and Fairy type at the same time before."

"There you are..." They are at the bridge and they see the traitors there. "How dare you use that Wishiwashi to blast us..." Misty yells.

"It is not your fault that you are abusing." Lillie says. "And seriously, are you trying to follow us?"

"We challenge you to a battle." Max says, "Or are you afraid to admit lose?"

Ash says, "I am not interested in battling you guys. Your taunting isn't going to hurt me."

Serena says, "Then how about I be your opponent? A double battle two on two?"

"You are just a Performer, it will be easy to defeat you." Then Max sends out a Kirlia and a Vigoroth, Serena sends out her Espurr and Electrike. In the middle of the battle, Espurr and Electrike evolve into Meowstic and Manectric and with the Future Sight and Thunderbolt, both Max's Pokemon lose the battle.

"You cheated! You evolve them in the middle of the battle!" Max yells.

"There is no rule that we can't evolve during the middle of the battle. Now you lost, so leave us alone." Ash says, then the traitors cursed as they leave out of their sight, but they are still following them as they are still hiding.

Ash turns to Serena, "Thank you, Serena. You helped me a lot."

"No problem, Ash." Serena says as she hugs him, causing the girls to get jealous except for Alice. But Alice smiles as she realizes that Serena must have confessed to him.

Ash whispers in her ear, "To repay for that, how about we have a date in Motostoke?"

"I will like to." Serena whispers back as they turn back to the others. Lillie asks, "Serena, what did Ash tell you?"

"Well, in Motostoke, it is my turn to be with Ash." Serena says. And the other girls can only sigh.

* * *

They finally reach the Motostoke City, as they go to the Budew Drop Inn for the night. But they are surprised to see that Marnie and Morpeko are standing in front of the statue that they saw back with Sonia. "Marnie?" Ash asks.

Marnie looks at him and says, "Uhh, Prince Ash, right? Out givin' it your all, even this late, huh?" Then she asks, "Hey, help with somethin' for a sec. I want t' see if I'm ready for the next leg of the Gym Challenge."

"Uh...sure." Ash says as the girl starts to blush a little. "Wicked! Got some fight in you, huh?"

Just then, Team Yell grunts appear besides them as they start to cheer Marnie. Much to the surprise.

"Marnie is the best!" "Go! Marnie!" The grunts use their loudspeakers to yell. Causing her to wince a little.

Gloria says, "We can't lose to them, we have to cheer Ash as well."

"You're right! Go Ash!" Lillie yells.

Marnie sends out Croagunk first, while Ash sends out Hateena. Marnie says, "I'll feel awful if I lose...But there's no way I'm gonna." Then she asks the Croagunk to use Mud Shot, but Hateena uses Protect to protect itself. And then it uses Confusion, dealing a lot of damage. Croagunk uses Poison Jab, managing to poison the Hateena. But Hateena defeats the Pokemon with another Confusion.

She sends out Scraggy next. Scraggy's type advantage makes Hateena unable to use Confusion, but before Hateena can use Disarming Voice, Scraggy uses Headbutt and then it hits the Pokemon, causing it to faint. Ash is surprised at first, but then he sends out his own. Both Scraggy are having a Headbutt time, until Marnie's trying for the High Jump Kick, only to miss and then Ash's finishes it with a Focus Blast.

"It'd be no fun if things ended just yet...that is why we're not givin' up! Go! Morpeko!" Marnie sends out her final Pokemon.

Morpeko comes to the field as it smiles, then Marnie says, "Use Aura Wheel!"

As the Morpeko spins around, Ash tells Scraggy to block it with its pants, and he did. But as Morpeko gets back on feet, it starts to become angry and the body's color changes into dark purple.

"What just happened?" Ash gasps.

"Hangry Mode." Marnie says. "Every turn, Morpeko will change its form. But it doesn't make some major differences, so don't worry. Use Spark."

The Hangry Morpeko uses the move as it hits Ash's Scraggy, causing it to faint. So in the end, Ash sends out his Pikachu. Morpeko also turns back to normal again as this time it goes for a Bite. But Pikachu uses Iron Tail to make it bite the iron. Hangry Mode Morpeko appears again and this time Aura Wheel deals a lot of damage to Pikachu.

"What? But that move is an Electric Move?" Lillie asks.

"When Morpeko is in Hangry Mode, the move becomes Dark Type." Alice says.

But in the end, a Quick Attack is able to defeat the Morpeko. As the Team Yell grunts all fall down in defeat. Marnie says, "You beat me...Guess you must not be too bad after all, huh?"

She holds Morpeko into her arms and says, "I guess I'd better get to bed and rest up for tomorrow. You'd better get some sleep. too."

"I will." Ash says, "And by the way, your Pokemon are strong, especially your Morpeko. I am excited to have more battles with you."

Marnie's face has a little pink and then she says, "Um... thank you..." Then she walks away with Team Yell grunts following her.

Serena says, "She is really nervous, I wonder why..."

"Yeah." Dawn says. "By the way, we come a long way this morning in the Mines, so how about we go have some rest until lunch time?"

"Sure. Then we can go sightseeing." Ash says.

* * *

In Ash's room, Ash takes a shower while Serena and Alice are chatting. Alice asks, "From seeing the Red Gem over there, I guess that Ash has told you about the Harem thing, right?"

Serena nods and says, "Yeah. At first I am surprised that you are the first one, but then again you know Ash longer than me. And I realized that it is not only me, but every one of our group is in love with him."

"Yeah." Alice says. "So you are having a date this afternoon I assume?"

This causes Serena to flinch. "You know it already?"

"Well, Ash did bring me to a date in Turffield after all. Then he gave Dawn in Hulbury and Lillie in Wedgehurst, though I feel sorry for Lillie because they have to avoid the traitors."

"Yeah, I didn't want them to ruin our date." Serena says.

"You're right. I heard that some of the cities in the upcoming gyms are good for dates, even Wyndon as well." Serena says with a nod.

"And when Ash shows me about 7 gems, I have something that makes me wonder." Alice says.

"What is that?" Serena asks.

"We have five girls, but Ash has 7 gems, what does that mean? Does it mean that he wants to have two more?" Alice is confused. "But if so, who will be the ones?"

Serena also wonders the same thing, but unknown to them, inside of a girl's room, Marnie looks at the balcony and she asks, "Morpeko, are you full?"

"Urara..." The Pokemon is lying on the table with a full stomach. Marnie sighs and she says, "What's wrong with me? Why do I feel nervous around Prince Ash? How will I face him in the Championship if this continues?"

* * *

**Now Ash has his first battle with Marnie. And they also capture some new Pokemon as well. The next chapter will be the date of Ash and Serena in Motostoke.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gabite, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Barraskewda, Gyarados, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Dugtrio (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Eevee x2, Milcery x2, Farfetch'd (G), Meowstic, Applin, Ninjask, Toxel, Gallade, Basculin (Red), Wimpod, Koffing, Hatenna, Sawk**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Greedent, Dubwool, Wooloo x29, Boltund, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Diglett, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2, Araquanid, Toxel, Basculin (Blue)**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Drednaw, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Woobat, Drillbur, Gurdurr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery, Cinccino, Applin, Stunfisk (G), Throh, Pawniard**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherrim, Roserade, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Wobbuffet, Drifloon****, Chinchou, Sudowoodo**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Diggersby, Manectric, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2, Meowstic, Shedinja, Gardevoir, Barboach, Binacle**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Ninetales (A), Magearna, Charjabug, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Ribombee, Goldeen, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Stufful, Farfetch'd, Wishiwashi, Koffing, Salandit**


	25. Chapter 25: The Date in Motostoke

Chapter 25: The Date in Motostoke

Ash and Serena are now at the lobby as they are ready to go on their date, Ash asks,"So Serena, where should we go first? I wanted this to be very special."

Serena says, "I have heard about the Battle Cafe, how about we go there for some coffee? We can also talk a lot there after all."

Ash says, "That sounds like a good idea." Then they go to the cafe as they each order a cake and a coffee. At the same time, the traitors also enter the same coffee store after they check in their rooms in the Budew Drop Inn. "What is he doing now?" Misty says with annoyance as how they have been in a misery ever since they step foot in the Galar Region.

"It seems like he is having a date with Serena..." Bonnie says.

"A Date? That Ash?" The group tries not to laugh so loud to make them notice, but then they see Ash shows Serena something. Serena says, "So you think that the Scorbunny Team will win against the Hitmonlee Team in today's Soccer match?"

"Well, I am not sure about that, Serena." Ash says. "Scorbunny team are good at long shots, but we don't know everything until it happens."

"You're right." Serena says. "And I am glad that I have confessed to you...even though I am surprised that it would be a harem and you already had one."

"Well, of all my travel companions, you are actually the second one I know the longest. Alice and I already are playmates since born, it is until we get seven years old that we separated, and you came into my life." Ash says.

"Yeah...I really hoped that I was born in Kanto like you..." Serena says. Then they notice some trainers battling with Vulpix and Growlithe, Serena says, "You know, this place is very well known for Fire Types...and that stadium over there, I didn't get to say at that time, but you are so cool standing in front of the crowd to give a speech as the prince to start the Gym Challenge."

"I was actually a little nervous after all." Ash says. "Being a prince has a lot of pressure after all."

"So did you have any ideas to beat Kabu?" Serena asks.

"Well...his ace is Gigantamax Centiskorch, it is a Bug and Fire Type. But I don't know if he would use it on me, or maybe Gloria or Alice. But if I ever face it, I am going to use Rock Type Pokemon like Lycanroc or Boldore, or maybe Carkol as well...there are so many Pokemon to choose in fact."

"I can tell." Serena giggles. "Whoever you choose, I am sure you will beat him no matter what."

"Thanks, Serena." Then they continue to eat and chat, they also talk about their Eevees and what Pokemon they should evolve into, and then they go outside after a good tea time.

"Now where should we go next?" Serena asks.

"You see, this place's Slogan is an industrial city studded with steam-powered marvels of modern engineering. How about we go check out the works here?" Ash asks.

"Maybe. We can go check it out after all." Serena says as they all leave the cafe. The traitors are watching and then May says, "It seems like they are having fun."

"Maybe we shouldn't stalk them as they are dating." Clemont says.

"I don't care if he is dating now, all I want to know is how to get his Pokemon." Max says.

Ash and Serena are walking by the river, and they are marveling at the sight of the structure, as they are talking some more, Serena gets surprised by a Saladit as they are walking.

"Serena, are you alright?" Ash asks as he helps her up. Serena says, "I am fine. Just a little surprised. So that is a Salandit?"

"Yeah, like Combees, only female are able to evolve into a Pokemon known as a Salazzle." Ash says. "And it has the ability Corrosion that can also poisons the Steel and Poison types."

"That is very venomous..." Serena says, "But we know that Lillie's might not be doing that to our Pokemon."

"Of course not." Ash says with a smile.

"So do you know about the Gym mission in Kabu's Gym?" Serena asks.

"Well, from what I heard, I have to compete with other Gym Trainers in the stadium to win the most points, there are some Fire Pokemon such as Vulpix and Litwick inside that I can battle or defeat. And I can earn a lot of different points."

"I see..." Serena says. "Then do you have any Pokemon you want to capture?"

"I am not sure, I already have a lot of Fire Types, like Torkoal, Carkol, Incineroar and other Pokemon." Ash says.

"Yeah...you also have Talonflame and Charizard as well." Serena says.

Then they see some children playing with the Heatmor and Turtonator, then Serena says, "Though your rival Bede showed us, but I still can't believe that Ponyta and Rapidash are not Fire Types in the region."

"Yeah, they are Psychic Types." Ash says. "And I know that you are a great Pokemon rider thanks to your mom, so I guess you want to have one?"

"If only I can find one, since it is in the Glimwood Tangle." Serena says. "So I wonder what is up with the Alolan forms and Galarian forms..."

"Pokemon sure are mysterious." Ash says. "Some forms appear in order to adapt the weather, such as Vulpix and Darumaka, they would become Ice Types if they live in the snowy areas for too long."

"I think I actually heard of that." Serena says. "And Raichu also has an Alolan form which is Psychic Type, right? Does Pikachu want to become like that as well?"

Ash says, "Nah, he dislikes being a Raichu whether it is Alolan form or not, actually, in Alola he already has a rivalry with an Alolan Raichu after all."

"I see." Serena says, "And Ash, do you remember the battles in the Kalos League?"

"I do remember, why?" Ash asks.

"Well, I just thought that, Alain's Mega Evolution is a Charizard, and Sawyer's is a Sceptile. You actually have both of them, right? Why didn't you show us bac in Kalos?"

"I just never thought about it..." Ash says, "You see, every time I go on a new journey, I wanted to use new Pokemon so I can learn how much I have grown. Pikachu is an exception since he is my first partner."

"I can tell. If it is me, I will want to keep my Braixen as well." Serena says. Ash then has an idea and says, "Charizard, I choose you."

As the Pokemon appears, he gives Ash a Flamethrower as Serena panics, "Ash, are you alright?"

"Don't worry, it is Charizard's way of greeting. Charizard, can you give us a ride in the sky? Since I am having a date with Serena, so I wanted to let her see the sunset in the skies."

Charizard nods and lets them hop onto it. And they are now in the sky as they enjoy the sunset. "Wow...it is so pretty."

"Yeah, but you are prettier than it after all." Ash says as Serena blushes a little hard. "And since we are in the skies, we don't have to worry about the structures ruining it."

"Yeah..." Serena says.

After the sun set and the night time approaches, they have a romantic dinner and then they go back to the hotel where the others are waiting. In the room, Alice asks, "So how is your date with Ash?"

Serena says, "Wonderful. I get to learn him more after all, and who knows that behind the dense mask, he is such a sweet and romantic person."

Alice says, "I know right. Though let's see when will he realizes the other two girls' feelings..."

"Yeah..." Serena says. Then they all wait until Ash comes out of his shower and then join him into sleep.

* * *

**Well, here is the fourth date, and it is surely hard to think about it. But I hope you like it and the next chapter will be the Motostoke Gym Battle.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros x29, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gabite, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Barraskewda, Gyarados, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Dugtrio (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Eevee x2, Milcery x2, Farfetch'd (G), Meowstic, Applin, Ninjask, Toxel, Gallade, Basculin (Red), Wimpod, Koffing, Hatenna, Sawk**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Greedent, Dubwool, Wooloo x29, Boltund, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Diglett, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2, Araquanid, Toxel, Basculin (Blue)**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Drednaw, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Woobat, Drillbur, Gurdurr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery, Cinccino, Applin, Stunfisk (G), Throh, Pawniard**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherrim, Roserade, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Wobbuffet, Drifloon****, Chinchou, Sudowoodo**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Diggersby, Manectric, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2, Meowstic, Shedinja, Gardevoir, Barboach, Binacle**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Ninetales (A), Magearna, Charjabug, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Ribombee, Goldeen, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Stufful, Farfetch'd, Wishiwashi, Koffing, Salandit**


	26. Chapter 26: Motostoke Gym Battle

Chapter 26: Motostoke Gym Battle

In the next day, Ash and the five girls arrive at the lobby as they see Marnie there. The traitors are also there, but they aren't making a move yet. Marnie says, "Mornin' Ash, and to all of you."

"Hey Marnie, I thought that you beat Kabu and is going to leave the Motostoke." Gloria says.

"I wanted to see how Prince Ash battles. That friend of yours already went off to challenge the next gym." Marnie says.

"You mean Hop?" Alice asks, "He seems kinda rash if you ask me."

Marnie nods a little and then she takes out some cards. "Kabu's League Card is supposed to help against him, but I ended up with a few copies, so I give you one."

"Wow, you are so nice to have those cards." Dawn says as they each get one, then they all thank her as she turns her head a little.

"Don't look so chuffed. It's no big deal." Marnie says. "With the card, I bet you'll have no trouble beatin' that "man of fire" Kabu chap, right? Why don'cha get over to Motostoke Stadium and get that Gym Badge already?"

"Urara." Morpeko nods in agreement.

"Well, we will go there." Ash says as he glances at the traitors, "And I hope we go as fast we can." Then they all leave the stadium as the traitors are following them. While walking, they all look at the League Card and Dawn says, "So Kabu is from the Hoenn Region..."

"Yeah. And when we looked at the League Card more and more, it feels like he and Ash has a lot in common." Gloria says.

"Yeah, we both come so close in the leagues, but I manage to win the Alola one." Ash says. "But that doesn't help as I was hurt by the others."

Serena says, "I know. But you have us by your side. Don't worry about it."

As the traitors are following them, Max mutters, "What is so special about those League Cards anyway?"

"It seems like they are some cards that show their background and the strategy they are using." Cilan says while reading a guide.

"And it is useless." Misty says.

They all find Hop at the stadium as Hop says, "Slow moving, aren't you, guys? I've already gone and earned my Fire Badge." He shows the badge to them as they are in awe.

Lillie asks, "So I guess you won against him?"

Hop says, "Yeah, that man of fire Kabu is just what you'd expect. Nearly got burnt in my battle with him! Even with my strongest team, it was definitely touch-and-go...but I still won in the end!" Hop says. "Now get a shift on, Ash, Alice and Gloria. I bet you could beat the man of fire, too!"

"No problem." Gloria says as they go into the stadium.

* * *

Ash decides to go first as he goes to the counter, then the staff man says, "Hey, a Gym Challenger! That's a welcome sight! We don't have too many challengers, since our Leader Kabu has made his Gym mission so hard..."

"How hard is it?" Ash asks.

"That will be you to find out. But I'll be happy to get you registered at once! If you are here to challenge Our gym, we'll ask you to change into your uniform first..."

He gives Ash the uniform as he goes changing. And as he comes out, he is wearing a red shirt with black stripes, and the Fire Logo on the shirt. "How do I look?" Ash asks.

"Wow, this feels much burnin' if you wear like that." Marnie says.

"I know. Now I'll go face the challenge." Ash says as he walks into the Mission field.

* * *

Dan is there waiting for him in the middle of the grass field with three gym challengers. He says, "The Gym mission for the Fire Type Gym is this! Catching Pokemon to earn the most points! You can earn 5 points to clear the Gym Mission. In case you are wondering, you'll earn one point for defeating a Pokemon in the tall grass or two points for catching a Pokemon. But you won't be alone in this competition. Other Trainers will be joining you in your battles! Think about what your opponents might do, and try to take the best action to rack up points!"

Ash says, "It seems tough, but I will try."

As the gym mission starts, Ash sees a Vulpix as he sends out his Barraskewda. But another trainer with a Rolycoly is trying to take that Vulpix. Ash decides to go for the battle as to interfere the rival and then defeat the Vulpix with a nice match. And then he does it five times with Litwick and captures a Sizzlipede. Eventually earning 5 points.

"Congratulations on another mission cleared!" Dan says as the trainers and Dan walk towards him. "Clearing Leader Kabu's Gym mission like that...You're positively on fire! Next you will be facing Kabu, the leader of the Fire Gym. On you go, Challenger."

"Thanks." Ash says as he goes to the battlefield.

In the seats, Alice says, "Wow, not only Ash clears, but he also gets a new partner."

"I know." Serena says. "Good for him."

As Ash and Kabu are facing each other, Kabu says, "Prince Ash. If you are here, that means you have beaten your sister and her tough Normal-type Pokemon."

"I know." Ash says. "And I will beat you and your tough Fire-type Pokemon so that I can continue forward."

"As you can see we have a lot in common, so show me the same passion that makes you forward. Go, Ninetales!" As the Fox Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Basculin, I choose you."

Ash's red stripe Basculin appears on the field as the match begins. Kabu says, "Ninetales, start off with Quick Attack!"

"Dodge it and use Water Gun."

Basculin barely dodges the upcoming attack and then shoots out water on the Pokemon, causing it to get wet.

"Not bad, Ninetales, use Fire Spin." Basculin is surrounded by the fire, but Ash calls him to use Aqua Ring to make the fire melt. And in the end, Basculin defeats Ninetales with Aqua Tail.

"Brilliant. I can see why you are this talented. But can you fight against my Litwick?" As the second Pokemon appears, it uses Confuse Ray to make Basculin confused, and then finishes with a Hex.

"Return, Basculin." Ash recalls his Pokemon and then sends out Thievul. Litwick uses Will-O-Wisp to make the fox burned, and then it uses Inferno, dealing a lot of damage.

"Thievul, use Night Slash."

Litwick is slashed by the Pokemon as it is sent back, but Litwick uses Hex and deals much more damage. In the end, a Beat Up is able to defeat Litwick, but Thievul is defeated by the Burn.

"Light that fire and get your mind moving, Kabu! There still must be a path to victory!" Kabu yells as he sends out the Pokemon that Ash has never seen it before.

"Wow, is that an evolution of Sizzlipede?" Alice asks.

"That is a Centiskorch." Hop says. "And his only Gigantamax Pokemon..."

"Only? But something tells me that he has more than one." Gloria says.

"Boldore! I choose you!" Ash sends out his Rock Type Pokemon as they are staring.

"Burn, bright! Centiskorch! Let Gigantamax change your size and your form!" Kabu recalls his Pokemon and then it becomes bigger, and this time it looks like a fire dragon.

"Wow...that is Gigantamax Centiskorch?" Dawn asks.

"I can feel overwhelming power from it..." Marnie says.

Ash also Dynamax his Boldore. And then Kabu yells, "Flame always burn upwards! So we will always aim to go higher. You understand, don't you? G-Max Centiferno!"

As the Pokemon shoots out a giant Flamethrower, Boldore is inside of the Fire Spin.

"This is bad. Boldore! Max Rockfall!" Ash says.

As the Rock Type Pokemon shoots out rocks, it lands on Centiskorch, causing damage as well as making a Sandstorm.

"Not bad. But Max Flutterby!" Then Centiskorch sends out a lot of butterflies as they explode by the Boldore. Dealing some damage. But with the ability Sturdy, it holds on and Ash yells, "We have to end this now! Max Rockfall again!"

Centiskorch tries to dodge the rocks, but in the end it is still hit and then it becomes smaller as it faints.

Kabu recalls his Pokemon and then kneels down to the floor. "Great Pokemon and great Trainer! It's no surprise that you won!"

Ash is worried as he walks towards him, but he stands back up and says, "I'm often regarded as the first real roadblock of the Gym Challenge, and yet you defeat me! I guess that you are still better then me when it comes to experiences. I still have a lot to learn."

"The same here, every battle is like my teacher." Ash says.

"I know now that you and your Pokemon will become a fantastic team. I am glad that I could battle you today! Let me give you a Fire Badge as proof that you've defeated me." And then he gives Ash the fourth badge.

* * *

Alice is the one next as she is wearing the same kind of uniform. "How do I look, Ash?" Alice asks with a shy tone.

"You look as great as usual. I am looking forward to your battle." Ash smiles as she goes to the field. This time Alice didn't capture any new Pokemon as she wants to focus on getting experiences for her Pokemon. In the end, she also gets 5 points as she goes to the field.

"You are also the one who is endorsed by our Queen, right?" Kabu says. "I am going to be serious on battling such a formidable opponent."

"Why thank you." Alice says as they start. Alice sends out Aqauqanid while Kabu sends out Torkoal.

"A Torkoal, it is not going to be easy...use Liquidation." Alice yells as the spider Pokemon shoots out the water beam. "Use Iron Defense to dodge and then use Rapid Spin." Once Torkoal goes into its shell, it starts spinning and then it hits the Araquanid.

"I never knew that Torkoal can be used like that..." Hop says.

"Well, I think I should keep notes on it so I can use it with my Torkoal." Ash says.

Then in the end, Araquanid uses the Struggle Bug and the combination of Mirror Coat from the Flamethrower to defeat the Torkoal, as Kabu sends out his next Pokemon, a Carkol. The Carkol uses the move Rock Tomb to defeat the Aqauanid, so Alice uses Diglett next. Diglett uses the ground moves like Dig and Sand Tomb to defeat the Carkol.

"Brilliant, to corner me like this. But this Pokemon is a friendship between the Champion of this region."

Then much to everyone's surprise, Charizard is his last Pokemon and Alice is sweating. "A Charizard...This is not going to be well..."

The stands are also shocked and Ash says, "Kabu has a Gigantamax Charizard as well?"

"I think that Pokemon might be the main reason why no one can beat him..." Marnie says.

"Now raise your flames and show me the victory, Charizard, show the Gigantamax that fires the mood." Then Kabu changes Charizard's form as it becomes just like Leon's. It uses the Max Airstream to defeat Diglett and also raises the speed.

"This is really bad..." Serena says with a worried tone.

"We are not going to give up." Alice says. "I trust you to do this. My friend. Pikachu, I choose you." Alice says as Pikachu jumps from her shoulder to the field. "Pikachu, let's show our Gigantamax as well."

Then Pikachu becomes bigger and then it uses G-Max Volt Crash on Charizard, but Charizard is still standing but paralyzed. "Show the flames to burn down the enemy. G-Max Wildfire."

Then Charizard fires the move on Pikachu, causing it to be trapped in a vortex of fire.

"You can do it, Pikachu." Alices says as Pikachu is struggling, and Ash's Pikachu also cheers much harder that Meowth itself can't always hold him back. Then in the end, with the Max Strike on the Charizard, it is defeated.

"I won." Alice hugs Pikachu as Pikachu nuzzles her. Kabu steps forward and says, "Indeed this is a formidible battle. You're determination and strength sure is a good combination. Here is your badge." Then they shake hands as Alice takes the badge.

* * *

Gloria also wears the same uniform as Marnie and she also passes the gym challenge. She captures a Litwick in the mission.

Once she and Kabu are facing each other, Kabu says, "Welcome! I am Kabu, the Fire-type Gym Leader. The fact that you are here means you've bested Milo's Grass-type Pokemon, Nessa's Water-type Pokemon, and even Princess Namie's Normal-type Pokemon. That's quite an accomplishment."

He looks at her and says, "Every trainer and Pokemon trains hard in pursuit of victory. But that means your opponent is also working hard to win. In the end, the match is decided by which side is able to unleash their true potential."

He sends out Heatmor first, and Gloria sends out Drillbur. Drillbur uses Dig to make Heatmor's Fury Swipes misses, and then it uses Metal Claw, dealing some damage. Heatmor's Smokescreen manages to make Drillbur confused as it lands a Flamethrower, in the end, it is defeated by the Magnitute 7.

Kabu sends out Salazzle next. And Salazzle uses Toxic to make Drillbur poisoned, and then finishes with Toxic Spikes and Sludge Bomb. So she sends out Woobat next, trying to avoid the Toxic Spikes. And it uses Hypnosis to hypnotizes the Salazzle, and then finishes it with a Psychic.

"Brilliant, but here is my last Pokemon that will send me up high. Arcanine." As the Pokemon appears, Kabu then Dynamax the Pokemon. It uses Max Flare to defeat the Woobat and also make the sun shine brightly.

"Drednaw, you're my hope." Gloria sends the Pokemon out and then Gigantamax it. Kabu says, "That is a brilliant Gigantamax."

"I know. G-Max Stonesurge!" Gloria yells as the Pokemon shoots out Rocks and water, making the Arcanine roar in pain. Arcanine aims for the Max Strike, but a Max Rockfall is able to defeat the Dog Pokemon.

"Clearly, your talent surpassed my many years of experience." Kabu says as he recalls his Pokemon. "I can see what Leon sees in you. You deserve this Badge." Gloria takes the badge and thanks the gym leader.

"Thanks to the Dynamax phenomenon, our Pokemon battles have become part of the Galar Region's culture. And it's the young Trainers who are responsible for keeping our culture alive. Of course, I hope that instead of just keeping it alive, you also help it become something better. We adults will be the pillars for you to build on."

* * *

"So now we have 4 badges." Hop says as the group are now outside the stadium. "Now that is a good progress. I figured that if anyone could do it, then we would be the ones...but still!"

"Our matches had you right at the edge of your seat, 'cause we are also the same." Marnie sighs.

Dan walks towards them and he says, "I see that you've done a fine job collecting the Gym Badges from the Grass, Water, Normal and Fire Gyms. I think you've proven your skill well enough to try your hand against the Gyms that await you, starting in the city of Dustill."

Alice looks at the Smartphone and says, "It is located at the Dusty Bowl, so we should go there."

"With all the badges we've earned ourselves, I reckon we should be all right even against the fierce Pokemon we find deep in the Wild Area." Gloria says.

"Yeah, we should go find them ourselves." Ash says as they leave the stadium.

But as they are going back to the Wild Area, they see Kabu walking towards them. The traitors who are following them are also surprised to see him to them.

"Kabu?" Serena asks. "You are the Gym Leader, but you still came all the way to see us off?"

"There are many Trainers who never manage to gather four Gym Badges, and they just give up on the Gym Challenge altogether... So I make a point to see off any Trainers who are able to defeat me." Kabu says.

Just then, Adam arrives with the other 3 gym leaders that they have defeated. Hop, Alice, Gloria and Marnie are shocked as Hop says, "No way...it's the king..."

Ash bows and asks, "Father, what are you doing here?" The rest also realizes that the man is Ash's father and they quickly show respect.

"No need to be formal." Adam says. "We just come here to see what you are doing. And I also bring along Milo, Nessa and Namie. Since they are here to congratulate you guys."

Nessa says, "Indeed. It's pretty amazing that you four defeated Kabu!"

"Not a lot of Gym Challengers are able to get a Gym Badge from Kabu'." Milo says.

"So we like to get together to see them off, as a way of showing our support." Namie says.

Kabu says, "Wait, Namie, your voice...you are not talking like a robot..."

"Thanks to my brother." Namie says. "I learned to be myself again."

Adam says, "And for that, I am really thankful for you to do it. Ash."

"It is no problem, Father." Ash says. "After all, it is a brother's job to help out younger siblings."

"True, but you didn't meet the other ones." Namie says.

Kabu says, "So, allow me to send you off with a proper sporty chant!" Then he closes his eyes and says, "Hustle, hustle, hustle, Hop! Shine, Shine, Shine, Gloria. Get them, get them, get them, Marnie. Don't give up, don't give up, Alice. You can do it, you can do it. Ash."

After the chant, Kabu says, "The Gym Leaders you will face ahead are all tough opponents. But I believe that you will prevail! Believe in your Pokemon and keep pushing on!"

Hop says, "Thanks, you all!"

Gloria says, "We're gonna keep winning! We've got to if we want to face-off in the Champion Cup, after all!"

Then they bid farewell to the gym leaders as Adam and Namie decide to walk with them to the Wild Area.

"Hello, again, Wild Area, my old friend! I've come back to you even stronger than before!" Hop yells.

"So that is where Hammerlocke is, right?" Serena says.

"But I suggest that you should go to the Dustill. It is near the Dusty Bowl and it is where the fifth gym is." Namie says.

"Okay." Ash says.

Hop says, "I'll be catching myself some amazing Pokemon to fill in the next page in the tale of my legend!"

Just then, Bede walks towards them and he says, "Don't waste your efforts. It's not like you would ever make it through the Gym Challenge, anyway."

"Bede? You again?" Gloria groans as well as the others, much to the confusion of Adam, Namie and Marnie.

"The Champion really must have been off his rocker to endorse the likes of you. I mean, it seems Hop here can't even throw a Poke Ball properly."

"Rubbish. More like you don't know enough to recognize greatness when you see it." Hop retorts. "My throws are the greatest, and my bro is the finest Champion the world has ever seen! I am not gonna listen to you insulting him!"

"How tiresome...Fine. I'll battle you over there." Bede sighs. "Maybe that will help you finally understand just how weak you are."

"You're on, then. I know you challenged Gloria to battle in Galar Mine No.2 and lost to her there. And I am her greatest rival! In other words, there's no other way you're beating me!" Hop yells.

"All this prattle about Ash, Gloria and the Champion...do you not have anything of your ow to show?" Bede is annoyed as he walks off, and Hop chases him. "I'll show this wally my real skills in battle!"

As Hop and Bede disappear from their sight, Ash says, "He is going to lose..."

"I agree." Alice says. "So Marnie, what about you?"

Marnie says, "I would be going on ahead.? I want to learn more and also train more if I want to keep up with the Gym Challenge."

Ash says, "Sure, I guess. Let's see each other again sometime." Then Marnie leaves the group as Adam says, "Well, Namie and I are also going back to the castle. I hope you doing great."

"Bye, guys." Namie says as the group bid farewell to the royalties.

* * *

**The third Gym battle is done. I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter will be more Pokemon hunting.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros x29, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gabite, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Barraskewda, Gyarados, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Dugtrio (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Eevee x2, Milcery x2, Farfetch'd (G), Meowstic, Applin, Ninjask, Toxel, Gallade, Basculin (Red), Wimpod, Koffing, Hatenna, Sawk, Sizzlipede**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Greedent, Dubwool, Wooloo x29, Boltund, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Diglett, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2, Araquanid, Toxel, Basculin (Blue)**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Drednaw, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Woobat, Drillbur, Gurdurr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery, Cinccino, Applin, Stunfisk (G), Throh, Pawniard**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherrim, Roserade, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Wobbuffet, Drifloon****, Chinchou, Sudowoodo**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Diggersby, Manectric, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2, Meowstic, Shedinja, Gardevoir, Barboach, Binacle**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Ninetales (A), Magearna, Charjabug, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Ribombee, Goldeen, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Stufful, Farfetch'd, Wishiwashi, Koffing, Salandit**


	27. Chapter 27: Another new day in Wild Area

Chapter 27: Another new day in Wild Area

Back at the Wild Area, they are heading to the Dusty Bowl. "It seems like we will be passing through Motostoke Riverbank, Bridge Field and Stony Wilderness if we want to go to the Dusty Bowl." Alice says.

"Yeah, it seems to me that it is a long way." Dawn mutters.

"But new place means that we can find new Pokemon after all." Ash says with a smile as the other five girls also smile back. "You're right." Alice says.

Lillie decides to train up with her Stufful, she decides to battle a Greedent on the tree. "Use Take Down." Lillie yells as the bear Pokemon attacks the Pokemon, causing it to faint. "Nice work, Stufful." Stufful smiles as it evolves into a Bewear, the Bewear is trying to give Lillie a hug, but Lillie says, "Please don't crush me, Bewear." Then she gets hug back without breaking any bones.

Gloria is also training with her Woobat and she is helping taking care of the bat Pokemon. Ash and Alice go towards her and asks, "What are you doing?"

Gloria says, "I am playing with Woobat. The only way to evolve this Pokemon is to have High friendship. And sometimes bonding with each other is a perfect way to earn some friendship."

Alice says, "You are right. And I can't wait to see what it will evolve into." Then the Pokemon starts to glow and it becomes a Swoobat. "It really works after all." Ash says.

"I know. And I like it." Gloria says.

With the help of Bewear, Lillie finds a Thunder Stone. Lillie says, "A Thunder stone? What can I do with it? Should I evolve my Jolteon?"

Just then, her Charjabug jumps and touches it, causing it to evolve into a Vikavolt. "What? Guys? You won't believe it." Everyone heard her and they rush towards her. Serena says, "What's wrong, Lillie?"

"I just found a Thunder Stone and my Charjabug touches it, not only that, it evolved..."

"What's the problem with that?" Gloria asks, Ash says, "Usually Charjabug evolves when it is near an electro-magnetism place...such as the Power plant in the Kalos, Chargestone cave in Unova, Ancient Poni Path in the Alola and Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh...Maybe the Thunder Stone in this region produces high magnetism that causes it to evolve..."

"Wow...that was some words you have there." Alice says in awe. As they decide to go toward Motostoke Riverbank after the training, a Lucario appears in front of Ash, he says, "I finally found you."

"Who are you?" Ash asks the Lucario. But as Lucario puts his palm on Ash's, Ash reads the aura and finds that it is the same Riolu he met at the Sinnoh Region.

"Wait, you were the Riolu that was from the Sinnoh? I thought that you were with your carer." Ash says.

"I missed you, so he let me find you." Lucario says. "Our aura is similar, which is why I know you are here."

"Okay..." Ash says as he lets the Pokemon join his team. Dawn asks, "So he was the Lucario?"

"Yeah." Ash nods. "I think I have a strong ally to help me out."

"Well, that Lucario sure can be a good help." Alice says.

Gloria notices a Sigilyph and she says, "I think I will capture that Pokemon. A Sigilyph might be beneficial for the upcoming Ground Type Gym." Then she sends out her own Liepard and uses the Dark Type advantage to capture the Pokemon.

"By the way, Ash. Can you help me something?" Gloria asks after capturing the Pokemon. "I want to evolve my Gurdurr but the only way to do is by trading."

"Well, I can help, since I can evolve my Boldore as well." Ash says as they do a mock trade, evolving their Pokemon in the end.

Once they arrive at the Bridge Field, they find a Daycare Center as well as Alice says, "It seems like it is a branch from the Nusery in the Route 5."

"Well, it will be great if we want them to help us raise Pokemon." Ash says.

Just then, Gloria notices a Pokemon with an alien like appearance. She asks, "Ash, what is that?"

Ash looks at it and he says, "It is an Elgyem. It is a really cool Psychic Pokemon that comes from space."

Lillie asks, "Why do you think so?"

Ash sighs, "Well, because when I was traveling one day, it manages to control all people in the island with its psychic powers."

"That sounds like a scene from a horror movie. But if you say that, does that mean you're not affected?" Gloria asks.

"Well, they say that Pikachu and I are idiots, which is the reason why I wouldn't be controlled."

At the same time, the traitors were watching as Max asks Iris and Cilan, "Is that true?"

"We don't know anything because we were controlled." Cilan says.

"How dare they say that to you?" Serena says as the other girls agree. Ash sighs, "Believe me, I don't know."

Then Gloria captures the Pokemon by using Dottler to battle it in the end.

"Hey guys, look at that." Alice says as they notice an elephant like Pokemon. Rotom says, "That is a Cufant, its evolution is also a Powerhouse."

"Alice, how about you capture that Pokemon? You can have a great Steel Type Pokemon as well." Ash says.

"I'll try." Alice says as she sends out Diglett to battle the elephant. After the combination of Earthquake and the evolution, she captures the Pokemon in the end.

**Cufant: The Copperderm Pokémon: Steel Type. It digs up the ground with its trunk. It's also very strong, being able to carry loads of over five tons without any problem at all.**

"You are so lucky, since that is also the Pokemon that Chairman Rose raised." Gloria says.

"I didn't know about that to be honest." Ash says.

Then Gloria goes to capture a Whimsicott in the Stony Wilderness, Ash says, "Strange, only Whimsicott? I thought they usually play with Lilligant, but there are no Lilligant in the Galar Region."

"That sure is strange." Alice says. But Dusty Bowl in near, should we go there yet?"

"Well, we should go check out the other places as well." Dawn says, "There is Giant's Mirror, Giant's Cap, Hammerlocke Hills and Lake of Outrage."

"Sure, we should go check it out as well." Ash says.

Once they turn around to the Giant's Mirror, they find something that truly shocked them. "Wait...is that a Corsola?" Serena asks.

"But it is pure white...and it is very sad..." Ash says.

"They are Galarian Corsola, Ghost type Pokemon and the reason it became like this is because of the pollution." Rotom says.

"That sure is a poor thing." Meowth says.

"I know." Ash sighs as he decides to capture it with the help of Buizel, and then the Buizel evolves into a Floatzel in the end to let Ash capture it.

**Corsola Galarian Form: The Coral Pokemon: Ghost Type. Watch your step when wandering areas oceans once covered. What looks like a stone could be this Pokémon, and it will curse you if you kick it.**

"I can tell that it is cursed." Alice sighs. "Such a poor thing..."

As they go to the Giant's Cap so that they can go to the Lake of Outrage, they find some normal Corsola there. "But it is a good thing that there are still some Normal versions of Corsola." Rotom says.

"True. Alice, how about you capture it?" Ash asks.

"I think I will like my own Corsola after all." Then she uses her Eldegoss to capture the normal Pokemon. "Now how should I train this Pokemon..."

"I am sure that you can find out, after all, we are both similar in a way." Ash smiles as Alice blushes.

Then Ash spots an Aegislash and he says, "I really like to have that Aegislash. It has a sword and a shield after all." Then he uses the same tactic in the Kalos League with Pikachu to capture the Pokemon. Dawn asks, "Wow, Ash. How do you know to do that?"

"Well, I used it in the Kalos League, you remember it, right? Serena?"

"Of course." Serena says with a smile. "It sure is amazing after all."

Then they surf to the Lake of Outrage as they see a lot of Pokemon. "Well...it seems like this place is a whole different level..." Ash says.

"Yeah, there are strong Pokemon here." Lillie says.

Lillie captures a Ditto after it changes into Snowy, much to her surprise, but she manages to find the real one and tosses the Pokeball successfully. Alice also finds a Jangmo-o as she uses Milcery to capture it.

Then Ash notices a Pokemon looking creepy at him, he asks, "What is that Pokemon?"

"Oh, that is a Dreepy, it is rare and it likes to be at Lake of Outrage." Rotom says. "And it is a Ghost Type Persuado Legendary for this region."

"Wait, this one is the Persuado Legendary? It doesn't seem like it..." Meowth says.

"Talk about it, Goomy, Gible are for me the first impressions of the Persuado Legendary as well." Ash sighs as he uses Goodra to capture the Pokemon.

**Dreepy: The Lingering Pokemon: Dragon and Ghost Type. After being reborn as a ghost Pokémon, Dreepy wanders the areas it used to inhabit back when it was alive in prehistoric seas.**

"So it is a speedy one, I see." Ash says after petting the Pokemon. "I think this Pokemon maybe good to train."

"You're right." Gloria says. Then they accidentally see how Iris tries to capture one but failed because of the speed and they are blasted into the water due to the Dragon Pulse.

Dawn also battles some Pokemon and evolve her Chinchou into a Lanturn, she likes the Pokemon and she thinks it is good to take care of it.

And Ash also finds a Leaf Stone and then his Eevee evolved into a Leafeon. Lillie says, "That is the same thing that happened..."

"Yeah, usually it needs to be at the moss rock that can be found in Route 20 in Kalos, Pinwheel forest in Unova and Eterna Forest in the Sinnoh Region...this is interesting." Then his other Eevee also evolve into an Espeon with the help of Ash and Pikachu,.

"I think we have been here for a while, let's go back to Dusty Bowl." Ash says as they all nod and head back, at the same time the traitors are out of the water, they see the group are leaving the place and they are very furious about it.

* * *

**Well, in this chapter I let the group capture those they can capture in the weather condition of Clear and Cloudy. The next chapter will be a date for the Ground type and I hope you like it.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros x29, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gabite, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Barraskewda, Gyarados, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Dugtrio (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Leafeon, Espeon, Milcery x2, Farfetch'd (G), Meowstic, Applin, Ninjask, Toxel, Gallade, Basculin (Red), Wimpod, Koffing, Hatenna, Sawk, Sizzlipede, Lucario, Corsola (G), Aegislash**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Greedent, Dubwool, Wooloo x29, Boltund, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Dugtrio, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2, Araquanid, Toxel, Basculin (Blue), Cufant, Corsola, Jangmo-o**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Drednaw, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Swoobat, Drillbur, Conkeldurr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery, Cinccino, Applin, Stunfisk (G), Throh, Pawniard, Sigilyph, Elgyem,Whimsicott**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherrim, Roserade, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Wobbuffet, Drifloon****, Lanturn, Sudowoodo**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Diggersby, Manectric, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2, Meowstic, Shedinja, Gardevoir, Barboach, Binacle**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Ninetales (A), Magearna, Charjabug, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Ribombee, Goldeen, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Stufful, Farfetch'd, Wishiwashi, Koffing, Salandit, Ditto**


	28. Chapter 28: Dustill Date

Chapter 28: Dustill Date

Ash and the group decide to head back to the Dustill Town, but then, Lillie steps on a sand trap as she is falling down. "Lillie!" Ash quickly grabs her arm, but he also falls down to the hole due to the fact that the sand goes down faster then they can imagine.

"Ash! Lillie! Are you alright?" Gloria asks.

Ash and Lillie are face down on the floor as they struggle to get up. "We are fine." Ash says, "But the hole is really deep."

Lillie sits up and then she frowns, "I am sorry, Ash. Because of me that you..."

"Don't apologize, Lillie. I know you aren't meant to do it." Ash says. Then he yells to the top, "Can you guys find some help? It seems like we can't get out of this place."

"Okay." Alice yells back as Dawn and Gloria leave to find help in Dustill Town, while Alice and Serena are there to watch out for traitors who try to do something while they are trapped.

Ash turns to Lillie and asks, "Lillie, are you injured?"

"Don't worry. I am fine." She sighs. "Thank you, Ash. I knew you are trying to save me...even though we were trapped at the same time..."

"It is no big deal." Ash says. As they sit down, Ash thinks, "Here goes nothing."

Ash takes a deep breath and says, "Well, now that we are alone. I want you to be honest with me, Lillie."

Lillie nods and he asks, "I want to know, from Serena told me, you were supposed to find your father along with Lusamine and Gladion, but as you hear that I am in this region, you come to find me. Why?"

Lillie starts to blush a little and says, "I don't know...but after hearing your name, I feel like I want to see you again..."

Ash nods and continues, "I want to ask, your feelings, when does it start?"

"What feelings?" Lillie asks, though she knows what this is going about.

"The feeling towards me." Ash says, causing her to blush now madly.

"I...I just...even since you saved my mother...I just..." Lillie doesn't know how to respond.

Ash says, "I wanted to say that I love you, but I don't know if I can say it. Because you are not the only one that has deep affection towards me...Not only that...Alice and Serena have confessed to me and we have been dating."

This causes Lillie to frown. She says, "I see...I could tell that how others feel towards you...I know I can't compare to them..."

Ash is surprised that Lillie knows about how the group is showing towards him. He says, "Don't be sad, Lillie. There is still a way to do it. As you can see, Alice and Serena agree to share me, which means you can join in my harem. But the only problem is you...are you willing to share me?"

This causes her to be surprised at first, then Ash takes out the yellow gem and asks, "Lillie. Even though you are not the first, but I also love you. Will you join in one of my harem and take this gem as my special gift?"

Lillie smiles and says, "I know it isn't possible to be your first, but I want to join in." Then he gives her the Yellow Ketchum Gem, then she asks, "But what is this gem do?"

"It is a signal that you are one of my girlfriends. So far I have given out the Blue one to Alice, and the Red one to Serena."

"So they know about the gems?" Lillie says with surprise.

"Yeah, and they agree to do so. You make the third one. And I have been waiting for a time to tell the other two about it."

Lillie accepts the Gem and holds it in her hands, "Thank you, Ash."

* * *

Back at the Dustill Town, Dawn and Gloria are at the Pokemon Center, as they are telling Nurse Joy the problem.

"So Nurse Joy, do you know who can help them?" Dawn asks.

"I am sorry, but it will be taking some time to get the rescue team here..." Nurse Joy says.

"Damn it...Ash and Lillie are in trouble and no one can save them?"

"Are you saying that my brother is in trouble?" They turn around and see a girl walking towards them. The girl is wearing an adventure hat and the brown uniform with the number 130 on it. Gloria recognizes the girl and says, "Wait, you are Nora, the Gym Leader!"

Nora says, "I have been waiting for your arrival, the challenger endorsed by Champion Leon, Gloria. You are also a strong trainer."

"We will be flattered if it wasn't for the situation." Gloria says, "Your brother and Lillie fell into the sand trap and they are stuck, can you help us save them?"

"You don't need to ask me, I will definitely save my Brother no matter what, so don't panic. Just lead me to them." Nora says as Dawn leads her to the group.

* * *

As they arrive, they see that Alice and Serena are facing the traitors who have come to mock Ash and Lillie of falling into the trap. "What's going on here?" Nora says as everyone turns to them. "Who are you guys and what are you doing?"

Alice says, "Dawn, Gloria, you are back. Those guys are trying to do something to Ash and Lillie while they are stuck."

"Oh yeah? It is not our fault that he fell into the hole." Iris says.

"Yeah, he is so stupid to fall into that." Max says as suddenly, they feel a sandstorm raging as they see Nora showing a glare.

"Don't you dare say my Brother is stupid." Nora says as she yells, "Sandaconda, Sand Tomb."

Then the Sandaconda creates a giant hole that causes the traitors to fall into it, at the same time, Ash and Lillie feel a shaking and they are surprised. "What is going on here?" Lillie asks.

"Don't tell me that those guys are here as well..." Ash says.

Once the traitors are falling down, Alice says, "Note to self, never go on Ash's siblings' bad side."

"Yeah..." Serena says.

Nora returns to normal and then she says, "So that's the hole where Brother and Lillie fell into?"

"Yeah, do you know how to save them?" Dawn asks.

"It sure looks deep..." She then walks around the hole and then she says, "This will work."

"What will work?" Alice asks. But then Nora takes out a sword, much to their surprise, and then the sword is pushed into the ground.

"Sandaconda, I need your assistance. Use my sword as the sign, Dig and create a tunnel." The snake nods and drills into the sand.

Alice says, "Wow...this Sandaconda looks useful."

"Yeah..." Dawn says.

Ash and Lillie hear rumbling as Lillie is hugging Ash. "Not again..."

"Don't worry, Lillie. I am here." Ash says. Then the snake appears in front of them.

"What is that?" Ash asks. Rotom says, "It is a Sandaconda. A Ground Type Pokemon."

"Follow me." Ash and Lillie hear the words of the Pokemon as the snake goes away. Lillie says, "Did he just talk?"

"No, I have given you the power of Aura, so you can talk to Pokemon as well." Ash says. "And we should follow him."

Lillie nods as they follow the snake, and then they are out of the tunnel.

"Ash, Lillie! I am glad you are safe." Dawn says.

"Yeah. What an experience..." Lillie says.

Ash turns to Nora, "I assume that the Sandaconda is yours? Thank you for saving us."

Nora says, "It is no big deal, Brother. I hear that you three have beaten Kabu. Which means that you are here to face me, right?"

"Yes." Ash says. "We are here to face you."

Nora smiles a little and says, "Of course you are. And I don't think I need to make an introduction, right?"

Serena says, "We learned your name from Namie. But how did Ms. Ketchum adopt you?"

Nora says, "Well, it will be better if you read my League Card." Then she gives them the card as Nora looks at the other hole. "And I think those meanies can get out on their own. Consider it a penalty for insulting my Brother."

"Well..." Ash is speechless as they decide to focus on the card.

Alice reads it and says, "So you were born in the Alola Region, and your birth parents were gone due to the trap when they are in Unova?"

Nora says, "Correct. And I was the youngest of the siblings, since the Queen found me a year ago, after she was attending some sort of family visiting of the Alola School."

"Wait, so you were adopted then?" Ash asks as she nods.

"Yes, and I was brought here, by challenging the Leagues, I managed to get a spot of the Gym Leader. As for the reason I become the fifth one is because I lost to my sister."

"Namie?" Gloria asks.

"No, my Bug Type Gym Leader sister." Nora says. "Shelia."

"Oh." Ash says, "Those traitors are still inside the hole, why don't we fill up the hole we were in so that no one falls into it?"

"Sure, Sandaconda also finishes piling the hole." Nora says as she recalls her Pokemon and then they leave, causing the traitors to fume as they are trying to get out.

* * *

Once they go to the Pokemon Center, Nora says, "You guys must have been in the Wild Area for so long, right? How about we challenge tomorrow?"

"Sure." Ash says as he gives her a sisterly hug before leaving. "So who is going to be with me this time?"

"Well, we decided to let Lillie go first since the last time in Wedgehurst is interrupted due to those guys." Gloria says.

"That is so considerate of you." Ash says as he turns to Lillie. "Should we go?"

"Sure." Then they leave as they go sight seeing. By seeing the town, they can see the house are made of sand. "I wonder how the sand can create these strong house?"

"Well, maybe there are less rain?" Ash says. Then they see some children playing mud throwing with the Diggersby and Claydol. Lillie says, "But people in this town sure doesn't care about being dirty..."

"Yeah...Maybe having fun with Pokemon is much more important." Ash says.

Then they also see a stadium that is for Pokemon racing, they can see that a Mudsdale, Rhyhorn and a Mamoswine are running as fast as they also cheer on. After that, they also see some stands with Golurk statues.

"Look Ash, there is a fountain." Lillie points at the spot as they go check it out. Then they see some Wooper, Barboach, Gastrodon and Palpitoad there swimming around. Ash says, "It must be sacred to the people in this town as it is located in the desert area of the Galar Region."

"Yeah." Lillie says as they continue to walk, they find a restaurant to rest. But Lillie is surprised as she sees a mural that has a snake on it. Ash asks, "Lillie, are you okay?"

"Just get shocked by the mural, nothing else." Lillie says as Ash raises a brow, but then they take a seat as they start chatting. Ash decides to tell him about the past journeys, and Lillie finds it amusing about how Iris' Excadrill doesn't listen to her and how Cilan only uses a Super Rod to capture a Stunfisk, and then about his first Gym battle against the Onix, how Pikachu accidentally win because of the water.

"So the first time you met Diglett, Pokemon are refusing to battle them?" Lillie asks. "It is so weird but also funny."

"Yeah, in the end it wants to stop building a damp so that Pokemon have places to stay." Ash says.

After that, they also try out the sand bath and they laugh as a Hippopotas is yawning and the bubble captures the Trapinch. After some relaxing, they decide to go join up with the others as they end their date.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Ash asks.

Alice says, "Well, your sister gave me a Pokemon, and you won't believe it." She shows them the Stunfisk, but it is the normal one. "An electric Type Stunfisk?" Lillie asks.

"Yeah. And I kinda like it." Alice says. "So I assume that you two are done?"

"Yeah, and it is quite a lot of fun." Ash says. "But now we should rest so that we can do well in the upcoming Gym battle." The others nod as they go to their rooms to rest.

* * *

**Nora is Ash's youngest sister. And the Gym Leaders that are Ash's siblings are the same type of my other stories, except Fairy type, since Opal is too old to be her sister, so I change into Normal Type. I hope you like it and Lillie also joins in the Harem as well as having her second date with Ash.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros x29, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gabite, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Barraskewda, Gyarados, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Dugtrio (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Leafeon, Espeon, Milcery x2, Farfetch'd (G), Meowstic, Applin, ****Slurpuff, ****Ninjask, Toxel, Gallade, Basculin (Red), Wimpod, Koffing, Hatenna, Sawk, Sizzlipede, Lucario, Corsola (G), Aegislash, Dreepy**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Greedent, Dubwool, Wooloo x29, Boltund, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Dugtrio, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2, Araquanid, Toxel, Basculin (Blue), Cufant, Corsola, Jangmo-o, Stunfisk**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Drednaw, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Swoobat, Drillbur, Conkeldurr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery, Cinccino, Applin, Stunfisk (G), Throh, Pawniard, Sigilyph, Elgyem,Whimsicott**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherrim, Roserade, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Wobbuffet, Drifloon****, Lanturn, Sudowoodo**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Diggersby, Manectric, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2, Meowstic, Shedinja, Gardevoir, Barboach, Binacle**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Ninetales (A), Magearna, Charjabug, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Ribombee, Goldeen, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Stufful, Farfetch'd, Wishiwashi, Koffing, Salandit, Ditto**


	29. Chapter 29 Dustill Gym Battle

Chapter 29: Dustill Gym Battle

The next morning, Ash and his companions are at the lobby of the Pokemon Center as Nora is waiting for them. "Now that you are here, how about I show you my gym?"

"Sure." Ash says as they follow Nora, but at the same time, the traitors also come downstairs as they are furious about what happened yesterday. "How dare that Gym Leader threw us into the hole like we are some sort of trash..." Max says.

"Yeah, if it isn't for Excadrill and Steelix, we wouldn't be able to escape..." Brock mutters.

While they are still furious, Ash and his group arrive at a door and there is also a giant glass on their feet. "Wow...I can see the whole stadium down there." Gloria says.

"Yeah, my gym is a Ground Type, so I make it like that." Nora says. "Now I will wait for you at the battlefield, I am sure that you will need to carry on the Gym Mission first."

"We will." Gloria says. "So Ash, Alice, can I go first?"

"Sure." Alice says as then they bid farewell to Nora, and Gloria goes to the counter to find the staff.

"Here is your uniform." Gloria takes the uniform and then go change, then she is shown wearing just like Nora without the adventurer's hat and the sword by the side, and then number is her 890.

She walks towards the Mission field as she sees that there are 3 Rhyhorn and three trainers in front of the Rhyhorn. Dan is there waiting for Gloria and he says, "The Dustill Gym Challenge is this. There are rocky paths that need Rhyhorn to pass through. And you can choose one of the three Rhyhorn here, but there will be a Gym Trainer that also wants the same Rhyhorn. Then you have to battle it."

"I see." Gloria says.

"Now let the Gym Challenge begin!" Dan yells as Gloria starts to pick a Rhyhorn.

In the audience seats, Serena says, "I think I am glad that I am not the one who is challenging..."

"I can tell." Ash says.

Gloria then battles three trainers for the best Rhyhorn and pass through the area three times, then Dan yells, "Gym Mission Cleared!"

Gloria pets the Rhyhorn and says, "You did a good job." Rhyhorn just nods at her as Gloria walks towards the stadium.

* * *

As she arrives, Nora says, "Welcome Challenger, I am Nora, the Gym Leader of Dustill. Since you beat my sister Namie in the Wedgehurst Gym. I have been looking forward to your battle."

"The feeling is mutual." Gloria says.

"But now, let's begin our battle. I will give you a battle that quakes your mind." Nora says as she throws her hat to the ground and takes out a Great Ball. She sends out Onix as her first Pokemon. Gloria says, "Let's try this one out. Throh!"

As the fighting type Pokemon appears on the field, the match starts. "Let's show your move, Rock Tomb!"

"Detect!" Gloria yells as the Fighting Pokemon protects itself from the upcoming rocks. "Now use Vital Throw!"

"Dig to the ground." Nora says as Onix dodges the attack. Throh jumps down and turns around to see where the Pokemon is, and then it charges the Throh into the air and knocking him down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Gloria asks Throh, who nods back. "Good, Close Combat now!"

"Rock Polish!" Nora says. But it is too late, as the attack deals a lot of damage to the Rock Snake Pokemon, as it faints.

"Return." Nora says, "It seems like I underestimated you. But it is time to get serious. Vibrava!"

As the dragon Pokemon appears, Gloria says, "A Dragon Type..."

"Hyper Voice." Nora says and the Pokemon screeches really hard, causing the Throh to faint immediately.

"Return." Gloria says as she returns the Pokemon. "Go, Milcery!"

As the cream Pokemon appears, Nora says, "I see, you are aiming for the Type Advantage, huh..."

"You bet." Gloria says, "Use Dazzling Gleam!"

"Dodge the light and then use Earth Power!"

But Flygon is still hurt by the light from the Pokemon, but it manages to hit Milcery as well.

"Milcery, Attract!" Gloria says, causing Nora to widen her eyes. Vibrava falls in love with the Pokemon.

"Vibrava! Get yourself together!" Nora says in panic.

"Use Draining Kiss." Gloria smirks as the Pokemon gives a kiss to the Vibrava, causing it to faint.

Serena says, "Hey, that move is like the first time Froakie was defeated."

"Yeah." Ash says. "Greninja is still bitter to it, to be honest."

Nora recalls her Pokemon and says, "Stunfisk. You have the honors to battle besides me."

As she sends out the Galarian Stunfisk, she says, "Now show your hardness with your body, and then gets bigger! It's Dynamax time!"

As she recalls her Pokemon and then the Pokeball goes bigger. Stunfisk comes out of it and it roars.

"This is going to be tough..." Gloria sweat drops, "And Milcery is Fairy Type..."

"Max Steelspike." Then Milcery is defeated by the spikes that hits her like hell. Gloria recalls her Pokemon and says, "I'll play in your play ground. Drillbur!"

As the Pokemon is out, Gloria also uses Dynamax. And then both Pokemon exchange their Max Quake, causing the stadium to shake as well as the crowd.

Serena, Alice and Lillie are holding Ash in order not to fall, causing Dawn to feel a little jealous. And in the end, Stunfisk is the first one to get back to normal with the quakes.

"Defeat is also a kind of adventure." Nora says. "You win sometimes, you lose sometimes. And that is also where the fun is from. You deserve this badge."

Then Nora gives Gloria the Ground Badge, and she accepts the badge happily.

* * *

Alice is the second one that manages to go through the mission, as she is facing Nora in the battlefield as Nora says, "Welcome, Alice. I know that my Mother is the one that endorse you. I am looking forward to see what you have."

"The feeling is mutual." Alice says as the battle starts. Like usual, she does the same thing while sending out her first Pokemon, this time it is a Dugtrio. Alice sends out Corsola to battle.

"Ah, normal form Corsola. Those are pretty rare in this place." Nora says.

"Yeah, but I found it at Lake of Outrage. And I am going to use it to win. Use Bubble Beam."

"Dodge it with Dig, and then pop up with the Tri-Attack." Dugtrio goes into the ground and then it appears and hits Corsola, causing it to be in pain. Alice clicks her tongue and then she says, "Then we use Ancient Power." The Pokemon shoots out some fossils at the Pokemon and then Dugtrio winces.

"Don't let it scare you. Sand Tomb." Corsola is caught in the Sand Tomb, but with the move Surf, it pops out of the sand and then defeats the Dugtrio.

"You did a good job, Dugtrio, now I am choosing this Pokemon. Palpitoad."

As the Pokemon appears, it uses an Uproar to make Corsola fainted. So Alice sends out Butterfree as her next Pokemon. Butterfree uses the Confusion to make the Pokemon confused, and since it is a Flying Type, the ground attacks don't work as Palpitoad can only use Hydro Pump. In the end, Palpitoad uses Uproar to knock Butterfree out, but with the Confusion it also hurt itself as it also faints in the end.

"A tie..." Ash mutters.

"Yeah, now both have one Pokemon left." Serena says.

"I am surprised that the Confusion is still working." Nora says, "But let me show you the terror of the Dusty Bowl. Go, Runerigus!"

As the Pokemon appears, it is a giant mural that suddenly shows its body. Lillie stiffens and says, "That's the mural we saw yesterday in the restaurant. It is a ghost after all!"

"Yeah..." Ash says.

Alice says, "Then I'll use my Drizzile." As she sends out the Pokemon, Nora says, "Now let the Dynamax swallow everything in the mural!" Then she Dynamax her Runerigus and it causes them go be surprised. Alice also Dynamax her Drizzile as they battle.

With the Max Phantasm, Drizzile has been lowering its Defense and the Max Quake does the opposite. This causes Alice to be in a corner as it can only summons the rain. But with Drizzile learning U-turn, it uses Max Flutterfly to defeat the Runerigus.

"That is wow..." Nora says. "I can't believe I lost, but then again, I know my Mom knows a good trainer to endorse. Here is your Ground Badge." They shake hands and then Alice leaves the place.

* * *

Ash is the last one to battle Nora. His outfit is like Alice and Gloria's, but he has to wear a brown pants beneath the brown shorts.

"Well, Brother. As the royalty of the Galar, people here are eager to see how we battle. So, shall we have our memorable battle?"

"You bet." Ash says. "And I am not going to hold back because you are my sister."

"Likewise. Now Mudsdale is my first Pokemon." As the Pokemon is out, Ash says, "Basculin will be my first choice."

As the Pokemon is out, Mudsdale starts with the High Horse Power, which deals some damage towards Basculin. Basculin uses Scald, not only it hurts the Horse Pokemon, it also leaves a Burn.

"Burned, huh? Static effects are not something to be taken lightly of. Use Double Kick."

Basculin is sent flying into the air, and Ash tells him to use Final Gambit. Causing both Pokemon to faint in the end.

"What just happened?" Gloria asks.

"Final Gambit is a move that deals damage equal to the amount of the HP. But Basculin will fainted after using the move." Lillie says.

"A tie, it seems interesting, huh? Rhyhorn, you're next."

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Bayleef, I choose you."

The crowd is amazed at the sight that a Pokemon from other regions appear on the field. But what Bayleef is doing is body slam on Ash. Nora sweat drops at the sight as Ash tells Bayleef to stop and battle.

After the commotion is done, Bayleef uses Vine Whip to stop the Rhyhorn's Take Down. But then it uses Horn Drill, dealing a lot of damage to the Pokemon.

"Bayleef, are you alright?" Ash asks the Pokemon, and as it is fine, it is hit by the Stomp and also Take Down again. Bayleef's determine to win for Ash causes her to evolve into Meganium. Much to everyone's surprise. And then Meganium uses Leaf Storm to finish it off.

"You are awesome, Meganium." Ash hugs the Pokemon, who uses Vine Whip to hug back.

"I see that you have forced me with this. Let me show you the quake of the blade." She suddenly takes out the sword and then throws it into the air. "Sandaconda, you're my hope."

As the sword falls down, the Pokeball attached on it opens and the snake appears. Ash says, "Do you really need to do that?"

Nora picks the sword and says, "It is cool, as an adventurer. Now this hopeful blade will guide me to this victory, it's Gigantamax time!"

She takes the Pokeball from the sword and then recalls her Sandaconda, then it becomes bigger and then it turns into a cyclone.

"What the..." Ash and Meganium are shocked.

"Shake, and tremble." Nora says. "Bringing the sand into the air! G-Max Sandblast!"

Just then, the ground is shaking much fiercer and the rocks are hurting Meganium, causing it to faint in the end.

"I can't see anything..." Alice yells.

"The sandstorm is so strong..." Serena replies.

Ash recalls his Meganium and says, "Greninja, I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "We should Dynamax as well."

As Greninja is also as big as the Sandaconda, it uses Max Hailstream first, not only damaging the Pokemon, but also raise the speed. It uses the G-Max Sandblast again, but Greninja dodges it.

"I don't know if it is possible, but I will like to try." Ash says. "Let's go! Greninja, let's become stronger and stronger!"

The crowd are going nuts as the Greninja is now a Dynamax Ash-Greninja. Adam and Delia are watching the match through television, and Adam says, "So Greninja can also do this transformation within the Dynamax Form..."

"That is wonderful news..." Delia says.

And then with the Max Geyser, it causes Sandaconda to faint in the end. Nora can only stay in shock as her Pokemon is defeated. Then she sighs, "Well, you have made a great discovery in the history, a Dynamax form Bond Phenomenon. It has never happened before."

"Yeah..." Ash says. "I didn't try it out as well in the former matches."

"Well, here is your badge." Nora says as she gives him the badge. Ash takes the badge and thanks her.

* * *

Once they are back at the reception room, Nora says, "Since you have my badge, the next in line are my two siblings Bea and Allister."

"What? The Ghost and the Fighting Type Gym Leaders are your siblings as well? Ash?" Serena asks.

"Well yeah." Ash says, "But I hadn't meet them yet. And the first one is Allister in Stow-on-side, right?"

"Yep." Nora says. "But first, you will have to go to Hammerlocke first if you want to go there, since it is the only way to their gyms."

"I see. We will go there." Gloria says as they bid farewell to Nora.

* * *

**Now the Ground Type Gym is done. And the next one will be Stow-on-Side Gym with Allister. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros x29, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gabite, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Barraskewda, Gyarados, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Dugtrio (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Leafeon, Espeon, Milcery x2, Farfetch'd (G), Meowstic, Applin, ****Slurpuff, ****Ninjask, Toxel, Gallade, Basculin (Red), Wimpod, Koffing, Hatenna, Sawk, Sizzlipede, Lucario, Corsola (G), Aegislash, Dreepy**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Greedent, Dubwool, Wooloo x29, Boltund, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Dugtrio, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2, Araquanid, Toxel, Basculin (Blue), Cufant, Corsola, Jangmo-o, Stunfisk**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Drednaw, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Swoobat, Drillbur, Conkeldurr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery, Cinccino, Applin, Stunfisk (G), Throh, Pawniard, Sigilyph, Elgyem,Whimsicott**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherrim, Roserade, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Wobbuffet, Drifloon****, Lanturn, Sudowoodo**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Diggersby, Manectric, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2, Meowstic, Shedinja, Gardevoir, Barboach, Binacle**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Ninetales (A), Magearna, Charjabug, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Ribombee, Goldeen, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Stufful, Farfetch'd, Wishiwashi, Koffing, Salandit, Ditto**


	30. Chapter 30: Hammerlocke and the Vault

Chapter 30: Hammerlocke and the Vault

As the group are leaving the town, they see that all the Wild Area is covered by Sandstorm. "This Sandstorm sure is big..." Gloria says as they are forced to cover their eyes.

"I know." Ash says, "But with this kind of weather, Ground or Rock Type Pokemon will appear and we can capture more Pokemon."

"Yeah." Alice says as they decide to go for a hunting.

In the wild, Serena finds a Dynamax Claydol and she decides to capture it. She calls Ash, Alice and Lillie for help as they use their Pangoro, Dartrix, Drizzile and Snowy attack the Claydol, but then it is buffeted by the sandstorm. "It seems like this weather effect also hurts our Pokemon as well." Serena says.

"Yeah. But it will be no problem if we want to capture the Pokemon." Ash says and in the end, Serena manages to capture it with the help of the other three.

And then they also help Dawn battling with the Dynamax Shuckle and she captures it. Once it is captured, Dawn asks its help to make some juices for the group to drink, though the group were worrying about the juice being able to consume.

And then Gloria finds a Zweilous in the Lake of Outrage, Gloria says, "Wow...a Zwelious must be a great member. And it is four times weak to Fairy as well."

She uses Whimsicott to battle the Zwelious, and with the help of the Dazzling Gleam, it is defeated and then captured. And then Ash helps Lillie at night and then she evolves her Eevee into an Umbreon.

* * *

The nnext day, the group arrives at Hammerlocke, they are stopped by the staff member. "Ah so you are Gym Challengers, right? Allow me to check your Gym Badges." He sees Ash's, Alice's, and Gloria's. All of them have 5 badges, and then he says, "It is confirmed that you've defeated five Gym Leaders, including the leader of Motostoke and Dustill! I wish you the best of luck in your future battles."

Just then, Bede also shows up and they are now looking at each other. "So Bede, you won five badges as well?"

Bede says, "Oh, it's you...Yeah. But I doubt Hop will be coming."

"What? What did you do to him?" Gloria demands as Bede just grunts with a smirk.

"It's only natural. After such a humiliating defeat, there's no way he could look the Champion in the eye." Bede says. "And I am sure he'll withdraw from the challenge."

Ash says, "So let me guess, he lost to you in a battle. I kinda thought that it would be happened."

Alice asks, "Aren't you worried? Ash?"

"Well, to be honest, he is strong, so he might not withdraw from the challenge." Ash says as the girls nod.

Bede turns to the staff and says, "Here, just look at the Gym Badges that I've already won."

As the staff member checks it, he says, "Thank you, Challenger Bede. I can confirm you have the required Badges."

"Anyway, I have a meeting with the chairman, so I must excuse myself." Bede leaves the group as Alice sighs, "I really don't like his all high and mighty attitude."

"Yeah, but we can't focus on him now." Ash says as they see Bede talking to Oleana and Rose.

"Mr. Chairman. I've been collecting both Wishing Stars and Gym Badges as fast as I can!" Bede says.

"Good work, Bede." Oleana says. "I am glad you haven't forget that it was the chairman who endorsed you."

"If I gather enough Wishing Stars, that'll help solve the problem that's been bothering you, right? Mr. Chairman?"

"Oh, it is not just about me. It's for the future of the whole Galar Region." Rose says. "And we'll need more than just Wishing Stars. We need a powerful Pokemon Trainer, too-someone like the Champion."

"With all due respect, sir, I was able to show Hop, one of the Champion-endorsed Trainers, just how outclassed he was. I am sure I'll be able to defeat the Champion. No, I WILL defeat the Champion!" Bede says.

Rose smiles at him and says, "That's the spirit! It takes healthy competition to really keep the Gym Challenge energized!"

"Challenger Bede, there is something I wish to discuss with you." Oleana says. "Do you have a moment?"

As Oleana takes Bede away, Rose notices Ash and his friends. "I hope you were listening, Ash, Alice and Gloria."

They nod as Rose says, "As you know, Wishing Stars are those mysterious stones that are even attached to your Dynamax Bands. There's more to Wishing Stars than just making your Pokemon into giants, though! They hold far more energy than that! If you're curious, you should head to the stadium. In fact, we should head inside right away."

"The stadium? But isn't this the last gym?" Lillie asks.

"Don't worry about it, I'll even give you a little lesson on how the Galar Region gets its energy." Rose says as they follow him into the stadium.

* * *

When they get inside, Rose and Oleana are waiting for them. Rose says, "Hammerlocke's stadium doubles as an Energy Plant." He tells Oleana to show them through her tablet.

"Now have a look at the tablet, I've got all the information you need on it." Rose says as they are watching. "See? An easy-to-understand description of the Energy Plant! First, energy is absorbed from Hammerlocke Stadium's tower...Then, it's changed into electricity in the underground power plant and delivered to people throughout the region!"

Gloria says, "That is so wonderful, chairman." Ash says, "Indeed. I am very proud that the Galar Region has a great man like you."

After watching the tablet, Rose continues, "Our lives and society require various types of energy sources, such as electricity, natural gas, and water. My associate groups aim to improve everyone's lives by harnessing the power stored in Wishing Stars."

But then Oleana whispers to Rose about something and then Rose says, "Oh! It's time for me to get to work. I should get a move on before Oleana decides to give me another earful."

"Okay..." Ash says.

"Ash, I suggest you guys to head over to the vault next." Rose says. "Just head towrad Route 6 from the stadium, and you should find the vault without any issues!"

Then after bidding farewell, Dawn says, "So we are going to the vault, next?"

"Yeah." Ash says, "We might as well go there so that we can see what it has to offer."

They go left and then they see Leon on the way. Gloria asks, "Leon? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Ash, Gloria, Dawn, Serena, Lillie and Alice. And it seems like even Marnie has joined your group, huh? Seems you three are doing well collecting Gym Badges." He folds his arms and says, "But Hop...Did something happen with him? He was acting really odd when I ran into him."

"How odd?" Serena asks.

"He took one look at me and immediately was like, "I am so sorry, Lee!" It might be the first time I've heard him apologize for anything, and I've no idea what it was for!" Leon sighs.

"Maybe he's feeling down because he's had some hard losses in battle?" Alice asks.

"What do you mean?" Leon asks.

"Well, you know Bede, right? The trainer that endorsed by Chairman Rose." Ash says. "We managed to defeat him, so Hop thinks that he can as well, but he lost to him."

"I see. At least I've got you to keep an eye on him. You will look out for Hop, won't you? As his rivals." Leon asks as they nod. Leon looks at the watch and says, "Blast, look at the time. Nearly forgot my meeting with the chairman. That Oleana really lets me hear it when I'm late! Now if only I could remember which way to go..."

Leon turns to Gloria, "Anyway, I'd say that you should go and say hello to Raihan while you're here, Gloria."

"Him? Why should I meet that guy?" Gloria asks with an annoyed look.

"He's the greatest rival I've got and the final hurdle you'll have to face in the Gym Challenge." Leon says. "He should still be around the vault, if you hurry. It's down that way-on the way to Route 6."

After Leon leaves, Gloria says, "Great rival, huh? More like great annoyance..."

"You know Raihan?" Ash asks.

"He is also one of the reason I want to take part in the Gym Challenge." Gloria says. "Ever since he goes out on a journey, he hasn't return home ever since, what kind of brother is he that does that?"

"So you are related?" Dawn asks as she nods. "And he is the worst brother I have. Even Leon has come back to his home." Gloria says.

On the way, they find a cafe and they decide to have some drink. But when they find the sweets, there are Strawberry, Berry, Love, Star, Clover, Flower and Ribbon. Alice says, "Ash, these sweets are the ones that can help evolving the Milcery. Why don't we take them?"

"Sure, since we all have one, it is better that we get some." Ash says as the others nod.

Once they get the sweets, they go outside and go to the vault. But they see the traitors are there, but they have been surrounding the person who seems to be Raihan.

"As I said, I can't battle you guys even though you aren't Gym Challengers." Raihan says. "I have some work in the vault. Maybe later."

But the traitors aren't going to give up, and then Ash sighs as he walks to them. "Didn't you hear what Raihan said? You are annoying him."

"You..." The traitors see them and Misty says, "How dare you have your sister trap us in the hole back in the Dustill?"

"What? I don't know anything. You must have annoyed her somehow." Ash says. "But trust me, if you get on my sister's bad side, you are going to regret it."

Gloria says, "And you have been annoying my brother, so leave now. Or I swear that me and my Pokemon aren't going to be easy on you." As she sends out the Zewilous who is trying to bite them, they glare at them before leaving.

"Oh! If it isn't little Gloria, huh?" Raihan says, "You got endorsed by Leon, it sure is a good feet." Then he starts to rub her hair.

"Stop embarrassing me, Raihan!" Gloria yells at him and then she says, "Geez, what are you doing, you haven't called Mom ever since you leave our house and start the journey."

"And that I should apologize. I wanted to call after I defeat Leon, but I lost, and I was to sad to call." Raihan frowns. "But if Leon himself recognized your potential...then I guess you'll grow into quite the Trainer."

Raihan then bends down and says, "And what a nice Zweilous you have." Raihan pets the dragon as both heads show satisfaction.

He then notices the others, who is frozen like a stone after seeing the sibling scene. Raihan says, "And you must be Prince Ash and Alice. You two are quite famous as well."

"Um thanks." Ash says.

"And who might you ladies be?" Raihan asks.

After introducing themselves, Raihan nods and says, "All the same, though, anyone wanting to challenge the mighty Raihan has to prove they're up to it by earning 17 badges first."

"Yeah, we know that already." Gloria rolls her eyes. "We just want to see the vault."

"Ah, so you're here to see our treasures, are you? Gaining a better understanding of Pokemon by studying history certainly isn't a bad idea." Raihan says. "I like your spirits. Follow me, why don't you?"

As they follow him into the vault, they see a lot of trophies in the room with some postcards. Raihan stops and says, "By the way, let me spare you one of my League Cards."

He gives them the League cards, and then Gloria says, "The most skilled Gym Leader, huh? So much like you."

"But adopting a battle style where you utilizes weather effects to the fullest, that is cool." Lillie says.

"Not to mention that you are also a selfie taker?" Ash asks as he nods.

"Now on you go! If it's the vault you want, it's up those stairs there." Raihan leads them to the stairs as they climb up. When they get to the highest floor, they see four paintings and Sonia, who is standing there looking at them.

"Hey, Sonia." Ash greets her.

"Oh, you're here." Sonia says. "Brilliant, aren't they? It's great that there are still treasured tapestries that can tell us of Galar history."

"Yeah, but what does those pictures mean?" Marnie asks.

Sonia leads them to the first picture, and she says, "The two youths watching a Wishing Star." Then she moves to the second one. "A disaster occurs...The two bewildered youths." The third one she says, "The youths looking on at the sword and shield that stop the disaster." The fourth one she says, "The youths being crowned."

Sonia says, "These tapestries tell the story of the creation of a kingdom in Galar. Say, what sticks out to you most about them?"

"There are two heroes?" Ash asks.

"Bang on! The statue at that hotel in Motostoke only had one hero, no matter how you slice it. But here, we clearly have two youths."

"What about the Darkest Day?" Gloria asks.

"Right? That's got to be it. The story of the black storm that bolted out the skies was passed on through the years as a tale of disaster...that's what the Darkest Day is."

Sonia wonders, "Was there really only one hero, or were there two? And what even caused the Darkest Day?" She turns to the group. "Thanks for letting me bounce some ideas off you. I think I've got some theories now. I'm going to research the tapestries a tad more, but you have your Gym Challenge, right? I am cheering for you, so I hope to see more of your wins!"

After bidding farewell to Sonia, Alice asks, "So are those two heroes your family ancestors? Since this royalty here is Ketchum."

"I don't know. In fact, I didn't know about my history when I arrived here." Ash says.

Then Raihan comes and says, "The tapestries in the vault depict the heroes of the Galar region's past. I suppose if we've got any modern hero, it'd have to be our Champion, Leon. Listen up. Your goal is to defeat that superstar Leon. So go conquer Route 6 and train yourself up along the way to Stow-on-Side."

"Sure." Ash says as he bid farewell to him.

* * *

**The next chapter will be a date in the Hammerlocke and it will be with Gloria this time. I hope you like it.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros x29, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gabite, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Barraskewda, Gyarados, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Dugtrio (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Leafeon, Espeon, Milcery x2, Farfetch'd (G), Meowstic, Applin, ****Slurpuff, ****Ninjask, Toxel, Gallade, Basculin (Red), Wimpod, Koffing, Hatenna, Sawk, Sizzlipede, Lucario, Corsola (G), Aegislash, Dreepy**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Greedent, Dubwool, Wooloo x29, Boltund, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Dugtrio, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery x2, Araquanid, Toxel, Basculin (Blue), Cufant, Corsola, Jangmo-o, Stunfisk**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Drednaw, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Swoobat, Drillbur, Conkeldurr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Milcery, Cinccino, Applin, Stunfisk (G), Throh, Pawniard, Sigilyph, Elgyem, Whimsicott, Zwelious**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherrim, Roserade, ****Eevee, ****Milcery, Wobbuffet, Drifloon****, Lanturn, Sudowoodo, Shuckle**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Diggersby, Manectric, Pumpkaboo, ****Eevee, ****Milcery x2, Meowstic, Shedinja, Gardevoir, Barboach, Binacle, Claydol**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Ninetales (A), Magearna, Charjabug, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Ribombee, Goldeen, Umbreon****, ****Milcery, Stufful, Farfetch'd, Wishiwashi, Koffing, Salandit, Ditto**


	31. Chapter 31: Date in Hammerlocke

Chapter 31: Date in Hammerlocke

Ash and his friends are in the Hammerlocke City since they have participated the Battle Cafe and then they evolve their Milcery with the sweets as the prizes, and they all look like deserts that they like to eat.

**Alcremie: The Cream Pokemon: Fairy Type. Evolved from from Milcery while holding a sweet item when the Trainer strikes a Victory Pose after spinning. The moment that it evolved, it took on different flavors through the sweet it is holding. This is because of the way its cells spontaneously shifted during evolution.**

They check out the Pokemon and Ash says, "So we tried last night and yesterday's day time, there seems to be 9 different bodies and seven different decorations."

"Yeah. It has to be the Pokemon who has the most forms." Gloria says. "So Ash, can you take me this time? You have taken Dawn, Lillie, Serena and Alice out, and I have to be the one that hasn't."

The girls all look at each other and then Ash says, "Sure, why not? Let's go together this time."

As they bid farewell, Ash and Gloria are walking together in the Hammerlocke City, but unknown to them, the traitors are still following them as Max says, "Is he seriously having a date with different girls?"

"From what we saw, Ash is having a harem with five girls." Bonnie says as they are surprised. But Brock says, "How could he...is it because he is a prince?"

This also causes jealousy from the girls, namely Misty, May and Iris. "Why didn't he get us in the harem..." May mutters.

Then they see Ash sending out Noivern as the two of them ride in the air, Ash asks Gloria, "How is it? The view of the Hammerlocke Stadium?"

"This city sure looks like a dragon... it is amazing." Gloria says.

After watching the view for a while, they land at the park as they notice a boy asking them. "Excuse me, have you heard about the rumor?"

"What rumor?" Gloria asks.

"What? You haven't heard? There's a rumor that if you give the one you like an Applin, you'll be together forever."

"Oh, we heard about that." Ash says.

"You see, there is someone I like. She's gonna move overseas pretty soon...I've been searching for an Applin so I can get my feelings across the right way. But I can't find one... If you find an Applin, can you give it to me?"

The two of them look at each other, Ash says, "You want us to give you an Applin...so you can give it to the one you like. But do you think that she will accept the Applin that was given rather than being captured by yourself?"

The boy is speechless, but Gloria decides to try it out as she lends him the Applin. As he goes meet the girl, she says, "Sorry I'm late. What was it that you needed to talk about so suddenly?"

"I...Err...H-how's your packing going?" The boy asks.

"Pretty much everything is packed. Since I am moving away tomorrow..." The girls says with a little frown in the end.

"Yeah...H-hey, check out this Pokemon." He shows her the Applin and she is surprised, "Oh, an Applin! Amazing! Did you catch it?"

"W-well...N-no. Someone gave it to me..." The boy says. "I am sorry! I really wanted to give you an Applin that I caught on my own! But, well...Ah, just forget it! I can't give you this Applin."

"You're right. I can't take it." The girl says. "Even if we're separated and far away from each other...I'll still be waiting...for an Applin you caught yourself."

"Wait-do you mean?" The boy asks as the girl blushes a little. "Ah, um...I'll see you later." Then she runs off fast.

Ash and Gloria then go towards the boy and then the boy asks, "Say, what do you think that was about, just now? Do you think it meant that?"

"Yeah, she must have feel the same way, congratulations." Gloria says.

"Thank you, I can't believe it...Woo-hoo." The boy cheers, and then he says, "Right, well, I'd better give this Pokemon back to you."

After Gloria gets the Pokemon back, he also gives them each a Tart Apple and a Sweet Apple, then he is off to go find an Applin by himself and leaves.

Gloria says, "That was so romantic, right? Ash?"

Ash nods and says, "Gloria, what are you thinking?"

Gloria sighs and says, "To be honest, I was really jealous of how you and Alice were close and even those other girls we have traveled with it seems like they know you really well, but I didn't."

Gloria says, "I thought that if I won, I could at least gain your attention. But in the end, I start to ask myself if this is the right thing to do..."

Ash looks at Gloria and says, "Gloria. It is true that some of the girls know me well, and they also even loved me. But...I am sure that they will like to share with you as well."

"What?" Gloria asks. "You mean...you already have your own harem?"

"Yeah, but I want to know, do you agree to join my harem?" Ash asks with smile.

Gloria nods and says, "You don't know how happy I can have your love. Sure I want to." Gloria says as she hugs him. Then Ash decides to give out the Orange Ketchum Gem to her, making her the fourth girl in the harem. "And there is three left." Ash mutters.

After that, Ash decides to give Gloria the Sweet Apple while Gloria gives Ash the Tart Apple they have gotten from the boy, they evolve their Pokemon in the end.

**Flapple: The Apple Wing Pokemon: Grass and Dragon Type. Evolved from Applin when exposed to a Tart Apple. It ate a sour apple, and that induced its evolution. In its cheeks, it stores an acid capable of causing chemical burns.**

**Appletun: The Apple Nectar Pokemon: Grass and Dragon Type. Evolved from Applin when exposed to a Sweet Apple. Eating a sweet apple caused its evolution. A nectarous scent wafts from its body, luring in the bug Pokémon it preys on.**

"Thank you Ash. This is the best day." Gloria says.

"No problem. Let's go to a restaurant, I want to hear about anything when we are having our date." Ash says as he smirks.

Once they are leaving, Misty says, "So he has three more gems, and if we take them to ourselves, we will be in Ash's harem."

"But how are we going to steal it?" May asks.

"We can wait until they are distracted." Iris says as they all go make a plan.

* * *

In the restaurant, they are talking about the Dragon Types, Gloria tells him about how his brother caught a Flygon back in the Dusty Bowl and Ash also tells her about the Axew and his evolution. And then they talk about Turtonator and Drampa.

"So Turtonator and Drampa are sort of counterparts? How is that possible?" Gloria asks.

"I don't know." Ash says. "But my friend has a Turtonator and believe me, I don't remember how many times I have been burned with the Shell Trap."

Then they all see the news of how Raihan is facing Leon using his Gigantamax Duraludon, Gloria sighs, "There aren't many people who manages to face Brother...and with his own fan base and how he keeps updates Youtube Videos, he rarely comes back home..."

"I am sorry to hear that." Ash says.

"No problem, my brother is also strong, considering that he manages to use the weather to his advantage." Gloria says. "In sunny days, he will use Turtonator, in cloudy, he uses Hydreigon, in rainy, he uses Goodra, in sandstorm, it will be Flygon, and in the blizzard, it will be Hakamo-O, and in the Fog, he will be using Dragapult. And he will randomly choose the weathers and eventually, he will be using his Gigantamax Duraludon."

"I see...that is really cool." Ash says, but then he notices the traitors are sneaking besides them. "What are you doing here? You know that you are harassing me and Gloria's alone time."

But Misty says, "We already have these when you and your girlfriend are talking." They widen their eyes as the other 3 Ketchum Gems are in their hands. "How did you get them? Give them back!"

"Or what?" The traitors are giving them a smirk that made them comfortable, but then, they suddenly feel pain as they fall down. Ash takes them back and says, "Or the Ketchum Gems will hurt you since you don't have my permission. I wanted to warn you but I guess I am late."

Gloria says, "What should we do now they are here?"

Ash then calls the boss of the restaurant and he helps kicking them out of the restaurant. Then after the meal is done, they go for more sightseeing until they decide to go back to the hotel where everyone is.

"Hey, Ash, Gloria, how are your date?" Lillie asks.

"Awesome. How about you guys?" Gloria asks.

"I found another one of the Fossil." Alice shows the necklace as it gains another fossil. "This is the Fossilized Drake. And now I need two more."

"Good for you, since we are done, I guess we should head out to Route 6 tomorrow." Then they all go into the Hotel for rest.

* * *

**And below you will see what kind of Alcremie Ash and the others will get, and that Gloria has now joined in the harem. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros x29, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gabite, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Barraskewda, Gyarados, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Dugtrio (A), Carkol, Meowth (G), Leafeon, Espeon, ****Alcremie (Vanilla Cream, Strawberry Sweet), Alcremie(Rainbow Swirl, Star Sweet),**** Farfetch'd (G), Meowstic, Flapple, ****Slurpuff, ****Ninjask, Toxel, Gallade, Basculin (Red), Wimpod, Koffing, Hatenna, Sawk, Sizzlipede, Lucario, Corsola (G), Aegislash, Dreepy**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Greedent, Dubwool, Wooloo x29, Boltund, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, Sizzlipede, Dugtrio, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Alcremie (Ruby Cream, Love Sweet), Alcremie (Ruby Swirl, Love Sweet)****, Araquanid, Toxel, Basculin (Blue), Cufant, Corsola, Jangmo-o, Stunfisk**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Dottler, Drednaw, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Swoobat, Drillbur, Conkeldurr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Alcremie (Salted Cream, Flower Sweet),**** Cinccino, Appletun, Stunfisk (G), Throh, Pawniard, Sigilyph, Elgyem, Whimsicott, Zwelious**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherrim, Roserade, ****Eevee, ****Alcremie (Matcha Cream, Berry Sweet),**** Wobbuffet, Drifloon****, Lanturn, Sudowoodo, Shuckle**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Diggersby, Manectric, Pumpkaboo, ****Eevee, ****Alcremie (Lemon Cream, Ribbon Sweet), Alcremie (Caramel Swirl, Ribbon Sweet),**** Meowstic, Shedinja, Gardevoir, Barboach, Binacle, Claydol**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Ninetales (A), Magearna, Charjabug, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudbray, Machop, Persian (A), Ribombee, Goldeen, Umbreon****, ****Alcremie (Mint Cream, Clover Sweet)****, Stufful, Farfetch'd, Wishiwashi, Koffing, Salandit, Ditto**


	32. Chapter 32 Route 6

Chapter 32 Route 6

As Ash and his group are now on their way, they reach Route 6 and encounter Team Yell who is watching at a Silicobra.

"What a cute Silicobra." The make grunt says.

"Just look at those adorable eyes." The female grunt says.

"It's our duty as Team Yell to make sure Silicobra gets a nice peaceful sleep!" The male says to the female.

Ash says, "Those guys again? They sure know how to annoy us somehow..."

Then they see a woman walking by as she asks, "Hello there. If I promise not to wake the Pokemon, will you let me through?"

"Of course. It'd be our pleasure." Then the woman passes through the grunts.

Hop walks over and he says, "Oh, hey, Ash, everyone."

"Hop, good to see you again."

"You're heading to Stow-on-Side, right?" Hop asks as they feel something with him that feels different.

"Yeah, but first, we have to get pass the grunts." Hop walks towards the grunts and says, "Oi, Team Yell. Don't suppose you'll let us through?"

"Nah, you are way too loud, Can't be lettin' you through." The male says, "And we're particularly not fond of kids wearin' the Challenge Band!"

"With all your stompin' around, Silicobra is sure to wake up!"

"Right..." Ash says as the fact that they make more sound than them as the Silicobra is waking up. "What do we say, Ash? If we don't get past them, we won't be able to continue our Gym Challenge at Stow-on-Side."

"Well, then we are going to fight." Ash says as they reach their Pokeballs.

"You two are way too noisy. You don't wanna wake up Silicobra, now do you?" The female Grunt says.

"I swear, kids these days...Well, we've got no choice. We have to send you packin'. It's all for the sake of Silicobra."

Then they send out Skunky and Liepard, Ash sends out Croconaw and Hop sends out a Pokemon known as Cramorant. Who is a big blue bird. But Hop is being defeated in the end, so Alice uses her own Alcremie to defeat the Liepard as Ash defeats his Skunky in the end with his Croconaw evolving into a Feraligatr.

"Ugh! Why do you 'ave to be such a bother?" The female grunt groans. "Silicobra might wake up after all that ruckus!"

"Then there's no point in us stickin' around! Let's get out of here! We'll make these bothersome kids holler some other day." Then the two grunts run away, and then Ash also goes towards the Silicobra, he offers some snack and he eats it. And then it agrees to join Ash.

**Silicobra: The Sand Snake Pokemon: Ground Type. As it digs, it swallows sand and stores it in its neck pouch. The pouch can hold more than 17 pounds of sand.**

"It is a good thing that Nora told me how to capture it." Ash smiles as he puts the Pokemon away.

Hop turns to Alice and says, "Alice, you and your Alcremie were brilliant together."

"Yeah, but why did you lose to them? It is not normal for you." Gloria says.

Hop frowns and says, "See, Bede really wiped the floor with me the last time we battled...And don't get me wrong- I can take a loss! Battling means you've got to lose sometimes."

"Then why are you feeling sad about it?" Alice asks.

Hop frowns, "He said that I was dragging Lee's good name through the mud, being so rubbish like I was..."

Serena says, "That is so mean... He shouldn't say that to you!"

Lillie says, "Hop, you don't have to listen to his words."

"But I just can't get those words out of my head!" Hop yells. "If I am weak, then people'll think Lee's weak, too... But I don't want that! I can't let Lee get dragged down! He's the unbeatable Champion! I am gonna have to take some time figuring this out. See you around..."

Hop rushes away with haste, causing the group of seven to get worried.

"He is one of the Gym Challengers endorsed by Leon, right?" They turn around and see Delia walking with an old woman. And they realize the woman is no other than Opal, the Fairy Type Gym Leader.

"Ms. Opal? Mother? What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

Delia says, "Ash, she is my aunt, which means that she is your Grandaunt."

"Wait, you are related?" Dawn gasps as well as the others.

Opal laughs a little and says, "I know it may be confusing, but yes. My name's Opal Ketchum. If you want to know more, have a look at my League Card."

She gives them all the League cards. Gloria looks at it and says, "You really are old...so are you looking for a worthy successor?"

Delia says, "Yes. Auntie has been finding one since she really needs to retire. But she hasn't found one."

"I could have given the Gym Leader to you, Ash." Opal says to him. "But I know that you prefer traveling around rather than staying at my Gym, right?"

"I am sorry, Grandaunt..." Ash frowns.

"It is fine. In fact, I'll keep an eye on you, Ash, and you two children. I want to see what you can do when you go all out." Opal says.

Then Delia says, "Well, Ash, I am going to take Opal back to the Stow-on-side. So I'll see you guys there."

They nod as the two adults leave. Serena asks, "So you don't know anything about your Grandaunt?"

Ash says, "I only know about my Grandmother to be honest, since we have been contacting each other ever since I arrive at Kalos."

"So your Grandmother lives in Kalos?" Marnie asks.

"Yeah. In fact, Serena knew her well." Ash says. "She is the founder of the Showcases and the first Kalos Queen in history."

"What? You mean...you and Palermo are related?" Serena asks in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"Well, I can't tell her that since you are traveling with me. But she did tell me that she have high regards for you." Serena nods as they move forward.

* * *

Now that they are finally in the Wild Area, which has a lot of ladders and cliffs. Gloria uses Orbeetle to battle a Heatmor and a Durant, who have been fighting against one another, and she manages to evolve it into a red ladybug Pokemon with a body.

**Orbeetle: The Seven Spot Pokemon: Bug and Psychic Type. Evolved from Dottler at LV:30. It's famous for its high level of intelligence, and the large size of its brain is proof that it also possesses immense psychic power.**

With Orbeetle's help, the two Pokemon stop fighting and then Ash and Gloria decide to capture each one. Gloria also uses Drillbur to battle a Maractus and eventually captures the Pokemon. Drillbur also evolves into Excadrill in the progress.

Dawn spots a Duskull and then she says, "How about I capture this Ghost Type Pokemon? I recently have been reading about the strategies from Fantina the Gym Leader of Hearthome, and I know a way to make Ghost Type good in contests."

"That sounds like a good idea." Gloria says.

And then with the help of Drifloon evolving into a Drifblim, Dawn manages to use the Ominous Wind to destroy the Pokemon and capture it. And then with the help of this new Pokemon, she also captures a Hippopotas.

Serena finds a cute Helioptile and she decides to capture it. But instead of battling, she asks Manectric to be friends with him and then capture the Pokemon. Helioptile has become friends with him and Serena successfully captures the Pokemon. Then she also finds a Trapinch and captures it. Hoping that it may come in handy.

Lillie manages to evolve Machop into Machoke, and with Ash's help, it evolves into Machamp through the mock trade. She also evolves Mudbray into Mudsdale. Serena says, "Wow, Lillie. You have two new evolutions."

"Yeah, I think that the training really helps a lot." Lillie says.

* * *

Just then, they suddenly notice that some Yanmask are fleeing as Gloria accidentally captures one. "Why are they running away?" Alice asks in wonder.

Ash goes to check it out and then he gasps as he sees some Yamask that aren't holding their faces. "Wait, are they the reason? They aren't holding their faces."

Rotom says, "Leave it to me."

**Yamask Galarian Form: The Spirit Pokemon: Ground and Ghost Type. A clay slab with cursed engravings took possession of a Yamask. The slab is said to be absorbing the Yamask's dark power.**

Meowth says, "So in other words, it was possessed."

"Yeah, and those fleeing Yamask don't want to be possessed..." Ash says.

Yamask wants to battle them and then Ash lets Meowth do the honors. He uses Flash Cannon to attack the Pokemon, but Yamask uses Hex, hurting the Pokemon. In the end, Meowth defeats it with a Metal Claw and Ash captures it.

"Wait, something is not right for me..." Meowth says as they see that Meowth is going to evolve. Ash says, "Meowth, you are evolving!"

"Make it stop! I don't want to be a Persian!" Meowth yells. But it is too late. As Meowth's transformation is complete, he looks at his body, he says, "Huh? I am not a Persian?"

"What's going on?" Alice asks.

Rotom says, "That is a Perrserker."

**Perrserker: The Viking Pokemon: Steel Type. Evolved from Galarian Meowth at LV:28. What appears to be an iron helmet is actually hardened hair. This Pokémon lives for the thrill of battle.**

"So I am not a Persian. Well, it is better to be a Perrserker after all." Perrserker says. "I feel very powerful."

"I know." Pikachu replies.

Alice and Ash also train their Sizzlipede, and they also evolve into the same Pokemon that Ash faced in the Motostoke Gym.

**Centiskorch: The Radiator Pokemon: Fire and Bug Type. Evolved from Sizzlipede at LV:28. When it heats up, its body temperature reaches about 1,500 degrees Fahrenheit. It lashes its body like a whip and launches itself at enemies.**

The two Pokemon hug their trainers by wrapping them, and they feel a little hot as well. They also evolve their Toxels into Toxtricity, and the two of them have different forms.

"It seems like mine is the Amped form and yours is the Low Key form, Alice." Ash says.

"Yeah." Alice replies.

**Toxtricity Amped Form: ****The Punk Pokemon: Electric and Poison Type. Evolved from Toxel at LV:30. ****When this Pokémon sounds as if it's strumming a guitar, it's actually clawing at the protrusions on its chest to generate electricity.**

**Toxtricity Low Key form: The Punk Pokemon: Electric and Poison Type. Evolved from Toxel at LV:30. Capable of generating 15,000 volts of electricity, this Pokémon looks down on all that would challenge it.**

**"**It does explain it, since mine's ability is Timid while yours is Jolly." Alice says.

"Yeah." Then Alice notices an Axew as she uses the new Toxtricity to battle, with the new move Overdrive, it does a good job for her and she captures it.

"I saw that Pokemon first!" They see the traitors walking towards them as Ash groans. "You are even here as well?"

"You don't think you can get rid of us this easily, right?" Max asks with a smirk.

"Well, you are acting like Team Rocket. So you'll be treated as one." Dawn says. Ash says, "This time let me do the honors. I think I need some training for my brother."

Then he sends out Larvitar, Corphish and Wimpod out, the traitors are annoyed that Ash is using such a Wimpod to battle them, but with the evolution into Golisopod, it uses First Impression to defeat Cilan's Pansage and Clemont's Luxray. And Larvitar evolving into Pupitar defeating Max's Gallade and May's Beautifly with ease. And Corphish evolves into Crawdaunt to defeat Brock's Sudowoodo, Misty's Psyduck and also Iris' Excadrill.

"You get lucky with those evolutions, this is not over yet." Iris yells as they retreat, causing them to sigh. "I guess our journey isn't that boring at all." Gloria remarks.

"Talk about it." Ash frowns.

* * *

When they keep walking, they see two ladders, one goes to the bottom and the other one goes to the top. There is also a sign that says that one leads to Stow-on-Side and the other one goes to Laterally. They decide to go to Stow-on-side first since it is where the next gym is. But they see a lab scientist that is on the road with a fossil restoration machine besides her.

"Hello there, Prince Ash. I am Cara Liss. I am researching Fossils, huh." Cara Liss says. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Same here. So does that mean there are Fossil Pokemon in the Galar Region as well?" Ash asks.

"Well, I have the Fossils in my necklace, remember?" Alice says.

"The truth is, Fossils in Galar are broken into top halves and bottom halves for some reason. Not to mention, no matter which top and bottom you combine, they can be restored together."

"Are you serious?" Gloria asks.

"Perhaps, within this mystery, lies the key to understanding these combinable Pokemon. I have two of each four different kinds of fossils.

He takes out 8 fossils as they watch it. "This is the Fossilized Bird, the Fossilized Fish, Fossilized Dino and Fossilized Drake. I'll show you what will happen if two of them are combined."

As she is working on the machine, Serena says, "Are they really exist? Two different parts fuse into one?"

"It sounds a little inhumane, but she says that it really existed in the past..." Ash says.

Once the machine is done, she puts the Fossilized Bird and Fossilized Drake in the machine, and then out comes a Pokemon with a bird like upper body with a dinosaur like lower body. "What is that thing?" Serena gasps, and Rotom scans the Pokemon.

**Dracozolt: The Fossil Pokemon: Electric and Dragon Type. In ancient times, it was unbeatable thanks to its powerful lower body, but it went extinct anyway after it depleted all its plant-based food sources.**

"From the look at your Pokedex, it is a success." Cara Liss says.

Then she tries the second one, which is combined the Bird and the Dino. The body is blue and the bird looks like it has a runny nose.

**Arctozolt: The Fossil Pokemon: Electric and Ice Type. This Pokémon lived on prehistoric seashores and was able to preserve food with the ice on its body. It went extinct because it moved so slowly.**

As for the third one, she tries it with the Fish and the Drake, but what shocks them is that the head is on the tail of the body instead.

**Dracovish: The Fossil Pokemon: Water and Dragon Type. Powerful legs and jaws made it the apex predator of its time. Its own overhunting of its prey was what drove it to extinction.**

And the last one is also weird, since its head is upside down once it attaches to the body.

**Arctovish: The Fossil Pokemon: Water and Ice Type. Though it's able to capture prey by freezing its surroundings, it has trouble eating the prey afterward because its mouth is on top of its head.**

"And that is all of them." Cara Liss says.

"They sure are one of a kind." Gloria says.

"I am definitely going to ask Dad about this." Ash mutters, then they each capture a Pokemon in the end. After that, they bid farewell to the scientist as they go towards the town up ahead.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter, and this is what you can get in Route 6 as well as the Fossil Pokemon. I find it weird when I saw them, and I hope you like it.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros x29, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Quilava, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Donphan, Pupitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gabite, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Barraskewda, Gyarados, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Dugtrio (A), Carkol, Perrserker, Leafeon, Espeon, ****Alcremie (Vanilla Cream, Strawberry Sweet), Alcremie(Rainbow Swirl, Star Sweet),**** Farfetch'd (G), Meowstic, Flapple, ****Slurpuff, ****Ninjask, Toxtricity(Amped), Gallade, Basculin (Red), Golisopod, Koffing, Hatenna, Sawk, Centiskorch, Lucario, Corsola (G), Aegislash, Dreepy, Silicobra, Heatmor, Dracozolt**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Greedent, Dubwool, Wooloo x29, Boltund, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, ****Centiskorch****, Dugtrio, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Alcremie (Ruby Cream, Love Sweet), Alcremie (Ruby Swirl, Love Sweet)****, Araquanid, Toxtricity(Low Key), Basculin (Blue), Cufant, Corsola, Jangmo-o, Stunfisk, Axew, Arctovish**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Orbeetle, Drednaw, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Swoobat, Excadrill, Conkeldurr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Alcremie (Salted Cream, Flower Sweet),**** Cinccino, Appletun, Stunfisk (G), Throh, Pawniard, Sigilyph, Elgyem, Whimsicott, Zwelious, Durant, Maractus, Yamask, Dracovish**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherrim, Roserade, ****Eevee, ****Alcremie (Matcha Cream, Berry Sweet),**** Wobbuffet, Drifblim****, Lanturn, Gastrodon, Sudowoodo, Shuckle, Duskull, Hippopotas**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Diggersby, Manectric, Pumpkaboo, ****Eevee, ****Alcremie (Lemon Cream, Ribbon Sweet), Alcremie (Caramel Swirl, Ribbon Sweet),**** Meowstic, Shedinja, Gardevoir, Barboach, Binacle, Claydol, Helioptile, Trapinch**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Ninetales (A), Magearna, Charjabug, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudsdale, Machamp, Persian (A), Ribombee, Goldeen, Umbreon****, ****Alcremie (Mint Cream, Clover Sweet)****, Bewear, Farfetch'd, Wishiwashi, Koffing, Salandit, Ditto, Arctozolt**


	33. Chapter 33 Stow-on-Side Date?

Chapter 33 Stow-on-Side Date?

Arriving at Stow-on-Side, they can see the place having a lot of houses and also stores. Hop is at the battlefield as they greet him.

"Hey, Hop. What are you doing here?" Gloria asks.

"Guys." Hop says. "I'm still not too sure what I should do about all that stuff I told you before...About me being weak and dragging down Lee's good name and all, yeah?"

He shows his courage and says, "But the only thing I can do is get stronger, right? So I'm gonna try out all of different things against you and see what works!"

"How about we have a battle, maybe I can help you with it." They turn around and see Marnie and her Morpeko. Alice says, "Marnie, you are here as well?"

"I just finished my Gym Battle and I am heading towards the Lateral Gym next. And then I heard about you guys talking." She turns to Hop, "You are the one that is in a dilemma, right? Then I'll help you."

"Thank you. Marnie, then let's do this! I bet an all-out battle with my true rival will help me get my head on straight."

Then the battle starts as Hop sends out Cramorant, a Pokemon they have never seen before. "All I'm after is victory, and I'm counting on you to help me grab it."

As Marnie sends out Liepard as her first Pokemon, it uses Sucker Punch first to deal some damage. But Cramorant uses Surf, causing the Pokemon to get wet, and then they see an Arrokuda in the mouth.

"Arrokuda? Is he eating it right now?" Alice asks as the others aren't sure.

But when Liepard uses Night Slash, Cramorant falls down fainted, but the Arrokuda is blasted on the Liepard, causing it to faint as well. The second Pokemon is Silicobra, and Marnie uses Scrafty next. Scrafty uses High Jump Kick on the Pokemon, but it misses as the Pokemon digs underground. But Scrafty uses the pants to block the attack, and then it lands a Dark Pulse on it. In the end, it manages to defeat Silicobra with the Focus Blast. Toxel is the next one and it defeats Scrafty with a Nuzzle.

Toxicroak is next as it uses Brick Break, but Toxel uses Tearful Look, causing Toxicroak not to know what to do, and then it lands a Flail, dealing a lot of damage. But in the end, Toxicroak defeats the Pokemon with a Sucker Punch.

"I don't know what I can do to try to win now...but all I can do is try! There's nothing else for it!" Hop sends out Thwackey as his final Pokemon. And the Pokemon uses Round to defeat it.

Marnie's last Pokemon is Morpeko, with the Aura Wheel, it manages to deal a lot of damage. But in the end, the Razor Leaf and Thunderbolt causes a giant explosion and both Pokemon are fainted.

"A draw..." Marnie mutters.

Hop says, "My strategy goes right to pot when I've got all these bad thoughts running through my head..."

Ash asks, "So are you two okay?"

Marnie asks, "I am not sure about him, though I kinda expected it..."

"I tried switching my team members in and out to max out their potential in every matchup, but...we just couldn't get it together somehow...Maybe that's why I'm still so weak..."

"Are you still saying that?" Gloria asks in shock.

"But Lee is the greatest trainer. And I don't want people to be laughing at him all because his little brother is rubbish!"

Ash is starting to get angry and he asks, "Can you stop saying yourself like that?"

This is the first time that Gloria, Marnie and Hop see Ash so mad, Ash says, "What are you doing? You were dreamed of being the new champion and now you are saying that you are rubbish? Where was the Hop that once has the enthusiasm?"

"I-"

"Just because you lost to Bede and what he said, you shouldn't let that affect you." Ash says. "If you think that it is not enough, then try harder and harder, you can't give up until it is over."

Hop flinches a little at Ash's outburst, but then he nods and smiles a little. "You're right. I'm off, mate! Off to find the kind of Pokemon that I can really draw the strength out of!"

Once Hop leaves the group, Serena says, "Wow, Ash...you really are...something..."

Ash sighs, "Sorry to let you see it, I was just furious about his behavior..."

Marnie says, "This is interesting, well, I'll see you later. Let's go, Morpeko."

"Urara." Morpeko rushes towards his trainer as they also leave.

"That child..." They turn around and see Opal and Delia standing there. Ash says, "Woah, Mother, Grandaunt, where did you come from?"

Delia says, "We were just watching the battle. Sorry to freak you out."

Opal says, "Gym Challengers should battle for the sake of their own Pokemon. Why worry about saving the Champion's name? We all know he's unbeatable."

"That is true." Lillie says. "Just like me, I won't worry about Gladion when I know how strong he is as well."

Opal says, "By the way, here are something that will help you out." She gives them two kinds of League Cards, much to their surprise. One is about the Ghost Type Gym Leader Allister, and the other one is for the Fighting Type Gym Leader Bea.

"Allister and Bea? Where did you get them?" Gloria asks.

Delia says, "Well, I suppose that you heard from Nora that these two are also your siblings, right? Ash?"

Ash nods and then Delia continues, "Allister was a boy I found back in the Sinnoh Region. He was being bullied at school, so he always wear his mask so that nobody will hurt him. And after I heard about it, I decide to adopt him and bring him to the Galar Region. As for Bea, I found her in Hoenn, and she is so focused on the training on her own with her Pokemon. But the problem is, she doesn't know how to smile, it is also the reason I adopted her."

"I see..." Ash says. "Not only Nora, even Allister has been bullied as well..."

Delia asks, "So you guys are going to challenge him now?"

Ash says, "Well, we want to challenge it tomorrow as we want to explore this town first."

Opal says, "Gym Challenge is about having fun, so just take your time."

Alice asks, "So who are you going to pick with you this time?"

Ash says, "I am sorry, but this time I want to look around myself." This causes confusion to the group as he says, "I am sorry about that."

"No it is fine." Dawn says as they bid farewell.

* * *

Ash looks around this place and then he is surprised to see that this desert town with harsh sunlight has a lot of Ghost Type Pokemon. He notices a Froslass is helping the ice cream vendor with the ice creams melting, and then a Golurk is at the market helping guarding the place.

"It is such a surprise to see you alone." Ash, Pikachu, Rotom and Perrserker turn around and see Marnie and Morpeko. "I thought you were going to the next town, Marnie?"

Marnie says, "I decide to look around for a while before going there, the distance is no big deal. And since you are alone, how about we go together?"

"Um...sure." Ash says. As they walk around the town, she asks, "So is it true that the gym leader of this town is your brother?"

"Well, yeah. Even though we never met." Ash says. "But from what I heard, he wears a mask when he battles, right?"

"Yeah, he tries to use some spooky sounds to the environment. But I am a Dark Trainer, so it is not going to affect me." Marnie says. "Though his Shedinja is a problem."

"Oh? He uses Shedinja on you?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, stupid Wonder Guard, I couldn't land attack on him unless I switch into Morpeko and use Aura Wheel in Hangry Mode." Marnie says as Ash giggles a little.

Then they see how Gengar and Dusknoir wandering around the cemetery, and that Gourgeist are resting by the bay, Ash says, "It is kinda weird to see them all friendly. After all, Dusknoir and Gengar are Pokemon who are able to send people to the spirit world."

"Oh, you have been there?" Marnie asks. "The Spirit World?"

"Are you serious? If I have been there then what am I? A Ghost?" Ash asks as Marnie laughs a little. "I was joking."

"But seriously, I had been in these kind of scene because of Litwick and Lampent." Ash says.

"Is that so..." Marnie says. And then they see the traitors approaching them as Ash groans again. "So you change your companions, huh?" Clemont says, "How sad for those girls to like a weakling like you."

"What do you mean? She is not my travel companion and she is just my rival. Stop hurting those girls." Ash yells back.

Marnie says, "The betrayed Prince. So all of it isn't just a rumor. But you are messing the wrong people."

"And who do you think you are, acting this high and mighty." Iris asks.

"You don't need to know me. Since I know that my bodyguards would be able to defeat you." Just then, Team Yell appears and then they surround the traitors, Ash and his Pokemon are speechless as they can only mutter, "Wow..."

And then the grunts send out Corsola, Sableye and even Frillish to battle them while Marnie and Ash made their escape. "Sometimes they can be a handful."

"I can tell." Ash says. "And I am glad that you did that. Since I had enough of them to be this annoying. But are you actually the leader of Team Yell?"

Marnie sighs, "Actually, Team Yell has no leader. They are just people from my hometown and that's all. I lived in a place called Spikemuth."

"Spikemuth. Maybe I will be going to your hometown after all." Ash says.

"I know you will." Marnie says.

And then they talk about some Pokemon and then they see how some children are playing with Mimikyu. Ash sighs, "You know, some Mimikyu hate Pikachu."

"Really?" Marnie asks.

"Yeah. Due to the fact that Pikachu is a favorite among the kids." Ash says. "But in this town, they treat Mimikyu as friends and I am glad."

"Seems like you have a bad time with Mimikyu." Marnie says.

"Yeah..." Ash sighs as he also notices some Honedge helping the farmers cutting some ropes. And then they notice the Trevenant and he also tells her about how he was kidnapped by a Trevenant before, much to her amusement. And then he also shows him his recent Pokemon, and she is interested in his Greninja, as it is also a Dark Type.

After bidding farewell with Marnie once the sun is setting, Ash goes back to the others as he hugs his mother. "How is your day go, Ash?"

"Fine, I wanted to look around by myself, but then I met Marnie and now it is a two people hanging out." Ash says.

"Oh? She is still here?" Gloria asks as he nods. "By the way, look what I found. It is a Chipped Pot."

Alice says, "Well, she spent a lot of money for it, apparently she is looking for a Pokemon that can use this pot."

"I see." Ash says, how about we rest up for now, today surely is a long day and you guys don't feel like being around with ghosts, right?"

They shiver as they nod, Opal laughs and she says, "My, Ash. You are scaring those ladies, the Ghost Type in this town is friendly with the help of Allister, so you don't need to worry about it."

"I see." Ash says as they go to rest.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter, and turns out that Marnie is going to be in the harem, are you surprised? The next chapter will be the Gym Battle against Allister.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros x29, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Quilava, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Donphan, Pupitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gabite, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Barraskewda, Gyarados, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Dugtrio (A), Carkol, Perrserker, Leafeon, Espeon, ****Alcremie (Vanilla Cream, Strawberry Sweet), Alcremie(Rainbow Swirl, Star Sweet),**** Farfetch'd (G), Meowstic, Flapple, ****Slurpuff, ****Ninjask, Toxtricity(Amped), Gallade, Basculin (Red), Golisopod, Koffing, Hatenna, Sawk, Centiskorch, Lucario, Corsola (G), Aegislash, Dreepy, Silicobra, Heatmor, Dracozolt**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Greedent, Dubwool, Wooloo x29, Boltund, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, ****Centiskorch****, Dugtrio, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Alcremie (Ruby Cream, Love Sweet), Alcremie (Ruby Swirl, Love Sweet)****, Araquanid, Toxtricity(Low Key), Basculin (Blue), Cufant, Corsola, Jangmo-o, Stunfisk, Axew, Arctovish**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Orbeetle, Drednaw, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Swoobat, Excadrill, Conkeldurr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Alcremie (Salted Cream, Flower Sweet),**** Cinccino, Appletun, Stunfisk (G), Throh, Pawniard, Sigilyph, Elgyem, Whimsicott, Zwelious, Durant, Maractus, Yamask, Dracovish**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherrim, Roserade, ****Eevee, ****Alcremie (Matcha Cream, Berry Sweet),**** Wobbuffet, Drifblim****, Lanturn, Gastrodon, Sudowoodo, Shuckle, Duskull, Hippopotas**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Diggersby, Manectric, Pumpkaboo, ****Eevee, ****Alcremie (Lemon Cream, Ribbon Sweet), Alcremie (Caramel Swirl, Ribbon Sweet),**** Meowstic, Shedinja, Gardevoir, Barboach, Binacle, Claydol, Helioptile, Trapinch**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Ninetales (A), Magearna, Charjabug, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudsdale, Machamp, Persian (A), Ribombee, Goldeen, Umbreon****, ****Alcremie (Mint Cream, Clover Sweet)****, Bewear, Farfetch'd, Wishiwashi, Koffing, Salandit, Ditto, Arctozolt**


	34. Chapter 34 Stow-on-Side Gym Battle

Chapter 34 Stow-on-Side Gym Battle

In the next morning, the group arrives at the gym as they go to the staff member. After the decision, Gloria is going to be the first one to battle. The staff member says, "Eep! A Gym Challenger...Are you here to challenge the Gym?"

"Yes." Gloria says.

"OK...In that case...please change into this uniform. Yes, the changing room is, uh, right over there." The staff sounds a little like ghost and it scares them a little.

Once Gloria is dressed, she wears a purple and black outfit with the tights and purple shoes. "This seems normal to me." She says.

"Number 890...do you best..." The staff says once she is done dressing.

Once she goes to the mission field, she sees a giant pinball machine with spooky arms on it. Gloria says, "Now that is what I called terrifying..."

Dan says, "Allow me to explain the Gym mission for Stow-on-Side's Gym! To complete the mission, you'll need to ride in one of these cups and make your way to the goal while trying to avoid obstacles. Let me tell you a bit more about how to operate this fun attraction."

As Gloria sits inside the cup, he says, "Rotate the cup and it will change the direction, and if you hit the wall, just rotate it as quick as you can to get yourself out of that sticky situation. Now have a good time watching the world spin as you try to reach the goal."

As Dan leaves, Gloria says, "This is going to be fun..."

As she starts playing the game, Dawn says, "I am sure that I don't like this type of challenge..."

"That is so much like Allister's style." Delia says with a little giggle. "He really likes to play games."

"And these claw like hands are pushing the cup, so it is a good thing that it helps not hinders." Lillie comments.

Once Gloria arrives at the end, she is feeling a little dizzy as she is lying on the cup's edge. Then Dan comes and says, "Goal! Gym mission cleared!"

Lillie says, "Is she okay? She seems to be a little dizzy..."

"The constant spinning may be the cause." Ash says.

Once she regains her health, she walks towards the battlefield, Allister is already there and he says, "'M Allister. H-here...I go..."

"Not much of a talker?" Gloria is confused as he already walks back and takes out his Pokeball. "Okay."

Alister sends out Yamask as his first Pokemon. "Yamask, huh? Then I choose you, Dracovish."

As the fossil Pokemon appears, Allister says, "Use Brutal Swing..."

Yamask slashes with the Brutal Swing, but Dracovish uses Fishious Rend, hurting a little at Yamask, but Ash can feel that Allister is smirking through the audience row.

"Use Hydro Pump, finish it off!" Gloria yells, but much to her shock, the move not only doesn't affect on Yamask, but the move also heals it.

"What's going on?" Serena asks.

"That, my child, is the ability of Yamask." Opal says. "Wandering Spirit can switch the abilities of two Pokemon once the user is hit by a contact move."

"So that the ability of Dracovish is Water Absorb...I see...Yamask has the Water Absorb." Ash says.

Gloria says, "This is bad...use Dragon Pulse!"

"Dodge...Hex..." The fossil Pokemon is hit as it winces in pain. Gloria says, "This is no good..."

"Curse." Allister says as the Pokemon damages itself for the constant damage. "My chance for now, use Ancient Power!"

The move lands the hit on Yamask, as it faints in the end, but the curse also affect the Dracovish as it also faints as well.

"Return...Cursola..." As Allister sends out the second Pokemon, Dawns says, "It looks like Corsola, does that mean Corsola has a Galarian Evolution as well?"

"It could be, I wonder how would I evolve it." Ash says.

Gloria sends out Litwick as her second Pokemon. Litwick uses Will-O-Wisp at the Pokemon, but with the Strength Sap, it absorbs some of Litwicks life force.

"We have to finish this match, fire Shadow Ball!" Gloria yells as Litwick keeps firing the Shadow Balls, eventually some of them hit the white Coral Pokemon. Just then, Allister says a word that shocks her. "Destiny Bond..."

"Oh no, Litwick! Stop the attack!" Gloria yells, but it is too late, as Cursola is hit and both Pokemon fall down.

Gloria sighs, "Now we have one Pokemon left."

Allister nods and he says, "Polteageist." As the teapot Pokemon appears, Lillie says, "It looks like the teapot that I was using back at my house..."

"Yeah, so it is now a Ghost Type Pokemon..." Ash says.

Gloria sends out Appletun as her final Pokemon. Allister says, "Polteageist...Dynamax...pour a cup of tea of darkness."

Then he recalls the Pokemon and it becomes bigger, then a bigger version of Polteageist appears. Gloria says, "We'll do the same."

As Appletun's Gigantamax Form appears, Ash says, "Hey, it is the same as Flapple's..."

"Well, they are the same." Rotom replies.

"Max Phantasm!" The move shoots out a lot of ghosts and it hits Appletun. Gloria says, "Don't let it scare you, Max Wyrmwind!" Then it shows the dragons as it hits Polteageist as well.

After a series of attack, Allister's Polteageist is back to normal. Gloria sees it as a chance and says, "Use G-Max Sweetness! Finish it off!"

As the attack hits, Polteageist is down and fainted. Allister sees it and says, "I nearly lost my mask from the shock...That was...wow. I can see your skill for what it is."

He recalls his Pokemon and walks towards her. "Crumbs...That was ace...Here...A Ghost Badge..."

Gloria gets the badge and thanks him, and then he says, "Good luck...with everything..."

"Thanks." Gloria says as she leaves the field as to find everyone.

* * *

Ash is the second one to battle, and since he is trained with aura, he didn't get much dizzy while completing the mission. Once he arrives at the field, he sees Allister standing in front of them.

Allister says, "Brother...we finally met..."

"The same here, Allister, I want you to show me all you've got in this duel, just because I am your brother doesn't mean you have to hold back." Ash says.

Allister nods as he sends out Pumpkaboo. Ash sends out Centiskorch. Centiskorch uses Flamethrower, but the pumpkin Pokemon dodges and then it uses Trick-or-Treat, changing it into Ghost Type. Then it fires Dark Pulse to give much damage.

"Centiskorch, hold on and use Fire Lash!"

"Dodge and use Leech Seed." Allister says as the Pokemon fire seeds, only to be destroyed by fire and the move hits Pumpkaboo, causing it to faint.

Allister says, "Mimikyu..."

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "So Mimikyu is also here in Galar as well..." Then Mimikyu uses Play Rough with the Shadow Claw to defeat Centiskorch, so Ash sends out Pikachu next. But when Mimikyu sees Pikachu, it starts to attack without Allister's commands.

"Oh boy..." Opal sighs. "Not again."

"What happened? Aunt?" Delia asks.

"Allister's Mimikyu is not fond of Pikachu, and it may be a disaster for him..." Opal says as everyone gasps.

Allister is panicking as he says, "Mimikyu, you have to calm down! Please!"

But Mimikyu doesn't listen as he keeps attacking Pikachu, who is dodging the moves. In the end, Pikachu is defeated by the Wood Hammer after it gets tired, but once Pikachu is fainted, Mimikyu still doesn't want to give up as both Ash and Allister is forced to recall his Mimikyu, much to the crowd's shock. "What's this? It seems like Allister is forfeiting Mimikyu."

Ash cradles Pikachu and asks, "Allister, does your Mimikyu hate Pikachu?"

Allister nods, he says, "Mimikyu...he never listens to me when the opponent is a Pikachu..."

Ash sighs, "I see. Mimikyu is really determined, huh? But now we both have one Pokemon left.

"My very last Pokemon...how lonely...how frightening..." Allister says with a serious tone, "But now my identity is revealed, let's go. Gengar!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "How about we play Ghost with Ghost! Gengar!"

As the two Pokemon are on the field, the crowd are cheering for them. Allister is shaking as he says, "This excitement..."

Ash smiles and says, "You feel the excitement, right? Allister? You don't need to stay in the past, you are now a Gym Leader and everyone loves you here."

Allister is confused as Ash says, "Mother told me, how you were been bullied in the past, therefore you seldom took off your masks. But I know that everyone here wants to see the real you, the real Allister."

"Brother..." Allister gasps, and then he suddenly raises his hand, and then he takes off the mask, causing everyone to gasp. Allister looks young, but his black eyes are glistering with smile.

"You are right. I should be the real self." Allister says. "Now I'll need you to come at me, brother." This causes cheer to everyone. Ash smiles and says, "That's like it."

Delia is surprised, "What do you know, Ash did it again..."

Opal nods and says, "I can tell why this child is special."

They both yell in union, ""Gengar, Gigantamax! Swallow everyone in darkness!"

As the two trainers recall their Pokeball and it becomes bigger, and then the Gengar shows itself from the shadows with the big mouth.

"Amazing...Gigantamax Gengar Battle!" Lillie says.

"And it really looks terrifying..." Alice says.

"Use G-Max Terror!" Both trainers yell as they attack with ghosts that appears in the air, causing some of the crowd to get terrified. But they also get damage.

"Max Darkness." Allister says as the Pokemon split out darkness to Ash's. "Block it with Max Mindstorm!"

Both attacks are colliding each other and then they are reflected. Ash says, "Max Darkness!" "Max Mindstorm as well!" Allister yells.

As the attacks are reflected again, Dawn says, "This battle is really amazing."

"Yeah." Serena says.

In the end, Ash uses G-Max Terror again, and this time Allister is a little slow and Gengar is defeated. And the crowd goes really wild.

"I lost, but I had a lot of fun." Allister says. He walks towards Ash and says, "Brother, you really are amazing like what the others say."

"You are also amazing as well. To be able to corner me like that." Ash says.

"Here is your Ghost Badge." Allister says as he gives him the badge. After thanking him, he puts on the mask again. "Good luck...with everything..."

Ash is surprised and Allister says, "Scared you, huh?"

Ash gives a little chuckle as they leave the battlefield.

* * *

In the end, Alice is the third one to battle and this time Allister isn't wearing the mask. He says, "You Alice, right? Good luck."

Alice says, "Thanks."

Then he sends out Duskull first while Alice sends out Axew to battle. Duskull uses Confuse Ray, making Axew confused.

"Use Night Slash." Alice says, but Axew hurts himself in battle. So Alice decides to switch out the Pokemon. But in vain, as Duskull uses Mean Look.

"Will-o-wisp." Axew gets the burn as its health is getting lower and lower. But in the end, Axew is back to senses after hitting itself for three times, and then it defeats Duskull with the combo of Hone Claws and Dragon Claw.

Allister takes out the second Pokeball and mutters, "Litwick..."

As the Pokemon appears, Axew is breathing hardly, and it is obvious that it is defeated by Inferno.

"Arctovish. I need your help." Alice says as the Pokemon appears, she says, "Fishous Rend!"

The attack deals a lot of damage to the Fire Type Pokemon as it is also super effective. "Will-o-wisp." Allister says as the Water Type Pokemon gets burned again. It then uses Shadow Ball, hitting the Pokemon. But in the end, with another Fishous Rend, it defeats the Litwick, but the Destiny Bond also takes down the Water and Ice Type Pokemon.

"Ah, I only have one Pokemon left." Allister says in a normal voice, but then, he takes out the mask and puts it on, showing the spookiness and says, "Now let the parential bond destroy everything, Drakloak!"

As the Pokemon appears, Alice says, "A Drakloak...this is going to be bad. Centiskorch!"

As the Fire Type Pokemon appears, Allister yells, "Dynamax...show the terror of the family..."

Alice says, "Then I'll Gigantamax my Pokemon." As the two Pokemon become giants, Ash says, "Drakloak seems to have the upper hand as it is a Dragon Type. But maybe Gigantamax Centiskorch might do something surprising."

"You are right." Gloria says.

And with the G-Max Centiferno, Drakloak is getting a lot of damage, but with the Max Wyrmwind, Centiskorch's Attack is getting weaker. In the end, Centiskorch uses the Max Flutterfly to finish the Pokemon.

Allister takes off his mask and says, "That is...wow..." He recalls his Pokemon and walks towards Alice, who is being tangled by Centiskorch for the victory. "You won, the badge is yours."

They both shake hands and then Alice gets the badge. Then they all go outside to meet the others.

* * *

Once they are back at the reception desk, Allister is surprised to see Delia and Opal. "Mother? Grandaunt?"

"Hello, Allister, I have seen your battle. It is really fantastic that you show yourself to the crowd."

Allister takes off his mask and smiles, "Thanks to Brother. I guessed the battle is really heat up as I can't help it.'

After introducing the others to Allister, Delia says, "Allister, whether you have wore a mask or not, you will always be the best, just like Ash."

"I know." Allister nods. "So Brother's next opponent is Sister Bea?"

"Yeah." Ash says.

"I would like to watch the match as well." Allister says, much to their surprise.

"Sure." Ash says. "You can come watch us." Then the group leaves the Stow-on-Side with Allister joining them.

* * *

**Now the Ghost Gym is also complete, the next chapter will be the Fighting Type Gym with Bea. I hope you like it and I decide to make Allister reveal his face in the battle, since it will be so cool.**

**Ash's Pokemon with him: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros x29, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Quilava, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Donphan, Pupitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gabite, Unfezant, Servine, Dewott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Naganadel, Melmetal, Corvisquire, Thievul, Thwackey, Barraskewda, Gyarados, Combee, Steelix, Vileplume, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Dugtrio (A), Carkol, Perrserker, Leafeon, Espeon, ****Alcremie (Vanilla Cream, Strawberry Sweet), Alcremie(Rainbow Swirl, Star Sweet),**** Farfetch'd (G), Meowstic, Flapple, ****Slurpuff, ****Ninjask, Toxtricity(Amped), Gallade, Basculin (Red), Golisopod, Koffing, Hatenna, Sawk, Centiskorch, Lucario, Corsola (G), Aegislash, Dreepy, Silicobra, Heatmor, Dracozolt**

**Alice's Pokemon with her: Drizzile, Butterfree, Greedent, Dubwool, Wooloo x29, Boltund, Vespiquen, Eldegoss, Growlithe, ****Centiskorch****, Dugtrio, Meowth, Pikachu, ****Eevee x2, ****Alcremie (Ruby Cream, Love Sweet), Alcremie (Ruby Swirl, Love Sweet)****, Araquanid, Toxtricity(Low Key), Basculin (Blue), Cufant, Corsola, Jangmo-o, Stunfisk, Axew, Arctovish**

**Gloria's Pokemon with her: Raboot, Orbeetle, Drednaw, Liepard, Unfezant, Trubbish, Klink, Swoobat, Excadrill, Conkeldurr, Persian, Joltik, Ferroseed, ****Eevee x2, ****Alcremie (Salted Cream, Flower Sweet),**** Cinccino, Appletun, Stunfisk (G), Throh, Pawniard, Sigilyph, Elgyem, Whimsicott, Zwelious, Durant, Maractus, Yamask, Dracovish**

**Dawn's Pokemon with her: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Bellossom, Quagsire, Xatu, Stunky, ****Hitmontop, Cherrim, Roserade, ****Eevee, ****Alcremie (Matcha Cream, Berry Sweet),**** Wobbuffet, Drifblim****, Lanturn, Gastrodon, Sudowoodo, Shuckle, Duskull, Hippopotas**

**Serena's Pokemon with her: Braxien, Sylveon, Pangoro, Linoone, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Diggersby, Manectric, Pumpkaboo, ****Eevee, ****Alcremie (Lemon Cream, Ribbon Sweet), Alcremie (Caramel Swirl, Ribbon Sweet),**** Meowstic, Shedinja, Gardevoir, Barboach, Binacle, Claydol, Helioptile, Trapinch**

**Lillie's Pokemon with her: Ninetales (A), Magearna, Charjabug, Tsareena, Cloyster, ****Hitmonchan, Mudsdale, Machamp, Persian (A), Ribombee, Goldeen, Umbreon****, ****Alcremie (Mint Cream, Clover Sweet)****, Bewear, Farfetch'd, Wishiwashi, Koffing, Salandit, Ditto, Arctozolt**


End file.
